Light within Darkness
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: "For every step forward I'm able to take...I feel as though I go back ten when something goes wrong." The young male shuddered, the tears were now falling relentlessly... "I want to move forward! I want to go back to the people I care about...but how could they ever want me with them after what I've been through?" (Co-written with XavierForest [NC-17])
1. Chapter 1

**Hana: -clears her throat- Hello, and welcome.**

 **Kanda: You two are sick.**

 **Hana: For what happened in Fade to Gray, or...**

 **Kanda: Che. Oi. You assholes listen up. Neither this bitch, nor that other guy have ownership over D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Woof! Woof!**

 **Kanda: The fuck?**

 **Hana: You said I'm a bitch, so I'm acting like one. -grins- This story was co-written with XavierForest, so...welcome to the third installment of the Monochrome Saga! Enjoy~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 1 - +_**

The screams haunted him. He believed at first it was all for the sake of his revenge, but nothing is black and white. Never was, and he should've known that better than anyone else. What was this feeling in his chest? He couldn't remember ever feeling such a thing before. Remorse? Regret? Disgust? These were things he swore he had thrown away when his beloved had passed on.

So why? Why after all he did…after all he went through…was he feeling as though he were at his lowest? Weary eyes landed on the door he was to guard for the umpteenth time that day. The room where the source of his own demons were gnawing at him from the inside out. Working their way to the surface, to devour him with…

Guilt? Was it guilt he was feeling? Not for those he killed. He knew what they had done. But the child — for to him, that's all he really was — hadn't don't anything wrong by choice. It was that wretched group that forced him under their wing. To become a monster he was certain the angel never wanted to be.

The screams haunted him…the screams of pain, terror…of pleading. The desperate shouts for the man who knew not of where the younger even was. The boy himself knew not of where he was. He was never told.

Never allowed to leave that room. He was a prisoner, and he had been for months now. A slave to the man that lusted for what shouldn't have been his to begin with. What a time to grow a conscious. He should be _pleased_ that he had his revenge…

"Oh? You're still here, are you, my child?" The man stood to attention, shoulders squared, and jaw tight. These days, he found himself wary of the bespectacled male. He had what he desired. It was only a matter of time before he'd dispose of one of his most valuable pawns. "You've been here all day. You should rest up. I'll look after my sweet angel."

That was another thing that bothered him…how easily the priest claimed his prize…how quickly the screams had begun…he needn't hear the piteous shouts he knew would be coming. Cries that filled the silent structure, but are unheard for miles on end.

For Raku Kanda…this had become the norm in this hideaway. It was heart wrenching.

The screams haunted him. Since the day Allen Walker was brought into this pitch dark hellhole.

"I'll take my leave then," Raku informed the other man quietly. He wanted to leave before he was forced to hear what would come the second his associate opened that door.

(* - *)

Allen stared blankly at the white roof above, his head resting on soft pillows and his wrists bound by simple cuffs to the bed.

He knew that he should have been able to free himself from the cuffs, but his fine motor skills were impaired to the point that he was sure some kind of drug had been slipped into the food he was fed.

It…was numbing. He felt numb...perhaps not nessciarly in the literal sense. But he felt about as lively as a corpse if he was being honest. He had no energy. No will. Perhaps...this was revenge for those who had their lives shortened because of him? Cursed by their souls to be a doll to that monster's whims...

That's all he was right now. A doll. One with no life, no meaning. The slave to a fake priest's whims. He shuddered in disgust as terrorizing memories flooded his mind. Silver eyes shut tight, trying to will what happened away, but only to fail as the nightmare continued to replay.

He wanted to go home...he wanted to get out of here...

He wanted to see Yu again.

"Ah, my little angel is a wake, is he?" Silver eyes snapped open. The fear renewing as he tried what he could to attempt and move farther from the man. "Then let me be the first to wish you a happy birthday."

He felt sick.

"Truly an angel sent by my Lord and Savior. A gift for my deeds to Him."

He wanted to run...but he couldn't.

Allen felt the bed dip as the holy man sat at his side, trembling in fear as a hand slithered up his neck and cupped his cheek.

"You really are quite beautiful."

He was so, so scared, and he just wanted to go home. Still... Would Yu even want him now? Would Yu want something this defiled? Allen wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that.

"H-home..." The fearful male whimpered. "L-let me go..." His voice was still rough, raspy from screaming from restless nights of being _used_.

Even with the thought of Kanda no longer wanting him...he still wanted to go back...back where he was safe...all of a sudden, it felt as though something the man once said was perhaps one of the best ideas he remembered.

 _"Then... which are you being right now?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Allen swallowed, eyes shut. "Selfish or selfless? Which are you?"_

 _"Both."_

 _"I...don't understand." Allen admitted, "How are you both selfish and selfless?"_

 _Kanda sighed through his nose, and pulled his fiancé's arms around his waist so that the boy would hug him even tighter. "I selfishly want to keep you hidden away from everything that would do you harm, no matter what, but I'm doing this for your sake as well. Your happiness is close to my Number One priority."_

 _"What's your main priority then?" The younger asked, genuinely curious._

 _"Your safety."_

 _"You're such an idiot, BaKanda."_

Allen firmly believed Kanda's words were far from being an idiotic statement anymore. The promise once made to keep him hidden away from people like the Apocryphos...was the most inviting plans he had ever had heard Kanda say, only now that he was in such a situation. He _wanted_ to be hidden away...he _needed_ to be protected. Tears began to fall from his ducts, realizing how much he had fucked up. "H-home...I-I want...w-want to..."

" _This_ is your home now, my sweet angel. No one can hurt you, taint you..." The demon in a man's skin said, "Abuse you. Here, I can cherish the purity of you."

"D-don't want... th-that..." Allen just wanted to go _home_. He wanted to go _back to Yu_.

"That's because you don't know what's best for yourself," Apocryphos gently told him.

Allen shook his head. The hand was removed with the action. "N-No..."

"But in time, I'm certain you will come around. You're too precious for this world. Too precious for the eyes of lesser men."

"I-is that... why..." Allen's chest hurt. This place — this _man_ — was terrifying and he knew that he had to get away but he _couldn't_ , and that only made him feel all the more helpless. "Is that w-why... y-you're making me st-stay here?"

"Only I can lay my eyes on you," Apocryphos said, brushing a few stands of hair out of the boy's teary face. "You're _my_ angel."

Allen cringed at the gesture, once more trying to shy away from the man's touch. "Stop...p-please...st-stop..."

Weak. Defenseless. He hated it. He hated how weak he was. He despised himself more than he ever did in all his now twenty years. "Perhaps...you still need to learn who you belong to now, hm?"

Fear. "N-no...n-not again...p-please...no…no more..."

The screaming began, echoing through the halls.

(* - *)

Raku covered his ears, but the sound couldn't be blocked. It had gotten to the point where he couldn't tell if he was hearing the past echoes, or if the poor soul in Apocryphos' grasp was being tortured at the present moment.

He clucked his tongue. It shouldn't bother him. He wanted his son to know the pain he went through when Okagi was taken from him...why should either of them, Yu or Allen Walker have happiness when he was left with nothing more than despair?

Raku had told himself for months that both got what was coming to them. He believed his actions were justified...but now... _now_ he was finding it harder and harder to keep his resolve. He was second guessing himself. Okagi...what would he think?

His gut wretched as he realized just what his late husband would say. He would be disappointed. Those eyes would look to him...seeing not the man he loved...but the monster he first met. The monster that never thought he could love. "Fuck." He muttered through clenched teeth. "You're truly pissed off with me, aren't you my beloved?"

 _Why would I be? You made your choice._

"I can hear it in your voice. You always were easy to read...even in death I suppose."

 _Raku, you need to fix what you destroyed._

"There's no turning back...I can't." closing his eyes, Raku was met with the ghostly form of his deceased lover.

Okagi figuratively stood before him, arms crossed, a disproving scowl-like pout on his face. Even if he acted so tough, the truth was, he was actually submissive. Raku was only barely taller than the other male. It was humorous for Okagi was the older one, and Raku used to always tease him for being shorter than him. He could see the short, messy black hair, and muddy brown eyes that were looking at him with disproval.

 _You're an idiot._

"I know."

 _A foolish man. I thought you were better than that. I guess not._

"I think this is the first time in a while we held any kind of conversation." Raku sighed.

 _Better late than never._ The shorter man reluctantly agreed. _Tell me, why are you making our son suffer? What did he do to deserve your wrath? Why must you also involve an innocent? Now look where the hell he ended up. Are you proud for what you achieved here, Raku? Is this really what you wanted?_

"I want him to suffer."

 _Why?_

Raku's smile turned grim. "Because it's not fair if I'm the only one in pain."

The Okagi born from the killer's insanity groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. _So you'd make a poor boy who's already been through Hell go through it again?_ Disappointment resonated in every illusory word. _Just because you want our child to be in pain?_

When it was put that way... "Are guilt tripping me, chibi?'

It was obvious the not-really-there party was about to retort, when it occurred to the ghostly image what Raku just called him. _Did you just call me 'chibi'?!_

Raku had... missed this. He didn't care if it was fake, but having this Okagi react like his lover... It made him happy.

"And if I did?" It was almost like he never left.

 _Raku. Own up to what you did._ Said the apparition, deciding to go back to the original topic, _I hate how you let your insanity take the better of you. I hate the monster you're becoming like back then_.

Monster...right, he had been such a thing, hadn't he?

 _I know you're unhappy. I know you're mad at the world, but how do you expect me to rest if Yu is in pain, and that boy is suffering far worse than anyone?_

"Then don't rest," Raku selfishly said. "Stay here with me."

 _Raku, I'm serious._ Okagi chastised. _You're becoming the monster you feared you'd be._

"I don't care."

Okagi tipped his head slightly to the side and ventured forward a step, close enough that Raku would be able to touch him. If he were real. _Really?_

Disappointment flashed in the eyes of his beloved. They closed, and never opened as he spoke his next words. _You're a fool. Perhaps you have no chance at salvation. Do you know you're putting my own name to shame? You took it up as a new beginning for you. For us. A Kanda wouldn't do such dishonorable things._ The apparition's eyes opened again, stormy, dark, angered. _Where is your honor as a man who had taken up my family name? Raku, you're a disgrace to my name and memory. I hope that by the time you realize this, it won't be too late to clean up this fucking mess you made._

And just like that, Raku's eyes snapped opened, chest heaving, and sweat trickling upon his skin. Had...Okagi really visited him the moment he'd fell asleep? Clucking his tongue in annoyance, he sat up on the edge of his bed, face in his hands.

It seems there was much the man had to think of.

And much more to reconsider from his life choices.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And so it begins. Welcome to Light within Darkness.**

 **Even if it's obvious I need it, R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation. Let us know how we're doing by leaving a review, and why not show the story some love? Favorite this work if you enjoy it that much, and don't forget to follow this fanfic to stay up to date with chapters when they are live! This story gets updated on the first and third Saturdays of each month.**

 **With that said and done, we'll see you next time, on Light within Darkness!**

 **(As of now there are up to 18 chapters and counting.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana: I almost forgot it was an update day.**

 **Kanda: Why am I not fucking surprised?**

 **Hana: Hush. Well, as always, XavierForest and myself don't own D. Gray-man.**

 **Kanda: Just this fucked up mess they call a story.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 2 - +_**

"Happy birthday...Moyashi." Kanda sighed, standing in the center of Allen's old music room. "I hope you're at least alive right now...today's an extra special day...and I only wish you could be here right now to enjoy it."

"Kanda? It's almost time to go." Lenalee's voice sounded from behind him.

"I know." He answered. "We'll leave now."

Kanda followed the woman out of the room, patting his pockets to make sure that he had his keys and wallet on him.

"He'll be behind bars for a long time. We do have Miss Emilia to thank for that." Lenalee commented as she opened the door leading out. In the hall they were met with Lavi, Wisely, and Link.

"What she said." Wisely said with a shrug. "Now, before traffic becomes too much, let's get going."

"Affirmative." Link agreed. "We're taking my car this time."

"Whatever." Kanda made sure to properly lock the door behind him. "Let's just go already."

"Think of it this way," Lavi said, "When we find Allen, he'll have not only you to return to, but also the family he wanted to have too."

"Hn."

"They're going to be moving from the orphanage to here soon, aren't they?" Link inquired, leading the group to the elevator. Kanda only nodded in response. One of the better things to have happened in recent weeks, actually, was making Timothy and Lala legally his and Allen's adoptive children.

Lenalee's two green brows drew together as she frowned. "Is there enough room for them at your place?"

"Of course there isn't." Kanda said, pressing the down button when they finally reached the lift. "But that's why I was looking into bigger places."

"Have you found anything suitable yet?"

"I have. And it's still in the city."

"Leave it to you to find an expensive place to live, but still be able to afford it." The red-headed male mused. "I'm almost jealous, really."

"It's not like I don't have the cash," Kanda said with a nonchalant shrug as he doors opened and everyone filed in to the elevator.

"Hence the jealously."

"And I don't give a fuck."

"He doesn't." Wisely stated. "To be frank, neither do I."

Lavi pouted in annoyance. "Jeez, you guys are extra mean today."

"And you're extra annoying today," Kanda retorted.

"So mean."

"You walked into it." Lenalee sighed. By then the doors opened, revealing the lobby of the building. The group exited the lift, and began their trek to Link's car.

"Can't help it, apparently." Lavi grumbled. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road~ Time for that bastard to be put behind bars!"

"Like you're doing anything." Kanda said, inwardly smirking. Lavi always walked into this stuff. It was a good distraction from the woes.

"I'm offering moral support."

"But otherwise still doing nothing much of anything else." Drawled the elder male. "You and Lenalee were going to pick up Timothy and Lala weren't you?"

"Yup! They'll stay with Lena and Komui though, because...I have even less space for kids to be running around with all the books we have lying around..."

"You also live above your bookshop." Lenalee pointed out.

"That too." Lavi sighed. "But seriously, I'm gonna be looking forward to seeing those two again."

"Watch out," the Chinese woman playfully warned Kanda. "If you're not careful, you might not get those kids back."

"Don't even joke of that, woman." Kanda hissed. "In case you forgot I already-"

"Yo, Yu, calm yourself, won't ya?" Lavi had stepped between his friend and girlfriend, "Lena didn't it mean t that way. I know you're super upset that Allen was kidnapped, but trust all of us. We will get our favorite bean sprout back."

The Japanese male glared at the redhead. Of course they'd get the sprout back; he didn't need Lavi to tell him that. Kanda didn't care what he had to do to make that a reality.

"Calm enough now? Good...now...go to that trial, send that bastard to jail, and the kiddies will be waiting at Lena and Komui's place for you to pick them up."

Kanda thought that sounded like a pretty good plan.

"Now that we have this settled," Link said, "Kanda, Wisely, let's be on our way. Lenalee, Lavi, we'll see you after the trial."

"Will do~!" Lavi said, waving the trio off. "Everything will turn out alright, Yu. Baby steps, yeah?"

"...baby steps." Agreed the Japanese male, before taking his seat in Link's van. Wisely took shotgun, Link got behind the wheel. "For him."

"For him." Lena and Lavi affirmed.

"Oh, and Rabbit?" Kanda looked the redhead in the eye, his hand on the car door. "Don't call me _Yu_ ," he said, and slammed the door shut.

"Please don't break my car," Link piped up.

"Whatever." Kanda shrugged it off. "Let's get this over with. Emilia is testifying now isn't she? Now that she actually can."

"I believe so." Wisely said. "She was in pretty bad shape. Not terrible, but bad."

Link started the engine, and waited before taking the first opening in the traffic. "Considering the circumstances, things could've been worse. From what we got from the kids, she had been helping them get bits and pieces of information that was also relayed to the other CROW at the time. When she didn't meet up with Madarao on one of their rendezvous, they realized something wasn't right."

"While Johnson knew nothing of Emilia's involvement, she was still getting in his way." Wisely sighed, recalling the girl's memories of the events.

"Either way, we have plenty of evidence of that man's crimes to put him away for a while," the German male said, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"How he wasn't put away sooner..." Kanda muttered.

Wisely boredly looked out the window at the passing scenery and sighed. "Well at least we're getting rid of him now."

"I'll be further happy when Apocryphos has the death sentence, and my father...and Raku owes up to what he did."

"Can't _we_ just kill Apocryphos?" The ex-NOAH of Wisdom asked, half turning his upper body to look at Kanda. "It'd be like what we did to the other NOAH. Besides, Apocryphos probably has way more connections. If we're not careful, he could be let out again."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Link said, "I don't want to take that chance should he be re-released into society."

"Killing him _does_ sound more satisfying," Kanda admitted, pissed that the bastard had even _thought_ to kidnap Allen Walker.

"So we're all in agreement." Wisely asked.

"We are." Link stated.

Kanda nodded. "He's too dangerous to risk it."

"Indeed. But before anything," Link said, turning at the stoplight, "We need to find where on Earth he could be."

Wisely looked back out the window. "There's been less killings lately. If he's not as active, it'll be more difficult to trace him."

Link continued driving straight, his hands loose on the wheel. "Maybe he's busy with something."

"I'm not fucking surprised." Kanda's hands tightened into fists. "He did all that to get the moyashi into his grimy disgusting hands. Now that he has what he fucking wants..." He trailed off, not liking the possibilities of what could be happening to his lover.

Torture seemed likely.

Kanda hoped it wasn't that. His Ex had been through enough already.

"He's deranged. But I feel as though that would be merciful for Allen. He can handle that."

"You think the worst." Link deduced.

"Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst." Wisely solemnly affirmed. "After all...he was originally charged with rape as well."

The atmosphere in the van was therefore heavy, as it hung in the air. The tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. "You also can't get a reading on his mind." Link said, recalling one of their escapades involving them meeting with Mimi.

Wisely's eyes narrowed as he remembered the event in Link's mind. "I don't know why." He didn't necessarily like listening in on people's thoughts, but _not_ hearing them made him feel... ill at ease. "Apocryphos wouldn't..." He winced, not really wanting to say this aloud. "He wouldn't rape Allen though, right? I mean, Allen's looks are alright, but... that bastard is all about 'purity' and 'God', isn't he? And Allen's left arm and face... don't exactly... fit the bill."

"Che. 'The angel is whom our Holy Father desires'...moyashi was referred to as that angel."

Wisely grimaced at the images conjured by what Kanda was implying. "That's gross."

"If he _has_ touched my Moyashi in that way," the Japanese male growled, blue eyes dark, "I'll definitely kill him."

The others didn't doubt it. "Before or after you remove his dick from the rest of him?"

"He's not gonna need it."

"Remove it first," Wisely said with a small cold grin. "He'll feel a lot worse that way."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **There are so many ways for Kanda and co. to exact their revenge for what Apocryphos has done. But he's only a part of the problem...**

 **As much as I need it, R &R isn't for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and please, be sure to favorite this story to show it some well deserved love! If you desire to stay up to date with new chapters, then go ahead and follow this work!**

 **Go ahead and check out XavierForest's stuff too, and we'll see you next time!**

 **On Light within Darkness!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hana: Woo-hoo! We're back! And I'm not thinking a Saturday is a Friday or some shit!**

 **Kanda: Good fucking job.**

 **Hana: Spoil sport. Well, y'all know the drill. Neither XavierForest nor my self own D. Gray-man.**

 **Kanda: Che. -crosses his arms- They only own this god-forsaken shit story they're writing out.**

 **Hana: Rude much!**

 **... ... ... ..**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 3 - +_**

The gavel was slammed upon the sound block on his podium. "Miss Emilia Galmar, to the stand and give your statement if you please." Called forth the judge.

Emilia stood, her back straight and her eyes strong.

"This should be interesting." Wisely quietly mused.

"What do you mean?" Kanda muttered under his breath.

"She's prepped herself a lot for this moment." Became the answer Kanda had received. "Seems like she wanted to make sure to tell it how it is, so to speak."

"And if he does?" Link's quiet whisper asked of them.

"He'd wish he were in jail." Came Kanda's simple reply.

"Amen to that," Wisely whispered.

The trial continued, everything was going as smoothly as they could. The judge called for recess, saying the verdict should be decided by the time the jurors were to return.

"The judge already hates the defendant," Wisely informed the others, standing from his seat and stretching. How lawyers and judges could sit around at this place for a living was beyond him; his body was sore after barely three hours. "Now it's just up to the jurors."

"Seems that way. But it looks like this courtroom was full of people who aren't very much Johnson's fans after what we found out about him." Link deduced. "He'll be away for a while yet."

"I hope so." Emilia's voice sounded as she stood before them. "I...honestly can't thank you enough for saving me. Even if it wasn't intended."

"Madarao values people who are valuable to whatever cause. Keeping the children safe was admirable to him." Link told the French woman. "I believe Tewaku and the rest of them respect you for that too."

Emilia blushed and looked away. "I only did what was expected of me... It's my job to protect the kids."

"And we thank you from the bottom of our hearts for that." Wisely sincerely said. "We wouldn't have enough against him either way."

The woman rubbed the back of her neck, still not looking at anyone in the small group. They were being really direct, and the praise was making her feel a tad embarrassed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Miss Emilia." Wisely said.

"I-I'm not embarrassed," Emilia insisted, and when she saw the disbelieving look on Wisely's face, she turned to Kanda to change the topic. "You'll finally be taking those two with you, won't you?"

"Yeah. They'll be waiting at Lena's place with her, Komui and Lavi."

"I'm happy for those two. They stuck together throughout the whole ordeal." Emilia said, as a smile formed on her face. "They deserve to have loving fathers...and that said, I hope Allen is alright."

Wisely's expression turned grim. "We don't even have any leads yet, even after all this time."

"All the same, I hope you find him."

"We all do." Kanda sighed. And it was true. Painfully true.

That was why they wouldn't stop, why he wouldn't stop until he'd kissed his way down the brat's body and punished Allen for being stupid enough to get caught while wasted. Then, after he'd had his fill of Allen, the two of them could spend some time with the kids.

"I like the last bit of that plan the best."

"Stay the fuck out of my head, you asshole."

"You know I can't control it," Wisely said in his own defense. "Besides, why do your thoughts always go back to that?"

Staring the ex-NOAH straight in the eyes, Kanda purposely recalled a time when his cock was buried deep inside Allen and two arms were wrapped around his neck, forcing him even closer to the beautiful body beneath him.

The color drained from Wisely's face. "I will stay quiet."

"Good."

During their discussion, people began to reenter the courtroom. The time of judgement of Johnson was finally nigh, it seemed. The man sat with his lawyer, twiddling his thumbs. Supposedly, that guy was the best...but Wisely was far better.

"Thank you." Muttered the mind-reader. "I try."

"What did I just say about reading my mind?" Kanda hissed under his breath.

"I can't help it."

"Enough both of you." Link scolded. "Looks like there's finally a verdict."

"Your honor," Someone from the jury said, standing before their seat, "we of the jury have come to the consensus for the case of Johnson v. Kanda, we find Gregory Johnson guilty of all charges."

Kanda let himself release a small smirk. Finally. It had felt like forever since they'd first began this court battle; why did legal proceedings always take so damn long?

Wisely silently sighed to himself. Not even he was sure why it took too long for this. "Looks like Johnson is ready to kill his assigned lawyer."

"Sore loser." Link muttered. "Not that it matters. He'll be behind bars for a very long time...including all the time spent as the modern day Jack the Ripper."

The other two nodded in agreement. See moyashi? Johnson ain't a problem for us anymore.

"Now you just have to deal with your father and Apocryphos," Wisely said by way of commenting on Kanda's latest thought.

"Rouvelier too." Link reminded them. "Even if we don't have enough evidence to support anything. All we really possess is the deleted footage of him having a discussion of some sort with the man."

"That too..." Wisely relented.

Kanda quietly watched the judge talk, informing the room as to how long Johnson's jail time would be and why he had chosen that length of time.

Wisely nudged the Japanese male with his elbow. "Well, we've got a whole lot of other work to do now that this is over with, don't we?"

"Yeah." Kanda reluctantly agreed. "One hell of an uphill battle, I'm fucking sure."

"But it'll be worth it."

"Of course it fucking will." He was willing to do pretty much anything if it meant sorting out this shitty situation and getting Allen back.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Is he here yet?" Timothy asked, bored out of his mind.

"No." Lavi sighed.

"Is he here yet?" Lala asked, equally as bored.

"Still no." Lavi grumbled, turning the page of the book he was reading. "And the next time you ask, he'll not be here either...so please stop asking that same question."

Giggles were met as Lenalee entered the living room where the trio were currently, "Hey now, good things come to those who wait. Be patient, Kanda will be here before you know it. You two are going to help him find a bigger place later this week, aren't you?"

"Of course we are!" Timothy said, jumping from the adjacent couch Lavi was lying on. "It's gonna be big, and awesome, and have space for everyone and I won't have to share a room with Lala."

"Good! Because you snore!" Lala said, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Do not! Liar!"

"You do so!" The young girl insisted. "The last time we slept in the same room, I could barely get to sleep because you snored so loud!"

"That was Timcanpy!" Timothy argued.

"Oh boy..." Lavi groaned, closing his book. "Seriously, you guys are gonna be a handful for those two."

Lala shot her adoptive brother a dirty look. " _I_ won't be the one who's a handful."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Both Lenalee and Lavi sighed in unison. The duo were getting along so swimmingly.

"The hell are you two fighting about?" Kanda's voice sounded, as he came into the Lees' humble abode.

"Papa!" Lala called out, rushing from her spot to greet the Japanese man.

"Wait up!" Timothy exclaimed, chasing his sister.

Lavi let loose a silent "hallelujah", before getting up to greet his best friend. "Hey Yu~! How'd it go?"

"Johnson will be in jail a very long time." Link answered, looking far more exhausted than he was that morning. "Amen to that, but we're not yet out of the woods.

"At least he's going away," the youngest girl in the room said, looking up at her new father.

Timothy nodded furiously, wholeheartedly agreeing with his sister's words. "He deserves it for what he did to Miss Emilia."

"And for nearly separating us from being siblings."

"And for being an all-out jerk face!"

"Alright, enough." Kanda scolded. "Yes, that asshole had what's coming to him. We all agree on that."

"Do you have any other good news?" Timothy asked, wanting to know if the adults had any information to share involving his other parent.

Lala glanced at Timothy, and then back up at Kanda. "Have you found anything on Mama Allen yet?"

Kanda sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. We haven't found him yet."

"Hard to find any leads." Wisely affirmed. "Ever since the Crowned Clown attacks ceased, any information with the man who kidnapped him is just not there. Even for me."

"I see..." Lala sadly said. "But...you'll find him, won't you?"

"We'll find him." Link promised. "None of us are going to be giving up."

Wisely, who was bored with standing, moved past the small group and went further in to locate the couch. "Allen's stronger than he looks. Have a little faith."

"But it's been months, hadn't it?" Lala timidly asked, "What if—"

"The worst you're thinking is highly unlikely." Wisely stated, leaning back on his newly claimed seat. "You'll be a happy sappy family sooner than you think, I'm sure."

Kanda followed after the ex-NOAH, flanked by his newly-adopted children. "We won't be sappy."

"Ah, right." Wisely grimaced. "Allen and the kids will be sappy, while you'll be your usual perverted self and I'll be forced to suffer in silence."

"When the fuck have you ever been silent?"

"Language, Kanda!" Lenalee chastised. "You have kids now. Swearing isn't teaching right."

"It's not like we don't already know bad words." Timothy muttered. Lala nodded in agreement.

Lenalee sat down beside Lavi and gave Kanda a pointed look. "But he's a parent now, which means he shouldn't be swearing as much."

"Fuck that," Kanda spat.

"We mostly got it from Mr. Johnson." Timothy supplied. "Not that we'd always repeat any of those words."

Lala giggled. "Well, I wouldn't~"

"Hey!" Timothy whirled on Lala at the implication. "I didn't repeat anything!"

"Do so~!"

"Don't start that up." Kanda scolded the duo. "We're going home now. Tomorrow we're going to look into a larger place."

"Will Lala and I get our own rooms?" Timothy asked, suspicion and interest interwoven in his voice as he brought back an earlier topic.

"Yeah." Kanda affirmed. "I'm looking at a four bedroom two bath penthouse. One room will be for Allen's music, while the other two are your rooms."

"Oh right, you would share will Mama Allen!" Lala said with a smile. "Is Uncle Neah gonna pick the music room?"

"I sure as hell can't tell shit with acoustics." Kanda muttered.

Timothy frowned up at Kanda. "I thought that you and Neah didn't get along very well."

"We don't, but he'll help me if it's for his baka nephew."

"He's not wrong." Lavi said with a shrug. "I hear Lero's actually doing better with him now."

"I still can't believe Neah is looking after him." Wisely muttered. "I feel like the world is going to hell or something."

Lala nudged Timothy. "Who's Lero?"

"I dunno," the blue-haired boy said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"He wasn't a NOAH like Mikk, Allen, and myself were." Wisely informed them. "In fact, he was...I suppose adopted by the Earl? If you could call it that."

Lala's nose scrunched up in distaste. "That doesn't sound pleasant."

Wisely smiled and waved his hand through the air, knowing what the girl had meant by that. "The Earl was never mean to Lero. In fact, Lero was kept in the dark when it came to the family's misdeeds."

"Okay, that just sounds horrible." Lala decided. "He had no idea at all? Nothing of the NOAH?"

"Nothing." Wisely affirmed.

"And he never realized that something was wrong?" Timothy queried, slightly intrigued.

"Everything was well hidden from him."

"It was...an interesting predicament." Link said after a while. "I ended up seeing him for the first time two months ago."

"What's the kid like?" Kanda asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"He's a brat. The Earl spoiled him far too much." Wisely muttered. "Much like he did Road, now that I think of it..."

"He's not... like that NOAH bitch, is he?"

Wisely thought that the notion itself of there be someone like Road was terrifying. "No."

"Amen." Link sighed. "Admittedly, he was wary when I went to check up on Neah. Perhaps a little more so now that there's yet another new environment."

"I heard he finally got a new place." Kanda said. "Good for him."

"Two bedroom one bath. Fully done, and close to a school...that last thing wasn't something he expected he'd have to look into."

Kanda froze as the last half of what Link had said replayed itself in his mind. _Damn_. He'd have to look for a place closer to a school too now that he had kids.

"You never thought that one through earlier?" Wisely asked in disbelief.

"For what?" Timothy asked. "Wait, it's not school is it?"

Lala looked to her brother in excitement. "Are we going to school?"

"Eventually." Kanda said.

Lala appeared ready to burst with joy, whereas Timothy looked stricken.

"Don't think you're getting out of it." Kanda warned the boy. "Now, let's go, I'm sure there's a lot we have to do, but we don't have any time to do any of it today."

"Then are we going back home now?" Lala asked the man.

"Yes." Kanda said. "We're going home now."

"Are you going to make us a yummy dinner to celebrate our adoption?" Lala made sure to put on her sweetest, most hopeful face. "You will, won't you?"

"Yeah." Kanda said. "I planned for that either way."

"Yay~!"

"However, when we get Allen back, we're going to have a feast fit for kings." The Japanese male promised.

"That's because he eats so much though," Lavi interjected from the couch. "You need at least that much to feed our beloved sprout."

"Che. Oi, two-spot. You drove us here, now drive the kids and I back to my place."

"Do not call me two-spot." Link grumbled. "Fine, we're going."

Lala trailed after her new father as he left, followed by Timothy, who was still hung up on the idea of a feast. He remembered how good Kanda's food tasted and couldn't wait for more.

Upon reaching Link's car, he unlocked the door, and opened it for the small girl as she literally climbed in. Closing the door behind her, Link opened the door to the driver's seat, sitting once Timothy sat beside Lala on the other side. Kanda took the shotgun seat. "Buckle up, if you please. We'll be there in...traffic depending."

"Why traffic depending?" Lala asked.

"Because driving in the city is a pain in the neck, and it's rush hour." Kanda answered, buckling himself in. "Are you two buckled?"

A twin chorus of 'yeses' met his ears, followed by one click after the other.

"Then we're off." Link said, revving the engine, and taking off.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Phew~ a lot going on here, and it's not even one of the longer chapters either.**

 **Okay! So, R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation even though we all know how much I need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and if you love what you're reading, then show it by favoriting this work! Stay up to date with new chapters as they come by following this story, and if you hadn't already, go check out XavierForest's works too!**

 **Until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **...** **Light within Darkness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hana: For some reason, I could've sworn it was only Friday...personally, I blame the twin rude awakenings I got this morning.**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **Hana: Anyway, neither myself nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man...things would be super different if either of us did, I'm sure.**

 **Lala: Have fun reading this chapter!**

 **Hana: When'd you get here?!**

 **Timothy: Been here.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **+ _\- Chapter 4 - +_**

Madarao was...stumped. There just wasn't anything else to describe it. As great as the CROW were at finding information, it was proving difficult on many reasons.

First, was how there was practically no leads to go by, and when they did have one, albeit a weak one, it led to a dead end.

Second, there hadn't been any incident involving Raku Kanda, Apocryphos, nor Malcom C. Rouvelier...and the last two Madarao wanted nothing more than to send them to hell where they rot into oblivion for all eternity.

Third...well, he could really go on, but the first two were most relevant to him at the moment.

Why couldn't this ever be at least a little easy? Groaning in annoyance, he leaned back in his desk chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Have you tried using past cases?" Startled, the man turned to face Tokusa, who had entered while he was lost in his thoughts. "I'm assuming not. Or...perhaps you have."

"It never crossed my mind." The leader admitted. "Perhaps there's something that we overlooked..."

"Considering who we're up against, it's only natural that we're having difficulty finding Allen," the blonde said, glancing at the papers on the other CROW's desk.

"Doesn't make it any less infuriating." Madarao so desperately wanted to tear his hair out at that point. "Have Kiredori bring in some of the older files regarding Apocryphos' past crimes, and I also want the trial studies for all the times he was put on trial. I want you and Tewaku to look into Raku Kanda again, and see if you can find anything that would've hinted at anything."

"What about Goushi?"

"Have him return here. I want to know if he's managed to find anything in the field."

"Will do. And Madarao?"

"What?"

"Don't over exert yourself. That's a message from your sister."

"I know my limits," Madarao said, face as grave as ever.

Tokusa gained a sly grin and tapped his chin. "Well, we can't have our Madarao overworking himself."

"I won't."

 **. . - * - . .**

He always tried to hide it. Lero noted, eying his newly appointed guardian. The man was distraught over losing his nephew, but it wasn't like the traitor was dead. At least...he hoped not...over the months the orange-haired boy had gotten over his grudge. He was still far from forgiving those involved for taking away his family, but Tyki, Wisely, and the twins were still around, so for him, he assumed that was okay. Not great, just okay.

The point of the matter was, Neah D. Campbell, at this moment, was a wreck. The man was a master at music, not that he'd admit it aloud. But since the kidnapping of Allen Walker...the worry was clear as a sunny day. The only family the man had left. Gone. He heard Cross was even using his resources to try and find anything on the disappearances of either Allen, or any mishaps with Crowned Clown...or just Raku.

Lero inhaled, before scrunching his nose.

Something was off...it took a matter of three seconds to realize the burning smell was coming from the kitchen. "HEY, LERO! YOU'RE GONNA BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!" Shouted the boy.

"Huh? HA! OUCH! HOT!" Neah's voice was heard from where Lero was sitting in the living room.

This was exactly what he meant when he said Neah was trying to hide his distress.

"Be a little more careful," the young boy chastised, sliding off the couch and hurrying over to the kitchen to check on Neah.

If he was going to be honest, this was just a mess. Not only in the literal sense, but metamorphic too. "Geez, isn't it supposed to be the younger idiot that can't cook?"

"I'll have you know I can cook just fine." Neah groused, running cold water over his hand. Lero took a look to the stove, taking note that at the side of the burner that was still on was a pan that seemed to have the most charred...whatever it was stuck to it.

"Remind me again, who's the adult here?" Queried the ex-NOAH. "Listen, I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm a good cook," Neah insisted, taking the pan off of the burner. "My mind just isn't..."

Seeing that the man wasn't going to finish, Lero supplied, "Your mind isn't in it because that traitor nephew of yours is gone."

"Lero, stop calling him a traitor. We did what we had to do." Neah sternly scolded, shutting off the tap, and turning to face the boy in question. "Tyki is still around, Devit and Jasdero are causing trouble, I'm sure, and then there's Wisely in the mix as well. Allen is all I have in terms of direct family."

The orange-haired boy scowled and looked away. "Why don't you just go burn your hand again, Lero," he muttered, and left the room.

"One of these days..." Muttered the man, as he started to search for the aloe vera he normally had on hand. "Allen isn't a bad kid. He's a kind-hearted soul who never deserved the hand dealt to him."

Allen's luck had always been pretty bad... It wasn't fair.

And when things were finally looking up...when he heard that Kanda wanted to fix what they both messed up on...he rooted for them. He prayed those two would be back together, raise Lala and Timothy as their true children, and...

Neah stopped his thoughts there. For the time being, it would only lead to his own heartbreak. "Mana, I wish I knew what to do. You're looking over him right now, right? Please...please help our only family...your son, my nephew..."

He just... He wanted Allen to be alright.

Lero stood behind the wall, out of sight of Neah. His fists clenched at his sides, while his jaw was set. Even if he considered Allen and Neah traitors...he'd never wish for bad things to happen to anyone. It killed him inside to see the ex-NOAH that way. There had to be something he could do...right?

"Wait a minute..." Lero said upon realizing something. "That room..."

In his earliest memories, Lero recalled a door he wasn't allowed to enter...a room off limits to him, and the NOAH in general...he'd found it accidentally one day, and the Earl made him promise to never tell anyone about it...what if...what if that door had a clue? Maybe not where Allen was at the moment...but a clue to find that step in the right direction!

All he had to do was get back to the old house and find the room.

With his resolve, he stepped back into the kitchen, and walked over to Neah, tugging his shirt. "What is it now?' Asked the man without turning around.

"In the old mansion there was hidden room. I found it on accident one day."

To this the adult was confused, "A hidden room? In the Millennium Mansion?" Neah turned to look at the child, and was surprised to see how serious he actually was. It was cute, but at the same time, he could see some sort of resolve.

Lero nodded. "Mm-hmm! The Earl made me swear to never speak of it to anyone. But I think there might be something there that could help find the direction to find Allen."

Neah knelt down, staring intently into the child's eyes. There was a hidden room? Was there something it in that Adam hadn't wanted anyone to see or know? Contacts, maybe? Or his personal history? "Could you find it again if you want to?"

"I can." Lero said with such assertion, Neah almost forgot he was talking to a kid, and not an adult.

"Very well. We can go now."

"I think the others should come too." Lero pointed out. "That cranky guy, and all those people wanna see him again too, right?"

"Right...I'll call and tell them to meet us at that place then." Nodding in approval, Lero hurried off to collect his shoes from the living room. It was almost ironic that Lero was potentially that ray of light at the end of the tunnel they found themselves in. But any lead was welcome, and that thought in mind, Neah walked to the phone, and dialed in the first of a couple of numbers he knew by heart at that point.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Hello?"

 _"Is Kanda there, Timothy?"_ Neah's voice sounded over the receiver.

"Neah?" Timothy asked, confused. "How come you're calling pops for?"

 _"Please put him on the line, Timothy."_

The boy began to move to his father's room. "Did something happen?"

 _"It's too early to tell. So let me speak to Kanda first."_

"Okay, okay." Muttered the boy, before knocking on Kanda's door.

"What?" Came the groggy voice from the other side. Kanda really must've been tired...

"Neah's on the phone, he says he has something to tell ya."

"Can it wait?"

"I don't think so."

There was muttering from inside the room as the man grumbled to himself about Neah choosing horrible times to call. When Kanda finally opened the door, he looked like something that had crawled out of hell, all tired glares and twisted lips.

"Here," Timothy said, calmly holding out the phone, unbothered by the sight.

"What?" Kanda demanded the moment the phone was to his ear. There was silence before the man spoke again, "What...? Are you sure about that?"

Timothy cocked his head to the side. "What's going on?"

The Japanese male put a finger to his lips, silencing the younger, before listening to what Neah had to say. "Right...I can't call for a babysitter at this hour."

"Timothy?" Lala whispered as she walked to her brother, "What's wrong with Papa?'

The older of the two shrugged, unsure himself.

"Alright...fine, I'll bring them...and you're bringing Lero, apparently?"

"Lero?" Again, Timothy shrugged at Lala's inquiries. He really had no idea what was going on. Kanda combed his fingers through his fringe, leaning against the doorframe. A soft whine alerted to duo, and both quietly shushed the normally hyper Rottweiler named Timcanpy.

"No more than an hour from here." Kanda stated to the recipient. "Alert the others if you hadn't already. I'll see you there then." He hung up after that.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"A place I didn't think we still had business with. Get your shoes, I'm going to get ready. We're leaving in ten, got it?"

The kids both nodded, hurrying around the room to find their socks and shoes. Kanda returned to his bedroom, and picked out fresh clothes for himself. "Don't worry, Moyashi. I'll find you, no matter what."

He'd find the sprout, then bring him back.

Kanda quickly dressed himself and left his room, finding the kids at the front door pulling on their socks and shoes.

"Ready?"

"Almost!" Both children exclaimed.

"Done!" Lala proudly called out, standing the moment her shoes were put on and tied.

"Me too!"

Nodding in approval, Kanda pulled his own shoes on, and ushered the kids out the door. If the Mansion had any clues, even if only minor, then perhaps...just perhaps...they could find Allen.

 **. . - * - . .**

It was darker than he remembered it. Nothing was touched in the whole while since the NOAH had fallen. Lero almost didn't recognize the place he used to call home.

Dust had settled on the unused furniture, and he even spotted cobwebs in some of the corners.

"It looks like it could be haunted..." Lero muttered to himself. The thought alone sent chills down his spine.

"I wouldn't put it past it...there are people who died here." Neah said, crossing his arms. "Strange, I still feel so nostalgic, despite everything."

"Do you want me to show you the door now, or later?"

"We'll wait for Kanda and the rest."

"Hmm." Lero moved a bit closer to Neah; he didn't like being here at this hour when the place looked like this. "Who else is coming?"

"A few birds of a feather are going to be flocking here too. That's about it, I think...perhaps Tyki, Wisely, and the twins..."

"I hadn't seen them in a while..." Lero realized. And he hadn't. He'd been getting settled in his new home.

It... It would be nice to see everyone again after all this time.

"H-hey now! Don't cry, Lero! Uh um...hey! How about candy? We can get candy!"

"H-huh?" The child put his hand to his face, and was met with a wetness on his cheek. "A-ah...I didn't realize I was c-crying, lero..."

"Eh~? That's so like you, tiny!"

"Ha! He made a kid cry! Hee~"

"Well, we arrived at a peculiar moment."

Oh, Neah could already feel the annoyance beginning to surface. "Devit. Jasdero. Mikk."

"You made Lero cry," Devit said, looking from the small orange-haired boy to Neah.

"Hii~ Neah made Lero cry~" Jasdero giggled.

"Yes, yes, we've established that." Neah almost growled. "Shut up about it."

"It's been a while." Tyki stated, eyes trailing around the foyer. Nothing really changed too much. "Why are we even back here? Moreover, why is it still standing after what happened?"

"That's...a good question actually..." Neah realized. "Maybe they plan on giving the building new life?"

"Maybe..." Tyki distractedly agreed. How could such a place haunted by darkness ever be given such a thing?

Neah looked down at Lero, who was staring at the newcomers with wide eyes. "Are you alright now?"

The little boy gulped and bobbed his head. Relief had filled him the moment he'd seen Tyki, Jasdero and Devit, making him teary all over again.

"Oh please stop with the water works, Lero." A different voice sighs. "We could probably water a garden with how many tears you've shed."

"I-I don't cry that much, lero!"

Amused, the turban wearing male smirked, crossing his arms against his chest, "Oh? Then how about the time when-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!"

"Whatever the hell you're doing to the kid, cut it out." Kanda's voice sounded in annoyance. Behind him were Lala and Timothy who were looking around the place in wonder, and perhaps a little fear.

"As you two should feel." Wisely said, without turning to face the duo. "After all, this was where the NOAH once resided."

The two youngest arrivals were looking around, taking in the sights of the place when Lala saw Lero and waved, and Lero waved back, having not expected any other children to be here. Is this who Neah had meant when he'd said 'Kanda and the rest'?

"Is this that Lero kid you kept talkin' about?" Timothy asked Kanda, shooting Lero interested glances.

"Yeah. That would be Lero." Kanda affirmed.

All the while Wisely answered Lero's unasked question, "No, there's one other group coming."

Lero glanced at every single member of their growing group. Who else was there?

"Just some CROW." Wisely off-handily answered, making the boy growl in annoyance.

"Stop reading my mind, lero!"

"Join the club." Tyki sighed. "Seriously, are we waiting for the CROW to come?"

"They may find thing we don't, or are unable to otherwise seen." Kanda told the ex-NOAH. "That's why they're coming with us."

While the adults continued to speak, Lala maneuvered her way around them until she was standing in front of Lero and stuck out her hand. "Hi. I'm Lala."

The boy stared at her hand. "That's a dumb name, Lero."

"Your name is stupider." Said the now agitated little girl.

"No it's not, lero!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" To that Lala grinned, her smugness making Lero thinking back to their argument, before he realized he'd been tricked. "That's not fair at all, lero!"

"Yes it is~"

"It's super fair," Timothy butted in, pride layering his voice. "Besides, you shouldn't have called her name dumb. She's smarter than she looks."

Lala stared at Timothy, a fake smile on her face. "What do you mean by that?"

Kanda made a point not to look down at the children, lest he be dragged into their argument. He felt sorry for his son though; Timothy was pretty much screwed after what he'd just said.

Realizing his mistake, Timothy attempted to fix his error, "I-I'm not saying you look stupid! Honest! I-I'm just saying...um...it's ah..."

"I think the term you're searching for is 'Don't judge a book by its cover', is that correct, Timothy?" Wisely asked, deciding to help the kid out. At least this once.

"Yeah! E-exactly!"

Lala hummed. "If that's what you meant..." She trailed off doubtfully.

"That is definitely what I meant!"

"Are you sure about that?" Lero asked, eying the duo skeptically.

"Lero, don't antagonize my niece." Neah chided. "Though perhaps I should say don't antagonize your cousin."

"She's a girl."

"She can also kick your butt, kid." Kanda stated. "Literally, and figuratively."

Lala smiled brightly, preening at the praise her father had given her.

"She really can," Timothy whispered to Lero. "She's flipped me a lot already."

"I can do it again~" Lala sing-sung. "Wanna see a demonstration?"

"No time for that." Wisely informed the kids, "Seems the CROWs have flocked over to us now."

At that, Lala automatically looked to the front door as three men and two women entered the building.

"Greetings." Tokusa said. "Apologies for our tardiness."

"Long time no see you two." Tewaku said, greeting Lala and Timothy. "Looks like you're well."

The two would have given their own greetings had Kiredori not seen Lero and said, "The number of children is increasing."

"Only by one." Neah sighed. "Is that everyone? Yes? Is Link not joining us?"

"Link got called into the office." Madarao informed the ex-NOAH. "I take it that this is the child who has something to show us?"

"Yeah!" Lero immediately answered. "Should I lead you guys there now?"

Neah nodded, relieved and anxious to finally be on the move. "Yes please, Lero,"

"It's upstairs, let's go." Lero said, taking the lead. The others followed, curious as to what secrets they could possibly uncover.

Lala and Timothy stuck close to their father as they traversed the long corridors of dusty carpets and creeping shadows. The made sure to avoid the occasional reddish stains scattered around the place.

"Hm. We're heading into forbidden territory at this point." Tyki said, taking notice of his surroundings. "This is the East Wing, and although the hall here wasn't forbidden per se, it got more so the further any of us attempted to venture."

"What does that mean?" Goushi asked.

"Lero was the only one to get as far as he claimed." Wisely clarified. "None of us were able to, for we were usually ushered away by the Earl."

"I got a really scary look that day, lero..." Lero said, shivering at the memory.

"I can only imagine." Tokusa said, truly looking perturbed for the first time since anyone seemed to have known him.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with," Kanda muttered, forging ahead of the group, which forced his kids to nearly run to keep up with him.

"Hey! You don't know which door it even is, lero!" Lero exclaimed, chasing after the small family.

"Then hurry up and lead us there." Kanda dictated. "I don't have all day. I want to never have anything to do with this hell hole ever again."

The small boy made a beeline for the door he was to lead them to, his face red from exertion. _Why do these people have to be so impatient?_ He thought to himself, huffing a little.

"Because we want to find Allen," Wisely called from the back of the group, smiling a little when Lero frowned. "Kanda especially."

"Are you, without a doubt, certain this is the door in question?" Kanda asked, eying the door. It looked the same as all the others, but he had taken notice that unlike the others, this one locked from the outside, rather than in.

"Without a doubt in my mind, lero!"

"Stand back." Lala and Timothy both nodded, as they each took a couple of steps back, Lero doing the same as Kanda began kicking at the door, until it all but fell off its hinges. What they were met with was beyond what they were expecting.

Walls, desks, ceiling...anything with a flat surface had papers either pinned or laid upon it. Charts, maps, dusty old books, newspaper clippings, documents...it was all there. "Papa, there's a door over there." Lala said, having already spotted the anomaly, despite only seeing the room for a few seconds.

"There's an attic entry up there." Madarao said, looking up. It was barely noticeable, but covered in maps and what seemed to be a blueprint, was the vague outlining of a door.

"Alright." Kanda sighed. "Wisely, you, Goushi, and Tokusa, search around here. Madarao; you and Kiredori, get the attic. Tewaku, you and Mikk are with me in that room Lala managed to point out."

"What about us, lero?!"

"Yeah! What about us?" Timothy demanded.

"Your job is to keep an eye on those two." Kanda stated, pointing at the twins.

"Are you kidding us?!" Jasdevi exclaimed. "That's a low move, girly man!"

"We'll keep a sharp eye on them." Lala said. The two boys found themselves agreeing, seeing as of everyone here, the twins would be most likely to screw stuff up by the looks of them.

Lero personally knew the twins too, so he also knew for sure that they'd screw this up. Even though he'd missed them and was happy that they were here, that didn't mean he could trust them to behave.

"Tch. We ain't gonna do nothing." Devit grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Yeah! Nothing at all!"

"Saying you're gonna do nothing is the same as saying you're going to do something." Lala pointed out. "Also, 'ain't' isn't a real word."

"Sure it is!" Devit argued. "Why would we use it if it ain't?"

"Because!" Lala said with ferocity, "This so-called 'word' is a contraction meaning 'A I not'! It makes no sense at all!"

"I think you just got schooled, Devit." Tyki smugly stated. "Now, I suppose we have work to do."

"Yes, yes, let's start our search." Wisely solemnly agreed.

There was a lot to do, and none of them really knew how long they'd be there.

However, as the saying goes, if there is a will, then certainly, there must be a way.

 **(* - *)**

"My brain hurts." Devit complained.

"Mine too!" Jasdero growled in agreement. Almost an hour had gone by since the others began investigating. If anything, there wasn't much for the twins, nor the kiddies, to do.

"What brain? I thought it was hollow in there." Timothy said, grinning at the angered looks he was getting. Hey, if he had to look after these two with his sister and Lero, then why not mess with the ones practically _begging_ to be made fun of?

Glaring at the boy, Devit tapped his head. "We have brains! Our heads aren't hollow!"

"Brains!" Jasdero agreed.

"Are you sure of that?" Lala innocently asked. "Because you do a lot of stupid things."

"Hey!"

"Lala, Timothy, don't antagonize the idiots." Kanda called from the other room.

"Yeah! Don't antagonize us!" Jasdevi said with triumphant grins, before blinking, and scowling at the door where Kanda was. "HEY!"

"They really are dumb," Timothy stage whispered to his sister.

Lero snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

"Whose side are you on?!" The twins asked in despair.

The orange-haired boy shrugged and scuffed the toe of his shoes against the ground. "I'm only speaking the truth. It's not my fault that you guys aren't very bright."

"Why I oughta—!" Devit began, but was stopped when another of their party cleared his throat.

"Do not throttle him, Devit." Neah warned. "You will regret that."

Lero, Timothy and Lala all grinned at each other. Messing with the twins was fun.

"Hey, Kanda?" Called Madarao, "I think I found something quite interesting."

"I can say the same for this room." Wisely spoke up. The kids looked to the mind reader, seeing that he now had some sort of folder in his hands. It wasn't at all that thick, but it seemed that whatever was in there was something that really caught his eye.

"There's another file here." Tewaku said, her eyes widening in surprise by what she had found. "But...it doesn't make sense..."

"I got something as well..." Kanda said, there was a hitch in his voice as he spoke. "Looks like we found far more than we bargained for."

"What'd you guys find?" Lero asked. "Something bad?"

"Both." A chorus of replies answered back. The kids and the twins looked to each other in confusion, but it didn't seem like there would be any answers for the time being.

"In where though?" Lala probed. "We're standing with Wisely, Goushi, and Tokusa...and also uncle Neah for that matter..."

"Don't bother, we're coming out now anyway." Kanda sighed as he reentered the main room where the two individually connected quarters were attached. "What'd the rest of you find?"

"Well, I found files about the Rouvelier family." Tokusa said, handing his file to the FBI agent. "But from what else I've seen, there's even files of the NOAH themselves."

"That's to be expected." Tyki's voice sounded. "They should mostly be our medical histories and the like, correct?"

"Um...no." Tokusa said, "I suppose it's more like...there were even files of you lot from before you were NOAH."

To that, the Portuguese man was surprised. "But Cyril and I were orphans...we shouldn't even have files of any sort...neither should Road when I think of it."

"I suppose that's a mystery for another day." Wisely said, though he himself wasn't too sure of this. For now, this would stay on the back burner.

After Allen was located and those nuisances were disposed of, maybe then they'd be able to spare other unrelated matters a thought.

"Did you find anything on Mama Allen?" Lala asked her father.

"Although there was pleanty on the NOAH," Tokusa answered, "I found nothing on Allen."

"Nothing at all on the boy?"

"That's...unheard of..." Wisely stated, "Even Neah had records."

"Records I really would like to be destroyed for the most part..." Neah said, crossing his arms as he thought it over, "…but why even keep mine? I betrayed him…and everyone related to the NOAH for the most part."

"I don't think it matters right now." Lero said. "Did you find anything you needed at all?"

Lero really hoped they did. If not... He'd feel bad for making everyone get up at this God awful hour just to look at a bunch of musty old files.

"We seemed to have found more than what we seemed to have bargained for..." Tewaku said. "All we have to do is sort through all of it."

"You've done very well, Lero." Wisely said, grinning to the young child.

Lero hesitantly smiled, pleased to have been able to help.

"Alright, comb through everything, we're taking everything back to my place to go over."

"Wouldn't a larger space be better, Kanda?" Neah asked. "Seems we've gotten quite a lot."

"Fine, we'll take it to the Lee's home then." Kanda sighed. "Che. I'll call ahead and let them, or just Lenalee, know that we're on our way over."

"What about the young ones?" Goushi asked.

"Chances are, they'll be sleeping over while we're working."

"Sleepover?" Lala asked, her eye practically glittering in excitement. "Yay~!"

"Yay..." Both Timothy and Lero groaned.

Tewaku laughed, finding he reactions amusing. "Well, that's settled then. You better hurry and let them know we're on our way."

Already having his phone out, Kanda rolled his eyes, before speed dialing Lenalee's phone.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Jeez..." Lenalee muttered, letting her last minute guests in. "It's ten o'clock right now."

"Then just go back to bed." Kanda muttered. "Be glad the others conveniently decided to bail last fucking minute."

"By others he means Tokusa, Goushi, the Twins, and Mikk." Wisely stated. "Hello again, Miss Lee. I'm sorry for intruding once again."

"I think should be used to it." Sighed the Chinese woman.

When Lala saw the Chinese woman, she beamed and gave a small wave. "Hi Lenalee."

Lenalee smiled tiredly. "Hello Lala." She looked at the other two children. "Hello Timothy and..."

"Lero," Lero supplied.

"So _you're_ that Lero I've heard about..." She mused.

"Yes, he's that Lero." Neah said. "May we enter?"

"Go ahead. I doubt you'd leave at this point anyway."

"You sound meaner when you're tired." Timothy pointed out. "You could go to bed."

"As should the three of you." Kanda sternly told them. "Do you have a place for them to sleep for the night?"

"We have a guest room, yes. Lala, would you like to sleep in my room? the boys can share that room."

"Kay!" Lala said in glee. "Sleep over with Lenalee!"

"I don't see a problem with it." Lenalee said with a shrug. "We did recently refurbish the room." She gives a dirty look to Kanda, who shrugged.

Wisely sighed. "Seriously, Kanda?"

"What?" Kanda asked nonchalantly. "Alright, you kids get upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Fine..." The boys scowled as Lenalee led them, and Lala upstairs.

"What was that about?" Tewaku asked.

"He molested Allen in the room Timothy and Lero are staying." Wisely answered. "Bastard made sure I knew the consequences for being in his god forsaken head."

"Ah." Tewaku didn't feel the need to ask any more.

"And I bet he's proud of every moment of it." Neah said, looking at Kanda with a disproving glare. "We better get to work. There's no time like the present to learn all we can."

"Right." Madarao said. "Let's set up in the living room. I hope there's pleanty of coffee."

"I'll check." Kiredori said, already going into the kitchen.

"Still a girl of few words." Neah mused.

"Well, there are people here she's not fully comfortable with." Wisely pointed out.

Tewaku nodded, as she took a spot at the table. "She'll warm up in time, I'm sure. We're all working together here, after all."

The rest of the group followed suit and each found their own places at the table, those carrying boxes of files or bags were pulling out what they'd be working on.

 **(* - *)**

"Lenalee?" Lala whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think those papers can really help Papa find Mama Allen?"

The Chinese woman turned on her side in favor of looking at Lala, "Why are you so doubtful?"

"Because...I'm scared...I already lost Grandpa Guzol...and my mama and papa before him...I'm...j-just so sc-scared..."

Seeing the child was on the verge of crying, Lenalee sat up, and pulled Lala close to her, brushing her fingers through the long blonde locks, "Hey, hey, you don't have to cry. Everything will be perfectly fine, I'm sure of it."

Lala hid her face in Lenalee's neck, hoping more than anything that what the older woman said would be what actually happened. "Really?"

"Allen's a fighter," Lenalee assured the girl. "He always has been too. I'm sure as we speak, he could be doing everything in his power to get back to all of us."

"Yeah...I guess y-you're right..." She felt assured of Lenalee's words, but at the same time...she felt a horrible knot in the pit of her stomach, ever tightening with uncertainty and fear. She knew Allen was strong, she knew Allen was a fighter...

But if living with one foster family had taught her anything...it was that strong fighters...

...too had their own limits.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hello~ Welcome back to the end A/N~! A lot going on in this chapter, fears, hopes, and maybe a lead? Well, you'll just have to wait and see~ :)**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's obvious how much I need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show the story some love by favoriting this work, and if you wanna stay up to date with new chapters the moment they are live, then go ahead and follow this work! And seriously, if you haven't yet (I spam this as much as my apparent outro, yeah? xD) go check out my Co-Author's works!**

 **We'll see you next time on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hana: We're back! Finally, the first Saturday of the month!**

 **Allen: Why do you put yourself through this?**

 **Hana: Why do we put you through any of what we just did?**

 **Raku: -rolls his eyes- Why am I even here?**

 **Allen: Yes, why are you?**

 **Hana: Too many 'why' questions here...as y'all know neither XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man. But we do own the story we share on my account! ...and Raku for that matter, come to think of it...Enjoy the new chapter~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 5 - +_**

He was crying again. No, he couldn't hear the soft sobbing from where he stood, but he knew he was. Beyond that door, he knew he'd see the silver eyes that once held life, now dimmed into hopelessness and despair. The pristine silver hair was matted, and the same could be said for the pure skin hidden beneath _his_ marks. It was disgraceful...and Okagi was right.

This was not what a man bearing the Kanda name would do. Let such things happen. The boy never deserved such treatment. Raku knew that now. It was foolish of him to think that his actions were justified. Yu had no reason to be the target of his anger. And Allen had no reason to be the bystander pulled into this hell. It simply angered him further it was only _months_ after he'd given Apocryphos what he desired that he finally came to reason. No wonder his deceased lover was pissed off.

If he knew Yu well, he knew that because of his actions, his own son would never forgive him. Perhaps he had lost all the respect his twenty-something-year-old child once held for him. Raku wouldn't put it past the younger Kanda. Inhaling, he thought back to his current predicament. If his usefulness was no longer there, then really, the least he could do is right his wrongs. Allen would need healing before he could truly go back to them. He was pretty sure he wasn't the right person for the job, but dammit, he was willing to try. After all, a Kanda was a stubborn fellow, now wasn't he? Well, prideful too, but stubbornness was quite a strong trait...even if not directly born into the family.

Perhaps he picked it up from Okagi. Either way, it was a nice trait to have, espeically now that he stood at the door Allen Walker was trapped behind. Apocryphos had left, and the man knew that it was now or never. He knew a place the crazed priest would never think to look, where his connections couldn't reach. Sure, it was a bit out of the way of the city they lived in...but it was safer.

Sighing to himself, again, he steeled his resolve, and tried the door handle. Locked, but that was to be expected. Although, the interesting thing was, locks had never been a problem for him, regardless. They always had the tendency to...let him get past their protected barrier. None ever knew the wiser. Not even the man that took him under his wing. He shuddered at that, upon realizing just how fucked up he'd been even allowing himself to be tricked — or maybe persuaded? — into doing that man's bidding. A few moments of tinkering, and the lock softly clicked.

 _Now or never._ He thought. The barrier opened before him, and he saw the unconscious, and very out of it, form of Allen Walker. He didn't have time to gawk at how horrible the boy had been treated. Substances were caked on his form, whether it's blood and semen between his legs, the rawness of his wrists from struggling against the cuffs, or the tattered state of his only remaining article covering his left arm, and what it could of his marred torso. This was unforgivable. Everything that man did to this...this _child_ was unforgivable...and he was the reason for it... _Get a hold of yourself, Raku!_

He marched his way to where Allen lay, quickly relieving the boy's wrists of their bondages. Arms fell to either side of Allen's head, and silver eyes blearily opened. "Y-Yu...?"

Raku fought against the lump in his throat to speak as Allen's breath hitched and the boy began to softly cry. "I'm not him."

"Heh...g-go figure..." Were the final words he could get out, before falling back into unconsciousness. His tears escaping from their weakened defenses.

"I'm getting you out of here. Somewhere where that monster can never find you." Raku whispered, picking Allen up in his arms. The boy was light. Too light for it to be healthy. He cursed at this revelation, and held the younger close, as he raced out of the room. He stopped by his room, quickly finding the first thing that he could. His white cape. It would have to do to cover what he knew was this victim's shame.

He knew he should find more for the British male to wear, but as it stood, it was far too dangerous. The weather outside wasn't ideal, he knew it was cold...but they wouldn't be in the snow for long. The cape was lined with faux fur, so it should be able to keep in warmth...at least for short periods of time. It would be a quick dash to a car he'd hidden from Apocryphos. One he knew for a fact the monster knew nothing about.

Raku quickly looked down at the boy's pale tear-streaked face and his heart clenched. Yu really would never forgive him for this.

. . - * - . .

Warm...it was...warm...why was it so warm? Silver eyes opened, only to meet with the ceiling of...a car? A warm car that was currently moving. He felt so weak...how did he get here...he swore he saw Kanda earlier...

Was he...was he free? Was he finally free of that hell? With his luck, he was sure he would end up back where he started...who's to say this isn't a dream to taunt him?

...it's warm...maybe he should take advantage of the warmth this strange car had...he may not be able to later...he curled into himself, and for the first time in a long while, slept peacefully in his newly found cocoon of furriness and warmth.

They had driven for approximately half a day by that point, and Raku's designated 'safe house', as he dubbed it, was another five hours drive away. The good news on the matter was, they were already out of the reaches of whatever connections that villainous shit had. Bad news? He was more than certain Apocryphos knew that his 'Angel' had flown the coop.

Hell, he must be pissed off if that were the case. That thought...actually made Raku quite proud of himself. Sure, he was more than certain he was a dead man walking...but who cares? He was already such a thing.

He'd made his choices, which meant that all he could do now was keep the boy his son loved safe.

He'd have to figure out a way to tell Yu...but...he was also certain Mugen would be pressed against his neck should he get near his son after what he did.

"Fucking perfect." He muttered. Someone just give him a worst dad award already!

There was no hope of redemption for him now. The killings were one thing, but after handing the child in his back seat over to that monster...

Raku's grip tightened on the wheel and he again looked at the rear-view mirror. "I'm sorry."

 **. . - * - . .**

The next time silver eyes opened, they was met with a popcorn ceiling...strange, the last ceiling he stared at was one with missing tiles, water damage stains, and one flickering light that only barely illuminated his...cell.

"You're awake." A deep voice called out. Weary eyes looked to his left, finding a man sitting on a chair with a book on his lap, and a pencil in his hand. "Good evening."

"Y-You...you're R-Raku..."

"I am."

"Where...w-where am I?"

"A safe house." Raku said. "You were sleeping for almost two days."

"Why... was I-I moved?" Allen asked, and tried to wet his chapped lips, only to find his mouth equally dry. His body felt so tired and weak. _Two days... huh._

Time had stopped meaning much to him a while ago.

Raku set his book down and moved to retrieve a bottle of water, averting his eyes from Allen. The boy had been thoroughly cleaned and dressed, though Raku didn't know whether that would be appreciated or not, all things considering. "Because I didn't want you to keep going through that anymore."

"Oh...what...changed?" He accepted the bottle when it was given to him, but didn't drink what was within.

"Drink. You're dehydrated. It's far from being drugged."

"Y-you didn't..." He gulped, his attempts in vain as he couldn't feel much saliva in his mouth to do the action. "...answer."

"Drink, and I'll answer what changed."

Allen considered his options, wary of both this man and the water bottle he'd been given. The longer he looked at Raku, the more his heart hurt. Yu really did look a lot like his father.

Pushing that thought away, he brought the bottle to his lips and took a hesitant sip. When he found that it tasted alright and didn't seem tampered with, he greedily drank the bottle dry, using its contents to fill his empty stomach.

"I was told off by the ghost of my deceased lover."

Silver eyes blinked once. Twice, before he shook his head, confusion never once leaving his expression. "When you say your deceased lover..."

"Means what I said. Pissed him off even in death." Allen...wasn't sure what to make of that. Was this because of Raku's instability of his mind? He didn't _seem_ like he could be marked down as crazy...but then again...looks can be deceiving.

Allen more than anyone was aware of that. Besides, _he'd_ been seeing things and hearing voices too. But that was before.

He wouldn't actually have minded if he'd hallucinated Yu while still in that room chained to the bed. It might have made things easier.

The elder man sighed, shaking his head. "I think I know what you're thinking. And, no. Thinking of Yu while that man raped you wouldn't make it any easier. If anything, you would fear my son's touch, because then you would think of that bastard who did what he did."

"Did you...?"

"I didn't read your mind. I read your expression."

As he sat up, Allen found that he didn't like Raku's answer. He hated it when people could so easily read him like that.

"Don't make it obvious then." Raku grumbled. "I'm sure you're starving...but I think something light might do you better at the moment."

"I—" Allen's whole face went red when he stomach growled angrily.

"...make that a little more than 'light', then." The man muttered as he stood.

What Allen considered 'light' was what other people would consider a normal meal.

"Soup might be a good idea."

"Ehrm...right..." Allen said, he was still wary...and he had every right to be. But at the same time, the man had done nothing bad to him...no threats, no knocking him out...was this really the same guy?

He was hungry and weak... so... he _had_ to trust Raku, if only for a little while. At least until he was back on his feet.

In the meantime, perhaps he could figure out where he really was, and then maybe understand Raku's actions. Was he really saving him from that...monster? Or did he have alternative means for him? He wished Yu was there with him...he'd know what to do, wouldn't he?

...would he even help him? Did he miss him?

Does Yu even want him...? Will he be wanted by the samurai FBI agent if he was so...as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Allen felt sick. He was tainted, disgusting...used...Kanda wouldn't take him back in this state...

He was all gross now. Who would want such a filthy thing?

Allen let himself drop back down and pressed his face into the mattress. He wasn't hungry anymore. If he ate, he'd probably throw up anyway.

"Are you paying any attention, kid?" Raku's voice sounded. "Hey, stop wallowing in your self-pity. It's annoying."

He wasn't sure why...but that comment caused Allen to chuckle, albeit dryly. "Yu would tell me the same thing."

"Then take his indirect advice." The elder gruffly answered back, "Stay put. I'll see if I have anything you'll keep down."

Allen watched the man move until Raku was no longer in his line of sight. He breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes.

What was he supposed to do after he wasn't so weak anymore? Did he go back to Wisely and suffer through the ex-NOAH's pity after his mind was read and the other white-haired man knew exactly what had happened to him, or... or could he... visit Yu?

Surely Yu wouldn't know exactly what had happened to him while he was kidnapped. If he didn't say anything, Yu wouldn't have to know that he was tainted. Allen could pretend that Yu was the only one to have ever had sex with him; Yu would be happier that way, right?

Allen would... still be wanted if that were the case... right?

The boy groaned. Secrets got him into a big mess the last time he'd kept them. Besides, Yu deserved to know.

So he would come clean. _That phrase...it was 'The truth will set you free...'_ , wasn't it? With no way to persuade himself otherwise, Allen found that his mind was made. Yu would know _everything_ , no matter how terrifying it might be to speak of it.

Fear couldn't be allowed to keep him from anything. If he was with him again...Apocryphos wouldn't be able to touch him again...because his Samurai would use Mugen to end that horrible creature — because he can't even begin to think of it as a man — so no one could ever fall victim like he had.

But... _would_ Kanda protect him? Was Allen even worth protecting anymore?

He...was there the night he'd been kidnapped...right...? It was an instant...but Allen was almost certain...he did see Kanda that time...it wasn't Raku...it was Yu...his Yu...

That had to mean something...did that still hold? Was Yu still searching for him?

"Kid!"

"AH!" Allen had pushed himself up, his sliver eyes looking frantically before landing on Raku once again. "J-just you...gods, it's just you..."

"I was calling for your attention for two minutes."

"Oh...sorry...?"

Raku just sighed and silently held out a bowl and spoon.

Allen sat up again and took what was offered, eyeing the contents of the bowl. It looked like soup. "Thanks. And… my name is Allen."

Raku looked the boy up and down. "You look like a kid to me."

The Brit blushed, his cheeks heating up. "I'm..." A shudder ran down his spine as he remembered Apocryphos' _'happy birthday'_. "I'm twenty-years-old."

"Sure," Raku said, doubt in his voice. This child looked barely sixteen or seventeen; there was no way he was twenty.

Then again... there was no way his son would go out with someone underage...

"I'm serious!" Allen scowled.

"However serious you may be, you're a child in my eyes, kid. I'm well into my fifties." He wanted to argue...oh god, he _wanted_ to argue...but Raku's argument was very much valid. He was much older than him, and hence...him being called out as a kid was, in fact, inarguable.

"Dammit."

"Good to know you _can_ quit when you realize you're wrong."

"Why are you two so alike?" Allen groaned. "I can't win an argument with him either."

Raku shrugged. "I never won an argument with Okagi when he was alive." He paused a moment, before chuckling lightly, "I think I only ever won when I shut him up."

 _Huh...that...sound scarily familiar._ Allen realized. _Dammit, that bastard uses both tactics to win arguments against me! I won't lose when I see him next! I absolutely will not lose!_

"The hell is that fire in your eye?"

"Yu won't win next time!"

"I won't?" Understanding dawned on Raku, and he rolled his eyes. "You meant my son. Alright. But you need to eat, rest, and heal. Not only physically...but also psychologically."

"Are you really one to talk?"

"I know my mental state, kid. I've been told by too many shrinks about it by now." Hissed the elder man. "Now. Eat."

Allen didn't know whether he wanted to eat or not. Yes, he knew that food was necessary if he wanted to recover his strength, but just looking at the soup filled him with apprehension. He still felt sick at the thought of eating.

"It's miso soup. It's the lightest soup I can make that won't make your innards your outards."

Allen took a spoonful and deposited it into his mouth, wincing as it burned his tongue.

Raku's eye visibly twitched, "Last I checked when something is hot you blow on it to cool it."

"Shuddup!"

"I'm just confused as to why you'd be stupid enough to burn your tongue like that."

Blushing again and glowering at his meal, Allen stubbornly took a few more small spoonfuls of the soup in silence, ignoring the way it burned his mouth.

"Alright, stop that," Raku ordered. He was rewarded with a tongue sticking out. The childish universal sign for 'make me'. "Okay then, _kid_ , you're trying my patience."

Looking Raku dead in the eye, Allen brought another spoonful to his lips.

"Burn your tongue again. I dare you." The threat was very real. Allen being who he was, however, paid it no heed, as he slurped what was on the spoon, gulping the scalding liquid in one go.

He ended up regretting it as the soup burned his esophagus going down.

Still, defying Raku made the pain worth it.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **First and third Saturdays of each month. That's what I do for updates with this story, just like Clean Slate gets the first and third Sundays of each month. On months like this one, it's kinda difficult, because first you have Sunday, and then you have to wait six days before posting a chapter for this story.**

 **Hey, I do this to myself, now don't I?**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even if it's obvious how much I might need it~! Leave a review and lemme know how we're doing! Show the story some love by favoriting this work, and be sure to follow so you can get a new chapter the moment it goes live! As always, you should totally go check out my co-author's works, and we'll see y'all again next time!**

 **On...Light within Darkness!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hana: Boy, oh boy did this feel like it took forever to get to. On the plus side, next month wait times between this and Clean Slate will be noticeably shorter, methinks.**

 **Kanda: -crosses his arms- Fucking wonderful.**

 **Hana: In other news, as of yesterday, I started working―**

 **Kanda: Who gives a fuck? Alright, listen up. Neither of these two own D. Gray-man. Just this fucked up piece of shit you assholes seem to fucking enjoy.**

 **Hana: Brutal...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 6 - +_**

"Did you sleep at all in the last two days?" Lenalee asked, completely in shock by her friend's appearance.

"Does it look like I got much sleep?" Kanda hissed. "On top of trying to find the Moyashi, I'm also being worked to the god damn bone by that no good snake of a man. He gets a fucking promotion, and he thinks he's above consequence."

"I wasn't aware that changed." Robin stated, crossing her arms. "But you're right...Rouvelier does seem to have a higher horse than what he started out with."

"Well..." Lenalee placed a hand on her friend shoulder and tired for a smile. "Why don't you take a nap? At least for a little while..."

Kanda clucked his tongue and — with the least amount of force as possible — pushed the woman's hands away. "If I'm not working then I may as well spend my time looking for clues on the Moyashi's whereabouts."

"He's a stubborn one," Robin piped up, a grin ghosting across her face when the man sent her a glare.

"Why the hell are you even here?"

"No real reason. But you did freak poor Miranda out." The white-haired girl stated.

Kanda scoffed. "Like I give a damn."

"Allen would." Lenalee and Robin both stated.

"Why are you even here, Lenalee? Don't you have to visit your brother or something?"

"I figured I'd see how you were doing."

"Right. Go visit your brother. I think he needs your visitation more than I do."

"Aw~ he does care~" Robin cooed. "But that said, I got work to do myself. C'mon, Miss Lee, I'll escort you to your brother."

"But I know where he works."

"...let her. Rouvelier is breathing down our necks. At least I know you can keep her safe."

"Right." Robin saluted, before telling Lenalee to stay close. They left Kanda's office after that.

As soon as they were gone, Kanda slumped a little in his seat and rubbed his eyes. He _was_ tired and he did _need_ a nap, but he also needed to find his Moyashi ASAP, and that was way more important.

He felt they were _so close_ to finding a clue for Allen's whereabouts. Only after he found his lover, he would replace that ring upon his finger, and then he would hold the boy close to him, and sleep for days with his moyashi in his arms.

Where he belonged.

Before the sleeping part, though, he had to check to see what kind of damage had been inflicted on the kid. Whether it was physically or mental... Kanda would help Allen through it.

The fact of the matter was...he needed to know what punishment would befit the bastard who took what wasn't theirs. That could range from a maiming...or a granted death wish.

Both actually sounded pretty appealing right now.

 **(* - *)**

"Agent Robin...what's-your-last-name." The snide voice of Rouvelier called out, making both women stop in their tracks.

"Oh...it's only you Malcom." The white-haired woman, ushered Lenalee behind her, being the barrier between her and the man with cold calculating eyes. "What brings you towards the dreary cold morgue?"

"It isn't any of your concern."

For her part, Lenalee felt a greater urge to flee. She had never met the now-director, and now she knew why. Seeing him made her fearful...but that didn't seem to be the correct term. There was something more. Dangerous, cold. Merciless.

She shrunk back when the man looked at her with that critical gaze.

"And who are you?"

"A helper," Robin answered for the other woman, stealing back Rouvelier's attention. "She brings coffee and helps out here and there."

"This is nowhere near the break room."

"Is that how you're playing?" Robin hissed. "Listen, bub, I don't care if you're the President of the United States, Queen of England, or even the Prime Minister of whichever country."

"You will respect your superiors."

"Sorry, but respect isn't given. it's _earned_ , and Malcom, buddy, pal, you have done jack shit to earn my respect. _NO ONE_ here respects you."

"What's going on out here?"

"Brother!" Lenalee reacted instantly, running to the older Lee's side, taking refuge in her only family member. She hadn't realized just how scared she had been.

"Lenalee?" Komui wrapped his arms around Lenalee's shaking form, and immediately looked to the other male in the room. His gaze hardened. "What brings you here... _director_?"

Instead of answering, Rouvelier glanced from Komui to Lenalee with a contemplative look in his cold eyes. "This is your sister?"

Instantly, the Chinese man was on high alert. "Let's go, Lenalee. Robin, thank you for getting her here. Director, I have no time for you breathing down my neck. It's cold enough without you crowding my workspace with your presence."

"Fine then." Rouvelier snarled. "I'll leave you to your devices. I expect a full report on the latest victims from the Apocryphos cases." The man turned on his heel, and stormed out.

Both Komui and Robin released a sigh they didn't even know they were holding.

Komui subtly eyed his younger sister and then gave her a big bright smile, ushering her into his messy office. "I can't believe my darling sister came to visit me~"

"Brother...that guy..."

"Malcom C. Rouvelier. Such a beautiful little snowflake, yeah?" Robin dryly chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"He's...the man that released that horrible person from jail..." Yes, now she remembered. Wisely and the others had told her, Kanda, and Lavi about that man when Allen had gone missing that day.

"Released who from jail?" Robin asked, still kinda out of the loop.

"Apocryphos." Komui said. "Don't let Kanda know we told you, by the way."

Robin shrugged. She could understand the request though; her easily-angered Japanese co-worker would probably get crabby if he found out someone was giving her information like this.

"I knew the Rouvelier was a rotten egg. But that takes the cake." She muttered after a while.

"Isn't that understating it, Robin?" Komui asked.

"Yeah." Robin agreed. "Hey, want me to take her home?"

"That seems like a good idea to me." Stated the Chinese male.

"I-it's okay, Brother...Robin…I'm fine…"

"You're shivering." Komui realized, "Hey, look at me, Lenalee, you're alright. He won't hurt you...I wouldn't ever let someone like him get you."

"But I-I'm fine..."

"You just stuttered," Robin pointed out. While Lenalee tried to come up with an excuse for that, Robin quickly darted around to place her hands on the other woman's shoulders and steered her towards the door. "It might be safer if we keep you away from that bastard anyway."

"Right..." The younger reluctantly agreed. "I guess so."

"I'll see you when I get home, Lenalee~!" Komui called out as his sister and Robin left. Sighing in relief once they were gone, he turned his attention back to his work. Upon the table in the freezing cold room was a corpse that had been mutilated. "I'm familiar with Apocryphos' MO...but that seems...sloppy."

"We thought that too." Another voice said, as he approached the Mortician. "I guess Rouvelier is causing even more trouble than we know."

"I assume you passed my sister and Robin on the way here, Link?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that man was the cause of Lenalee's distress." The German-born male sighed. "Much less the brain of a highly trained Intelligence agent."

"Have you found anything about getting solid proof for that man?"

"Wisely's working on it, but no, there's nothing."

A pregnant pause ensued, before Komui spoke again, "I see. Nothing on Apocryphos' past crimes?"

"He was a busy man, but we hadn't found anything on victim patterns, and things like that."

Komui sighed and looked at the corpse. "We can only keep trying."

"So it seems." Link solemnly admitted.

"Though, this recent victim seems...different from the past ones."

"Pardon?"

"I've noticed something about this most recent victim that came through these doors." Komui clarified. "You see, the wounds inflicted seemed...more aggressive, perhaps? Almost as though anger was being taken out on the body."

"So Apocryphos is upset?" Link asked for further clarification.

"I'm not certain for sure." Sighed the elder. "But, if he is livid...then perhaps..."

"Allen Walker could've gotten away..." Link breathed, realizing where Komui was coming from, "But...isn't that dangerous to have such hope given the circumstances?"

"Pray for the best, and expect the worst..." Komui recited. "We'll take this as a blessing and an omen if we must."

Link was silent for a moment as he considered the other man's words, before quietly asking, "Do we tell Kanda?" He didn't want to get the agent's hopes up for no reason.

"We have no proof to either falsify or rectify this statement. I say we hold off until we know for sure..." Komui became thoughtful, before picking up his new thought to the German male, "Before I forget, if you could, will tell Madarao and the others about the recent body I told you about?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious to know if he ever lost his cool when he killed someone."

Link's lips thinned as he pressed them together, but he nodded anyway. "I'll ask him."

"Thank you."

"Seems to be a part of my job, really." Link pointed out. "I suppose I'll be off then."

"I'll get back to work," Komui said, because he had _a lot_ to do. He was, after all, a busy man; he had utensils to sanitize and a report to write. And he _would_ get around to that.

Eventually.

If he was being honest...a nice nap sounded simply divine at that moment...maybe a quick nap, and then he would tackle his work...

"By the way, if you fall asleep on the job...I'll let your sister know about the real reason you had to create an office in that space."

"You wouldn't."

"If it means getting work done quickly and efficiently, then we both know I will."

Komui made a face that was something like a cross between a glower and a pout. "Why are people always ruining my fun?"

"Because work won't get done by you otherwise." Link muttered before heading back to his own office.

 **. . - * - . .**

 _"If Apocryphos was ever aggressive with his victim?"_ Madarao asked, otherwise bewildered by his friend's statement from what Link could gather on his end.

"Affirmative. You've found something of that nature, haven't you?"

 _"In fact...we have."_ Link could hear papers being shuffled around, before the man on the other line managed to find what he was looking for. _"Here it is. September of 2003, woman found in a warehouse tortured, raped, and murdered. The culprit was, in fact, our 'loving Father' here."_

"Has he confessed to anything?"

 _"I'll have to look further into it."_

"That would be much appreciated."

The click signified the call had ended, and Link placed his cell on his desk. He then leaned back in his chair, and let out a drawn-out sigh. He really hoped they could find something on that Apocryphos bastard, and shove him into a rotten cell somewhere far from society as a whole.

Unfortunately, that future seemed still so very far away at this point in time.

 **. . - * - . .**

Madarao looked to the papers that scattered across the coffee table, and to the some that littered the floor around it. "Aggressive, hm?"

"Is something the matter, Madarao?" Tewaku asked, coming in with some coffee.

"I have to check something for Link."

Tewaku placed her brother's cup on an area of the table that wasn't covered. "Anything important?"

"Do you recall that case back in 2003?"

"With that woman in the warehouse, correct?" She received a nod from her older brother; she prompted him to continue, "What about it?"

"Apocryphos displayed aggression with that one. Apparently he's done it again," Madarao said, and tipped his head in the direction of that particular case's files. "I have to check if he confessed the first time."

"Then I'll assist in the search."

"You're a good sister, Tewaku." Madarao said with a soft smile. "Perhaps too good sometimes."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with siblings being helpful for the other." when she received a shrug from her brother, the young woman uffed, and muttered a few things under her breath. "I'll check this pile here."

"You do that." Said the green-haired male, already looking into a few papers he'd recently put down.

There were a lot of piles, so finding what they were after would take a while, but having them both look would make the search quicker and easier.

Of course...he'd be faster if Goushi, Kiredori and Tokusa were currently there with them as well...but they weren't home just yet. All of them had jobs of their own.

"Brother, I think I found something..." Tewaku spoke up, holding a paper to him. "Read it."

Madarao took what he was offered and scanned the contents of the paper.

"Tewaku...we were searching for that case with Apocryphos...why did you give me a report about the Rouvelier family."

"Read it. The one to testify was a woman named Hevlaska. The girl who was murdered was her daughter-in-law, whom had been missing for three weeks prior to being found dead, in a warehouse."

"Hevlaska...?" That name rang a bell...but, where had he heard it before?

Tewaku saw the look in her brother's eyes and frowned. "That's what I said..."

"Seems we have more to find out about then, doesn't it?" Sighed the male in the room.

Tewaku nodded in somber agreement. Nothing was going to be easy, that much was a given.

Their lives had proved that to them time and time again, after all.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So, as I was saying, as of yesterday, I started working, and now I'm officially in the workforce. I'm not yet sure how that'll affect my scheduling in cases of writing in general, but at least you all know there's quite a few chapters already pre-written, and ready for their day of updating.**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, but I don't got time for such things now! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and if you love this story, then show it by favoriting! If you hadn't already, you should definitely check out XavierForest's works too! Hit up the follow tick and stay up to date with new chapters as they go live, and we'll see y'all next time!**

 **On...Light within Darkness!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hana: We're back, and it's time for a new chapter of LwD! :D**

 **Kanda: Joy.**

 **Hana: You're just mad because you don't have a cute little moyashi to molest.**

 **Kanda: ...neither idiots in charge of this story own D. Gray-man. End of story.**

 **Hana: -sweat drops- Enjoy the new chapter guys!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 7 - +_**

 _Finally asleep._ Kanda thought as he looked at the duo sleeping on the fold-out couch. He had less time than he cared to admit to spend with his newly adopted kids, but at least Neah was nice enough to look after them while he worked. "Tim, bedtime." He called to the odd-colored Rottweiler. Brown eyes turned from where the dog sat, but otherwise looked back to the front door, once again waiting for a body that hadn't entered for a long while.

It was painful seeing the happy dog so down. But he wasn't the only one suffering. Kanda missed the warmth the younger brought into his home, he missed the smiles, the arguments over stupid things. He missed those pouty lips, and how he could always make them shut up with a kiss. He missed the music that once graced his abode, and even the near destruction of his kitchen...

There was so much he never thought he'd miss about Allen being around...and now that he wasn't, there was a gaping hole where he knew the young male belonged.

Kanda, however, had been persistent in capturing Allen Walker the first time, so there was no way he wouldn't be equally persistent in finding the Brit this go around.

He just wished he knew where he could look. Without any leads, that was rather difficult. What made things worse was how almost everyone in the damn establishment was hammered to hell that night. Groaning, he palmed his forehead, dragging his hand to his lower face where it rested. The bartender was sober as they come, and even he didn't see anything. To be fair, he was breaking up a fight when the chaos ensued, but still...

Why wasn't there anyone else to do something? It was strange. "Timcanpy, bed. You need to rest too. We'll get Allen back."

The dog turned to look at Kanda again, and whined. He did get up, and walked over to the couch where he promptly jumped up, and laid down between Timothy's and Lala's feet. Kanda pat the dog's head, before heading to his room.

He wished for a drink to dull the ache in his chest and to knock himself out, but he had a lot to do tomorrow... and the day after... As well as the day after that... Until he found Allen.

He would do anything if it meant he would find his other half.

And he would act without question, because Allen was his most precious person.

 **(* - *)**

"You look like shit." Timothy said the following morning. "Like, really, you do."

"Watch your language." Kanda growled, as he flipped the batch of flapjacks in the pan. "And you have some nerve to say I look like shit."

"But it's the truth."

"I can't really disagree with him, Papa...you look really worse for wear...did you sleep at all last night?"

Timcanpy cocked his head, looking at his second owner. Even he seemed to agree with the kids. And if Kanda was starting to think Timcanpy, a _dog_ of all things, was agreeing with anyone...then damn, he really needed to actually sleep.

It wasn't like he could drink himself to sleep or knock himself out with a couple of pills though. He was still a — somewhat — responsible adult; the kids needed to be looked after.

Hell, he would have been a heck of a lot more reckless and rash than he was now if he wasn't looking after the children.

As he thought back on it...he really was a reckless sonnova bitch in the past...damn. The incident with Alma, the time with Allen and the Earl...it was perhaps a good thing Lala and Timothy were a part of his life at this point.

Their presence stopped him from being stupid and overworking himself to the point of collapse. Which was good, considering collapsing wouldn't help anybody.

Much less himself at the present. "Are we looking at houses today, Papa?" Lala asked, snapping Kanda out of his reveries.

"Considering I _finally_ got time off, yes." The Japanese man answered. "If I'm being honest, I hope we can find Allen first...it'd be a hassle for everyone if we ended up moving before we found him."

"I think so too!" Timothy piped up. "But...what if we find a place before we find Mama Allen?"

"I don't know." Their adoptive father sighed.

"What if...we ask really nicely for the landlord to keep this place from being sold to someone else for a while?" Lala asked. "That way...if we do move, and Mama Allen comes back here..."

"Yeah. Can we?" Timothy probed, eager and all for the idea.

"I suppose...I could work something out." Kanda mused, finding the idea to be a good one.

There was a slim possibility that Allen would return on his own, but... Kanda didn't want the sprout returning to a stranger's home.

Before he and the kids would leave, Kanda decided he'd have a word with the landlord, and see if that was acceptable for him. He would, of course, still pay the rent until then, he had more than enough money to spare, after all.

And he'd use that money however the heck he wanted when Allen was involved.

"Get ready to go. I'm going to speak with the landlord one floor down." Kanda told the duo.

Both Lala and Timothy grinned, and nodded enthusiastically, as they hurried to finish their breakfasts, and then get ready to head out.

"He's gonna do it," Timothy whispered happily to his sister.

"He really is!" Lala giggled. They heard the door close, signifying that Kanda had walked out. Lala's enthusiasm dulled a few notches, as she began twirling a lock of hair around her fingers, "Do you think...Mama Allen will be the same when we see him again?"

"He's strong! I'm sure he'll be okay, like hell he'd give up to get back to us!"

"But...for a few months?" Despite their ages, it wasn't like they weren't aware of the bad things that happened in the world. They just didn't like to think of any of them. However, with how long Allen had been gone, the duo often had the thought cross their minds that something horrible just might've happened to the white-haired male. They were more than certain he was alive, something deep down told them that.

"It's like I heard the adults say," Timothy said after a long silence. "We just have to hope for the best, and expect the worst."

"That's..." Lala didn't want to expect the worst. She wanted Allen to return to be safe and happy, not...

"We can't really exclude anything severely bad." Timothy pointed out. "But! Even if he comes back broken...Pops, you, and me will all help put him back together!"

Even though it was nice of her brother to add that on for her sake, Lala wasn't satisfied. Still, it'd be good if Allen was in a condition where he was still able to be fixed.

"Okay..." She softly said.

Seeing the look on her face, Timothy reached across and awkwardly patted the girls head. "It'll be alright... eventfully."

"You mean eventually, dummy." Lala sighed.

Timothy glowered. "I said that!"

"You said 'eventfully'." Without any way to win this particular argument, Timothy crossed his arms in pout.

"Well you know what I meant," he grumbled.

Lala shrugged. "Because I know your dummy ways."

"I thought little sisters were supposed to be nice."

"I forgot to read the ' _How to be a Good Little Sister_ ' guidebook," the girl retorted with a smile.

"Shuddup." Glowered the tween.

Lala tutted and shook her head to tempo of the sounds. "And it seems you forgot to read the ' _How to be a Good Big Brother_ ' book."

"I don't even like reading." Huffed the blue-haired boy. "Y'know? I don't even care anymore. We got to get ready."

"It's 'we have to get ready'."

"Grammar Nazi."

"Stupid," the blonde fired back.

Ready to make a comeback, whether it be good or bad, he was interrupted by a stern bark by their four-legged companion.

"I guess Timcanpy doesn't want us to fight about stupid things." Lala said after a short pause.

"I guess it would be dumb to fight with someone as stupid as you," Timothy agreed with a nod.

"Says the idiot." Lala muttered. She was rewarded with a glower, but the argument otherwise ceased between them.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Thank you very much." Neah said as he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Lero asked, placing his dish in the sink.

"Adult stuff." Neah grumbled. "I cannot say I'm at all that pleased with it."

Lero turned on the tap to rinse off his plate. "Then why'd you thank them?"

"Because I would love to have that job offer, and I would hate it if I didn't get it because of my dislike for that person on the phone."

"...then why bother at all?"

"Because _I want the job_ ," Neah groaned.

"But what's the point if the guy you're gonna be working for is a dumb ass?"

To that, Neah realized, he didn't have an answer. "Touché."

Lero turned off the tap and wiped his hands down his shirt. "Is it a good job or something?"

"Let's put it this way. I love performing on the piano, and this job pays well. I can afford the next home, and send you to school...just to name a couple of things."

"Huh."

"I need a job to support both myself and you, and this would be an occupation I'd actually _enjoy_..."

Lero could understand where Neah was coming from, but... "Adults are weird," he decided.

"It's quite apparent my explanations are rather wasted on you." Neah grumbled.

"Hey, why do you think a 'stupid kid' like me would understand?"

"Point taken." The Ex-NOAH sighed. "Point very well taken."

"But I still think you're a dumb adult," Lero muttered beneath his breath.

"You're trying my patience, kid."

"I was told to never lie." Lero said, crossing his arms. "Why would I start now?"

"How were you raised to be so unlike the ones you grew up around?"

The orange-haired boy shrugged. "Because they only showed me their nicer sides?"

"It still raises the question as to 'why'? None of that really makes sense. He corrupted Road when she was around your age, after all."

Lero became thoughtful at that, "Then I don't have an answer at all, lero..."

"Perhaps we'll never know." Neah conceded.

"We won't know because he's dead, lero." Because the Earl was killed.

"Hush now. Go get your shoes, we're running errands."

"Do I have to go?"

"Do you really think I can trust you alone? You're seven."

"I'm more responsible than most kids my age, lero," Lero whined, but left the room to collect his shoes anyway.

"I'm sure you are..." Neah muttered to no one. "...I wonder if they found anything?"

He hoped so. This case had been dragging on for far too long.

He only wished for his dear nephew to be returned to where he belongs, and for the bastards involved to get what was coming to them. He felt it'd be further rewarding if he himself dished out their just desserts...

Of course Kanda would also take a few slices of the vengeful dish served cold...but for family's sake, Neah wanted to strike the first blow.

Or maybe the first few blows... That would be even more satisfying.

"You're making a super freaky face." Lero's voice called out, startling the older male. "Like...super freaky."

Neah looked down at the boy and gave him a grim half-smile. "That's because I'm imagining what I could do to the people who took my nephew."

"I bet Kanda would do a hundred times worse."

"We'll see." Neah found himself musing. "But for now, we have errands to run, and we should go visit those people to see if they have any leads."

"Anything to tear the kidnappers to ribbons?"

"Indeed~"

Lero paused, and then asked in a questioning voice, "Who else is coming, lero?"

"No one that I'm aware of." Neah answered. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah." The child sighed. "Ready, set, and eager to get this over with."

Neah stared Lero with a frown that puckered his forehead. "Has anybody ever told you that you're a downer?"

"Only when I'm not interested in doing something." Stated the child. "I rather play games."

"Another time, Lero." Neah muttered. "Let's be off now."

" _Fine_ ," Lero huffed.

 **. . - * - . .**

"I bet you wish you could drive Mama Allen's car now, huh?" Timothy asked, a smug look on his face. At the moment, Lala and Timothy were on the only passenger seat, the small seven-year-old sitting on the twelve-year-old's lap, while Kanda drove them. As much as he loved his two-seater, he did know how inconvenient it was...but Allen's old car was scrap metal, and frankly...if another car was to be bought...it'd be all Allen's. The MX-5 wasn't something Kanda was willing to give up so easily.

"Shut up." Kanda grumbled, as he pulled up to the small sparking lot, making sure his car was safely parked, before opening the door, and stepping out. "Be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Okay!" Lala said, as she hurried to open the door. Timothy grunted in pain when the girl finally got out.

"You're heavy for a tiny thing!" The boy complained. "Like seriously...you don't even look like you'd be heavy with how tiny you are...where's all that weight?"

"Maybe you're just weak...I did throw you over my shoulder once."

Timothy scowled at the girl as his cheeks warmed at the jab. "I am not _weak_!"

"Of course you're not." Lala teased. "Papa! Let's find the best house we can welcome Mama Allen into!"

"Done arguing?" Kanda asked. During the spat, he had taken to lean against his car, arms folded against his chest. The duo nodded, Lala more enthusiastic than her older brother. "Then let's step inside the relator's office."

Lala grabbed her annoyed brother's hand and dragged him after their father.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And scene~ I swear, the interactions between the kiddies is just one of the best xD And Kanda's just kinda like, well, Kanda. x)**

 **-ahem- As y'all know, R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, despite how obvious I might need it! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Go show this story some love by favoriting this work, and follow it to stay up to date with new chapters as they go live~! Check out XavierForest's stuff too if you hadn't already, and we'll see you next time on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hana: Hoo-boy.**

 **Kanda: Anything _else_ you wish to say?**

 **Hana: Work has far too much glitter.**

 **Kanda: The fuck?**

 **Hana: I'm not even joking. In other news, look! A new chapter of Light within Darkness! -grins- Of course, as always XavierForest and myself have no ownership over D. Gray-man, just the story we're sharing with y'all.**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 8 - +_**

"Miss Lee."

"Yes, Professor?"

"I would like to have a word with you after class." Said the professor to his disciple. Lenalee nodded, though was highly confused as to why she was being called out. She never did anything wrong, and she was a star student. So...what was with the somber attitude?

"Pst, what'd you do?" Lenalee heard the only person on her right say. She gave them a side-glance, and only shook her head. She had no idea.

She was sure there was nothing wrong; her grades were fine and her behavior was impeccable. Why did the professor want to speak with her?

Hence why she felt so baffled...or could it be she was expressing worry again? No...if that were the case, then her professor wouldn't have been so grave when she called her out during his lecture.

She would have to wait and see what the man wanted.

 **. . - * - . .**

In the courtyard, deciding on some fresh air while they ate their lunches, Lenalee Lee was fuming. "I can't believe that...that...!"

"Asshole?" Fou supplied, taking a bite of her six-inch sub.

"Jerk?" Rikei offered. He was struggling with his potato chip bag...damn thing wouldn't open...

Shifu thought a moment, before giving his two cents, "Perhaps the word is 'dick'?"

"THAT HORRIBLE JERKY ASSHOLE DICK OF A PROFESSOR!" Lenalee finally screamed out.

Lavi blinked, never actually seeing his girlfriend _that_ pissed off before. "Woah, Lena...the hell happened in your class today?"

"You know how she has Professor Turner for Trigonometry?" Fou asked, when Lavi nodded, she took it as her cue to continue, "Well, she was out, and didn't have time to cancel her class, so she had Professor Douchebag take over for that day."

"Douchebag?" Lavi asked.

"Professor Yale." Lenalee muttered. "He was the professor I dropped two semesters ago."

"Oh...that guy." Lavi muttered. Definitely not the most loved man on campus...he did fairly well in that class, but he was overly strict to the point it was near impossible to get so much as a B-minus...A B-MINUS! "I remember him...why does he still work here?"

"Good results?" Shifu answered. "Why's an English teacher even taking over a math course?"

"I don't know." Lenalee said in annoyance.

"So...what did he call you back for?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee scowled and looked away.

"Lena-lady?"

The angered girl's aura alone was enough to make Lavi shirk back. "Um...dropping the subject now..."

"Probably the best idea you had in forever..." Fou muttered. "So...have you any luck in finding anything about Allen?"

The danger subsided, as Lenalee went from furious to sad. "Nothing has been found yet..."

"Same on our end." The CIA young woman muttered. "This is so annoying!"

Lavi raised his hands in a gesture of placation. "Now, now, calm down. He's the sprout, so he'll be alright." At least, Lavi _hoped_ he would.

"I know we all think of him as being so strong...but after all this time...I can't help but worry..." Lenalee softly admitted. "Truly, I'm worried."

After a moment, Lavi slid an arm around his girlfriend. "I know." They were _all_ worried.

"But that only means we need to do better than our best to find him!" Rikei declared suddenly, startling the group. "He's out there right? We've all been doing everything we can to make sure he doesn't flunk out..."

"What?" Lavi asked, his single eye blinking in confusion.

Lofwa blushed and looked at Shifu, who smiled and continued to eat his meal.

"Y-Yeah, we'll find him n-no problem!" She managed to speak out. "O-Or at the very least...um...continue to m-make sure h-he can st-still get through...th-the remainder o-of this semester..."

"You're graduating this semester, aren't you, Lavi?"

"Yup!" Lavi preened. "I'll get my Bachelor's in no time~!"

"Then...you'll have more time to help Kanda and the CROW!" Lavi was nearly taken aback by Lenalee's sudden enthusiasm. "You could do more than any of us still in college could, Lavi!"

"W-well, I suppose I could, huh?" How could he ever damper the most beautiful girl's spirits at a time like this? Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't going to do just as Lenalee assumed. Lavi wanted to get Allen back as much as anyone else in their group.

Without Allen... it was like something big was missing. He knew everyone felt it.

With his brains, he was more than certain he could be useful to the cause. He'd remember everything he would read, and with every detail, perhaps...just perhaps, he could find something Kanda and the others missed. Something to put Rouvelier in jail for good, and get that Apo-guy forever off the streets once and for all.

But...what about Raku? For the most part, he was the one to kidnap Allen for the whole purpose of delivering Allen to the clutches of the man who wanted the younger male for whatever reason.

Lavi hated him, but... Raku was still his best friend's father.

It was very conflicting, as he thought it through. "That said...I'm gonna be leaving early today." Fou stated as she stands, "Now, in fact."

"Why?" Rikei asked, "What's up?"

"I do CIA stuff, y'know. I got a job that's been calling my name since my second class." She pulled out her phone and rolled her eyes. She showed the group the new text, proving her comment. "See? Hey, throw my stuff out. I got work to do."

"Wait, why me!?" Shifu asked as the orange-haired female stood and left. He remained answerless as he groaned in annoyance. "Dammit."

"Sucks to be you." Rikei and Lavi said with twin grins.

Shifu looked at them both and sighed. This is what he got for being the most responsible in the group.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Fuck." Kanda breathed, taking in the scene before him. If he was being honest, there was no way in hell he'd expected something so...grotesque? To be frank, that was putting it super lightly, and no words he could think of could truly do what he was seeing justice.

"Holy fuck." Fou's voice stated. The Japanese male turned to face the small woman, and then turned his attention to the body crucified to the wall. "But I guess that wouldn't be quite right...the holy part."

"No shit." Said the ravenette. "This is Apocryphos' work. And he must be super pissed off."

"But why?"

"Because he no longer has the 'angel', would be a safe bet." Madarao said as he walked up to the duo. Behind him was Kiredori and Tewaku.

"Komui told me about something like that." Kanda stated, breaking his attention from the scene. "So it's true."

"Is it possible Allen got away?" Tewaku asked.

"It is..." Kanda didn't want to have such high hopes if that were the case...

But... if Allen had escaped...

God, Kanda so wanted to believe that the kid had gotten away from that sonofabitch.

"If that's really the case...then our job was made harder in even finding him." Kanda realized.

Madarao understood where Kanda was coming from, but... "Unless he comes to us."

" _If_ he does." Kanda grumbled. "I recall we didn't make up after that last fight we had."

"He's right." Kiredori stated. "They didn't."

"Debbie downer, much?" Tewaku asked. "I don't think there's much to worry about. You two are meant to be, and I'm willing to bet you'll find each other again."

"I think I almost threw up a little." Fou muttered. "But I still agree, sappiness aside."

Kanda lips curved into a brief smile as he glanced at Fou, but was all seriousness again when he looked away. "Even if he _has_ escaped, we still have a lot to do."

"We need to ID the guy crucified to the wall." Tewaku agreed. "And find Apocryphos before someone else meets his wrath."

Considering the mood Apocryphos was probably in, Kanda wasn't sure he _wanted_ to find the psychopath right now. Then again, he wouldn't mind introducing the piece of shit to Mugen.

He was itching to let the metal of his beloved weapon taste the blood of the man that took what was his to begin with. Kanda had worked far too hard to win Allen over, and god damn it, he would make sure that ass hole paid dearly for what he did!

"I found a wallet on him." Kiredori spoke up, having wandered to the body on the wall. With her now-gloved hands — Kanda wasn't sure when she put those on — she carefully removed the leather accessory from the man's back pocket, despite it being wedged between the deceased and the wall he was nailed to.

The rest of the group waited for Kiredori to check the wallet for identification of any sort.

"Transvestite."

"Huh?" Came the smartest reply Fou could conjure up.

Madarao took that as his cue to check the ID found within the wallet for himself. "Transvestite, huh? I wouldn't have guessed if I hadn't seen the before and after..."

Curious, Kanda held out his hand. "Give me that."

"Not 'that'," Kiredori corrected, handing him not one, but two different IDs. "It's actually 'them'."

Sure enough, as Kanda was given the _two_ licenses, he was met with two people of the same face. More or less, at least. The older one had a photo of a female, perhaps eighteen at the time, and the more recent was male who was in his late twenties. Their name in both was 'Alex', though he was sure it may have originally been Alexa, Alexandria, or even Alexis. Considering they had been born female, according to their original license

"Alex Gray. 29." Kanda read out, "Hispanic—"

"Uhm...sir?" A timid voice calls out, gaining the FBI's attention. "I-I think you may wanna s-see this..."

"What is it?" Kanda asked, handing the licenses to Kiredori once more.

"I wish I-I knew...r-r-really..." Said the frightened male. Cursing under his breath, Kanda stormed to the other room. His eyes widened as he was met with the scene. It was enough to make him of all people sick.

 _GOD'S WRATH WILL FALL UPON YOU._ Was written on the largest of the four walls of this room. No doubt written with the gore that looked as though it could've burst from the body that was hung in the closet to the wall's right. It wasn't, however, the worst part, no. It was the fact that from the stomach, where intestines, and other internal organs hung, was another noticeable anatomy. A placenta...and attached to it...an umbilical cord...but...where was the baby that should've been...?

A tap on his shoulder alerted Kanda of the other party. The man didn't look anywhere in particular, however there was a haunted look in the police officer's eyes. Kanda followed the direction for which the man's finger was pointed at. Not exactly the wall with the bloody words upon it...but one of the two windows that the bloody words were sandwiched between.

"I really do hate Apocryphos," Tewaku muttered to Kiredori from the back of the group.

Ignoring the two women, Kanda walked to the window in question. In looking through the plane of the blood-smeared glass, he could see the missing child, dead with its own umbilical cord tied around its ankles, while the other end of its once life line was wedged between the window and its frame.

"Fuck..." As a new father, it disturbed him a lot more than it would have before he even knew he'd have two adopted kids of his own. He had a strong urge to rush home, and hug them close right then and there.

"You okay?" Madarao asked the Japanese male.

"Do I look it?" Came Kanda's dry remark. "God damn it...they weren't even full term yet..."

"He's getting sicker every time he kills." Madarao glanced at the baby, and then back at the dead woman in the closet. "The deaths are definitely more brutal."

"And this message," Kanda said, tilting his head in the direction of the latest bloody writing, "pretty much confirms that he's pissed. We weren't just jumping to conclusions."

"And considering how pissed off he appears..." Tewaku said, trailing off.

"My moyashi just might've gotten away..." Kanda breathed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. "Can you handle the scene?"

"Go to them." Kiredori told him.

Madarao nodded. Kanda looked to the three CROW. He turned on his heel, and headed off.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **A much later-in-the-day kinda update, but that's because I had work. And seriously, I officially don't like glitter anymore. Evil! EVIL I SAY!**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's obvious how much I might need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and why don't y'all go ahead and give this story some love? Favorite this work, and go ahead and follow to stay up-to-date with new chapters when they go live!**

 **Check out XavierForest's stuff too, and we'll see ya next time on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hana: Hm...I actually forgot today was Saturday...**

 **Kanda: ...how the fuck do you forget?**

 **Hana: I work, JerKanda. I fucking work. As always XavierForest and I don't own D. Gray-man!**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 9 - +_**

"I shouldn't be surprised." Raku sighed, placing a new damp cloth over the sick male's forehead. "The stress really got to you."

"M'sorry..." Allen mumbled.

"If anything, I'm the to blame...I should've gotten you warmer clothes sooner."

Allen shook his head, the cloth falling beside his head, "Mm-mm...m'fault...sorry fer worryin'...ya..."

"Let's agree we're both at fault." Raku reluctantly grumbled. There was a long pause between them before the older male spoke up once more, "You know...Yu's never been one to give up."

"Yu...?"

Raku nodded, as he replaced the cloth over Allen's forehead, "I suppose he could take after either Okagi or myself. We have both been quite pigheaded. It's truly no surprise Yu takes after the two of us in that aspect."

"I dun understand..."

"He'll find you. You'll find him." Said the man as he stood. "I'll make soup for you."

"M'kay," Allen mumbled, and let his eyes slide shut as Raku left to prepare the meal.

He chanced a fleeting glare at the now sleeping white-haired youngster. It was strange...the voices were so quiet, he hadn't felt so at peace in so long, he'd forgotten what that was like. He'd forgotten what it was like to have a clear head.

"Strange how you can remind me of him..." Raku found himself speaking, "You're so different, and yet...like my lost cherished one, you silence the mayhem that plagues my thoughts. Yu truly is lucky to have met you."

The door closed as Raku walked out, heading to the galley kitchen which awaited his arrival. The safe haven was in fact a place he once haunted back in his earlier years. It was small, but for so long it had been his home. His home...and Okagi's. There were precious memories he had forgotten during his spiraling fall into insanity.

 _Not just mine and Okagi's_ , he quickly reminded himself. _It was Yu's too_

The three of them all lived here way back when... when Okagi was still alive.

He could almost see a younger Yu running around, chasing what the child had once claimed was a demon trying to destroy the world. At the time, Yu had a plastic sword he held much like one would hold the hilt of a katana. Raku smiled, recalling that weapon his son had once wielded was actually modeled after a rapier. A simple one at that. It had broken after the child had been too rough with it, the cobalt blue in his child's eyes were watery, though he tried not to cry over it.

It was shortly after that he and Okagi decided to get a child-sized version of a bokken. A sword that could be used in the way Yu had normally wielded that rapier. Raku recalled fondly, how much in awe Yu had been in at the time. "Truly a Kanda." Okagi had said. Raku couldn't be more proud to know their son was like his older father.

Actually...he was sure that very toy-sized wooden weapon was hiding around this house somewhere...he'd have to see if he could find it after making Allen the soup he promised.

Raku moved to the kitchen and efficiently began pulling out the ingredients and utensils he needed to make the meal.

Carrots, celery, rutabaga, and parsnips were all roughly chopped and placed into a pot with water, before placing it on the stove. As he worked on the chicken, he thought back to the time Yu had once gotten sick. Interesting...the soup he was working on right then was the same he'd given his son when he was sick.

"Ah, but Yu would deny ever being sick, now wouldn't he?" Raku said with a chuckle. _If you can hear my thoughts, Okagi...am I redeeming my past mistakes to your standards?_

 **(* - *)**

Silver eyes cracked open to be met with a bowl on the nightstand. He could _just_ smell it, the piping hot liquid just waiting for his consumption.

His stomach growled, and Allen slowly sat up, grimacing when his exhausted body threatened to drop him back down to the mattress.

"Is he really unstable...?" Allen found himself wondering, as he gingerly took the bowl, being mindful of the hot liquid within. Since they got there, Raku hadn't been as...looney as what he'd thought when he read those files all those months ago.

The only thing that had stood out was when the man had confessed to conversing with his dead lover. Other than that... Raku seemed fine.

Well, 'seemed' being the key word in that aspect. Allen quietly amended...in hindsight, the British male realized he didn't have room to argue, considering he himself had once talked to his own alter-ego during one of his breakdowns. Wow, keeping secrets really messed with his psyche back then, didn't it?

"I hope that's not the case." Allen muttered, as he held the bowl in one hand, and took the spoon leaning on the inside of the bowl with the other. "I don't want any excuse to _have_ to see a shrink."

"Talking to yourself isn't a step in the right direction, kid."

Allen flinched, his gaze on the door in an instant. His heart beat hard inside his chest, to the point that it made him feel a little sicker. When he saw who it was, he breathed out a sigh of relief. _It's just Raku._

"Though, considering what you've been through," Raku said, his eyes narrowing, "you might not be given a choice."

"I'm not going to see anyone, regardless." Allen sternly stated. "I don't need it."

"But you need to talk." The elder remarked, "Not right this instance, but in time you will have to get what that man did too you off your chest."

Just as blunt as his son...Allen noted from the back of his mind. In the forefront, however, he was feeling his heartrate increase as memories of months past flashed before his mind's eye.

Allen wanted to forget. He hated thinking about that room and the scent of semen or those disgusting hands and chilling smiles.

"Forgetting won't change anything." Raku definitely told the traumatized youth. "You can either stay behind; ultimately succumbing to the fear, or you can rise from your ashes, and become strong enough to move forward with your life."

The boy didn't answer, instead taking a spoonful of soup and putting it in his mouth. Raku had a point, but... it wasn't that easy. Allen knew that he was weak. He'd always been weak. There was no way he'd be able to become strong enough.

"How do you think Yu would react if he saw you like this?" Raku demanded. "He wouldn't let you stay in that rut of yours, and like hell I'll allow it either."

Allen scoffed. Raku was one of the people who'd helped bring him to Apocryphos in the first place. As such, the man had no say in what Allen did.

"I don't appreciate the silent treatment."

Silver eyes glanced up, the blunt expression speaking volumes of this mistrust they held for the older male.

"If you have something to say, then say it, kid." Raku hissed.

"Mana always told me that if I had nothing nice to say...I shouldn't say shit at all."

"For some reason, I'm doubtful he said 'say shit at all'." Grumbled the now irritated Japanese male. "I'm a no bull-shit kind of man, kid. Yu's scary when he's pissed off? You hadn't seen the hell I bring when _I'm_ the one in a bad mood."

The boy set down his bowl and spoon where he'd found them. "Then why don't you show me?" Allen prompted derisively, staring Raku straight in the eyes.

The temperature seemed to have decreased the moment he said it. A chill raced down Allen's spine, as the dark eyes of the Japanese male became harder.

"Show you, shall I?" The dangerous edge in the man's voice, had made the whitette want to run for the hills and hide himself away. If Yu had been frightening when angered, then Raku was truly _terrifying_.

"O-on second thoughts..." Allen scooted back, his hands grasping the sheets and pulling them around him as if they could offer some sort of protection. "You don't h-have to..."

"No," Raku said coldly, moving closer to the Brit. "You told me to show you." He didn't miss the boy's flinch, nor the fear in those silver eyes. The kid was still sick, so Raku had to be careful. There was also…the fact that he didn't know how deeply Allen Walker's mind was effected.

That didn't mean Raku wouldn't scare the insolent brat a bit.

After all, if it was going to get this kid to cooperate, then so be it. He wasn't above scaring the brat shitless to get him on the right track if the need be.

When his knees hit the bed, Raku maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on the mattress and leaning in close to his guest. "Aggravating me is a stupid move."

Allen had lived with a family of killers for a good portion of his life, so with only a glance he could tell how deadly others like them were. There were those who were strong, those who had skill, those who relied on intellect, and those to fear and avoid. Raku was all of them combined. The Brit's grip on his sheets tightened. He wanted to be strong, he did, but he couldn't. Not after what he'd been through. Not when faced with _this_. "I-I..."

He hated showing weakness, but that was all he _could_ do right now. Because he was a useless little idiot who'd gotten himself raped and then saved by the enemy.

"When you have your strength back, we'll begin."

"Begin..?"

Raku gave one curt nod of his head as his glare disappeared.

Everything around Allen seemed to have lightened up a fraction once Raku had left. He felt himself relax slightly, though the after-effects of that darkness the older man displayed lingered.

"Why...is he going to these lengths...?" He found himself asking.

 **. . - * - . .**

And here we have three beds, two and a half baths, with a spacious kitchen." The Realtor stated, leading Kanda and the kids around the newest showing. At the moment, they stood in a small hall, just getting out of the elevator that took them to a floor Kanda didn't bother keeping track of. It was a long elevator ride…come to think of it…she didn't use the actual floor selection for this building, did she?

"I thought we were getting four bedrooms." Lala said.

"Well," Said the well-dressed woman, "there is an office space..."

Kanda sighed, fighting the urge to face palm. He didn't think it would be so difficult to find that perfect home in the city. He asked for a home with four bedrooms. This way, there would've been one for him and Allen, one for Lala, one for Timothy, and then one to become Allen's new music room. Two bathrooms was okay, so long as there was an en suite attached to the master. The kitchen had to be spacious and high-end. Money wasn't a problem, though he still gave a budget to put the woman's mind at ease when searching for the home he would welcome Allen to.

"Should we look, anyway?" Timothy asked his father. "Maybe it's better than we think?"

"Whatever." Kanda muttered. How many different condos did they look at? Come to think of it…this particular one didn't seem to have any neighbors. It was just the one door.

Regardless of that fact, he couldn't remember what number they were up to with potential homes, but there was always something wrong with every single one. Sometimes there was only one bathroom, sometimes he hated the part of town, and sometimes the bedrooms were stupidly small.

Don't even get him _started_ on that one kitchen in the earlier places he was shown! Horrendous! Out dated, super tiny, and moreover...he was pretty sure someone as bad as Allen had used it at one point, but didn't bother to clean up the mess that he noticed was stuck on the ceiling there. Actually, the same could be said about the rest of that 'condo'.

"Then, walk this way please!" Said the woman, as she pulled out a key and allowed them into the newest condo. The doors opened, giving the small family a glimpse of the inside. "So, as you can see, right off the bat, you're introduced to a grand view with a beautiful city scape." She began the umpteenth tour that day.

He would be lying if he wasn't impressed with the view. They were on the other end of the flat, and he could clearly see one of the windows from where he stood. From here, he could see they were quite wide on either side of a flat screen that hung between them. They were also high, just reaching the top of the ceiling, which he noted was rather high itself. High ceilings in a condo? He wasn't really complaining, the lighting in what he found to be the living room was actually quite well-lit. Honestly, it looked like a house in here.

Still, the three bedrooms were a worry.

Then again, the office space could be Allen's music room. That depended on its size though.

"Where's this office you were talking about?" Kanda interrupted whatever the woman was saying.

Stopping mid-explanation, the real estate agent gestured to the left, where an inward arch of a wall was located with two doors separated only by the roughly 12-inch middle pane of wall between them. "Door on the right is the office, door on the left is a powder room."

The Japanese male nodded, walking towards the right door. He opened it, and was pleasantly surprised with the size. There was even a large window taking up most the wall, allowing a lot of natural light to shine through. "I want to keep this one on the back burner for now." After all, Neah needed to check the natural acoustics this room had. Bastard was supposed to come with them too...

"Very well, does that mean the office might work for your fiancé's music room?"

"I'll need his uncle to take a second look, but it seems promising."

"I found my room if this is our new home!" Lala called from another room.

"I like this one!" Timothy's voice sounded. Seemed his son was in a slightly farther room to Allen's office…meaning Lala's voice had sounded from next door to where he was.

Kanda sighed and shut the door, before moving to find the two that had wandered off.

As he suspected, Lala was in fact in the room next door. He could already see the wheels turning as to where she wanted her future furniture to be placed. Jutting from the wall was a closet, the opening only hidden by a sliding barn door on its track. Across from it was a smaller window. The door next to Lala's claimed room was a bathroom.

Double vanity sink, and a linen closet to the right of it. Looking to the right, he saw a shower and bathtub. Rather fancy for a couple of kids, but he supposed it was better than those shower/tub combos. Farther to the right was a pocket door, and he already knew there would be a toilet behind that door.

Closing the bathroom door, he looked to the door opposite of Lala's. Walking over, he opened it, showing Timothy within its empty confides. The boy was grinning ear to ear exploring every blank space of the room. It was sized well, big enough for a large twin bed, and the room set it'd come with. Actually, it was mirrored like Lala's, in other words.

"I call this one!" Timothy said, turning to face Kanda. "I can totally see myself playing games in here~!"

"And do your homework." Kanda sternly said. He received a pout from the small child. "And I take it that barn door leads to your closet."

"Yup! So it's a barn door? That's what this slide-y door is?"

"Yeah." Kanda answered, as he then turned to his realtor, "Where's the master?"

"The master is actually over this way, sir." She stated, as she lead the man across from where the kids' rooms and office space were, to the room in question. He only had a glimpse of the kitchen, but he was more so focused on the rooms, more than anything else.

Arriving at the double doors, the realtor turned to face her client. "You've seen the half-bath, and the first of the full baths. The third one is attached to the master."

"Just show me already."

"Er...yes, yes..." She stated, before quickly opening one of the doors to let Kanda through.

She opened them with purpose, hoping that this would be the place her client chose. She didn't really want to interact with this man much longer because... he wasn't the most pleasant company

The master bedroom, much to Kanda's hidden glee, was perfect. Entering the room, he was met with a staged retreat. A four-poster bed rested between two night table stands, and two painted scenes hung above each of them, showing off the city scape from a view the building couldn't show. From where he stood, entering the room, a dresser was placed to the right of the doors he was currently standing at, and another rested where it would mirror its twin. Odd placement, he personally thought. He felt they would be better off in the closets he saw on the left.

He was certain they were walk-in, because of all the space this room had going for it. Looking ahead, he was met with accordion glass-paned doors leading out to a balcony. It was nothing large, but it definitely added to the room, giving a breath-taking view of the city around them.

Still, the place itself was much more than Kanda thought he would've been able to get.

He was also certain, without a doubt, Allen would love it here. It was near a great school, should they send Lala and Timothy to it, and Kanda actually liked that it was far enough from the ground where he wouldn't have to deal with rush hour ruckus every morning.

The kids seemed to like it too, so that was another plus.

This place could be a winner...and it took only a few umpteen different places to look at. He still needed to look at the master en suite, now that he thought of it. Turning to the direction of the bathroom in question, Kanda walked to it, and peeked around the wall to take in what the area attached to the master was like. He wasn't disappointed with the layout, though he felt the shower could be larger. Other than that, it was a good size bathroom. The toilet even had its own little area, hidden away by a pocket door. Much like the kids' bathroom.

It was strange, at first, but the more he thought of it, the more he actually liked the idea. The bathroom was long, for the most part, and separating the toilet actually made better use of the space for the counter, tub, and too-small shower. There was a standalone linen cabinet in there too. At least wet feet wouldn't track along the hardwood in the bedroom.

Actually, he was recalled the kids' bath was also tiled like his master retreat. Look at that, he was already saying it was his space.

And now that he thought about it, maybe a smaller shower space was better. It meant that he and Allen would be forced closer together when they showered, after all.

If the younger wanted a cuddling session in this bathroom, then the two-person bath was the best choice. He'd still change out the shower doors though. They didn't fit with the rest of the en suite at all.

"Papa! This stove has eight burners!" Lala's voice called from outside the room. Eight? That was four more than his stovetop in his condo...now that he thought of it...

"This seems a little over the top for a condo."

"Oh, well, that's because it's actually a penthouse." His agent admitted, "I couldn't find a single condo to your specifications at all..."

The Japanese male nodded. "How much?"

"Erm...around a couple thousand per month." Not bad. He could tell the place was worth its rent. No doubt Allen would have a heart attack at the monthly fee, though.

"I'll go see this kitchen my daughter found." Kanda decided, as he walked out of the bathroom, out the master, and made a right where he was sure the only space in the unit he hadn't seen yet was. He was impressed. It was almost like the space was made just for him.

The stove insert was a gas-stove, sporting the eight burners like Lala said. Between the middle two was a grill pan, meaning if they wanted something to grill, then they could. Eyes trailing along the counter, he could see the outline of the vent that would hide within the counter when not in use. He was sure it would rise with a push of a button, making a downdraft to collect the steam from whatever he would be cooking.

In front of the stove, and under the kitchen window, was the sink, and to the right was the dishwasher.

Entering the cooking space, he was surprised to find not one oven below the stovetop. That was a surprise, there was actually one on either side of the stove. Nodding in approval, he took his attention to the rest of the kitchen. The fridge, he noted, was placed next to the stove, with a pantry across from it. A galley kitchen wouldn't normally be his go-to kind of cooking area, however it worked very well with the space. He had great sight lines to see what the kids would be up to if he were cooking, and even if he, or any of them, were doing the dishes.

He was satisfied with the kitchen.

Actually, he was satisfied with the whole damn place. The rooms were a good size, and the kitchen and bathrooms were all decent enough. It got his tick of approval, something his agent would be sure to confirm was very difficult to obtain.

"It's like this kitchen was made with someone like Mama Allen in mind." Lala said, as she jumped on top of one of the four stools that were on the other side of the peninsula.

"For feeding him?" Timothy asked as he took a seat on another of the stools beside his sister. "Yeah, I can imagine it."

"Hn." Kanda agreed. "But it all comes down to what Neah says about that office."

"Oh, and behind that pocket door next to the pantry is a small laundry room. You have stackable washer/dryer, and a table to fold and iron clothes as need be."

"Alright. I take it cleaning supplies can be kept in there?"

"Of course." Stated the realtor.

Kanda's eyes trailed over the room as he gave it one last scrutinizing once-over. There was no way in hell he'd ever let the Moyashi cook in here.

...did he make good on his promise to learn before he was taken from him? Either way...no Allen allowed in the kitchen for at least the first month.

And from then on, Kanda would have to supervise the brat to make sure his nice kitchen wasn't struck by disaster.

Of course...he still had to find where in the world his beloved moyashi even was.

His phone began to ring the moment the thought crossed his mind. Taking it from his pocket, he checked the ID. Seeing it was Madarao, he answered, "Yeah?"

 _"The Earl had a lot about everyone in the city."_ The CROW began, _"We haven't even scratched the surface with all this information."_

"Then why are you calling?"

 _"Because we found the file that led us to a lot on two important people. One Harald Jamison, and then one Malcom C. Rouvelier."_

"Harald Jamison...Apocryphos?"

 _"Yes, and your boss too."_

Kanda's lips thinned into a hard line as he pressed them together. He then looked at the agent and the kids, who were watching him. Clicking his tongue, the Japanese man moved the phone away from his face and said, "I need to take this." After he left the room and entered another so that he was out of earshot, Kanda brought the phone back to his ear. "There was someone else here. Continue."

 _"Very well."_ Madarao said. _"I suppose you want to have the info on Apocryphos first? After all, he did steal what belongs to you."_

"Get on with it."

 _"Just as I thought."_ The other's voice mused. _"Very well. We think we found where he was keeping Allen Walker."_

"What do you mean by 'was keeping'?"

 _"We stormed the facility just moments ago."_ He began, _"We found no traces of anyone there, and it looks like it had been that way for almost a week now."_

Kanda nodded to himself, hoping that the reason no one was there was because Allen had escaped and not because Apocryphos had decided to change location. "What makes you think that the Moyashi was there?"

He was met with silence.

"Oi. Answer the question."

There was a pause, and then Madarao said, _"The clothes... he was wearing at the bar were in a closet."_

The way that the other man spoke made Kanda think that there was something more. That there was something _wrong_. "And? He prompted.

 _"There's a bed..."_

Kanda's chest felt like it had been drained of all heat. "What about the bed?"

 _"We still have to DNA test it, but..."_

"You found traces of semen on it." Kanda concluded bitterly. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking lower level to hell! "Get the testing done. Continue your search for any clues or hints—"

 _"Hold up, Goushi has something to say."_ Madarao told the Japanese male. There were muttered whispers for a little while before a distinguished 'what?', could be heard. _"Kanda...I think you may want to see this little nte Goushi found."_

"Just read it to me over the phone, moron."

 _"You wouldn't believe me if I read it aloud."_

"Then send me a picture of it."

 _"Goushi's sending it now. Let me know what you make of this."_

The moment the CROW had finished speaking, Kanda's phone had alerted him of a text message. As he removed the phone from his ear, he was met with a notice for the message on his screen. He tapped it, and then was shown a picture of a note in a handwriting he was more than familiar with.

 _If you've found this note, then you're either Apocryphos, or perhaps someone working to find the kidnapped Allen Walker. I will tell you now, I have taken the boy away from this hell. Apocryphos will never find him, and I'll keep him safe for the time being._

"He...what...?" Kanda breathed.

 _"Kanda?"_ He barely heard Madarao from his shock. _"Kanda, are you there?"_

Raku Kanda had... taken Allen away? Allen was safe?

He wasn't sure if he should feel relieved...Raku had tried to attack Allen before...he was trying to destroy everything in Kanda's life.

" _Kanda!_ "

"I'll...call you later..." Kanda said as he hung up.

That was too much of an info dump at once. He groaned and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers and tried to sort through it all.

First off, there were traces of semen found on the bed Allen may or may not have slept in. Second, that semen may belong to Apocryphos. Third, Allen had been moved. Fourth, Raku had been the one to move Allen and was possibly protecting him.

"What is the fucked up bullshit?"

"Papa?" Kanda turned to the young voice, spotting Lala almost instantly. It looked as though she had been eavesdropping on his conversation. "That...that was about mama Allen, wasn't it?"

"Are you the only one to hear anything, or was Timothy hiding with you?"

"I heard too..." Timothy sounded, peeking from behind the door. "Is she right? Was that news about him?"

Kanda stared at the duo for a moment before sighing. "Yeah."

The young girl looked up at her father with nervous excitement. "Well? Is he alright?"

Kanda's face automatically screwed up, eventually contorting and settling into a scowl. If Raku was truly protecting Allen, then the sprout's body would be okay. However, if that semen _did_ belong to Apocryphos, and that _bastard_ had dared to... Fuck. Kanda wanted to gag. He didn't even want to think about it.

Fucking hell. Allen's mind was the problem here. It was still on the mend from that NOAH bullshit over a year ago. He didn't need this dumped on top of it.

"Papa?"

Shit, how should he tell them this? "Alright...Madarao called. He said they found where Allen was."

"Was?" Queried both children.

"They found that no one had been in that facility for days...we're back to square one to finding him...but they think someone might've gotten the idiot out of there." Not without consequence of the time spent there, he was sure.

Lala's face lit up. "So he's safe?"

"Maybe," Kanda said, smothering a grimace.

"Oh..." Lala said softly, getting the gist of her father's demeanor. "But he's alive."

"Yeah, alive, and waiting for me to bring him home."

Timothy nudged his sister with his elbow. "At least he's alive."

Lala nodded and tried for a smile, but it came out pained.

"Yeah...alive..."

Kanda knelt down, looking Lala in the eye as he does so, "Listen, I won't say anything to give you false hope, but if he's alive, he can be found. If he can be found, we can bring him home."

"Do you really think so, papa?"

"Yeah."

Timothy grinned, even though his heart felt as if it were in his throat. "Believe in Mama Allen a little more. I mean, he _was_ that clown guy at one point, so he's gotta be strong."

"Crowned Clown...and it wasn't his choice to be that."

"But still! He was strong enough to get away from that life!" Timothy argued. "He was strong to make that change! He's strong enough to find his way home too! I'm more than certain of it!"

"...I guess...Timothy's right..."

Kanda took a breath, and stood. "We'll keep this place in mind for now. I have a good feeling for it. Let's head back for today, aright?"

"Okay..." both kids said.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Yeah. I work, I get mons for it. I forgot it was Saturday x) Ain't that just the darnedest thing? xD**

 **-ahem-**

 **R &R ain't or Rest and Relaxation, even if it's more obvious than eer how much I need it! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and feel free to show this story some love by favoriting this work! Follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they go live, and until next time, we'll see you on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hana: Work in the morning. Yup, that was a thing.**

 **Kanda: The hell should I care?**

 **Hana: Well, you shouldn't...but remember, this might be shared story, but I'm still the one that posts these chapters.**

 **Kanda: Che!**

 **Hana: -rolls her eyes- XavierForest doesn't own DGM, I don't own DGM. We only take credit for the story y'all are reading!**

... ... ... ...

 ** _\+ - Chapter 10 - +_**

"What on Earth happened in here?" Link asked, holding a bag over his shoulder. Madarao looked up from his papers, and took a look around the living room for the first time in a while.

"Ah...didn't even realize the room was covered in a paper mess."

"I wonder if this is how Komui's office becomes so covered in papers..." Mused the blonde male. "I have brought nourishment, because I figured you must've worked yourself to the point of a fatigue. There should be enough for everyone."

Tewaku stood and moved to take the bag, only just now noticing how her stomach cried out for food. It seemed that she'd neglected to eat recently.

"I rest my case." Link stated. "I'll go ahead and set it up in the kitchen."

"You're too kind to us, Link." Said Tokusa, coming from the upper level. "I suppose that's an endearing trait for you."

"You're all siblings to me, after all." Shrugged the German male. "It would be wrong of me not to look after you lot."

"Three of us, lest I'm mistaken, are older than you are." Madarao informed the other with a pointed look.

"That would be you, Madarao, and Goushi."

"But he acts like the older one." Kiredori responded in turn.

"Someone has to be." Link chuckled. "Come, you all can't work on empty. It's bad for your work ethnics."

"Whatever you say." Goushi spoke up, standing from his seat. "But he is correct. We do need to eat."

Tewaku's stomach rumbled in agreement.

Link gave the girl a deadpan expression before taking back the bag and moving to the kitchen.

"Come eat in here." Link called over his shoulder. "You have more than enough of a mess in the living room here. No need for an excuse for cockroaches to be invited."

"Mmhm. Okay." Said Tewaku as she followed Link into the kitchen, the others following.

"What'd you bring?" Goushi asked as he sat down at one of the kitchen table's seats.

"Take away."

Tewaku looked at Link in minor confusion, "Like...Chinese?"

"Exactly. I figured something filling but inexpensive will do you all well."

"And your wallet." Kiredori added in. The reaction their blond-haired friend had was more than enough to prove that she was right.

Clearing his throat, Link looked to each of his long-time friends. "Any how...eat. We all must be at our best that means no starving, no lack of sleeping, and no working ourselves to the literal grave. Am I understood?"

"Yes mother dearest." Tokusa teased, grinning at the appalled look he got from Link.

"Do not," Link said, trying in vain to fix in his expression into something that didn't show the horror he felt, " _ever_ call me that again."

"It's not like I'm giving you that adorable nickname the kiddies gave Allen." Tokusa drawled. "Besides, you do mother us quite a bit."

"He's not wrong, Link." Tewaku said, "You've always taken care of us when you could."

"Allen's more motherly." Came Kiredori's soft response. "In looks."

"Indeed." Goushi agreed. "Now, shall we eat?"

Madarao nodded, having taken his seat when everyone had. "It's like Link already said. We can't function unless we're at our best."

Link sighed as he pulled an assortment of plastic and cardboard boxes from the bag. Sometimes he was certain that this group ganged up on him just because they found it entertaining.

"C'mon, you know we just love messing with you." Tewaku teased, grinning from ear to ear. "You do make it so easy."

"Indeed." Kiredori piped in.

"So I've learned over the years." Link groaned. "I could easily let you all starve, and I can take all this food for those in greater need."

"No need for that." Tokusa drawled. "As it stands, this food won't go to waste, for we'll be eating before you can give it to others less needy...like the well-off Yu Kanda perhaps."

Tewaku giggled, as she took an eggroll. "We tease because we care. Isn't that right, big brother?"

Madarao rolled his eyes, but otherwise nodded. "It's what family does."

"You're all insufferable," Link deadpanned, before leaving the table to collect bowls and cutlery.

"You know you enjoy having us around." Tewaku told him.

To that, Link sighed. Curses, he couldn't even argue against that. "I suppose, to an extent at least."

The German man brought back the kitchen-stuff and set it all out, giving one bowl, spoon, fork and knife to everyone.

"Aw, you don't mean that. Family is supposed to mess with you." Goushi said, a smug grin on his face.

"I will neither deny nor confirm your assumptions." The braided blonde candidly murmured. "Now, _eat_."

Instead of continuing on with their teasing, the group of CROWs all dug in, their stomachs having finally decided to let them know just how hungry they were.

. . - * - . .

"P-please! I swear, I don't know anything!" The nameless man pleaded with the bespectacled man currently covered in the blood of the other two people in the room. "I swear, I know nothing!"

"I'm rather at my rope's end, my child." Stated the killer. "However...perhaps there's a chance at redemption for your soul."

"W-what makes you think I'll do anything for the likes of you?"

"That little girl sleeping soundly in her bed...she knows not of the things her dear father does, now does she?" The man paled, gulping as his eyes trailed to the closed door where indeed his daughter slept in bliss. "I can turn a blind eye for the sake of the innocent, it would be a shame if she woke up tomorrow to find the mangled corpse of her loving parent."

The man's blood ran cold the longer he stared at the door, his mouth growing dry and his heart feeling heavy.

"W-What do you want from me?" He fearfully asked, looking to the man before him.

"I'm quite glad to have your undivided attention." The psychotic man preened, "Now, let's talk business, shall we?"

. . - * - . .

"Don't tell me. _Another_ victim?" Komui asked as Bak and his team brought in more bodies.

"Mmhm." Bak sighed, "Apocryphos is a busy man, it seems."

"He needs a better hobby." Groused one of the men rolling in a gurney with a bagged body. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Stay strong. That's all the advice I can give right now." Komui told the person. "I need extra hands in this morgue."

"That reminds me," Bak said, "I heard they were hiring a new guy to help out down here."

"Are they?"

Bak nodded, "I believe so. Better than never on your part, right?"

Komui nodded, "Perhaps, yes. I've been asking for extra live bodies to help out for weeks. Months now."

"Let's hope he arrived soon then," Bak said, before glancing in the general direction of Komui's office. "Though, he might leave if you keep falling asleep and shoving all your work onto him."

Komui shrugged. "Well, if you think of it this way, work would be getting done by that person, if not by me."

"Unless he quits because of the stress," Bak fired back.

"Or, he could be completely used to that guy's work ethnics."

Both the Asian males blinked, before looking behind them, seeing a new comer standing in the doorway. "Reever?!"

"Been a while, right Komui?" The dirty-blonde haired man asked. "I heard you needed help. Or rather, I heard there was an opening to help out around here."

"Er...you know him, Komui?" Bak whispered.

"We went to high school together, loaded all the assignments and projects on my shoulders." Reever said, not having been far enough to not have heard what Bak was asking Komui. "Actually, I didn't really come alone."

"Who could you have possibly have agree to work around the deceased?" Bak asked in exasperation.

"Like you're one to talk." Komui muttered. "You're the one that brings them down here."

"Yeah, but I have a lot of jobs, so this is more of a part-time thing."

"I never could understand why you're able to balance three jobs." Komui mused.

"Not all of us are lazy." Bak countered.

"Point, set, and match." Reever said, crossing his arms. "So, what exactly are we doing?"

Komui smiled and leaned in. "I will answer that once you tell me who you brought with you."

"I think you'd remember them. Tupp and Cash Dop, and then Johnny Gill."

"Familiar names to very familiar faces." Komui said, feeling nostalgic as he thought back. "I thought Johnny was working at his grandmother's tailor store?"

"When he wasn't turning sewing machines into odd robots."

"Remember the vacuum bot?"

"Who can forget that questionable thing? Why would you put the hose _there_ of all places?"

Bak looked between to two, completely confused as to what they were talking about. Shrugging, he decided he best get his paperwork done when he got back to his desk.

Though, he _did_ think that Komui should have been the last one allowed to question peoples' actions. That man's office could be a death-trap if he wasn't careful.

(* - *)

Taking a seat on the mostly paper-covered couch, Reever sighed. "Sounds like you really have your work cut out for you, chief."

"Can't say I heard that nickname in a while." Komui stated, "But yes, I've been quite busy. Barely enough time for me to slack off, even if I wanted to.''

"Never thought I'd hear something like that from you of all people." Said the only female in the office. The plump woman was leaning against the couch's arm, rather than sitting on the cushions covered in documents. The smallest male stood behind the couch, leaning against its back. His glasses were always able to somehow hide his eyes, but everyone had long since given up on how it was possible.

"Yeah, I thought you'd just about die before you'd let anyone not let you nap." The male that looked like the woman leaning against the couch stated.

"Well, then nothing would ever get done." The frizzy-haired male pointed out. "We'd know that better than anyone else."

"Oh, come now, Johnny, it wasn't that bad." Komui said in pout.

"I got buried when we studied at your place growing up." Johnny deadpanned.

"Couldn't find him again until breakfast."

"But we found him." Komui defended himself.

"Only after Tupp and I heard him crying for help under a pile of books."

"My sis ain't wrong." Tupp agreed. "Seriously, I dunno what you were up to, but if not for Cash and me, I don't think Johnny'd be here!"

"Morbid..." Reever muttered under his breath. "So, I guess we have to get to work."

Standing from his seat behind his desk, Komui grinned, as he leaped towards his office door, "I'll handle the corpses, you handle things here~! Toodles~!"

It didn't take long for the four high school friends to look at Komui with disappointment. Seems some things just never changed.

Not that they would have it any other way.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Like I said, I had an early start at work today, and then I was playing BotW on my new Switch...so~ that's why this update is a little later in the day than normal. Hehehe**

 **R &R ain't for rest and Relaxation, despite how much I might need it. Leave a review and let us know what we're doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and if you really wanna see more, then follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they come out! Go check out XavierForest's work, if you hadn't already, and until next time...we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hana: Happy New Year to you~! Happy New Year, to you~! Happy new year, dear readers~ Happy New Year to you~!**

 **Allen: Um...and many more?**

 **Hana: Say it with feeling, Moyashi-chan! Hell, sing it with feeling!**

 **Allen: ...no. It may be a happy new year to you, but I'm sick in this chapter!**

 **Hana: Aww, poor baby. -shrugs- Well, the year may have started pretty bad, but I won't let the YouTube BS keep me down. You can't control the circumstances, but you can control how you react to them. So let's make 2018 the best year we can make! WHO'S WITH ME?!**

 **-crickets chirp-**

 **Hana: Really? -sighs- XavierForest and I don't own D. Gray-man. Never have, and never will...probably for good reason.**

 **Allen: Both authors only own the story that gets posted on Hana's account. Enjoy the new chapter, and Happy New Year!**

 **Hana: Well, then there's Raku...hmm...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 11 - +_**

"The hell are you doing?" Rouvelier growled, as he looked in disgust at the newest scene. "You had what you wanted, it's your own foolishness that even allowed…your _trophy_ to be swiped from right under your unholy nose."

"Recall, _Director_ , I had taken any and every precaution to ensure my angel never left."

"Apparently for you, not enough."

"I'll get him back," Apocryphos vowed, and he said it in such a way that it made the other man shudder.

"I had assumed homosexuals were a sin in themselves." Rouvelier dared speak up, "Why would you waste your time with a brat like that? Would you not pass judgement upon his soul?"

"As I have told you once before. There are times in my quest where God gifts me with an angel for the evil I vanquish upon this Earth."

"I see."

"If not for our agreement, you would be in a shallow grave somewhere right now."

Rouvelier grit his teeth as he bit back a comment that would surely get him killed. He couldn't believe that he was still associating himself with this monster. Still, ends must justify the means, so he would keep going until he got what he wanted.

On the other hand...that man would still be in jail, awaiting his execution, had it not been for him getting that bastard out. "Do what you will. I have business to attend to."

"Don't forget, Director, power is as much a weapon to use as it is a downfall to the one who wields it."

"Keep the philosophical garbage to yourself," Rouvelier said, waving off the remark.

"I speak only the truth." The killer firmly stated. The Director, however, paid no mind to the man as he left the scene. Apocryphos sighed, looking to his latest work. He looked to the body of the woman on the floor. "A shame. I was sure you would've been able to be a great asset. Not giving me the information I desire was your biggest, and final mistake."

Oh well. A pawn was nothing more than a pawn. They were indispensable, perhaps, but in the end, they're usefulness would wear thin. Apocryphos had no desire for...

Actually...a new pawn might be what he needs. Perhaps a rook? Knight? What would be the best piece to lure and capture the queen?

"Hm, it appears I have a horribly good plot afoot..."

He allowed himself one small smile before removing his eyes from the woman. It seemed there was still much work to be done.

. . - * - . .

Allen sneezed.

"No way in hell am I allowing you to get sicker than when you started out, kid." Raku groused, already taking the dirty dishes. "On that note, how're you feeling?"

"I cab breeds through my dose..." Allen murmured. "Ib's stubffed."

"So I can tell." Was the unamused expression in relaying his remark. "I'm starting to think you get a kick out of making me your damn nursemaid."

"You thinb I god sick on purbose?"

"You're supposed to get better..." Something seemed to dawn on the man, as he eyed Allen skeptically. "You never took the pills, did you?"

"..."

"DAMMIT BRAT! I'm, for whatever god damned reason, trying to make you better, and you intentionally let yourself get sicker? God fucking dammit, kid! You're going to be the death of _me_ at this rate!"

"Sorry for nob trusting most _pills_." Allen felt the need to emphasize the last word. After all, drugs were all he had been given to make him physically too weak to so much as move...and it made him super vulnerable...and not in any good way.

The Japanese male was silent, before groaning in annoyance. _Of course...of fucking course. He would think that after the shit Apocryphos put him through...so what the fuck do I do?_

"Look, kid." Raku took that moment to stare his son's ex-lover straight in the eyes. He had to be direct. "These _will_ make you better. They may make you drowsy, but I'll be here."

"You were there the last time too," the Brit bluntly pointed out. Raku had been there, and he'd let that monster have his way with Allen for months before finally taking action.

"That was then. This is _now_." Raku griped.

"Whud's the difference?" The younger countered.

"I'll protect you this time."

Allen didn't know whether to believe that or not. His faith in Raku was too low.

He looked away and absently scratched his right wrist, where a band of scarred chafed skin was highlighted by the paleness of the rest of his arm. There was a matching one on the other wrist, visible through the deformity of his flesh.

"Alright. What the hell do I do to earn you damn trust?" Raku wasn't going to give up...though he was half tempted to jerk the boy's hand from his wrist if he kept up with that quirk he somehow picked up. "I can only put up with so much of your bullshit."

"You're...abot lide hibm..."

"Like him? Do you mean Yu?"

Allen nodded, though he said nothing else.

Raku's face contorted as he scowled. "I'm considering forcing those pills down your throat if you continue being so uncooperative."

When Allen's heart sped up due to the fear Raku's words had generated, so too did the scratching.

The Japanese man made an annoyed sound as he quickly set down the dishes in his hands and held Allen's wrists. There was a bit of blood beneath the brat's black fingernails, originating from the new breach he'd made in the chafed area of his skin. "Great," Raku muttered dryly. "It's not like I didn't have enough to do before."

"Stob touching me." Allen tried to tug his arms from Raku's grip, but ultimately failed. He was too weak to put up any real resistance anytime soon.

"Stop being a selfish brat." Raku squeezed the boy's wrists, and only relaxed his hold when Allen winced and gasped out in pain.

"I will _not_ hurt you."

"Liar!"

"Oi! You listen here, kid. I'm attempting to be _civil_ for the first time in a long time. Cut me some slack. My job right now is to get you to full health. That includes your mental health."

"Why do you care?! What woulb you eber gain from helbing someone as...a-as..."

"Broken as you?" When he received no reply, he groaned, and released the boy's wrists, soon sitting himself at the bed's side. "I was that broken myself. Perhaps I still am, but I only became the man I was because of that person who gave my dark world some light."

"...Okagi, right?"

"There's a shit ton of darkness in my heart, and I've accepted that long ago. I was abandoned, I was given from one foster home to another...I did shit that got me a scolding, and slap on the wrist. I even did things that sent me to the slammer assuming they were able to catch me."

Allen cradled his right wrist as he side-eyed the man, warily scooting an inch further away. "You're not the obly one who's suffered."

"I know, and that's why I have no excuse for my actions. I'm just a bad person is all."

"...Okagi must've thoughb differently..." Just like Kanda did with him, Allen realized...at least when he wasn't being a pervert.

"Maybe."

"Why?" Allen asked, eyes on his hands. "Why did you want your son to suffer too?"

"Look at me," Raku said, his shoulders slumping. "I lost everything. Okagi died. I've been in and out of jail. The voices wouldn't _shut up_. I thought... I... I went to see him, and he was happy. You two were talking and holding hands and flirting. It wasn't fair."

Considering that, Allen took a tissue from the bedside table and blew his clogged nose. Truth be told, he'd like to think that he would have done differently, but he knew that if he'd been in the same position as Raku, his feelings would have... Raku was right. It wasn't fair. Still, that didn't mean he should have gone down the path he had. Was ruining his son's life satisfying? Did it make living somehow easier?

"That's why you're trying to make amends." Oh, he could breathe now...for the time being, at least.

"I'm trying to prove I'm the man Okagi was dead set on knowing I could be."

Allen was the same. He wanted to be a good human and live up to Kanda's expectations. His lover had been the one to prove that he wasn't a real monster, after all. Sure, it had been a humiliating experience, what with all the touching and him being spread out in front of that mirror, but it had been a real eye-opener.

He silently deposited his used tissue in the small bin half under the bed that Raku had put there after Allen had complained about how annoying it was to locate the nearest bin every time he blew his nose, especially since his sinuses were shot and he needed a tissue every five to ten minutes.

"Do you want to go back to him?" Raku asked after the silence between them had gone on for a while. The question, admittedly, caught Allen off guard.

"Back to...BaKanda...?"

Raku's attention snapped to Allen, before he turned away, his form shaking...wait, he was laughing?!

"What's so funny?"

"No, nothing, kid." Said the laughing man. "I actually called Okagi that shortly after we met."

"You...called your lover 'BaKanda'...?"

He shrugged, finally managing to calm down from his laughing fit, "We weren't exactly together. Obvious when we were, I ended up going from that to 'chibi'. He hated it. I loved the way he got riled up."

"I'm starting to question my life choices..." And he was. He really, and truly was.

"You do look short. I wouldn't be surprised if Yu called you out on that at some point."

"He calls me ' _Moyashi_ '" the Brit grumbled.

Raku snorted and shook his head. "Of course he does."

"Shuddup."

"I haven't said anything to warrant that."

Allen huffed, and pulled his covers over himself. "I'm sleeping."

"Medicine first, then sleep."

"M'not takin' pills," Allen said, glaring at the man.

"How about a deal then?" Raku didn't miss the curiosity that flashed through those silver eyes. "If you take the medicine, I'll cook whatever dish you want the moment you wake up, regardless of when."

"Anything I want?" If the soup he was given was anything to go by...Kanda had gotten some of his cooking skills from this man...he still thought Kanda was better, but admittedly...Jeryy had them both beat, hands down. Still...it was free food...

" _Anything_."

Well, all he'd been eating lately was that soup... Even though it was nice, having something new would be even better.

"Fine."

"Thank god." Raku grumbled, "Dealing with you while you're sick is a pain in my ass."

"I'm doing it for the food."

"I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore," Raku said, his eyes vacant and his face blank. "You're annoying."

"I feel like taking that as a compliment, honestly."

"Uh-huh." Raku muttered as he stood. "On record, should I find out you _didn't_ take the medicine, I'll make sure to serve you something undesirable."

"Um...undesirable...?"

The elder stood, wiping the non-existent dust from his pants, before turning to grin evilly at the silver-eyed male on the bed, "I'm certain you wouldn't wish to know, now would you?"

Allen shrunk back an inch and dropped his eyes. "I guess I'll take it then." If Raku was anything like Yu — and he'd seen a lot to suggest that he was — then that threat was _very_ real.

"Good boy." The man said, "I'll get the medicine, and then I'll stick around to make sure you actually take it."

"Don't you trust me?"

"No," Raku said, before picking back up the dishes he'd set down and taking them to the kitchen.

"Well...don't I just have all the luck with Kandas." Sighed the British male. "Woo-hoo."

It wasn't too much longer before Allen began wondering what everyone was up to. Were they really looking for him? Have they moved on?

...how could he go back to them when he was broken beyond that repair? Filthy. Disgusting...undesirable...

He shuddered, a hand coming up to clamp over his mouth as bile rose in his throat. God, he hated this. He hated what _that man_ had reduced him to.

He hated that Yu wouldn't want him anymore.

Being forced upon...humiliated as he had no choice but to unwillingly take what that monster gave...

Could this...have been what his lover felt? Huh...that was a strange thought to pass his mind. He recalled Kanda...that saying, his Yu...telling him about that...

Yu had said that it'd been someone he'd known... and that he'd tested negative for anything undesirable...

Allen froze as cold fear gripped his heart. _What if... I have an STD?_ It's be just like that asshole to do something that fucked up the rest of Allen's miserable life.

Apocryphos was a rapist, meaning he'd surely had sex with a multitude of others without first checking whether or not they were clean.

"Oh gods..." Allen said, as tears began to well, "No...p-please no..."

His hands trembled and there was a tight feeling in his chest that made it difficult for him to breath. Gritting his teeth, Allen dug his nails into left wrist. _Knowing my luck..._

"What's got your panties in a twist, kid?" Raku's voice sounded, startling the younger out of his dark thoughts. "You gonna throw up? Use that bucket."

Allen numbly reached down to bring up the small bin beneath the bed and cradle it to his chest. After a moment, he hesitantly looked Raku in the eye and quietly asked, "Do you... know if... he had any sexually-transmittable... diseases?"

Raku paused, the implications of the question making him wince. "I don't." They'd never talked about those kinds of matters.

"O-Oh...I see..."

"Listen, I know someone." Raku sighed, running his hand through his bangs, "They'll check you for undesirables and none will ever know the wiser, because it'll be completely under the radar."

"What...kind of someone?"

"The kind of someone who will swear to secrecy, and take it to the grave." Raku explained. "I can't guarantee the results will be quick, so you may wait a while before getting them."

Allen slowly nodded, hugging the bin closer. "I want to be tested."

"I'll call them then." Raku said. "Take the medicine for now, and I'll make you something light to start when you wake up."

Allen nodded mutely. He didn't think he had ever been so scared in his life.

He hated thinking that there was something left inside him from _that man_.

No...a _man_ wouldn't do such things...he was more of a monster, a demon only bearing the guise of a man with the false pretense of a God that he uses to justify what he does.

And it made Allen all the more unwell just thinking of it.

He set the bin back down on the floor where he could easily reach it in case his stomach decided to empty itself, before taking the pills and glass of water from Raku.

"Rest up, kid." Raku said, taking the glass from the shaking hands of the younger male, before turning to leave the room.

"...c-could you stay with me u-until I fall asleep...please?" He asked the figure that was just about to leave. With the fears plaguing his mind, he didn't want to be alone at the moment.

He wasn't really fond of Raku, but having the man with him was better than having no one.

Raku chuckled suddenly, and the younger looked to him curiously. "I was just reminded of the first time Yu got sick. Okagi was out of town, and I had no idea what I was doing."

"No...idea?" Allen yawned. Dammit, he wanted to hear this...

He laid his head down on the pillow and pulled his blankets up, both eyes on Raku.

Raku nodded, a look of fondness on his face, "I actually thought I was going to lose my only son, he was coughing, vomiting, and was shivering fiercely despite how warm his room was. I was so freaked out, I had rushed to our neighbor-at-the-time's house."

"Tha's silly..." He was getting very sleepy now. Warm and fuzzy too. Comfy... "then wuh happened...?"

The Japanese male cracked a small smile. "They assured me it was just a bug, but I didn't believe them."

Allen found himself chuckle tiredly. "And...?"

"And I'll finish this story when you wake up."

The younger pouted, but still yawned, "Fine...owe me..."

"If you say so."

Allen's eyes slid closed. "What about pictures?" Seeing a little Yu would definitely be a treat in its own right.

Raku quirked a brow and sighed. "I'll show you later."

"Ya said so, now ya gotta," the Brit mumbled.

Raku nodded, watching as the younger finally fell asleep. "He's got his work cut out for him, i can tell that much." He stated, before standing. Taking the glass of water, he turned to the doorway, and turned out the light. He gave a fleeting glance to Allen, and allowed a small twitch of the corner of his mouth to form a smirk. "Have sweet dreams tonight, kid."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hey everyone! It's a new year, and I still need it, but R &R still doesn't mean "Rest and Relaxation"! Leave a review to let us know how we're doing, and feel free to show this story some love by favoriting this work! Follow so you never miss a chapter, and don't forget to check out XavierForest's stuff over on his page, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hana: Yo! We back~ It's an update day!**

 **Kanda: Your point?**

 **Hana: Someone's cranky...anyway, XavierForest and I don't own DGM! We only own the story you're currently reading~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **+ _\- Chapter 12 - +_**

"These finals are the death of me!" Lenalee complained, resting her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, as said red-headed male was using his free arm to read a book he'd checkout from the library.

"They're not that bad, Lena." Lavi said, closing his book with expertise. "You're smart, those tests ain't got nothing on ya, yeah?"

"Easy for you to say. Hearing something once will stick in your brain from now until the end of time for all I know."

Lavi rolled his eye. "And you say I'm the dramatic one. I feel like we're totally stealing each other's roles here, Lena-lady."

"I'm sorry..."

"Why're you apologizing?"

"I guess...I'm still super worried about Allen." She said, leaning up, in favor of hugging her knees to her chest. "It's been too long...and although there was evidence according to what I heard from Kanda the other day..."

"The rest of it is more likely than not going to be some scary shit." Lavi finished. "I know. The fact they found what they did is super unsettling, but..."

"It's likely enough that could be the case. What do we do if that's so?"

"Don't show him pity for starters." A voice stated with the familiar bluntness of Wisely.

"You have a scarf now?" Lavi asked the mind reader.

Wisely looked to him in annoyance, and sighed. "Yes. I traded that turban for a scarf thing. Problem?"

"Nah, looks good." Lavi dismissed. "I'm a scarf man myself." He said, pulling the orange material up to show off.

"Very great craftsmanship, Miss Lee."

"Oh, thank you." Lenalee said. "But what brings you here, exactly?"

"I was passing by when I heard you two talking." He answered honestly. "I know you're worried about Allen, but everyone else is too. Including Kanda."

Lavi grimaced at the mention of his Japanese friend. "Yu's mood took a nosedive after..."

"It's difficult being in the same room as him," Wisely confessed. "I mean, before it was annoying because he couldn't get him mind out of the gutter, but now his thoughts keep going back to what we learned."

"After hearing what we did?" Lenalee softly said, "I can't really blame him for that."

"I kinda miss him being pervy." Lavi sighed. "Allen's reactions were always the best."

Wisely shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Ah man, I want things back to normal already." Lavi dragged a hand through his hair and groaned. "Even when Allen does come back, it won't be like it used to though." Not with what Allen had gone through.

"Knowing Allen, I'm certain he would don a mask saying he was fine, when we know he's not." Wisely stated, "It would be like him."

"It really would...every time he tries to have us not worry...we end up worrying." Lenalee further explained. "I wish I could turn back the hands of time and take them both and lock them in a closet somewhere, and not let them out until they make up."

"Or make out." Lavi added his two cents. "Just saying."

"If you locked the two of them in a closet together, you'd have to call in a professional to give it a thorough cleaning," Wisely muttered beneath his breath.

"It would be far better than what's going on now." Lenalee pointed out. "At least then they would've realized sooner how stupid they were being, and everyone would be happy."

"Mm." Lavi hummed, "But stuff happens Lena. Your lunch break is just bout over, isn't it? You should go to class."

"Fine..." The Chinese girl pouted. "But I won't stop worrying."

"We know." Both Wisely and Lavi said.

 **. . - * - . .**

"What am I looking at, sir?" Link asked, eying the folder skeptically.

"A case, I would assume you of all people would know, inspector." Rouvelier stated, looking to his subordinate. "Is there a problem?"

"Not in the slightest sir." Link said, "I'm only curious as to why I have a file on someone named Raku Kanda in my possession." Link would give himself credit where it was due. He wanted to freak out so badly at that moment.

"Perhaps because he's a wanted man?" The imposing male suggested. "I trust no one else but you with this assignment. Don't fail me."

"Right. Yessir."

"He has you looking into my father?" Kanda asked in disbelief. Feeling skeptical, Link had made sure to set the folder in Allen's music old music room, with the door soundly shut. "Why the interest in him?"

"If only I knew." The German male sighed, sitting on the couch. Lala and Timothy were on either side of him, curious of how things were going.

"This doesn't sound good at all..." Lala said, hugging herself, "That man you work for sounds like a bad omen all his own."

"His methods aren't always...humane, at times." Link admitted.

"He's shit." Kanda rolled his eyes. "Fucking Hitler-wannabe."

Link stared at Kanda for a moment for tipping his head in the direction of the two kids. "There are children present," he reminded the other adult.

"We're more than used to it." Timothy informed the blonde, as he absentmindly pet Timcanpy.

"I suppose you would be." Link sighed, giving Kanda a disproving stare. "Perhaps, this assignment is a blessing in disguise."

"How so?"

"If I'm able to freely use my resources to find Raku, then I'm certain those same resources will lead me to Allen." The German male explained, "But first things first. Just because Rouvelier says I'm the only one he can trust, doesn't me I can trust him not to have a bug somewhere."

"So that's why you gave yourself a full-body search when you entered." Lala said, looking at Link in awe. "And why you had Papa double check."

Link nodded. "He's a sly one. You must always think moves ahead of any opponent, no matter how clever."

"This isn't a damn chess game." Kanda groused. "For all we know, it's far more dangerous."

"Perhaps a gambling game then." Link amended, as he stood. "Either way, there's so much to do, and I doubt there's as much time on our hands as we would like to think."

"Why?" Lala and Timothy asked.

"Call it a hunch. I will retrieve my things, and get on with my work."

"Good luck."

"As to you, Yu Kanda."

 **(* - *)**

Kanda closed the door when Link left. "Time's against us, is it?"

"Do you think we'll find him?" Lala asked, tugging Kanda's pant leg.

"We have to. God knows I'm at my wits end."

"It's not like he's with that bad guy anymore though," Timothy said. "Your dad is protecting Mama, isn't he?"

"That's what I'm concerned about." Kanda admitted. "I'm not even sure if my own father is mentally stable right now."

"But he must have gotten some sort of conscious," Lala said, "Maybe he's trying to make things right."

Kanda sighed, and smiled softly to the kids. "I'm the adult here, I should be comforting you two not the other way around."

"Sometimes adults/grown-ups need comforting too." The duo told their father.

Kanda's smile turned grim. "Well I've got a fuck-ton of work to do before I get too used to it."

"You need a break," Lala informed her father. "Mama would get mad if he found out you were overworking yourself."

"He'd also give you that look when he finds out how many times you've cursed in front of us." Timothy snickered. "Y'know, I'm still trying to figure out who's scarier when angry."

Kanda didn't think that Allen _could_ be scary. Even when the brat got angry, those pouts and glares just turned Kanda on. Hell, during arguments, all it took was less than a minute for the Japanese male to have his ex-lover prostrated and horny, so he hadn't ever really seen Allen's scary side.

Actually...that episode from their earlier meetings was rather horrifying. Broken, and practically void of life...all because of what the NOAH had made him do that day he confronted Allen. What made matters worse was how little Kanda realized he could do. In the end, he had to knock him out, because in reality, the Japanese male just didn't know what he should've done, much less could've.

It was easier later, when they were together. He could hold the younger, comfort him. But back then, he couldn't. They weren't exactly friends, though obviously he held affections for the younger.

"Papa, when Mama returns, let's be sure to comfort him with all our love for him, okay?" Lala said, her lone blue eye looking up at her father.

"Che." Kanda had planned to do that anyway.

"That means no hogging him all to yourself!" Timothy chided. "Share!"

"Fine, I won't hog him. Much."

"Good enough." Lala decided.

"I bet he's lying," Timothy grumbled to his sister. "He'd definitely gonna hog Mama."

"Tch. We can share him during the day, but I get him at night."

Kanda felt offended by the incredulous stares that statement received. Fuck. He wouldn't actually try anything straight away. Before he did, he needed to check how much Allen could handle.

He had to assess the damage.

Kanda had no one to really understand his hellish experience. Many have tried comforting him, saying it wasn't his fault. But words like those weren't what he needed.

And he knew those very words weren't the ones Allen needed to hear. He didn't need pity, nor did he want it. Unlike with Kanda, who had no one, Allen, at least, had him.

Allen had the kids, too. Kanda was sure that those two wouldn't try to pity the Brit.

"Alright, enough sitting around." Kanda spoke up. "We need to finish cleaning. Dishes put away, clothes in the wash, and then get ready for bed."

"Aw," whined Timothy.

"If you had done it earlier, you wouldn't have had a lot more to do." Kanda told the boy, "Let's get to work."

 **. . - * - . .**

"I bet you're turning in your grave in worry, aren't you big brother?" Neah said as he paid his respects to his brother. "We're all worried sick about him. Yet I fear we're not close in finding him."

"...does this make him my uncle?" Lero asked looking to the marker.

"He was my brother, Lero." Neah chided. "Please respect those who have passed."

Lero sighed and, in mirroring Neah, brought his hand together in prayer. "Happy?"

Neah rolled his eyes, letting his hands fall to his sides. "I suppose."

"Jeez, make up your mind!"

"I just want to finish speaking to him." Neah told the impatient child, before turning his attention back to the grave his brother rested in. He sighed, "Mana...you loved Allen with all your heart. Please...be his guardian angel, and help him come back to us."

"That sounds like a line you'd hear in a movie," Lero muttered.

"Perhaps." The older male mused, "Now, we should be heading home, right? We still have boxes to fill, and be ready to move into that new place that took me too long to find."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Have you packed your belongings?" Neah asked the boy.

"It's not like I have a lot to pack."

"Well, that is true." Neah realized. "But have you packed them nonetheless?"

"Yes I packed them, lero." Lero growled. "What about you? Did you pack your stupid stuff yet?"

"More or less."

Unlike Lero, Neah had a bit more to pack, but he was sure that he was at least halfway done by now. Maybe.

At least...that's what he was hoping. Packing was really a pain in the ass. He had instruments that needed to be shipped to the new place!

Speaking of...he still needed to check that place Kanda had in mind with that one office space for Allen...

Kanda had been a pest about it too, so Neah would have to do that soon.

And the sooner the better was encouraged when it came to that guy. Why Neah was putting it off when it came to moments he _wasn't_ busy...was an answer that eluded him.

Well, he could always just blame it on his memory and say that he forgot.

It wasn't like he had a bad memory...but even the best might forget a thing or two if busy...

"He'll see right through you, lero." Lero said, as he crossed his arms.

"I won't question how you of all people could come to that conclusion." Neah grumbled. "Come, we have much to do, and so little time to do it."

"Kay."

Lero gave the grave one last glance before following after his guardian.

Everyone was super worried about Allen. Lero didn't know much about him, and as much as he thought him a traitor...there was no way he'd ever wish ill of the young adult.

He hoped, even if he never voiced it, that the white-haired male would come back.

Maybe then everyone would be happy again.

"Maybe I don't hate him as much as I thought it did..." Lero whispered to himself.

"Did you say something, Lero?" Neah asked.

"Nope." He'd keep this his own little secret.

After all, in his mind, Allen was supposed to be a traitor. He wouldn't let people know that his opinion had changed just yet.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **As always, I may need it, but R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and don't forget to show this story some love by favoriting this work! If you hadn't checked them out yet, go over to XavierForest's page and check out his works too! Don't forget to follow and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hana: Okay, first of all. I'm having trouble posting a new chapter to Doc Manager. HOWEVER it seems I can use what's already been submitted, and overwrite it.**

 **Allen: -blinks- You mean you're going to overwrite what's saved...? -feels a little dizzy in trying to understand-**

 **Hana: Don't overwork your sweet brain, moyashi-chan.**

 **Kanda: Basically this stupid website is broken as all hell.**

 **Hana: -heavily sighs- Pretty much...at least this way I can still post the new chapter. Welp, you guys know the drill. Neither XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man.**

 **Allen: Mm...they do own the story you lot are reading though...why am I here? I'm not in this chapter...**

 **Hana: I love you too much~ -huggles Allen-**

 **Kanda: OI!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 13 - +_**

"May I ask why I should help you?" Eliade asked, leaning against the counter as Link walked up to it.

The German male nodded once, before handing some files to her. "I'm hoping for your assistance."

"Is this about Allen?" Krory asked, coming from the back. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, concern clear on his face.

"It is. Or at least, I'm hoping it'll lead to him."

Eliade tapped her manicured fingernails against countertop. "And why would I be of help?"

"Because you've managed to gather information as well as any of us CROW, Wisely and Tyki combined from what I heard from Wisely."

"Intriguing."

"Back when you were looking into that Crowned Clown/Akuma Killer?" Krory asked.

"Yes."

"I see you kept nothing from him this time."

"I'm thankful for that, though I would like her to rest more. She's getting closer to the due date, after all."

Link nodded, "I won't ask too much, but if you can help us find anything, we would be very grateful."

One of Eliade's hands moved to cradle her stomach as she sighed. "I'll see what I can do." Even though Allen was a damn idiot who hadn't listened to her, she'd be lying is she said that she wasn't worried.

After all, shouldn't she have expected such an outcome? Perhaps not to this extent, but if she were being frank, a part of this had been her fault for pulling him into this mayhem in the first place.

If she hadn't gone to the young man for help, she wouldn't have given him that information on Raku Kanda. And if that hadn't happened, he wouldn't have been so vulnerable and alone.

On the other hand...if she hadn't, then perhaps she would've died with her and Krory's unborn child back when she was targeted.

It didn't appear that either outcome was a good one. One only happened later than the other, she supposed.

"Thank you in advance for your hard work." Link told the blonde woman. "This is my number. Call if you find anything. It matters little with how trivial."

Eliade took the small slip of paper she was offered, her eyes automatically dropping to scan over the numbers.

"I'll let you know what I find."

"You kids should be careful." Krory cautioned. "I fear you may be biting off more than you can chew."

"It's worth choking on should we find him." Link replied with conviction. "Have a good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Krory."

The couple watched as the young man walked out. "I believe we should close up shop, and go upstairs to rest."

"Of course, Arystar." Eliade humbly agreed. She already had her work cut out for her.

Reinvestigating Raku Kanda would be her starting point. From there... well... Eliade just hoped she could turn up some leads.

 **(* - *)**

As Link made his way home, he felt a little guilty having asked Eliade to help him in this investigation. However, with Rouvelier personally asking him to look into Raku Kanda, he felt that it wouldn't be wise to research anything of great importance when it came down to what his supervisor asked of him. It was fishy from the moment he heard the name of Kanda's father leave his thin lips.

Why really go to him when the man is Kanda's father? Did he fear the son of this alleged convict might pull strings to clear his name? Or...perhaps the reason he was given this assignment at all was to test Link's trust. Either way, that man was up to something.

That made it Link's job to play along and figure out what was really going on.

Perhaps it wouldn't be an easy job, but a CROW was meant for dangerous scenarios. When he decided this, he wasn't sure. He felt like there was more to it than just intel...he was a fairly good fighter, but his childhood friends were good, if not better than him with hand-to-hand.

Something, he realized, he never actually got around to informing Kanda about, now that he thought of it. Well, if it never comes up, then perhaps it's not important.

"Hey, isn't that the blonde guy that hangs around with you guys?" A child's voice asks, and it takes Link a moment to realize that the voice belonged to Lero.

"So it is." Neah's voice followed, "Good evening, Link."

"Mr. Campbell." Link greeted.

"Neah is just fine...really, it is."

"Whatcha doing here, Mr. Spots?" Lero asked.

"Mr...Spots...?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you."

Link's hand subconsciously went to the dots on his forehead while Neah tried not to laugh.

"Sorry about that," Neah said, fighting a smile. "Kids will be kids, y'know."

"I should be used to it. After all, there's two oversized children I'm rather familiar with by now."

"You mean that eye-patch and that traitor?"

"Yes, actually." Link sighed. "May I ask what brings you two here?"

"We're on our way home," Neah explained, "We had just finished visiting my late brother."

"I see." Link tipped his head in the direction of the antique shop. "I was visiting Eliade to see if she would aid us in the investigation."

At that, the urge to smile left Neah. "Do you really believe we'll find him again?"

"I won't give up. If any of us had gone missing, do you believe Allen would call it quits?" Link asked, challenging his former schoolmate's uncle. "I hear even Cross Marian is doing more to try and bring him home."

" _That_ Cross?" Neah asked in genuine surprise.

"Even though he's not exactly the definition of an upstanding human being, he's still doing his part.

"Well, now I feel like I need to not be outdone by that guy."

"I have no idea what's even going on..." Lero grumbled.

"Cross is a useless person who gets on everyone's nerves," Neah explained, "and if even he's helping out, I have to do better."

"So...he's kinda like your rival in a sense?" The boy asked, attempting to make sense of the current situation.

"In this instance, I suppose you could say that." Link affirmed. "It was splendid speaking with you two, but I'm sure we must get well-deserved reset."

Neah nodded, "Good evening, Link."

"Good evening to you two."

"Bye Mr. Spots," Lero said, waving a hand.

They parted ways, heading towards their respective homes. "Mr. Spots?" Link mused, "Kids will be kids I suppose..."

 **. . - * - . .**

"Home sweet home," The German born male sighed, looking at his otherwise barren apartment. Had he more time, he would've taken the time and effort to actually make it feel like someone lived here.

He never had the time since the day he moved in. Which was three years ago when he got the position he had now.

His job back then had still been to work under Rouvelier, but in his free time he'd made sure to check in on Walker. Without the boy's notice, of course.

It was actually how he found out Allen was the killer Crowned Clown at the time. The only reason he never reported anything on the matter was A) He was his friend, and B) There had been so much remorse for what he did...what he was forced to do.

Link had vowed that day he would take that secret to the grave, and make sure he could keep his friend safe.

It angered him greatly at how badly he'd failed at his personal promise. If he couldn't do something as simple as being there for the younger when he needed him, then what good was he? "I suppose I never was the best friend to him growing up." Link soon relented, feeling as though he was given the weight of the world. After all, a good best friend wouldn't have sat in the sidelines. They would've done anything else...

Like force their way through his walls, and get him to open up. That wasn't his style of things...but it most certainty was Kanda's. Even now with Allen missing, and the likelihood of finding him was slim, it was still Kanda that was leading the search to bring him back.

Just like always...Link was in the background, working behind the scenes. Was he useful? Was he even important enough to call himself a friend?

He hoped so.

If he worked harder, maybe he'd be good enough.

He would do all he could and more to prove he was worthy of the title.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Bored." Devit grumbled for the umpteenth time.

"Then go to sleep or something." Tyki hissed, looking through multiple windows on his computer screen.

"We're not tired." Jasdero complained.

"That's not our problem." Wisely stated, writing something down he noted in one of the documents he was reading into. "Go occupy your time by being productive."

Tyki looked up from the screen and rolled his eyes. "They couldn't be productive if they tried."

"We can too, be productive!" Devit argued. "We just don't feel like it."

"Yeah!" Jasdero agreed eagerly.

Tyki returned his eyes to his work. " _Sure_."

"Can too!" Jasdero growled.

"Then prove it." Tyki off-handily stated. "Do something that'll help us."

"Tyki, are you sure that's a good idea?" Wisely asked, not actually caring about the situation to begin with. It was more out of necessity than anything when he asked.

The ex-NOAH of Pleasure dismissively waved a hand through the air. "It'll be fine."

This time Wisely did perk up, glaring over at Tyki. "It's the twins we're talking about."

 _Just leave them be_ , Tyki thought, knowing Wisely would hear.

"If they do something unhelpful, the blame is yours." This was not an empty threat, and both parties knew it.

"It's not like people don't always blame me for shit anyway."

"I wonder why." Wisely grumbled. "You better take responsibility for whatever their actions cause."

"Yeah, yeah."

"We're adults!" Devit cut in. "We can take responsibility for ourselves!"

"Adults! Hee~"

Tyki and Wisely glanced to each other before sighing simultaneously. "Whatever you say." Both stated, before turning back to their respective work.

If neither had to take responsibility, they were fine with that. At least this way, if the twins did something stupid, they'd be the ones in trouble.

"Anyway." Tyki spoke up once the twins had left, "It seems I've found an address for that relative of Mr. Kitchen Knife's boss."

"So you have. I suppose you're more useful than I gave you credit for."

"For your information, I'm plenty useful," the Portuguese male said, affronted by Wisely's words.

"So you found where to find the woman Hevlaska?" Wisely inquired, efficiently changing the topic.

Tyki grumbled something under his breath, before answering aloud, "I have. She lives in the richer part of the city. No surprise on that."

"So what are we doing? Paying her a visit?"

"Well, we need evidence against that guy that gets on our, and Kanda's nerves." Tyki stated, "Just think of what information we can get from her."

"If she's willing to share," Wisely said.

Tyki gave the white-haired man a shark-like grin. "We're ex-NOAH. If you can't at least find out from her thoughts, I'm sure I'll be able to... persuade her."

"Mikk. You've found the information on her. How old is she? Surely she's not a spring chicken anymore."

"What was her relationship to Rouvelier, again?"

"Why are you asking me?" Wisely gestured to Tyki's laptop. "Your the one with the computer."

"What are you looking into then?" Tyki queried.

Sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time, Wisely looked to Tyki in a bored tone, "I was looking into past crimes and such on Apocryphos."

"That does ring a bell...hm?"

"What now?"

"She's a crone!" Tyki exclaimed. Wisely face palmed. Idiots. He was surrounded by idiots.

"Mikk, being 53 isn't exactly...you really were planning on seducing her?!" Forget the twins. Tyki was the one to worry about.

"Well I can't _now_!"

"I am ashamed to consider you a human being." Wisely grumbled under his breath. "Think of more...suitable _civil_ ways to get the information from her."

"Whatever." Growled the older ex-NOAH.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust." Tokusa muttered, reading through more files than he ever wanted to ever again. It was getting late, and he wasn't even sure if he, or the others for that matter, was getting anywhere.

"Keep looking." Kiredori said, not looking up from what she was doing. Sometimes it was scary how hyper focused that girl could be.

"But this is _boring_ ," Tokusa groaned, snapping shut one folder as he reached for another.

"Egad! Our very own second in command is complaining like a child?" Tewaku said in mock shock.

"Can you blame me?" Tokusa sighed, ready to throw papers like confetti.

"Complaints and sarcasm are hardly needed here." Madarao said, looking to his sister and his comrade with a disproving gaze. "But the fact remains, there's far too much to look through."

"Perhaps you're right." Goushi said, placing another file down. "There could be a chance we were doing this all wrong."

"How so?" Kiredori asked, perking up.

"We're looking through files upon files of things that have no relevance." Tokusa pointed out. "Yes, that would be a problem all in itself."

Goushi nodded. "Exactly."

"Then what _should_ we be doing?" Tewaku asked as she skimmed another file.

"Focus solely on information pertaining to Apocryphos." Madarao decided. "We need to learn his patterns more than anything. At least when we have it down..."

"We will have an idea where he'll strike next." Tokusa finished, the base of his fist having been tapped against the palm of his hand as he understood.

"Exactly."

Kiredori nodded, "We should start doing that."

"Back to work everyone!" Madero declared, "Leave no stone unturned in our search."

"Yessir!" The other four members said at once.

It wasn't even five minutes later when Tokusa groaned again. "Still bored."

Tewaku threw a folder at the man's face. "Be quiet."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Like I was saying, I couldn't post the chapter via Doc Manager like I normally would, so I'm overwriting something that's on the verge of getting deleted anyway. It was already posted, 'cos it was actually something I beta'd for a friend.**

 **Until FF can get their shit together, feel free to R &R (Still doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, btw~) Show the story some love by favoriting this work, and follow so you never miss a new chapter! Go check out XavierForest's stuff too, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hana: I'm tired. But not tired enough to not post the new chapter~**

 **Hevlaska: Interesting.**

 **Hana: -blinks-**

 **Tyki: Hm.**

 **Hana: ...**

 **Wisely: It's rather crowded.**

 **Hana: Erm...neither XaiverForest nor myself own D. Gray-man...just the story you guys are reading, so...enjoy!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 14 - +_**

This was a dangerous game, and he knew it from the get-go. However, he needed this risk to reap the ultimate reward in the end. He was the King, and he had control over his personal board. At least...he did, until a pawn had gone rogue on him. A fighter, the knight. Running off with yet another pawn...but which he wasn't sure.

Was it a mere piece that could be disposed of? Or did they hold a greater part than he would've otherwise believed? These were the questions Malcom C. Rouvelier was asking one sunny afternoon in his pallor.

"If you keep that frown upon your face, you will find yourself getting wrinkles much sooner, Malcom."

"Hevlaska." The man curtly greeted his sister-in-law. Like hell he would accept her into his family. The woman sighed, looking to the man in displeasure. "What brings you here?"

"Your wife, my sister, has brought me here today." The silver-haired woman stated. "You've been wrapped up in a bit of work these days."

"Why should it matter to a wench like yourself?"

Hevlaska brushed him off, his words long having lost their effect on her psyche at that point. "I care greatly for my sister. Hurt her, and I believe hell may be your only salvation."

"Are you threatening me? I don't need your witchcraft."

"It is not witchcraft." Hevlaska denied. "Nor is it a gift of foresight. It is my intuition, and I follow it like a pirate would a map to treasure."

"It's blasphemy, is what it is." Rouvelier ground out, turning his attention back to the physical board that was presented to him.

"One day that attitude of yours will get you killed."

Rouvelier paused, and he slowly turned his head in Hevlaska's general direction. "More of your witchcraft?"

The woman only sighed. Hadn't she just told him that it wasn't witchcraft? "It's a warning."

"One which I need not from the likes of you." Rouvelier hissed. "Now leave."

"Very well. You have been warned...and I have another engagement to uphold. Good day, Malcom."

Rouvelier didn't even bother with a farewell, instead returning back to what he'd been doing before that woman had graced him with her unwelcome presence.

 **. . - * - . .**

Hevlaska walked along the sidewalk, having long since saying farewell to her sister and niece back at their humble abode. Before she could return to her own home, however, there were people she was to meet.

Of course they didn't know they would find her just yet.

Still, she knew they would.

"They think they know everything, right, Jas?" Hevlaska heard the voices before she saw them. "We can totally do shit to be useful."

"Yeah! You tell 'em, Dev!"

"I'm telling _you_ , moron." The black-haired male ground out, though didn't have any malice in the words.

"Telling me! Hee~ Hee~"

"Yeah I am! Huh? Hey! Hag! What're you looking at us like that, huh?"

"I believe you mean 'what are you looking at us like that _for_." Hevlaska calmly corrected.

"Same difference."

"Difference! Same big difference!" The longer haired male laughed.

Hevlaska pursed her lips. "What you said wasn't grammatically correct."

"What're you a freaking teacher?" The leader of the duo snarled. "I ain't a damn student y'know."

"So I've noticed."

"Then leave Jasdevi alone~!"

"Yeah, leave us alone! We got nothing to do with ya, lady."

"Tell 'er Dev! Hee!"

"I just did, Jas!"

"So, you're Dev," She pointed to the dark-haired male, "And you're Jas...those are your names, then?"

"Jasdero!" Jas said, pointing to himself.

"Devit!" Dev said with enthusiasm.

"Together we're Jasdevi!" Both proudly stated.

"I see."

"We can basically read each other's minds!" Devit proclaimed.

"Read our minds! Hee~"

"I have a rather interesting ability myself." Hevlaska said, smiling fondly, "I believe they would call it a strong sixth sense?"

"Can you see into the future?" Jasdero asked, seeming intrigued.

"You are looking for someone, are you not?"

"Hey, yeah!" Devit said, "How'd you guess?"

Hevlaska smiled, "I suppose you say what your younger brother had said, in a way."

"You _can_ see into the future?!" The twins were now completely entranced by the older woman, stars were practically shimmering in their eyes.

"Not exactly." Hevlaska eyed at the two young men, who were both much more pleasant company than her brother-in-law. "Call it intuition."

"Hey Dev...come to think of it, ain't she familiar looking?"

"Did we meet her?"

"I dunno..."

"Hey, lady, what's ya name?" Devit asked, attempting to recall any face that may have matched the person he and Jasdero might've seen. He had no luck at the current moment.

"My name is Hevlaska," the woman said.

"Hevlaska?" Devit asked. "Weird name."

Jasdero seemed to be thinking hard before he screamed in surprise, "Dev! Her! That lady Tyki was gonna—mpfh!"

Devit took that initiative to silence his brother. He'd spare the older man...meaning he'd owe him. "Not the place, Jas."

"The lady Tyki was going to...?" Hevlaska probed, her silver hair rippling in the sun as she leant forward to hear better.

"Y'know what? Maybe he'd _love_ to tell you what his methods were gonna be." Devit said, as the new idea began forming in his head. "What d'ya think, Jas? Should we mess with Tyki with the source?"

"Hell yeah!' Jasdero eagerly agreed. "Lady, you should come with us to make Tyki squirm! Hehehe~!"

"I haven't done such childish things since my youth." Hevlaska mused. "Then, why don't you two young men lead the way?"

"This way!" Both said, as they headed back the way they came. Hevlaska laughed, these two were such a handful, but she would be lying if she said it wasn't fun interacting with them.

 **. . - * - . .**

Wisely and Tyki were...bewildered. If another word existed, they couldn't figure it out. "That's Wisely, that's Tyki." Devit told their new guest.

Hevlaska eyed Tyki and hummed. "So _you're_ Tyki Mikk."

Wisely winced as other peoples' thoughts ran through his head, before he looked at the Portuguese male. "Well you're screwed."

"I. _Figured_. As much." Tyki said through clenched teeth.

"I've heard quite a bit about you from my escorts here." Hevlaska said, crossing her arms, and quirking a brow. "Yes, they said something about you going to seduce me in order to gain information about my brother-in-law?"

"We already decided that you're the one who's responsible for them," Wisely reminded Tyki, smirking a little at the aghast look on his companion's face.

"Shut up." Tyki growled.

"Well? What is it you wish to know about him?" Hevlaska asked, surprising the two men before her. She was...seriously going to just give them the information? Just like that? There must be some strings attached to this deal, right?

Wisely riffled through the woman's thoughts and... nope. She seemed willing enough to give them what they wanted.

"What's in it for you giving us this information so freely?" Tyki decided to ask. "Such sensitive stuff is rather..."

"Malcom is a fool who only wants power. He's not the man my sister married."

"Your sister needs her eyes checked." Devit growled. "Why would anyone wanna marry a creep like that?"

"As the youth say, 'search me'." Hevlaska said. "Shall we seat ourselves and get comfortable?"

"Right...this way..." Tyki said, moving aside to let her and the twins into their residence.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **You can tell I'm excited to have been able to include Hev in the story, right? No? Well, I've always wanted to include her, but there wasn't any reason for her in the previous two installments...**

 **Anyway, R &R still doesn't mean "Rest and Relaxation", leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and if you wanna never miss a new chapter, than follow this story. Don't forget to check out XavierForest's works, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hana: I almost didn't feel like posting a new chapter. (=w=)**

 **Kanda: Don't give a fuck.**

 **Hana: Rude! Where's moyashi-chan when you need him? Honestly! Y'all know the drill, neither XavierForest nor I own D. Gray-man. Just the story you guys are reading.**

 **Neah: I had fun though.**

 **Hana: How'd you get here?**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 15 - +_**

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything." Cross gruffly said as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "I'm going crazy."

The black-haired woman sighed, crossing her arms. "Honestly, Cross, why are you here so late in at night?"

"No idea where else to go. I haven't gotten a single damn lead."

"You really are searching for Allen." Anita realized. "I never pegged you to be so worried over your charge."

Cross dryly chuckled, "That kid has a way of worming himself into even the coldest hearts. He's there before you realize it."

"Hmm. This must be a first for you then." The woman gave her guest a once-over before she dropped herself down beside him on couch. "Caring, I mean."

Cross grimaced. "It sucks."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Anita pointed out. "Caring for someone isn't a crime. You took him in because you cared, did you not?"

"I took him in because I was obligated to after his adoptive father got killed." Cross grumbled.

"You still cared." She pointed out.

"You're not dropping it, are you?"

Anita smiled, "Of course not. It's not every day I can tease the 'uncaring, debt building, womanizer' that is Cross Marian."

Cross snorted and shook his head. "I bet my dumbass apprentice gave me those names."

"Actually, Mahoja might've had one or two other things to include."

The red-headed man shuddered. "I'm...sure she did..." No woman should look so manly, god dammit...

Anita laughed at the man's put-out expression. "Everyone I've met who knows you has a few choice words to speak."

Cross raised a finger for each point he ticked off, "Bastard, ass hole, hell raiser, the man that makes the Devil a pussy...should I go on with anything I've heard over the years?"

"I believe we have our points made." Anita stated, laughing. "You certainly do make a name...or several for that matter...for yourself."

"That's only because they can't handle me."

Anita grinned and rolled her eyes. "I don't think anyone _could_ handle you."

The half-masked male merely shrugged. "I'd like to believe you did for a while."

"Perhaps. I'm not getting back with you."

"Wasn't asking for you back." Cross pointed out. "I was only saying you handled me to a point when we were together."

"A woman must be strong when dealing with you of all people. I think I was strong when I let you go."

"Mm."

After a few seconds of silence, Anita's hand touched the couch, as if she was ready to push herself up and stand. "Do you want a beer? Or do you still prefer wine?"

Cross crinkled his nose, "I'm not fond of the taste, if I'm being honest."

"Of the beer or the wine?"

"Funny." Cross muttered. "I'll have wine."

The Chinese woman gracefully stood, before making her way over to her kitchen.

Sighing, Cross leaned back, placing his hand over his forehead, before sliding it down his face. "That damn kid making me worry."

But...as he said, that little brat was able to make him all people care enough to even search for _him_. He only hoped Allen would be found sooner rather than later.

 **. . - * - . .**

Neah traced the keys on the piano hearing the tune he wanted to play within his mind, and yet still being unable to play it. It wasn't nessciarly a block between his musical mind and his hands to the keys, but more like...he was far too worried. Such the way he had been for a long while since Allen had been kidnapped.

"You do that a lot, you know." Lero said, having wandered over finding nothing else to do to occupy his time. "You said so yourself, you don't like the idea of Cross doing more than you are when Mr. Two-spot told you so."

"And that, my boy, is where I'm stuck." Neah admitted, before ultimately giving up on trying to play for the moment. "I have no way of knowing where I should begin looking. He's my only link to my late brother...and aside from you, the only part of my family I have left."

"Wait...you think I'm your family?" Lero was genuinely surprised by this admittance.

"Of course you are, Lero." Neah chuckled. "You're my own adopted son, after all."

The young boy blushed and scowled, his cheeks burning. "Whatever, lero," he grumbled, embarrassed.

"I don't believe Adam called you his son...did he?" Neah asked, recalling his earlier years of the NOAH family.

"Of course he—!" Lero stopped short, before thinking it over. In conversations, when he was the only one with the other man... "He...didn't, did he, lero?"

"Then you're _my_ son," Neah said, smiling softly when the child's ears turned red.

"Sh-shuddup, lero!" The boy scowled, perhaps never before feeling so embarrassed as he had been in that moment. "Stupid old man..."

"I'm not old! I've got more spring in my steps than when I was your age."

"Old man." Lero repeated.

"My hair isn't even greying yet!" Neah pointed out.

"You sure about that?" Lero asked with a troublemaking grin. "I think I see some grey around here...and is your hair starting to thin?"

"That's it! No dessert tonight!" Neah glowered. "And we're having Brussel sprouts tonight."

"Ew! No way in hell!"

"Well that's what you get for being mean to the cook!"

"I won't eat them! No way in hell!"

"Then I suppose you're starving for the night." Neah said with a shrug.

"Then so would you. I saw you not eating those disgusting things."

While it was true on previous nights that Neah may have... pushed the Brussel sprouts to one side of his plate and ignored them, tonight he would eat them just to spite...

Actually, Neah didn't even want to touch those abominations.

"You win this round, brat." Neah grumbled.

"Why do you make them if neither of us even eat those things?"

Neah actually took a moment to think of that. "You know what? I haven't got a single clue."

"You must be stupid," Lero deduced, and sighed after crossing his small arms and shaking his head. "I feel sorry for you, lero."

Neah glowered in response. "'Children are the best thing that could happen to you', he said, 'You should consider getting a child yourself, Neah', he said. Dearest brother, I officially believe you have lost your marbles."

"Don't talk to yourself. You might be as crazy as he was."

"I will throw the Brussel sprouts at you if you keep talking," Neah warned, completely serious and ready to get at least some use out of those things.

Lero thought that messing with Neah was _very_ amusing. It was too easy to draw a reaction from the man. "So you're childish as well as stupid, lero," Lero mused, schooling his expression into something innocent.

"Stay put for a moment if you please." Neah calmly said as he headed for his kitchen, and then opening the fridge door. Finding the weapon he was searching for he went back to Lero, who gulped in fear upon seeing the container holding those dreadful balls of leaves and disgusting-ness.

"You...wouldn't..."

"I will." Neah replied, before throwing the first of quite a bunch of Brussel sprouts at the now fleeing child. "Get back here!"

 **(* - *)**

"God dammit." Neah grumbled as he removed pieces of the disgusting vegetable from his couch and coffee table. There were still pieces hanging from light fixtures, and he wasn't even sure how he managed that one.

"What did you think would happen if you had a food fight with your own kid like that?" Kanda sighed. Had it not been for him coming by, the fight would've escalated further, and the mess would've been far greater than it already was. He wasn't even sure why he came here, before recalling he wanted to have Neah go check out that room at the place he was thinking about.

"Apologies." Neah muttered. "What even brings you to my humble abode...and when did you even get this address?"

"Link." Came the curt reply.

"Mr. Link is really good at finding stuff out." Lala said. "But I think he knew already anyway."

"He's like a super-secret agent spy!" Timothy piped in. "But seriously...Brussel sprouts?"

Lero eyed the destroyed vegetables in disgust. "They're gross."

"They really are," Neah said, his nose scrunching up in disgust as he picked up a stray leaf from the floor. He was really regretting his actions right about now.

"Papa, does Mama Allen like those?"

Kanda stopped what he was doing, and thought back on it. "I know he doesn't eat chocolate...something about them having alcohol in it at the time or something."

"And he doesn't like that either." Timothy guessed.

"You'd be right." Neah said. "Though that was long before the chocolate incident. the poor boy was always traumatized by that stuff."

 _Sure as hell didn't seem that way when he got drunk..._ Kanda found himself thinking. "Looks like we got most of it."

"That reminds me..." Neah said, "Why are you here at this time? I would think these two would be getting ready for bed by now."

"We bugged him to take us." Both Lala and Timothy said with smug grins.

Neah smirked at the Japanese man as he threw the vegetables he held into the bin. "They have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"Shut up," Kanda fired back.

"Language," Neah warned, smirking still.

"I said nothing that required anyone to tell me off with cursing." Kanda retorted.

"He's right, y'know." Timothy said, "He didn't say anything bad at all."

Neah glanced around his apartment to see if he could spot anymore Brussel sprouts. "You can tell people to be quiet, but you shouldn't tell them to shut up."

"But sometimes telling them to 'be quiet' doesn't really cut it." Lala stated. "I would know. Timothy doesn't know how to be quiet either."

"Hey!" The blue-haired boy protested, his cheeks flushing with indignation.

"Well, it's true."

"Merciless." Kanda muttered. But he was proud of his daughter. Having someone else around who was as blunt as him was refreshing. And if that someone was his daughter, that was even better

The world needed more young women who weren't afraid to speak their minds, and say things how they were. He was more than glad to help Lala grow up to be such a young woman someday.

As for Timothy...well, he was the reason he and Lala were here to begin with. If not for him running into the moyashi that day, well, Kanda highly doubted those two would even be here with him right then. And they wouldn't have known about that homophobic shit head...

"Papa, you're scaring everyone..." Lala voiced her thoughts, and perhaps the thoughts of everyone else in the room.

Kanda forced himself to lose the dark scowl that had found its way onto his face and instead donned his trademark disinterested expression.

"Much better," Timothy said. "Now you don't look like you're planning a murder."

"Che."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was going to carry out a murder." Neah muttered under his breath. Lero nodded in agreement. "So, if I guess that you came by to get me to check on that one room in that apartment you found...would I be correct in assuming so?"

"Yeah." The Japanese male affirmed.

"At this time of night?" Neah quirked a brow and gestured to the window. "It's pretty late."

"Try answering your dumb phone once in a while, and I wouldn't be here to pester you about it."

"Didn't you turn your phone off, lero?" Lero queried.

"Oops?"

The orange-haired boy gave his guardian a blank look. "You really are stupid, lero."

"Heh. Like baka moyashi like uncle I suppose." Kanda half-teased. "That's something he's done before."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but at the time wasn't it that his phone was left behind at a hospital he was being targeted in?" Neah grumbled.

"What happened where?" Lero asked in confusion. "Never mind, I don't think I wanna know what trouble that guy gets into."

The rest of the night continued in silence as they finally managed to clean the mess that Neah and Lero had created.

(* - *)

Kanda bid the duo farewell for the night, taking a tuckered out Lala and equally tired Timothy back home. Hopefully that idiot would remember to check the place out first thing tomorrow.

"Hey, Papa?" Lala asked, resting her head against her father's shoulder, already on the verge of sleeping. "We'll find him soon, won't we?"

"I don't know." Kanda said, as he shifted the little girl's weight on his back. "I want him back as much as you two."

"Me too." Timothy yawned. "I miss him a lot...I wish he was there when we got adopted..."

Kanda mutely nodded, "Let's call this a welcome surprise for him." _I'm more than sure he's going to need it..._

He hated to think about what the Sprout had gone through. It disgusted him that Apocryphos had dared to do that.

Fuck, he hoped Allen was mentally alright.

Physically too, but more so on his mentality. Something like that...wasn't an event one could easily get over. Even if he acted tough, it was a long while before Kanda had even allowed a simple handshake by those he was close with. Tiedoll could vouch for that.

Not that Kanda had ever really been one for physical contact. Still... it'd been shit. And it had only happened once for him. The Moyashi, on the other hand... Well, Kanda didn't know how many times the kid had been...

Fucking dammit, he didn't even want to think of it. "I feel like I need a damn drink."

"Don't go drinking, we need you sober, Yu." A new voice chided. Kanda looked up, not even realizing someone else was there at the moment. "Heya." The red-headed male greeted.

"Lavi, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just coming down from leaving something under your door. Link and the CROW ended up faxing and emailing me their finds. I just delivered it under your door."

"They couldn't give it directly to me, why?"

"You don't give your email so they don't know it, and you don't own a fax machine."

"Che."

Lavi only grinned. "I see you have the kiddies with you~" He bent and propped his hands on his knees to be eye-level with Timothy. "Hiya! Uncle Lavi's here~"

Timothy tiredly scrubbed his eyes and looked at the redhead. "The dumb rabbit guy?" The boy asked with a yawn.

"...really?"

"Really." Kanda muttered. "I have to get these two to bed. Go do whatever it is rabbits do when they're not annoying the hell out of me."

Lavi huffed at his friend's words. "Fine, fine. You're super grouchy, Yu."

"Don't call me that."

"Um...r-right, later! Bye~!" The eye-patched wearing male called out as he ran off.

"How is he so energetic when it's this late?" Lala asked, her eyelids heavy.

"No idea." Kanda muttered. "We'll also make sure Timcanpy didn't mess anything up."

"Good dog, though..." Timothy mumbled. It was definitely time to put these two to bed for the night.

That thought in mind, Kanda headed towards the elevator, thanking the apparent elevator gods for the at least one of the elevators were already in the lobby.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hehehe, y'know, growing up I really hated those super gross leafy balls we call Brussels sprouts. I'm a young adult, and I still hate them.**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing~! Don't forget to favorite this work to show your love, and follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! As always, go check out XavierForest's works too, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hana: Okay! First of all, as you know, god damn, is FF having serious issues or what? It's still splotchy at best as of this update, but jeez! I just want to post my chapters without all this BS they seem to have...**

 **Allen: -crosses his arms- Mm...things are kinda crazy on this end, huh?**

 **Raku: -shrugs-**

 **Hana: Well, here's the chapter, whether or not you guys are able to read it...I guess will be up to FF? Enjoy if you're able! XavierForest and I don't own D. Gray-man!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 16 - +_**

Raku was on edge, and had been since Allen had gotten over his sickness.

"Is...something wrong?" Allen was — admittedly — still a little achy and his throat was still a little dry and raspy when he spoke.

"I don't think this place is safe anymore." Raku brashly told the young male. "In the last few days I've been seeing a car that doesn't belong in this neighborhood."

"What...kind of car were you seeing driving around?"

"...we're leaving."

"H-huh!? Why?"

"Kid, if I explained it, we'd be in further trouble than we're already going to get into." Raku told the British male. "You should be well enough to travel now, and that being said, Apocryphos might be close to finding out where the hell we are, and I don't know about you, but I doubt either of us are currently capable to do anything about him."

At the mention of that man, Allen felt his heart rate increase as anxiety began to take over, any color he regained from being sick, was lost again, and more than anything, Allen found himself wanting to throw up as the traumatic memories threatened to resurface.

Going to grab Allen's arm, Raku quickly stopped himself realizing it wouldn't be a good idea to do that when someone like that was already in panic mode. Shit, what was he supposed to do? It was first priority that he get the boy out of here, and away from all the eyes and ears belonging to that vile monster. "God dammit, kid, you're not making this easy for me, are you?"

"I..." Allen shuddered and clenched his two hands into fists. He had to leave. He had to get away. "G-go... We can... go... "There was no way he could stomach going back to that hell. Staying with Raku was the safest bet.

"Let's get going." The man said. Damn, he never realized how important touch was in comforting another...but given the circumstances, there was no way in hell he'd be able to so much place his hand on the younger male's back to guide him out.

"O-okay..."

While the Brit made his way to the front door, Raku quickly grabbed the bare necessities of what he thought they'd need: a spare set of clothes, car keys, his wallet and a gun. He'd already thrown some snacks and water bottles in the car for when they were hungry.

All that was left was to find a new safe house. In his defense, he was surprised his old home was left alone for as long as it had been. No one moved in, and everything was as he left it last. Raku decided to chalk it up to dumb luck. "Hold on." Raku warned the younger, "I need to check to see if the coast is clear."

"Oh...y-yeah..." Allen remained quietly by the front door, trying desperately to keep his last meal in his stomach. The last thing he needed was to vomit while they were making their getaway.

"I want you to get into the back of the car, and stay low, you got that, kid?"

"Um...why?"

"Trust me. You'll live longer."

Allen felt dread wind itself tight in the pit of his stomach, but nodded and decided to listen to Raku.

"Go!" Raku rushed towards the vehicle, Allen close behind him. Without a second thought, the younger pulled open the back door, and ducked for cover on the floor between the driver's side and the back seat. Raku was already in the driver's seat, revving the engine, and quickly pulling out of the driveway. In all the chaos, Allen could barely register the shots being fired at them. "Be glad those sons of bitches have the worst aim ever. Kid, you still breathing back there?"

"I-I think...?"

"Good," Raku said, and took a sharp left down another road to put more distance between them and any potential pursuers.

Allen quickly struggled with his seatbelt before his ex-lover's father could kill him with his terrifying driving.

"I need a place that the bastard won't be able to find us..."

"Y-you don't have a place in m-mind?!" Allen coughed after his little outburst, scratchy throat protesting at his surprised shout. A cough-drop might actually do him some good...

"Don't die, kid." Raku scolded the younger. "God knows Yu would have my fucking head if you weren't in decent physical condition."

"Ph-physical you say..." Could he even consider himself decent anymore? Used, abused...ha, he was farther from being in 'decent shape' after what he was forced through.

"Don't start that up." Raku glanced at the younger in the rear-view mirror, "What happened to you was nothing anyone on this planet should go through."

"And yet you left me...i-in the hands of th-that mo-monster..." Allen managed to wheeze. "F-or _months_..."

Raku winced at the accusing tone and words. There was nothing he could say in defense though, because it was the truth. He _had_ stood outside that door and listened as the young man his son loved had screamed his throat raw. He'd done nothing to help that boy for all those long months.

And why? Because he was a fool that truly believed that his actions were justified. He lost his own lover, why should his son have one? The car ride remained silent, neither occupant making a sound, until the older picked up on deep breathing that accompanied when someone had fallen asleep. Another glance through the mirror showed Allen had fallen asleep against the car door.

Raku sighed. "I won't appologize for what I did." He started to speak, even knowing the younger probably wouldn't hear anything consciously "It's not because I believe I shouldn't, but because I don't deserve to have my actions ever be forgiven."

. . - * - . .

"WHAT?" The lowly man cowered within himself, wanting something, _anything_ to hide behind as to not have to face the wrath of the man who hired him. "You've found my precious little angel, only to _lose_ him and that that heretic?"

"I-I'm sorry! F-forgive me!"

"I like to consider myself a forgiving man." Apocryphos was suddenly calm, and the lackey felt his heart drop into the deepest pits of his stomach. "Should I kill you swiftly, or should I make you suffer until you beg for your demise?"

"Ch-chance! Please, give me one more chance! I-I'll get him! I've done it once, I-I could do it again!"

"Unfortunately, I am rather low on mercy. Let alone second chances." The holy man removed his dagger from his cross necklace, his killer eyes hidden within the glare of his glasses. "This ends our little arrangement, my child."

Screams of terror were cut short when metal met flesh. The gash in the lackey's neck was deep, but it would be a while before the man would die.

"I'll leave you to hope and pray you will reunite with God...but I'm rather doubtful, for Hell seems more welcoming to scum like yourself."

Apocryphos gave the man gasping on the floor a disgusted look, irritated that no one had yet to bring back the boy. All he wanted was to find his little angel. That beautiful child was his precious gift from God, after all.

"A bit harsh towards your pawns." Rouvelier's voice rang out. "He seemed to still have his usefulness."

"Then you fail to know me well enough." Apocryphos drawled. "Either I grant them mercy, or I don't. I never give a failure a second chance." His cold eyes turned to the director. "What might bring you here?"

"I believe that if you want you're...' _angel_ ' back, then perhaps a change of tactics would be in order?"

"Oh?"

"I'm far from being supportive of such a vile community where the same sex...mingle, but for your services, I suppose turning a blind eye would be fine."

"I humbly request you get to the point, lest my hand slips, and you are sent on your way to the afterlife." The blade was still within the killer's hand, and Rouvelier was certain that perhaps he shouldn't be trying his luck here.

"Yu Kanda, a subordinate of mine, has been searching day and night for that angel of yours. Perhaps keeping tabs on him might help you find what was taken from you."

Ah. Yes. Apocryphos remembered Yu Kanda. That was the man who'd dared to touch what was rightfully _his_. The devil was the son of the one who'd betrayed him.

"Hm...perhaps, Director Rouvelier, he could prove useful."

"Excellent." The power-hungry man said, a vile grin in place, "Then, shall we pro—" The blade was his throat, and the smile was immediately dropped. He gulped, not daring to move a single muscle.

"I feel I should tell you a little something I've seen to have neglecting for quite a while, my dear director."

Rouvelier remained silent.

"God loves all His children. He is merciful, and is also just...however, I, on the other hand, cannot say the same." The priest said, pressing the blade just enough to leave a thin line on his benefactor's throat. "Perhaps you are the 'King' in your little game, that also implies you are weak."

"What blasphemy are you speaking of?"

"I know the man you are, Director. Do not stand in my way, or I _will_ cut you down. You will have no time to pray for your forgiveness, for you will have a one way ticket straight to the seven circles of Hell."

"I never planned to stand in your way," Rouvelier said, effectively lying through his teeth. This crazed priest would only be useful for so long.

"We will see, now won't we, my good sir?" The knife was removed, cleaned of the blood, and replaced back into his sheath. All the while the otherwise imposing man released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Now...I should look into to that devil, after all, my precious angel won't be found on his own, now will he?"

 **. . - * - . .**

"What in the fuck happened here?" Kanda asked in exasperation. Lavi had left behind several findings by Link and his crew, as well as what Wisely and Tyki had found. That was what led him here, to a house he hadn't been to since he was very young.

"If I had to guess...someone was staking out the area...and Raku and Allen perhaps made getaway." Link deduced, taking in the surroundings around them. "From what I gather, it seems that these people were using semi-automatic pistols, though I couldn't even begin to deduce the exact model."

"Either way, it doesn't matter right now." Kanda sighed, combing his fringe out of his face.

"This was where you lived for a short while, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. After three years of my life being spent in Japan, we moved here where I lived until tou-san, and otou-san ran off."

''Must've been hard..."

"I don't have time to dwell on the past." Kanda said, as he walked to the door. "We need to find clues that will lead me to finding the moyashi...and my... _father_."

Link followed after his co-worker as the man opened the door and entered the building, taking care to note the dark look in Kanda's eyes and the stiffness of his entire body. The idiot was most likely overworking himself again. He tended to do that a lot, especially since Allen's kidnapping.

Kanda looked around, moving from room to room and feeling annoyed by how familiar everything was. When he walked in to one of the bedrooms, his heart ached at the sight of the bowl on the nightstand and the messed bedsheets.

He hated all of this. He hated this case. He hated that the Sprout had been taken. He hated that his father was involved. He hated that all their leads weren't really helping. He hated that, as usual, he hadn't gotten enough damned sleep last night. He fucking hated it all.

Yu Kanda just wanted to go home with that brat of an ex-lover of his and sleep. Actually _sleep_. Maybe with the kids as well. Hell, he wouldn't mind if all four of them climbed into bed together and just slept the day away. And then when he woke earlier than everyone else, he'd stare at the Sprout's face, his eyes tracing over pale lips and white lashes until he kissed the boy awake.

Sighing, he ventured further in and poked around. This had been his room when he was younger, he could remember his fathers' decision on a larger bed for Kanda to grow into rather than constantly having to get a larger bed as time went on. The full mattress was obviously replaced recently, the material being far too new for dust mites and bed bugs to have yet been making their homes in. Other than that, the room was the same as he remembered it. Pale blue walls, that infernal popcorn ceiling, the fan he knew for a fact wouldn't spin anymore attached to it. There was a window to the left of the bed, and under it was his old night table.

"It's almost like a time capsule in here." Link noted, taking a look himself.

Because no one lived here since Okagi died." Kanda admitted. "At least, no one wanted to stay here for too long since he passed." The Japanese male walked to the bed, placing his hand on the sheets. It was then something hit him like a ton of a bricks.

"Kanda?"

"Link, he was here recently."

The fact that no infernal nicknames had been used to call him was enough to nearly make the German born male trip over air, had he of been moving around. "Pardon?"

"Moyashi was here..." Kanda then kneeled before the bed, and took a quick whiff of the sheets. They smelled of Allen. Kanda then abruptly stood, any and all traces of fatigue suddenly gone, "Link, I need you to ask the neighbors if they have seen anyone leaving this place recently, and get whatever information you can about what happened here."

"I can do that..."

Kanda wondered how much time they'd missed each other by. An hour? Half a day?

When Link left the room to do as he was told, Kanda grasped the sheets and sniffed them again, comforted by the scent clinging to the fabric. If he didn't have work to do, he would've probably climbed into the bed and cocooned himself in those sheets.

It would've only been a temporary thing regardless, as scents faded over time. Determined as ever, Kanda dropped them back to the bed. "Moyashi, I _will_ find you. Just wait for me."

He'd find the Sprout, give his ass of a father a broken nose, and then hopefully skin Apocryphos.

He placed his hand on the hilt of his prized weapon. Perhaps now, he would finally gain the lead he knew he needed for the longest while.

 **. . - * - . .**

Neah looked around the flat, impressed with the man's taste. Three bedrooms, two and half baths, an office, kitchen, and laundry nook-room-thing. But his main goal was to check the office to see if it was good enough to be Allen's new music room.

"How much money does the girly guy even have?" Lero asked, genuinely curious. "It's like a small family home."

"Indeed." The older male affirmed. "It's impressive...and even I'm not sure how loaded Kanda is."

It seemed his nephew had found a rich one. That was lucky, especially taking into account how much food Allen could consume in a single sitting.

"Lero, you can look around, I'm going to check the space Kanda has been nagging me to check."

"Okay."

Neah went straight for the office while Lero wandered off in the direction of the kids' rooms.

Upon opening the door, he found the room to be decently sized for the keyboard Allen loved so dearly. Along with several other instruments if the younger male so desired. Neah wouldn't put it past his nephew to already have a few instruments in the apartment the younger had shared with Kanda. He could just about imagine the desk where Allen would write his compositions under the window, perhaps select string instruments to either hang upon or lean against the wall. Maybe some woodwinds and small brass instruments...maybe a baritone, if not a tuba. Imagining a younger Allen trying to play that brought a chuckle to the Ex-NOAH.

"I wonder if he could actually hold the tuba now at this point?" He listened to his voice, as he asked, testing the acoustics, all the while voicing the thought that had come to his mind at the time. He nodded. "All it needs are noise cancelling panels, and it's perfect."

"Are we done here?" Lero asked, having peeked in. Seems he was done exploring.

"I would say so, yes. We can tell Kanda that he can proceed to place an offer. Allen would definitely love using this room."

Lero glanced around the room and shrugged. He didn't see why they'd had to come here just to look at a room. Then again, he didn't know much about instruments and acoustics.

"Kanda doesn't know much of music, and why acoustics are important either." Neah explained to the confused child. "Come on, I'm feeling chipper, how about we go to the store, and we can go pick out things to help keep you occupied when you get bored."

Lero perked up at that, "Can I get movies? Games? Stuff like that?"

"I suppose so?" The glee in Lero's eyes was making Neah question his decision...

 **. . - * - . .**

"Do you think they found anything?" Lala asked, as she finished brushing her hair. She really did have a lot of hair, didn't she?

"I think it'd be super cool if they found mama Allen." Timothy said, only after spitting out his toothpaste. "I really miss him right now."

"Mmhm." The blonde-haired girl agreed. "Papa has been really down lately...which is why I hope they've found something, anything."

"I'm sure they'll find him before we know it." Another voice says from behind the door. "I'm sure of it."

"Are you, Miss Lee?" Lala asked, placing her brush on the vanity, and going to open the door. Leaning next to the door the young girl had opened was Lenalee.

"More sure than anything, Lala." She smiled. "And really, you can just call me 'Lenalee', or even 'Lena', you don't have to be formal."

The young girl blushed and clasped her hands behind her back. "Okay, Lenalee," Lala tried, and looked down.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" The Chinese woman asked. "How about we go out for the day? It can't be fun staying indoors all the time."

"What would we do?" Timothy asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

"How about...we go see a movie? We could also get lunch, and probably check up on Lavi."

"Are you technically his babysitter too?" The young male queried.

Lenalee nodded and ruffled the boy's blue hair, only to be lightly batted away by a indignant Timothy. "As his girlfriend, that's _exactly_ my job." She shot Lala a sly smile. "Boy's suck at taking care of themselves."

Lala's eye went wide. "Does that mean I have to look after Papa, Mama Allen and Timothy?"

"It should be easy enough for you to get them to take care of themselves. From what I've heard, Allen is already wrapped around your little finger," Lenalee mused. "I'm sure Kanda'll follow suite if you use the puppy dog look. The only problem is _him_ ," she continued, pointing to Timothy. "Because now he knows the plan."

Both girls eyed the boy, who went a tad pale.

"No fair! You out number me!"

"Exactly." Lala grinned. "So~"

"How about...you don't make my life hell...and I'll share the candy stash I have hidden?"

His sister's lone blue eye went from mischievous to giddiness. "Really? Can I have some?"

Lenalee and Timothy could both swear she was practically sparkling. "Um...yes?"

"Yay~!"

Lenalee felt the urge to sigh. "You're too much like Allen."

Timothy quickly bobbed his head and grinned. "I've bribed him with candy too."

"I can imagine it." The Chinese woman sighed. "Alright, get your shoes, we'll head out once you're done, okay?"

"Right!" The kids both said, before scurrying off to find their footwear.

"It's going to be very cold, don't forget your boots and jackets."

"Yes Lenalee." The duo drawled out.

Lenalee smiled and moved to the kitchen to quickly collect her jacket from where she'd left it draped over the back of a chair.

No sooner had she donned her coat, the kids had made their way to the kitchen where she stood. "Done!"

"Alright, turn off the lights, and I'll lock up when we leave."

"'kay," both kids said, and hurried to turn off all of the lights.

Lenalee grabbed the spare key that Kanda kept hanging on the wall near the door. There were three: one for Kanda, which he often had on his being, a second that was Allen's, which was rested on the narrow table below the extra key, and then a third, which was created a few days prior for anyone going to babysit Lala and Timothy. That one was to always belong on that hook so no one's keys would be mistaken or misplaced in the event of babysitting the kids.

Well, that's what Kanda told her, but on the other hand, she was fairly certain it was there so Allen's things wouldn't be messed with.

"We're ready, Lenalee!" Lala called out as she and her brother hurried to the young woman.

"All lights are off, so are TVs, and water, and anything else we could think of!"

"Alright, then let's be going." Lena said, as she ushered the duo out.

 **. . - * - . .**

"He wasn't there?" Wisely asked, having the phone cradled between his ear and his shoulder. At the moment, he was cutting a few ingredients to make a simple soup.

 _"No, he wasn't...but he had been there recently."_ Kanda's voice said on the other end. _"To think, Raku had brought him to the house I used to live in as a kid."_

"You're childhood home?"

 _"You didn't know? Some informer you turned out to be."_

"Of course I knew!" Wisely incredulously scowled. "You know I'm more for using my brains than my lack of brawns."

 _"And I thought Moyashi was easy to mess with."_

"I hate you."

 _"Che. The affection I want is the one from that idiot fiancé of mine."_

"Not ex?"

 _"If I call him my 'ex', then it would only prove that everything between us is done. We're far from being done, and I'm going to make sure that fact is drilled into his thick skull."_

Wisely grimaced, not really wanting to know how the man planned on doing as he said; he'd seen enough of Yu Kanda' mind to be able to guess.

When the white-haired man didn't say anything, there was a short silence, before Kanda said, _"I won't fuck him."_

"Liar." Wisely set down his knife and awkwardly swept the chopped ingredients into the bowl.

 _"After what that shithead did, I doubt I'll be doing anything like that for a while."_

At that, the ex-NOAH paused and winced. He'd seen Link's and Kanda's thoughts, so he was up to date with all of the current details of the case, including the results of the DNA samples from semen and hair found at one of Apocryphos' hideouts.

"Right...that might have slipped my mind when I made that assumption of you."

 _"I'd make that same accusation you just did if I were you."_ Kanda grumbled. _"Did you get the information Link sent?"_

"I did. Tyki is currently looking into possible places Raku could've run off to with Allen." The mind-reader said, "We're also looking into recently stolen cars."

 _"Why?"_

"Because there's a chance he might steal a different car to try and make Apocryphos lose their trail."

 _"Hn. True."_

Wisely switched on the kettle after first checking to ensure that it had enough water. "Of course, I'm working too. I _was_ once NOAH's intel unit's head."

 _"And now you're using your skills for the better good. Great on you."_

All expression slid off Wisely's face. "At least I wasn't a perverted FBI agent that molested his suspects."

 _"Give me some credit. The only suspect I ever molested was the moyashi."_

"And I believe he kicked you in the groins, and got away with your ID. Wonderful job, Special Agent."

 _"Fuck you,"_ Kanda growled.

"Sorry, but you're definitely not my type."

 _"Che! Fine then. Go fuck yourself."_

"Rude."

 _"And make sure Mikk is doing what he should be doing."_ The phone disconnected after that, leaving Wisely to remove the phone from his shoulder, and replace it into his back pocket.

"Mikk, I better not see any porn sites on the screen."

"Why would you assume I'm on such a website?" Tyki's voice sounded, "I have standards, you know."

"I know," Wisely said as the kettle finished boiling. "And those standards are incredibly low."

"But apparently higher than you give me credit for." Tyki muttered. "Such little faith."

"I wonder why?" Wisely retorted.

His faith in Tyki ran as far as he could throw him, and frankly, as someone who dealt mainly in intelligence, he doubted that he could even lift the man.

That went to show, Wisely Kamelot had really _zero_ faith in his 'uncle'.

 **. . - * - . .**

They arrived at the Book Store just as something crashed from within.

"You imbecile! Watch where you're going!" Bookman's voice sounded from behind the door. "If that volume is not in pristine condition, there will be hell to pay!"

Lavi's voice followed suit, with the snarky remark of, "It's fine, y'old coot! It only landed on my head!"

Lala tugged on Lenalee's sleeve, looking a little uncertain. "Is it really okay to stop by now?"

"They're always like this," Lenalee said with a dismissive shrug.

"For the umpteenth time, cease and desist with calling me 'old'!" This time there was a distinct thud against the door, and Lenalee felt herself lucky she hadn't been near it. The door had burst off its hinges, and out came a tumbling Lavi, his actions only stopped by the lampost outside the shop.

"Ow..."

"Hello, Lavi." Lenalee greeted.

"Is this...really normal?" Timothy asked.

Lenalee eyed her boyfriend and sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Meanies..." Lavi huffed. "Hey there, Lena-lady."

"What on earth were you doing to ensure the wrath of Bookman?"

"I nearly dropped a hundred-year-old volume of a super rare book."

Lenalee very nearly facepalmed. Why were all the men in her life idiots? "Then you deserve every hit."

Lavi looked at the woman with exaggerated shock, a hand flying to rest over his heart. "How could you be so cruel to the love of your life?!"

"Hey, aren't you cold?" Timothy decided to ask, knowing full well the weather wasn't really the warmest at the time of year they were in.

"Eh...I've been in colder climates, so...no, not really." Lavi said, as he helped himself up, the lamp post being his support as he does. "The old coot and I traveled around a lot when I was way younger. I was in Siberia for a bit, in the middle of winter, so..."

"You went to Russia?" Lala asked.

"And Japan, and China, and—"

"We get it, Lavi." Lenalee said with a smile. "You've been almost everywhere."

"France?" Timothy challenged.

"Oui, petit monsieur, j'ai~!"

"Italy?" Lala queried.

"Sì, sono stato totalmente in Italia, Lala."

Both the children were more than colored impressed. Lala tugged on Lenalee's sleeve again, and the older leaned down to hear what the youngest wanted to say. "You know he's a keeper~!'

"I know." Lenalee whispered back.

Lala glanced at the redhead, before frowning and returning her gaze to Lenalee. "Even though he's a little stupid..."

"...yeah, I don't know what to do about him." The Chinese woman sighed.

"You could love me even more!" Lavi suggested, popping up behind the girls and nearly giving them both a heart attack.

"Gods, Lavi! Don't do that!" Lenalee scolded, her hand over her chest. "Honestly!"

Lavi snickered, before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey, it got me your undivided attention, didn't it?"

"I think I'm gonna gag." Timothy grumbled.

"Oh, I can give you things to gag about." The mischievous red-head stated. Lenalee sighed, and removed herself from Lavi's hold, crossing her arms, and looking at him with a scolding expression.

"Lavi Bookman, Jr, I will not let you do such a thing to Allen and Kanda's kids."

"I was only kidding..." Lavi pouted. "You know how weird it is to have 'Allen', 'Kanda' and 'kids' in the same sentence?"

"Is it weird?" Lala asked.

"I dunno." Timothy replied.

"I just never figured Yu for the kids type." Lavi stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "And Allen's still pretty young, so I expected him to wait another decade or so."

"So...wait until he's 30 or so?" Lenalee asked. "In all technical sense, Lavi, Allen is an adult like the rest of us."

"So~ there's really no problem for him to think of adopting cute little kids like me~" Lala said in a sing-sung tone.

"Hey!" Timothy side eyed his sister. "What about me?"

Lala looked at her brother and gave him a happy smile. "I don't really know why they adopted you."

Timothy gaped at the girl's answer. "I-I introduced you to those guys!" He spluttered, squaring his shoulders and childishly scowling at her. "Be a little nicer!"

Lala giggled. It was too easy to rile her brother up.

"Well~ considering I'm fairly certain I'll be banned from the store for a bit...and by extension my humble abode, what'll we be doing today?"

"I was thinking we'd go out for breakfast. You were on the way, so I thought I'd ask if you'd like to come." Lenalee said.

"Awesome! I hadn't eaten at all yet." Lavi said with a grin. "So, that new place on Hillside and SW Fifth Street? Or is it that oldie but goodie diner on Jaspers Blvd.?"

"In your opinion, which one's better?" The Asian woman asked.

"Mm...I don't have an opinion on the new one. Maybe we'll save it for another time? Plus, the diner is closer, and I doubt the kiddies wanna walk an extra block to get to breakfast."

"That sounds lovely, Lavi." Lenalee said. "Then it's decided."

"Let's go before the Panda comes out and puts me back to work." Lavi walked around his girlfriend, put him hands on her shoulders, and then started steering her in the direction of the diner. "He'll make me fix that door if we don't hurry."

"You have your wallet?" Lenalee asked as they began walking.

"Yup~ right in my pocket safe and sound." The red-headed male preened. "I never leave my room without it. Just like the patch."

"You do take it off before you got to sleep, right?"

"I think you're turning into my late mother, Lena..." Lavi said, feeling a bead of sweat fall from his temple.

"I've never been to a diner..." Timothy mused.

"Me neither!" Lala silently exclaimed in glee, "I bet it's gonna be fun...right?"

"Lavi said they got a good rep, so...maybe?"

Lala's smile grew. "We'll eat lots of tasty food, then we'll go watch that movie!"

"Movie?" Lavi asked, glancing back at the place that was slowly getting smaller and smaller the further they walked.

"We're not going to watch a chick flick if that's what you're so worried about." Lenalee chided. "The general consensus ended up being that new superhero movie."

"We decided on it on the way to your place~" Timothy piped in.

"Superhero movie?" Lavi made a show of stroking his chin and nodding. "I'm good with that."

"What's a chick flick?" Lala asked, looking to both the grown-ups.

"A chick-flick is basically a movie aimed at women." Lavi explained. "No offense to you Lena, but those are kinda big snore fests."

"I've accepted that it's just not your cup of coffee." Lenalee said with a shrug. "Besides, I've never once taken you to one against your will."

"No fair, you tricked me that time." Lavi said with a pout.

"But...wouldn't have you found out about the movie at the ticket counter?" Timothy queried skeptically at the eye-patched male. "I mean, you can't get past the doors to get snacks until then."

"He's right..." Lala said. "Are you _sure_ you were really tricked, Mr. Lavi?"

"He wasn't." Lenalee said, having crossed her arms. "It was April Fool's day that day, and I was just as fooled as you were."

"I guess you don't go to that one anymore?" Timothy guessed, and received a nod from Lenalee.

"Is that the diner?" Lala asked, having turned her attention forward.

Lavi looked ahead, and grinned, "Yup. That's the diner! Who's ready for the best diner food in the history of diner food?"

"ME! ME!" Both the kids exclaimed in glee.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, but boy do I need it after all this annoying bs. Don't forget to leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show the story some love by favoriting this work, and feel free to follow so you never miss a chapter! Go ahead and check out XavierForest's works as well, and until next time, we'll see you guys next time on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hana: Yo, we back! Also, stuff to read! xD**

 **Wisely: Interesting.**

 **Hana: So you're the character I'm picking on today?**

 **Wisely: Seems to be the cas-THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF?!**

 **Hana: -grins- Oh~ just some smexy scenes from a doujin I'm in love with~ y'all know the drill! I don't own D. Gray-man, and neither does XavierForest. Let's get this show on the road~!**

 **Wisely: -looking a little pale- Help. Me.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 17 - +_**

Hevlaska, for whatever reason Tyki couldn't even begin to fathom, had become a regular guest to Wisely's humble abode. She was like a well of wisdom, often helping them when both men were stumped over what their next step should be.

"You think he might be in the city again?" Wisely asked the middle-aged woman.

Hevlaska nodded, "Yes, it would make sense. If you want to hide a tree, put it in a forest."

"If that's the case, Raku and Allen could be so close, but still out of our grasp..."

"Or, in our grasp, and only out of sight." Tyki pointed out. "Have they found anything at that place we found prior?"

"Nope!" Jasdero gleefully said, the blonde-haired twin was upside on the couch, legs draped over the back of the couch, while his head hung over the recliner.

"Eh, not yet." Devit affirmed. Unlike his brother, he was slumped against the couch itself, and legs were spread over the ledge.

"Why are you two still here?" Tyki asked in annoyance.

"We're part of the team, Tyki-pet~" Devit teased. "We found this chick, and brought her over to help us. Be grateful for our awesomeness!"

"Be grateful!" Jasdero laughed, now sliding off the couch, before falling on the floor. "Ow!"

Tyki grimaced, still unsure as to how exactly such idiots had been able to do something right for once. "Right..." He dragged his attention back to the laptop that he rarely parted from nowadays. "So, do we have any new leads?"

"Nope," Wisely said, his head on his crossed arms that were resting on the kitchen table's flat top. "Raku's good at hiding himself."

Tyki grimaced, still unsure as to how exactly such idiots had been able to do something right for once. "Right..." He dragged his attention back to the laptop that he rarely parted from nowadays. "So, do we have any new leads?"

"Nope," Wisely said, his head on his crossed arms that were resting on the kitchen table's flat top. "Raku's good at hiding himself."

"Just like some other asshole we know." Devit groused. It was then Wisely's eyes widened, as an epiphany hit him harder than a speeding train.

"CROSS!"

"Eh? Cross? Hehehe~! What's got ya thinkin' 'bout him?" Jasdero asked, having gotten up, and was now draping his torso over the coffee table.

"May I ask who Cross might be?" Hevlaska inquired of the ex-NOAH.

Tyki looked away from his laptop again and met the woman's gaze with his own. "Cross is a lazy, irritating man whose first job in years was as a host because it allowed him to drink and flirt with women at the same time. He also acted as Allen Walker's guardian for a while."

"I see..." Hevlaska said, though not really getting it for the most part.

"What I meant was, do you recall how hard it was to so much as find that man when he was proven to be a thorn in the Millennium Earl's side?"

"Come to think of it...the twins were in charge of killing that guy."

"Cross is good at hiding, hee!"

"Totally ruined our pure hearts!"

"I thought it was as black as your soul." Tyki muttered. Not that he was to talk, of course.

Most of the people in NOAH were like that. Which was what drew him in and forced him to stay.

Tyki blinked in confusion at the thought. Was that truly what it was? Being _forced_ to stick around? He never thought that way before, why now? "Not important." Tyki grumbled as he stood. "I'm going to smoke."

"Backyard, and please use the ash tray this time."

"Whatever." The Portuguese male muttered.

"What's got into him?" Devit asked, watching the oldest male leave the room. "I don't think I ever seen him _that_ moody before."

"Maybe his just needs his nicotine fix," Hevlaska suggested, shifting in her seat as she crossed her ankles. "That'd be why he's going out to smoke one of those horrendous things."

"He should buy nicotine patches instead then." Wisely flipped open his phone and went through his Contacts list. Cross would be on there. Hopefully. "They're much healthier and stink less."

Jasdero cackled, "Maybe Tyki's super stressed out?"

"Stressed out?" Wisely asked, "Well, I suppose we all are, aren't we?"

Devit cracked a grin. "I'm not."

"I'm not either, hee~!" Jasdero chimed in.

"Because you're too dumb to know what stress is." Wisely countered, unamused by the twins in general. "Either way, if we want to find someone who doesn't want to be found, then Cross Marian is the man we need."

Speaking of the man in question...there's his contact information now. He tapped the name, and soon his phone was going to connect to the owner of the other. "Why do you even have that guy's number?" Devit asked.

"I have almost everyone's number."

"Did you ever try calling that bratty Brit's phone?" Jasdero wondered aloud.

"Yes." Wisely sighed. "But the day he was missing, his phone was suddenly disconnected by the time it rang twelve times. If I had to guess, Apocryphos may have destroyed his phone."

 _"Who the hell is calling me?"_ Cross's voice rang from the receiver of Wisely's phone.

"Hello, Cross."

 _"...how the hell did you get my number?"_

"That's a stupid question," Wisely dismissively said. "It would be more surprising if I _didn't_ have your number."

 _"You got it from that red-headed brat of Bookman's, didn't you?"_

"Indeed I have." Wisely nonchalantly stated. Well, in truth, that wasn't the case, but better Lavi's neck on the chopping block rather than his own.

 _"Great, now I need to figure out where the hell that fucking rabbit got my number from."_

"But before you do," Wisely interrupted, "You're the master of not being found. Not even my vast skills were able to track you down."

 _"Your point?_

"Raku Kanda doesn't wish to be found."

Silence on the other end that lasted for a while. For a moment, Wisely was certain Cross had hung up, until he spoke again, _"I'll use my methods to see if I find anything."_

Wisely's shoulders dropped a half-inch as he released a breath of relief. "That would be much appreciated." Getting Cross to do anything was near-impossible, so Wisely was thankful that there wasn't any resistance. Then again, that bastard cared about Allen, even though the way he acted suggested otherwise.

 _"How many people are even looking for that idiot?"_

"I would assume everyone." Wisely decided. "Thank you for being...oddly cooperative."

 _"When he's back, the brat can pay me back with wine."_ Cross' voice was gruff, and Wisely suspected that, had he been there, he would have found the man's thoughts verging on embarrassment.

"You really care for Allen Walker...perhaps almost as though he were your own son."

 _"I never said that."_

"But I can guess you've always thought that way."

 _"Whatever. I don't give a damn. I'm hanging up now."_ And the line went dead.

"Well?" Hevlaska asked.

"Allen may often think of Cross as an asshole in most cases, but it's obvious there's a familial level of caring on both ends."

"Familial?" Devit asked.

"He means like how you and your brother care for the other." Hevlaska supplied. The twins seemed to understand that.

 **. . - * - . .**

Cross replaced his phone on...Sachiko's table...or was it Chomesuke now?...whatever she's going by.

"I almost hate it how I can't call you much of a freeloader these days, cho." The brown-haired woman pointed out. "well, you still sleep on my couch, but weren't you saving up for your own lavish place or something?"

"Having things to actually pay for doesn't make such a thing any easier to accomplish."

"Welcome to the real world."

"Oh be quiet." Cross patted down his pockets and, when he found it, pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Not in my house," Sachiko told the man, not wanting the stench of cigarettes to soak into her furniture.

"Fine." Cross muttered, "I'll be out front."

Sachiko watched the red-headed man get up, and head out to her porch. "I don't need to use three thousand dollars' worth of aerosol cans again." She said mostly to herself.

"Don't over exaggerate!" Cross called, making the woman flinch.

"It's not over-exaggerating, cho!" She called back. "Much." She muttered to herself.

"Heard that!"

Sachiko's eyes narrowed, and she actually considered locking the man out on her porch. At least that way she'd have the house to herself for a short while.

 _Screw it._ She thought, as she headed to the front door, closed, and locked it.

"HEY!"

"Go make yourself useful, Cross, cho." The Japanese woman chided.

(* - *)

"She fucking kicked me out." Cross grumbled, glaring at the door. "Tch. Fine, I got more important shit to do anyway."

He still had to use his fuck-ton of connections to help locate that stupid apprentice of his. That would take a while, so he'd get started on it now.

"Alright, Raku Kanda. You can try and run, and you sure as hell try to hide. But let's face it. I _will_ chase you down, and I _will_ find you, you sonnova bitch." The only question that remained was 'where the hell would a former-serial-killer-turned-whatever-he-was go?'

Cross Marian had his work cut out of him. He took out his phone, and stared at it. There really was only one person he could think of that he could call, but for the life of him, he wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea. After much debate, he gave up on his internal debate, and dialed a number he was only too familiar with.

 **. . - * - . .**

An elderly woman picked up her phone as it rang for the fourth time. She inhaled through her pipe, before answering the phone, "Yes?" Her raspy voice says, and her eyes widen at the voice. "Oh? I thought you were dead."

...

"Someone has to have a funny bone."

...

"Business you say?" The small woman queries. "Find someone who doesn't want to be found? That's a tall order."

"Who's on the phone?" A man's voice asks.

The woman signals the gardener, for that's some of what he does around the old church, to silence himself for a moment. Despite his slow mentality in nature, he nodded, and looked to the woman in curiosity.

"Well, if they are to find a safe haven, this would be one of them. However, no one matching those descriptions have come through my doors."

...

"For someone who doesn't care, you sure do worry about that boy."

"Mother, is it Cross?"

"Hush up, Baba."

When the man was silent, Mother nodded and then smiled at something that was said. Cross didn't have to be so snappish; she'd only spoken her thoughts, after all.

"So, should I tell Katrina?"

...

"Well, considering she was quite helpful when you and Neah needed help, I only assumed—how rude. You really are still that brat I knew back then."

...

She scoffed and let her eyes roam as she listened, gaze trailing over the high wooden beams and the old chairs.

"Come to think of it...Neah never thought to introduce him to her, did he?"

...

"Oh? That conveniently slipped your mind as well?" Mother implored. "Yes, I understand the circumstances of why neither Neah nor Mana thought to show their cute nephew/son to their mother. But when NOAH fell, do you not think that perhaps they could've introduced him then?"

...

Mother blinked. "I see...so that's how it is. I'm glad that little brat has someone." She turned to face the door which had just opened. Her eyes looking to the newcomer. "Oh, no, just someone here for my help is all. Same old, same old. Don't worry your head off, Cross. Yes, I'll be sure to let you know if I find anything. Just shut up and get searching, you idiot." The old woman hung up her phone, before facing the man that had entered. "Looking for him, huh?"

"I never said they weren't."

"This begs the question. Why don't you take him back to them?"

"Say...wouldn't those he's close to help him?" Baba thoughtfully asked. "I think I'd wanna be where friends and family are if I were that kid, right?"

"He's traumatized. You can't even put a comforting hand on his shoulder with what he went through." Their guest sighed. "I want him to be able to be with those he loves, but with that guy looking for him, I'm not too sure if he would be safe with them. Not even with my own son..."

Mother's aged lips closed around small end of her pipe and she breathed in, considering what the man had said. "He won't get better without their help."

"And he'll be found again if he returns," the dark-haired man icily reminded her. He wouldn't let that happen.

"And how long do you think you can keep that _child_ of a young man safe? If you can't put faith in your own son, of all people, that he could protect the one he loves then what on earth makes you think you can do it in his stead?"

The man looked back at the door he'd entered though and briefly shook his head. "I've had more practice at laying low than he has." Raku was better at this. He knew what to do and where to go to avoid peoples' eyes.

"Even you will slip up." Mother solemnly told the man. "And when you do, what will you do then? You desire to help that boy, but without the help and support of those close to him, I'm personally doubtful you will be able to do anything."

"Mother's right!" The African American male chimed in. "Allen needs the people he's close to!"

"Heed my words, Raku Kanda. That is my advice for you."

Raku let the warning go in one ear and out the other, his mind already set. This was _his_ job. He'd already decided that _he_ would be the one to protect the child. He could and he would do this better than anyone else.

Mother and Baba watched as Raku walked out, not even giving them so much as glance over his shoulder. "That fool."

"Mother, what do you think he's really trying to do?"

"It's obvious that even if he's sure of what he's doing...he doesn't know his own aim."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Raku, Raku, Raku...what do we do with you?**

 **Welp. As much as I need it, R &R just doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review to let us know how we're doing! Don't forget to follow this work so you never miss a new chapter, and if you wanna show your love for this story, than favorite it! Go check out XavierForest's stuff too, and until next item, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hana: Phew...that's a thing.**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **Link: -sighs- Lest you readers forget, neither Hanashi or XavierForest own D. Gray-man. Only the story you are currently reading.**

 **Hana: Short and sweet...happy reading, everyone~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 18 - +_**

Link yawned, as he finally finished filing his paperwork. It was a late night for him; his cup of coffee had long since been drained to help keep up his energy for the last hour and a half or so. Most of the papers were documents Rouvelier needed to sign off.

First thing in the work morning, of course. For now, everything that needed to be done, was done, and all he needed to do was clock out.

And by God was that what his tired body needed. He just wanted to leave, find his bed, and then sleep off the overtime.

"He's been working you to the bone lately." A woman's voice sounded, and Link would've dropped something had he been holding anything in his hands in that moment.

"Tewaku?"

"The one and only."

Link tiredly chuckled. "What brings you here? I was just about to head home."

The blonde woman looked around at the mostly-empty offices nearby and felt pity for the poor saps; she hated working extra hours. "We can leave if you want."

"Allow me to clock out..." Link trailed off, as something of great importance suddenly crossed his mind. "Tewaku, how did you get in here to begin with? You have no form of clearance to get to this space."

"I have my ways."

"So I figured." The German-born sighed. "I'll meet you out front."

"Great~ because I doubt the lady at the front desk will be thrilled to see me coming past her desk.

"I doubt she would," Link muttered beneath his breath. "Let's go."

"Yessir. Oh, and Madarao and Goushi are waiting outside for us."

Link paused mid-step. " _Just_ Madarao and Goushi?"

"And Tokusa and Kiredori of course." And that was how Link decided he would no longer question his fellow CROW members. "Going now?"

"Yes, Tewaku, we're going now."

"Good. We can eat dinner when we get home." She boredly looked at the blond man by her side. "I'm starved. Goushi is, too."

"You make it sound like I'm going home with you lot."

"Because you have no choice in the matter, and we hardly get to hang out with you as we used to when we were all kids."

Link took a moment to think back on recent events. She was right, they hadn't simply hung out since childhood. "Wouldn't it be better if I weren't on the verge of falling asleep?"

"You can sleep over."

"You're...being overly insistent...what happened?"

"Why would you assume anything happened?"

"Because you're not the best at hiding problems." The more skeptical Link became, the more his fatigue seemed to evaporate. "I won't ask again, What. Happened."

"See, this is why sending me would've been a better idea." Link heard Tokusa's voice sounded out. "But, Link has always been rather sharp. He hasn't been called a bloodhound for nothing."

"Bloodhound you say."

"You could sniff out trouble from miles away." Tokusa said with a shrug. "But we can't speak here. Tewaku and I will meet you outside with the others. We'll explain when we're not here."

Link eyed his childhood friends, before ultimately relenting. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll meet you _all_ outside." With that being said, Link turned on his heel, and left his office space. He'd have to clock out from the front regardless.

 **. . - * - . .**

Link was staring at his apartment in shock. "What the hell had happened in here?!"

Everything was burned into a blackened crisp. Furniture, books, drapes, the windows...hardly anything was left untouched. The walls were scorched, the ceiling blackened from smoke. At least, everything in his main room was burnt. "I think you were lucky you weren't here." Madarao told the German male.

"What rubs me the wrong way is the fact that my living room and kitchen are in ashes." It didn't take a genius to know that whoever started the fire, had started it in his kitchen. The damage was at its worst there.

"For all we know, they could be working with Apocryphos to try and get us all off the trail." Tokusa mused.

"I literally have nothing that relates to our search for Allen, or Apocryphos...or even Raku Kanda for that matter."

"Then maybe it was just some random asshole," Tewaku said, but didn't mean a word of it. Her childhood friend's apartment burning while he was on a case like this was too much of a coincidence.

"I would love nothing more than to believe such a thing." Link admitted solemnly. "I'll see what I can salvage, and I suppose this means I'm rooming with you lot until this place gets fixed up."

"You're not going to move out?"

"I see no reason. From what I can tell, they were searching for something they couldn't find. upon realizing this, they took their anger out on my kitchen, that evidentially expanded to my living room."

"So we're dealing with an emotional crook?" Tokusa joked, his hands stuffed in his pants' pockets as he eyed the burnt furniture. "Fun. I love it when they throw tantrums and become arsonists."

"Well, if you look at my poor fridge, you can see an example of the frustration."

Curious, Tewaku walked into the small kitchen, and investigated the fridge. "Someone kicked it...are there more instances like that?"

"I haven't checked my room and the bathrooms yet, but yes, I'm fairly certain we'll see more signs of a tantrum."

"Do that, then grab what you need for the night and we'll leave." Madarao scanned the area surrounding his scattered group, feeling much more comfortable whenever one of them re-emerged from a room and were in his line of site again.

Link rolled his eyes, "Mothering me all of sudden?"

"Of course not. I just rather not be at risk for being surprised in a bad sense."

"Brother, where do you think they'll go next?" Tewaku asked.

Madarao shook his head, he hadn't a single clue on the matter. "Why are you still waiting around here? Go pack what you need."

Link held his hands up in surrender, before heading towards his room. There wouldn't be much use in arguing with that guy.

Madarao was protective and firm with those who worked with him - Tewaku, especially, could vouch for that. That is why Link wordlessly gathered up the personal items he felt he'd need and neatly placed them into a medium-sized suitcase.

"Alright." Link called out as he walked out of his room. "I got everything I need."

"Good." Madarao curtly said. "Then let's be off."

 **. . - * - . .**

"If that's what you call a 'small issue', I wouldn't care to know what the hell you would call a big ass problem." Kanda grumbled, as he shifted his phone to his other hand, in favor of unlocking the door to his humble abode. "And you said they ransacked your place while you were at work?"

 _"Yes, that's how it seems to be."_ Link's voice said. _"I figured you'd want to know."_

"I can't afford any of you being targets. Or easy targets for that matter."

 _"I'll be a lot less of an easy target now that I'm with CROW_ ," the German man reminded Kanda.

"Hn." Yu Kanda's dark eyes narrowed as he eased open his front door and deposited his keys back in his pocket. "But still a target."

 _"That can't exactly be helped."_

Kanda found himself scowling when he saw the lights were still on. Lights should be off when not in use, god dammit... "I suppose not."

 _"We'll keep a lookout on my apparent for the mean time...and by we, I mean Goushi and Tokusa, apparently."_

 _"Problem?"_ Kanda heard Madarao's voice. Was he on speaker?

 _"Not at all."_

Well... since he was on speaker and all... "Keep yourselves safe and all that shit. It'll be annoying if you die." There. Tear-jerking motivational speech done for the day.

 _"Didn't know you cared."_ Tokusa's voice sounded.

 _"Soft spot."_ Kiredori muttered.

 _"Don't worry your pretty little head, Kanda."_ —Tokusa _"We'll take care of Howard here."_

 _"Please stop that, Tokusa."_ Link grumbled. _"I'll give you status updates as they come, Kanda."_

"Fine then." Kanda said, thus ending the call. "Che."

"Papa?" Kanda looked up from his phone, seeing Lala had wandered over while he was busy on the phone.

"What are you doing up?"

"I...had a bad dream...and then I heard your voice, and Miss Lenalee fell asleep with us...Mr. Lavi is here too..."

Kanda groaned in annoyance. "Don't I deal with enough idiots while I'm working? Apparently not." Actually, Kanda should've been asking why the hell Lavi was even in his home.

Maybe Lenalee let him in. That sounded like something she'd do.

"Um..." Lala looked down and clasped her hands together behind her back. "Welcome home," she said, and then blushed.

Kanda looked to the little girl, before sighing. "Glad to be home. Let's get you to bed, and then I'll deal with the rabbit and Lenalee."

Instead of verbally agreeing, the little girl yawned and rubbed her tired eye. Sleep did sound rather appealing.

The Japanese male allowed a small smile at the gesture, before removing his shoes, and placing them against the wall. He hung his keys on the hook, and then kneeled down to pick up Lala who was just about ready to fall asleep on her feet. "Come on, time for bed."

"Mm..."

Kanda rolled his eyes, shifting Lala's weight, before walking into the living room. He quirked a brow seeing that Lenalee and Lavi had fallen asleep on the futon, and Timothy wasn't anywhere to be seen. "He snuck into your room, Papa..." Lala muttered.

"Of course he did." Kanda sighed, heading towards the door to his room. Sure enough, he saw the twelve-year-old curled on his bed. There wouldn't be much of a point to move him back to the living room. "I guess you two are sleeping in here tonight. But I'm still shooing out those two."

He got no answer, as the small head of blonde hair had fallen asleep. Sighing once again, he carefully tucked Lala in, and adjusted the blankets around Timothy. If the Japanese male had to guess, Timcanpy might've been hiding in Allen's music room. Fine by him.

Checking the kids one least time, he closed the door behind him, and looked to the guests in annoyance. How do you go about waking Lavi up of all people? Lenalee was easy enough, though...

"Oi, wake up." Kanda said, shaking the Chinese woman's shoulder.

"Brother...three more minutes..." The sleeping female groaned.

"I'm not your sis-con brother."

"Mm...Kanda...?" Lenalee was a little disoriented when she woke up, "What're you doing here?"

"I live here. Now wake Lavi up, and get your butts home."

Lenalee groggily looked around, squinting as she realized that _no_ , she wasn't in her home. The woman stifled a yawn with her hand while she elbowed her boyfriend. "Lavi. Get up."

Lavi didn't even budge.

Kanda was half tempted to grab the redhead by the collar of his shirt and leave him just outside the front door. Of course, if he did that, Lenalee would be pissed.

"Come on, Lavi, we're overstaying our welcome..." The Asian woman muttered.

"Too comfy here..." The red-headed male whined, wrapping his arms around Lenalee's middle. By the Lenalee's patience was wearing thin with her boyfriend.

"Lavi."

Said redhead only groaned tiredly and clung tighter to his girlfriend.

Lenalee looked to Kanda, her expression the epitome of annoyance. "Kanda, you have my permission to use any means necessary to wake him up."

Well, if she was giving him permission, then he wasn't going to hold back on kicking Lavi's ass out of his apartment.

Lenalee gripped Lavi's wrists and unsecured the shackle that was he from her waist. When she was free, she crawled off the futon and then made her way to the front door to collect her shoes, effectively leaving her sleeping boyfriend at the mercy of Yu Kanda.

"Alright you shit-for-brains rabbit." Kanda grinned, as he cracked his knuckles. "I've bene fucking waiting for this since day one."

(* - *)

Lenalee eyed Lavi, who was currently cursing out his best friend for the rough treatment. The end-result of the skirmish had resulted in Lavi's green scaled-like and black framed bandana being torn, and his eye patch suffering a similar fate. He had a left boot missing, his scarf was missing somewhere, and he had his hair styled so it would cover his patch-less right eye.

"...of all the things Yu had to do, he hadda destroy two things that made me the awesome guy I am! Lena! It's savage! Savage, I say!"

"You did have it coming when you tried hugging Kanda in your very sleepy state..." Lena pointed out, hugging her boyfriend's arm. Honestly, she didn't like walking at night. It always felt like someone would grab her.

"Lenalee~ that's mean!"

"Perhaps." She chuckled, before sighing softly. "Is it okay if I stay with you and Bookman?"

"Komui still not home?"

"He's been so busy in the morgue lately. On top of helping the search to find Allen, there are also cases that need the story of the deceased."

Lavi nodded in understand, "I see...I'm sure gramps won't mind having ya around, I'll probably sleep on the couch, and you can have my bed."

"Thank you."

"Unless we both sleep on the bed," Lavi said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lenalee gave the man both a rueful smile and an elbow to the ribs.

"Ompf! So mean..."

"I'm being practical. Joking or not, I rather you stay in one piece." Stated the Chinese woman, "Besides, I think Bookman would force you on the couch regardless."

"You were comfy in my arms though..." Lavi grumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Lavi said, speaking clearer. "Thinking out loud is all."

"But what did you say?"

The red-head shrugged, easily giving his girlfriend a little white lie, "Just saying that you're right. The old panda would force me to sleep on the couch."

Lenalee giggled, and in reaching up, patted his head with her free hand. "There, there."

"What am I, a dog?"

"You know what," Lenalee rhetorically asked, "That's _exactly_ what you are."

"So~ is that me being upgraded from a little red bunny to a playful loyal canine companion?"

"I wonder about that. On the other hand, being my bunny boy seems more accurate."

"Hey!"

Trying — and failing — not to smile, Lenalee went up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "Maybe I should buy you a bunny suit."

Lavi blinked, and then cracked a grin. "I know the mood is supposed to be sexy, but if we're being honest, I would look _great_ in that."

Lenalee outright laughed, "I won't deny it. You probably would make a cutesy rabbit costume look sexy."

"I could so pull that off," Lavi said, thinking of how he'd look with rabbit ears and a fluffy cotton ball tail. "I do have to ask though, are we talking about a playboy bunny with the revealing cuts and the platform pumps, or something more like a bunny onesie, because I could rock either."

"I was thinking of the onesies personally...but if you made that look sexy, then I just might get wet from the playboy..." Lenalee's face burned red the moment she realized what she said.

"Eh~?" Lavi's grin was mischievous, "Lenalee Lee, the innocent pure and untainted beauty of our time...has a hot rabbit kink, does she~?"

"Shut up!" Lenalee removed herself from Lavi in favor of beating the tall male's chest in embarrassment and frustration. "I don't! Stop getting silly ideas!"

Lavi was laughing, as he grabbed the girl's wrists. "Hey, I'm only messing with ya, but seriously, good to know I get a little sneak peek at the not-so-innocent side of ya."

He was rewarded with a pout. "Stupid sexy rabbit."

"Do I still get a kiss?" Lavi asked, tapping his cheek. "After all, I did just deliver you safely to my place. Without a hitch, no less."

"But you teased me," Lenalee reminded her grinning boyfriend while tugging her wrist out of his grip, "so there's no way you're getting anything from me."

"Lena~ please~?" Lavi was pouting at this point, "Just a peck?"

"Make it up to me, and maybe I'll consider your kiss."

"How do I make it up to you?" He jokingly asked with a lopsided grin. "I'm already giving you my bed."

"How about...give me a slice of chocolate cake...either after lunch or after dinner."

"So~ take you out on a date?"

Lenalee smiled. "Yes, I'll go out on a date with you."

"Woah, wasn't aware I was asking you out again." Lavi chuckled, "Alright, tomorrow I'll take you on a dinner date, and treat you to the most delicious chocolate cake to date. But for now, ladies first~"

"Why thank you, kind sir." Lenalee curtsied as she entered through the door Lavi was now holding open for her.

Silence met their ears. "I think he might be sleeping." Lenalee pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that would make sense considering it's that late."

"Still, I half expect him to jump out and perform one of those flying kicks to your head for waking him up," the woman laughed, trying to stifle the chuckle that followed with her hand.

Lavi glanced suspiciously around the hallway. "Great. Now I do too."

"Don't be so paranoid. I might have to borrow a shirt to use a nightwear, you don't mind, do you?"

Lavi grinned, "Wearing my shirts now, Lena~? Actually, that seems pretty damn hot..."

"Sleep well on the couch, Lavi." Lenalee said, as she headed to Lavi's room.

For some reason...the red-head felt that he may have upset his girlfriend.

Again.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Stuff, and day in the life things? Why not, right? x3**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing~! If you enjoy this work, then please, show it some love by favoriting, and don't forget to follow so you never miss a chapter once it's been posted. Go check out my co-author's work, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hana: Hello~! How've you all been?**

 **Allen: Shitty.**

 **Raku: Annoyed.**

 **Hana: ...okay then? As always, XavierForest and myself don't own DGM. Things would be hella different if that were the case. :P Enjoy the new chapter~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 19 - +_**

Morning came, stirring one of the inhabitants within the small room. Silver eyes blinked, squinting at the assaulting sunlight. he groaned, feeling stiff as a board, and in much discomfort knowing full well he may have a few kinks in his spine. Once he was able to tolerate the sun in his face, he slowly got up, and looked around. Where was he?

"So you're awake?" A raspy voice queries, startling the silver-eyed male. Allen looked to the woman, eying her...she seemed familiar.

"Do you...know Cross?"

"So, you _are_ that little brat he brought here once." The woman said. "Who would've thought you'd end up back here, huh?"

"I'm just lucky that way, I guess..." This woman was... "You're called 'Mother', aren't you?"

Mother chuckled, before taking a drag from her pipe, exhaling the fumes away from Allen, and the still sleeping man in the other cot. "It's nice to see you again, Allen."

"I didn't know Raku knew you either come to think of it."

"Small world. A lot of troubled people tend to come through my doors."

"I suppose they do." Allen tugged the blanket from his small bed around his shoulders to protect him from the chill in the air.

Mother's lips touched the pipe again, but before she could inhale, she pulled it away and suddenly said, "Cross called."

Allen's form suddenly perked up, having never been more eager to have heard his guardian's name. "Cross did? D-does he know I'm here? Was...was he really looking for me?"

"He doesn't know you're here, but he has said to keep an eye out for you."

"I-I see..."

Mother decided to take a seat on the cot Allen was sitting up in, taking care to not be too close to the traumatized male. "I doubt I ever knew the man to worry so much over someone he claimed he didn't care much for. A lousy liar he always was."

"Lousy parent figure too." Allen said dryly. "But...at least he was there..."

Silence. One that stretched for a while before Mother spoke up again, "Tell me something, child. I know what Raku wants, but what of you?"

Allen looked down and pulled the sheet tighter around himself. "I..." He wished he could hide beneath the blankets forever. "I don't want... the people I know to see me like this." If they showed him pity, that would only make him feel worse.

"You don't want their pity."

"I-I can't...I don't even...Yu..."

"Me?"

He shook his head, "No, n-not you...my Yu..."

"So this person's name is Yu?" Mother clarified. Mother felt bad for them, stuck with a name that was ripe for verbal puns.

Allen gave the woman a short, hollow laugh and a sad smile. "He hates it." How much pity would that man give him? How much more would Yu reject him?

"If you think he would pity anyone, especially you, then you're a freaking idiot, kid."

"Ah! W-what are you doing up?"

"You knew what he was thinking?" Mother queried. She didn't appear surprised to see Raku being awake.

"Of course I did." Raku's dark eyes were filled with annoyance. "His stupid emotions are written all over that face of his." Why had his son gone and fallen for such an idiot? Then again, Raku had done the exact same thing by falling for Okagi. Like father, like son, he supposed.

"Allen, tell me." Mother spoke up once again, "Tell me, and tell Raku here what is it _you_ want."

"...I...I-I want...t-to go home..."

"It's too dangerous." Raku argued. "And to top it all off, you're not in a stable state of mind."

"Like y-you're one t-to talk."

"Say you go back; what next?" The Asian male prodded. Allen couldn't do this. He wasn't in the right condition for it. "How will you protect yourself and rely on others when you're having difficulty even letting people touch you?"

"Th-then what about you?! I-it's your fault I-I'm in the situation I-I'm even in, dammit!" Allen found himself scowling, though tears were threatening to escape his defenses. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to appear weak. "Are you _really_ h-helping me? B-because I feel like y-you're doing so much more b-bad than good."

Raku, his eyes dark and hard, coldly asked, "Then do you want me to leave? How long do you think it would take Apocryphos to locate you again?"

Allen shivered the moment that the name left Raku's lips.

"Enough of your childish antics!" Mother finally scolded, glaring over to Raku. "Baba, come in here, please."

Two sets of eyes snapped over the door just as the bumbling form of Baba fell through it. "Hi?"

"How long were you there for?" Raku asked, looking disapprovingly at the other man. "And why the hell were you even there?"

"Er..."

"Leave my hired help be." Mother grunted, as she stood up. "Baba, please escort Raku to the living room. I would like to freely speak with Allen Walker."

Raku's disapproval became suspicion. "Why?" Allen Walker was _his_ responsibility. As if he'd trust that brat with someone else.

"Young man, although you mean well, have you done _anything_ at all to help Allen _heal_?"

Raku was about to say something in retort, but he was silenced by the fact that he actually _hadn't_ done much of anything since getting Allen out of there. "Fine. Do what you want." He grumbled. He moved to sit up, and from there he stood, once his feet touched the ground, Raku was walking out with long strides, Baba following him.

The door shut behind him, and Allen was looking where the two had left. "Now that we're alone, why don't you tell me what's your mind, Allen."

Allen drew his legs to his chest and looked down at the fabric of his pants that covered his knees. "I do... want to go back... but..." He didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want his loves ones to see what he'd become.

"Apocryphos, Raku had said. I hate to break it to ya kid, but there isn't a soul in the world who doesn't know how that monster works."

Allen stiffened, "I-I guess..."

"I won't beat around the bush." Mother continued, "It's likely your friends will worry, and be weary until they know how to proceed. But I doubt they will give you pity if they know it's what you wouldn't want."

"They might... not mean to give it... If it's what they feel..." They might not do it on purpose, but Allen doubted he'd be able to handle the pity in their eyes or the way they tiptoed around him and refrained from physical touch.

"Your friends will know what to do. It's not only going to be you this ordeal will be hard on."

"Mother..."

"Get out with it."

"At a young age...Mana always told me, 'don't stop, keep walking'...i-it was also on his grave when Yu took me to visit him after so long..."

 _His father is buried there too..._

"Don't go off track."

"I-I mean...I want to do just that..." Gods, he just wanted to cry right then and there.

"I sense there's a 'but' in there." Mother sighed. "Go ahead and tell me what's ailing you."

"I-it's just...For every step forward I'm able to take...I feel as though I go back ten when something goes wrong." The young male shuddered, the tears were now falling relentlessly. He curled into himself, hugging his own trembling form. "I want to move forward! I want to go back to the people I care about...but how could they ever want me with them after what I've been through?"

"I see. Well, the second part of your fear is rather irrational right now, boy."

"Huh?"

"They're looking for you right now as we speak, and judging by Cross's tone...or there lack of, really, they've been at it since the day you went missing."

A part of him didn't want to believe that after months of being missing, they were still searching for him. But Mother's words had set something within him that he didn't believe would ever blossom again. A warm feeling. Pleasant...the first he felt in a long while, if not at all. "Th-they really are?"

"You've got a great group of people who love you, kiddo." Mother said with a small chuckle. "So, should I tell Cross you're here? Or at least let him know you're in one piece?"

"C-can I talk to him i-instead?"

"You can do that, " the elderly woman agreed with an aged smile, before tipping her pipe in the direction of the door. "Now, what do you want to do about that guard dog of yours?"

"For now...I won't do anything a-about him..."

"He said he was going to help you, but from what I can see, he hasn't done much for you." Mother pointed out. "So tell me, besides get you out of the mess he put you in, what good has he done to help you back on your feet?"

Allen furrowed his brow as he thought back. "He... made me food..." _He cleaned my disgusting body of Apocryphos' mess._ "He looked after me... when I caught a cold..." _He's protected my life up 'til now._

"But what was it he has done to help you walk forward again? how does he make sure you can be back with them without the immediate fear of a familiar touch?" Mother pushed, looking the young male dead in the eye.

"He's given me advice..." Allen glanced across at the elderly woman before once again dropping his gaze. "He told me that forgetting doesn't change anything; I just have to accept what happened and move forward." Didn't trust him, but the man was a little bit like Yu, so Allen was tempted to. "He told me that he'd made it his job to get me back to full mental and physical health. Raku is... preparing me... so that I'll be able to take the next step." _He promised to get me back my blood results._ Allen shrugged his shoulders and rested his face on his knees. _He stayed with me until I fell asleep when I was scared._

Really, thinking of it...Raku actually kinda reminded him of Mana with the way he was being treated. Perhaps not in the same way exactly, but the dicey mental health was definitely there.

"Alright then. If you're as certain as you can be, then fine. But I want your recovery to happen here so I can keep an eye on Raku at least."

With his eyes closed and his face still hidden, Allen sighed and said, "Understood. We'll stay." Raku probably wouldn't like this, but Allen wasn't obliged to make the man happy.

"I'll go get you the phone. It's one of those untraceable contraptions, but I figure in case anyone's line is tapped, they wouldn't be able to trace where you are."

"Mother...thank you."

"Thank me another time. Just make sure you ease Cross's concern."

Allen lifted his head and offered up a small smile. It warmed him a tad to think that the redheaded womanizer who once was his legal guardian was actually feeling _worry_. "I'm not sure he's capable of that emotion," Allen joked, but if felt weird somehow. It'd been a long time since he'd tried to joke, and... he still had his doubts about whether people cared enough to be looking for him even now.

"Well, there's a first for everything." Mother pointed out. "Now, where did I leave that phone?"

Allen watched as the elderly woman hopped off his bed, and headed to the door. Once she was gone, he sighed, and looked up the ceiling, "Mana...I guess I didn't take your words to heart recently, right?" He chuckled dryly to himself, before slumping forward feeling a sense of defeat, "Pathetic...but you can't blame me in this instance...can you? After all I've been through...what _he_ put me through..." Fists clenched, knuckles turned white. The months being forced...being dirtied, defiled...

...no. No! He wouldn't think about it! He wasn't there anymore. He wasn't going to go through _any_ of that anymore! Mana would be disappointed in him with the rut he found himself stuck in. He'd get out of it. He'd continue walking. He'd continue just like he promised...keep moving, whatever it takes. Even if the way ahead lies through a river of mud.

Hopefully that journey would get him back to those he loved. If it did... well... then that made his efforts worth it.

"...injuries will heal so long as I'm alive..." The young male muttered, "But the scars will remain." He clutched the fabric over his chest, where the long ragged scar from the Millennium Earl was a permanent fixture on his being.

"Allen?" Baba's voice sounded, startling the silver-eyed young adult. "What was that you were talkin' about?"

"Just thinking." Allen admitted. "Is that the phone?"

"Oh! Yeah, Mother said I should give it ta ya!" The older man proudly held the device to the younger, and Allen took it graciously. "She also said to call who you feel you need ta, and what you feel you should tell 'em."

"Thanks, Baba." Allen said, smiling softly. Well, it was now or never...and it was about time Allen Walker told at least one person his status.

 **. . - * - . .**

"So~ what secrets hide beneath the mask, Mr. Marian?" A sultry woman queries, leaning against Cross's arm, her bosom being extenuated with the motion.

"It's nothing you would want to know." Cross said with a shrug, easily brushing off the woman's curiosity. "Perhaps I should play escort and help you home?" And he meant it as getting her home. Since he met this woman, she had already inhaled almost a full two bottles of wine. What was her name again?

"Mine or yours~?" The drunk woman asked, trying —and failing miserably he may add — to flirt with him.

Cross rolled his eyes, but his phone began to alert him of a call. Grumbling, he took it out of his pocket, only to be met with an unknown number. "The hell?"

He was tempted to let this unknown number ring, and perhaps the stranger would just hang up, and leave him alone. However, something was telling him to answer. So he quickly excused himself from the drunk woman, and walked over to a quieter area of the bar, taking the call. "Who the hell is calling while I'm busy working?"

 _"Did I interrupt something?"_ An oh-so-familiar voice asked, temporarily stunning the redhead. _"Because you don't sound too happy."_

Cross was speechless. "Allen?"

 _"Do you know any other British male you neglected for most his life?"_ Allen retorted. _"...yeah...it's me."_

Cross smirked cockily and softly shook his head. "Fuck. You finally decided to come out?"

 _"Um...sort of."_ Allen said, _"It's...complicated."_

"Well this 'complication' of yours has your pretty-boy fiancé running all over the place trying to find you." Cross briskly informed his former charge, "Clear some bullshit up for me."

 _"Well, for starters, I'm safe. Maybe."_

"Adding 'maybe' doesn't exactly fill me with reassurance, brat."

 _"I said it was complicated, stupid guardian."_

"You're the stupid one here."

 _"How so?"_

Cross was pleased to hear that there was still some fire left in his ex-charge's tone. "It took you too long to call. You should've made contact sooner. Everyone's been annoying since you left."

 _"...I didn't ask to be held against my will by a sociopathic killer and r-r..."_

It was then Cross realized his mistake. Well, god fucking dammit. "Take a breath. Allen, breathe in."

Allen inhaled on his end.

"Now out."

The younger exhaled, his breath shaky with the motion.

"Repeat, until you're calm enough to talk."

It was quiet on the other end, so Cross waited... and waited... and ignored a drunken woman's flirty wink. Fuck. Now he could see why the brat hadn't called.

"You alive?"

 _"I-I think so..."_ Allen managed to get out.

"He forced you, did he?"

No response, but Cross was sure the younger was nodding shamefully.

"If Kanda doesn't get at 'im, I sure as hell will. You really are with Mother, aren't you?"

 _"How do you know?"_

"Because yesterday I called her asking to keep an eye out for you. My question is, why did she lie about you not yet being at her safe house?"

 _"She..."_ There was a pause, and Allen sighed. _"Mother... wanted to wait... until I was ready."_

"Is that so?" Somehow Cross wasn't so sure. "Does that unstable bastard have anything to do with anything?"

 _"He was against me calling you... but... I'll admit that I was... reluctant."_

"That's what I thought." He muttered. "Your samurai knows shit about your status."

 _"Well...um..."_

Cross rolled his eyes at the hesitancy in Allen's voice. "Better call that girly-haired fiancé of yours before he finds you. He'll need an update on the situation or he won't know how to handle you when the two of you meet next."

 _"Kanda doesn't need to change the way he 'handles me',"_ Allen defensively fired back.

"Yeah?" Cross scoffed and watched the bar's bustling clients drink and chatter. "Well how much physical touch are you permitting right now?"

There was a pregnant pause on the other line. _"Raku said he would—"_

"I don't give a damn what that asshole said he'd do." Cross interrupted, "Beat around the bush, and I'll personally go over there and beat the damn answer out of you."

When Allen didn't answer, Cross wanted to hit someone. Anyone. Preferably the piece of shit that had raped the brat.

"Listen, if you don't want him to know, then I'll keep the secret between us. However, I do want to check up on you."

 _"I...I think I'd be okay with that."_

"Good. Stay there and don't go running off before I arrive," Cross ordered. He'd be pissed if he made it all the way there only to discover that the shits had vacated the area.

 _"Th-thank you, Cross..."_

"Don't go thanking me yet, idiot."

If the brat wanted to thank him, he could do it with a bottle of Romanée-Conti. Pushing that to the side for now though, Cross apparently had business to do. First, he wanted to take a peek at the fucker who'd kidnapped Allen. Second, he had a few choice words to shout at that same sonovabitch.

 _"E-either way, thank you."_

Damn brat... "I'll see you in twenty." Cross grumbled, before hanging up. He checked over his shoulder, only to see that his 'date' if you could call her that was now flirting with a new person who was obviously super virgin. Poor bastard.

On another note…Kanda was going to be pissed if he ever found out that he found his missing fiancé, and neglected to tell him anything.

...well, Cross also neglected to tell Allen he had a couple of kids waiting for him at home, so...that made things even, he was sure.

Besides, the kids living with him was supposed to be a surprise or something. Either way, the brat had a family waiting for him, and judging by what Cross had heard on the phone, he knew that the boy would need them.

(* - *)

"I see." Rouvelier calmly said. "So your normal methods have come up on empty."

 _"I am not saying it was a complete failure."_

"And yet your... _prize_ isn't within your grimy grasp, now is it?"

 _"None of the sinners I employed found him,"_ Apocryphos said, annoyance threaded through his tone.

"Perhaps a change of plans may do you well."

 _"What dastardly plan have you come up with?"_

"Unfortunately, you seem rather attached to your constantly failing ways, in the meanwhile, I have begun give the gears of a fate a little...'push' shall we say."

 _"...go on."_

"I shan't go into any details. Perhaps it's you who may wish to watch his back in the new world soon to come." The comb-toothed mustached man drawled out, before hanging up the phone. A grin threatened to snap his face in half. "You and all the like will fall under the weight of my iron fist."

He cackled to himself, knowing that he had the upper hand over the Reaper whom promised death to those not on their toes.

 **(* - *)**

A phone was placed on the receiver, quietly, as so neither party would've heard it. Hevlaska had been listening in on the conversation, the moment she found out her in-law was speaking to a questionable character. "Malcom, what in heaven's name are you doing?" She asked. "What mishaps have you gotten into this time?""

She'd tolerated him 'til now because he was family, but there didn't seem to be much hope for the man. Or any, for that matter.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **By the twitching of my thumb...something wicked, this way comes.**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R just doesn't mean "Rest and Relaxation". Leave a review to let us know how we're doing~! Follow the story so you never miss a new chapter, and if you wanna show some love to this work, then favorite, and go check out my co-author's works while you're at it. Until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hana: HOLY SHIT!**

 **Kanda: The fuck?**

 **Hana: HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT TODAY BE AN UPDATE DATE!? NUUUUUUU!**

 **Tyki: There's only an hour left in the day.**

 **Hana: WHHHHYYYYYYY? I literally have no excuse to letting this pass me by...okay, don't panic. It's still technically Saturday...with 50 minutes left until midnight...I GOT THIS.**

 **Wisely: ...Hana doesn't own D. Gray-man, and neither does XavierForest. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 20 - +_**

"Erm...K-K-Kanda?" Miranda timidly peeked into the Japanese's man's office, her face paler than what was considered healthy.

"What?"

"Rouvelier...w-w-wants to s-see you..."

That got the man's attention. "What the fuck does that douche want?"

"I-I wasn't t-t-told..."

"Fuck." Kanda immediately brushed past the nervous brunette and marched straight to Rouvelier's office, pissed off that he had to have any contact whatsoever with the Hitler-wannabe. He hoped the talk was quick; Kanda didn't want to spend too long in the same room as the man. He didn't exactly love his job, but he'd rather not lose it because he couldn't keep his temper in check whenever that asshole was nearby.

"What's the story, morning glory?" Robin's voice called, and Kanda stopped to glance to the woman he had passed in his haste. "Don't tell me, were you summoned by the devil too?"

"You got called down to that ass's office?"

"Seems like it. I don't think I would be too surprised if we find two-spot along the way."

"Then let's get there, and get out of that hell-spawn's shit hole." Something wasn't sitting well with Kanda. Just what was that man planning? If anything, he doubted there should be any reason to be called to that bastard's office like misbehaving children going to the principal.

He hadn't done anything as of late that warranted a talk with his bastard boss, and he was sure that Robin was in the same boat, so what did the asshole want now?

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew there was only one way to find out what Rouvelier was up to. "Let's go."

"Right." Robin said, jogging to keep up with her co-worker.

"You two are here as well?" Link asked when Robin and Kanda made their way to Rouvelier's office.

"Seems like it. I kinda figured he'd call you down with us. You think he's planning anything?"

"He's wrong in the head." Link muttered. He looked to the door that housed the man they grew to despise. The group found themselves startled when the door opened, revealing not their boss, but a young woman, who quickly ushered them in.

"I'm sorry about that." She told the trio. "But she'll be here to meet with you shortly."

"Who the fuck—"

"Mimi?" Link asked in disbelief. He hadn't seen the pig-tailed girl in months.

"You know her?" Robin asked.

"Long story..." The German male sighed. "Where is Rouvelier?"

"He'll be...um, occupied for a little bit." Mimi told them. "We figured it'd be safer to speak here."

Kanda eyed the door. "'We'?"

"No way, there are more here?" Fou's voice sounded.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?"

"That's what I wanna know, girly-man." Fou bluntly stated. "I was in the middle of a test." Kanda actually forgot she was also a student at the same campus Allen attended. What was she going to school for?

"When do we expect the remaining party?" Link decided to inquire.

Mimi shrugged. "Any minute now."

"That's vague." Robin sighed. "I don't think I got your name."

"Fou Chan." Fou greeted. "Yes, I'm married to that bumbling idiot Bak."

"Robin." The white-haired girl greeted in turn. "Low expectations?"

"Eh. He has his charm."

"Right," Robin said, disbelief in her tone, and then broke out in a smile when the other woman smirked.

"That charm is just buried deep, _deep_ down."

"Enough talk about that moron." Kanda scowled. "Oi, Ex-AKUMA brat, who are we waiting for?"

"An informant who has a lot of dirt on your boss." Mimi told the Japanese man.

Link mulled over that information. "Dirt on that man, huh? Then...does that mean we're meeting the infamous Hevlaska I heard about?'

"You would be correct." Says a new voice. The group looked up seeing the woman in question join with them. "Good afternoon to all of you."

Kanda dragged his eyes over the newcomer, giving her a quick onceover. She was thin and older than him, but not elderly. The woman possessed flowing silver hair and soft features, barely any wrinkles on her face.

"Wow...you look good for your age." Robin stated.

"Respect those older than you, moron."

"You must be Kanda." Hevlaska said, looking to the long-haired male, "It's nice to formally meet you."

"Hn." Kanda remembered hearing of this woman before; apparently the twins had done something right for once and had brought her to Wisely and Tyki.

"Tell me something, what do you all know of my brother-in-law?" Hevlaska queried the young crowd.

"We believe he's the one to release that crazed asshole out of the slammer." Kanda said without hesitation.

"Crazed asshole?"

"Apologies for him." Link sighed. "Do you know of Apocryphos?"

"A horrible man, from what I've seen on the news."

"He was the one Rouvelier released from jail."

Hevlaska's lips thinned to a straight line from the force of which she used to press them together. "Is that so," she said, more to herself than anyone else. She'd known Malcom was up to no good, but this was insane. He'd gone too far.

"It's unfortunately so." Link affirmed. "He's also the reason Kanda's fiancé was kidnapped."

Kanda's form stiffened. "That bastard hired my own fucking father to do that."

"Your father?"

Fou crossed her arms. "That's fucked up."

"Sounds like the understatement of the century." Robin muttered, "So...what dirt do ya got on that asshole director we haltingly call our boss?"

"Well," she said, looking around the office at the desk and the numerous books in bookcases with spines uncracked. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Anything to give us solid evidence of his wrong-doings." Kanda said with no hesitation. "He got Apocryphos out once. We don't need a repeat."

"If you tap his phone, you're bound to pick up something. I listened in to one of his conversations recently and it sounded rather suspicious."

"If that's the case...we may be in luck." Link said, lost in thought, "I have a tracer we can use for the next time he picks up the phone. If we can set it up in your home, and even record the conversation."

"With that, we can even pinpoint that bastard's location, and force him to tell us where Moyashi is."

"Why do you think he'd know, Kanda?" Robin asked.

"It's fucking obvious. Bastard has connections. Who's to say he wasn't already keeping tabs on his general location?"

Link, doubtful of just that, curtly shook his head. "If Apocryphos' connections couldn't locate Walker, then I doubt Rouvelier's could."

"Apocryphos works in the gutter. His associates tend to be ex-offenders or criminals," Kanda said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and crossing his arms. He didn't like having this conversation in his asshole boss' office. The territory belonged to the enemy, so spending excessive time there was unnerving. Speaking of his boss... "Rouvelier would have more access in certain areas. Maybe he has someone on his payroll who can pull up camera footage or some shit like that."

"Let's not forget that as of that little stunt, Rouvelier's connections also include that serial sex offender, rapist, and killer." Robin listed. "Having a guy like that on your side, with his own crazy underground connections? You might as well have a mob boss in your deck."

Kanda growled and gritted his teeth. He hated being reminded that Apocryphos was a rapist. He hated thinking about his Sprout in that man's clutches.

"Then, we'll start by dealing with Malcom." Hevlaska said. "At least with him, we'll be able get rid of the factor of re-releasing that horrid man."

"I can drink to that." Robin mused. "If I had one, at least."

Fou grinned and nudged the woman with her elbow, before nodding her head in Kanda's direction. "Once Walker is back and both moustache-face and creepazoid have been taken care of, I'm sure Kanda over there would be more than happy enough to buy us all a round."

"As _great_ a plan as that seems, I won't do shit until I know, without a doubt, he's okay." Kanda said, uncrossing his arms in favor of placing them in his pockets. "I can only imagine the trauma he's gone through because of both my... _father_ and that sick sonnova bitch."

"He does have a point. Walker's well-being should come before any celebration." Link pointed out.

"Then, we shall get to work on righting the wrongs done to everyone because of a man's twisted ideals." Hevlaska decided. peaking of, we should be going before he comes back."

"That would be any minute now." Mimi affirmed. "We can talk more at my new place. Bring the others involved."

To do that, all Link had to do was make a few calls to CROW. They were still in close contact with the ex-NOAH, so they'd deal with the rest. "I'll handle it."

"Here, this is the address you'll be meeting us at." Mimi said, taking a notebook and fountain pen from Rouvelier's desk, and writing down the rendezvous on separate sheets of paper. She handed them to everyone, before pocketing the pen and notebook.

"I wondered where my pen went." Hevlaska muttered. "That man..."

"Do you want it back?"

The older woman thought a moment, before waving her off. "It will serve him right, I'm sure."

Mimi smiled briefly before glancing at the door. "Now that that's done, we really do need to leave. He's due back soon."

No one needed to be told twice. The room was evacuated, leaving no trace of the group that met there.

. . - * - . .

"Eh? Why?" Jasdero asked for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Ain't we fine where we are?"

 _"Please cooperate. And give the phone to Wisely."_ Link's annoyed tone demanded.

"He's not here!" Devit called out from the other side of the room.

 _"Then what about Mikk?"_

"He's smoking." Both the twins stated.

 _"...then demand him to take this call in the annoying way you know how."_

Jasdero automatically looked to his brother, excitement in his golden eyes. "Hee hii~ We get to mess with Tyki?"

Devit, pleased that they'd been given express permission to irritate their most favourite victim, grinned and said, "That we do, Jas."

 _"Just...one of you, please just get him on the phone. Even if you have to force him over here."_

"I'm on it~!" Devit said with a grin, before racing off. He was glad to have something to do while he was bored. Even if it wouldn't last as long as he'd like.

Jasdero was crestfallen. "But I wanted to mess with Tyki..."

 _"Just put the phone on the table, idiot."_ Link's voice grumbled from the other line. _"I doubt I'm going anywhere."_

Instantly, the long-haired twin was full of glee, dropping the phone on the table, and rushing after Devit.

Tyki's eye twitched as he picked up the receiver. "I'm going to make sure your death is slow and agonizing, twin-mole."

 _"Worth it."_ Link's voice sounded. In the background, he heard a door open, before shutting, and a lock sliding into place. _"Now, we're going to be meeting at an address I have sent to you on your phone. Unless, of course, you've deleted the information because you haven't saved my number."_

The Portuguse male winced, knowing that the nail was hit right on the head. "I hate you so much, you little—"

"Language, Tyki~!" Devit snickered.

"Language! Language!"

"Eu estou dizendo 'foder você' na minha língua nativa melhor?"* Tyki sneered. That silenced the twins, and smirking in victory, returned his attention to the call. "Now, where were we?"

 _"You were swearing at me?"_ Link reminded Tyki, his tone disapproving.

"Ah yes. I hate you so much you fucking little shit!" Tyki spat. "There. Much better."

 _"You finished?"_

"What do you want?"

 _"I've already told you what I want."_

"Correction. When do we stop by?"

 _"It'll be in the text."_ Link muttered before hanging up.

Tyki stared at the phone in his hand, before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Sure. Thanks for the call. I do love these chats," he muttered to no one.

"Oh? You had a call? What the popular man you are, Mikk."

This time Tyki groaned, "I see you finally decided to come back. Wisely, where the hell were you?"

"Here and there." Wisely answered with a shrug. "Meeting with the others again, are we? I suppose we best not be late."

"Eh~? So Tyki-pet did read the text!" Devit and Jasdero said with matching grins.

"...have I mentioned how much I hate you all?"

"Yes. All the time." Wisely threw a hand in the direction of the front door. "Now lets go. If we're late, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass will complain."

Sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time, Tyki headed towards the door, not bothering to give the others a second glance.

* * *

What is Tyki-pet saying?

* "Is me saying 'fuck you' in my native tongue any better?"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I'm late, I'm late, I nearly missed this date! No time to say 'hello', 'goodbye', I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!**

 **Seriously, R &R don't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing. Favorite to show your love for this story, and don't forget to follow so you never miss a new chapter. Check out my Co-Author's works if you hadn't already, and until next time everyone, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hana: Hey there, moyashi-chan~**

 **Allen: ...**

 **Raku: You better not pull anything.**

 **Hana: Me? Him? No way~ More or less. Hey everyone! XavierForest and I? We still don't own D. Gray-man!**

 **Raku: -groans- It's too damn early for this.**

 **Hana: But it's almost noon...**

 **Raku: Again. Too early for this.**

 **Allen: Um...enjoy the story?**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 21 - +_**

"Nice place you got here." Lavi said, eying the space. Much to Kanda's displeasure, both the red-head and Lenalee had tagged along to this debriefing. And much to the lack of surprise by everyone there, Cross was MIA.

"Thank you." Mimi curtly said, "Who are you two supposed to be?"

"We're Allen's friends." Lenalee said, "We're going to help find him, and there's nothing that's going to keep us from doing that.

"Okay...but why bring kids?"

"Because they were supposed to be watching us, but wanted to be able to help more in finding Mama Allen." Timothy said. "I'm not complaining. This is so cool!"

"And irresponsible." Kanda dictated. "What the hell were you two even thinking? This isn't a fucking playdate!"

"Woah, down boy." Fou said. "Tensions are high enough, ain't they?"

"She wouldn't be wrong." Tokusa mused. "But the fact of the matter is, Kanda is also right, this isn't a place for kids."

"It's not like we're gonna be out in the field." Lala quickly said, "We just don't wanna be in the dark when you make the plans to finally bring Mama Allen home."

"I see no problems." Kiredori spoke up. "It's fine this way."

"So long as they don't sneak off with us when we finally make the moves nessciarly." Tewaku sighed.

"...'Mama Allen'?" Hevlaska asked. She had hoped someone would explain, but it seems confusion wasn't a facial expression anyone here was going to notice.

"He's the motherly one between us." Kanda explained brusquely.

"Timothy started it." Lala added in.

"And it totally stuck!"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Tyki piped up, "This is all very fascinating, but didn't we come to this super secret meeting to discuss something more important?"

"Yes, we're here to discuses our plan of action to get Malcom off his high horse, and to be knocked down the soap box he's subsequently stood on while on that horse of his."

"Oh?" Wisely was immediately interested by the plan that was in the minds of those in Rouvelier's office. "Seems almost foolproof."

"Almost?" Robin implored.

"I'll say it's 'certainly foolproof' only if or when it succeeds."

The white-haired woman considered that, and then slowly nodded. "Makes sense."

"As of late, Malcom has been on the phone with a man that I can only assume is Apocryphos." Hevlaska began to explain. "Always around the same time, but days seem to vary."

"If dates vary, how will we be able to know when to use the bug?" Link asked.

"Stakeout the phones." Madarao declared. "Seems straightforward enough, does it not?"

"Stakeout the phone, with no real idea when either party will answer?" Kanda asked in disbelief. "Who the hell has any time for that?"

"We do." Kiredori pointed out.

"At least those who aren't on active Allen watch." Tewaku added.

Timothy nudged his sister and said, "That sounds like a boring job."

"But the payoff should be rewarding." Tokusa told the kids. "You know, sometimes boring has to happen in order to gain something of excitement at the end."

"Glad to hear that." Madarao said, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder, "Because you just volunteered to do just that."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's not like you do much." Link pointed out.

"I can't speak for ya." Robin said with a shrug, "Don't know you like they would."

"Same." Fou said with a shark-like grin. "A lot of us live rather busy schedules, you know."

Robin gestured to herself, Link and Kanda. "Us three work with the FBI, so we don't have the time. Also, Rouvelier might realize something's wrong if we start taking time off."

"The CIA gig and college doesn't leave me with a lot of free time," Fou added.

"We're just kids." Timothy pointed out. "We wouldn't do well to sit around a boring old phone all day."

"Exactly." Lala said with a grin.

"And the rest of you?" Tokusa skeptically questioned.

"You're the only one who hasn't been actively searching for anything regarding Allen Walker." Tewaku informed her long-time friend, "Even Tyki Mikk of all people is working harder than you to bring Allen back."

The Portuguese man shrugged, "I do like playing him at cards."

"Since when the hell do you play cards with moyashi?"

"A while, but the boy doesn't quite realize he has been playing me."

Kanda decided it was best to leave that alone and returned to the original matter at hand. "Since you have nothing better to do, you're on phone duty," he told Tokusa. "If you're lucky, maybe another CROW will agree switch out with you on occasion."

"Why am I the butt end of these poorly constructed jokes?"

"No one's joking around." Kiredori muttered.

Wisely flashed Tokusa a smile. "Congratulations on the new job."

"That's hardly fair at all! I do things to help! Goushi, you know this, don't you?"

"The last time you did anything," Goushi sighed, "Was when Johnson was still in charge at the Orphanage the kids were at."

"Case and point." Link said. "Hevlaska, take care of him for us."

"Of course."

"So, we have our plan of attack for Rouvelier." Kanda said, eying each indivual in the room. "Has anyone found anything in regards to Raku and Moyashi?"

"Hee-hee~! I bet Cross did." Jasdero piped up.

Devit shrugged, "Or at least, maybe he got a whiff of a trail or something, and is following it."

"That's probably why he ain't here." The duo finished, neither exactly caring about the red-headed man.

"Actually, that would be like him, wouldn't it?" Lenalee asked.

Robin's white brows rose. "If Allen's old guardian knew something important, don't you think the guy would have told us?" She looked around at the group, only to find an assortment of expressions on their faces, ranging from weary to amused, and some even exasperated. "So that's... a 'no'?"

"Cross Marian is good at a total of three things: drinking, womanizing, and keeping secrets," Wisely explained, his smile more tiered than before. "If he's found anything, getting that information from him will be like pulling teeth."

"Oh."

"Be lucky you learned the easier way...actually, maybe us women would have better luck at yanking the information outta him." Fou mused.

"That's...reassuring?"

"He respects women...and from what I can recall," Lenalee said, crossing her arms, "He likes beautiful things and people, very fine wine, and good women."

"Sounds stupid." Timothy huffed.

"Sounds...um..." The Italian child had no idea what word to use.

"It _is_ stupid," Link said, before turning his attention back to adults. "So if we want information, we should have one of the woman in this group ask for it, correct?"

"I don't know about Robin," Wisely admitted, his eyes darting to her white hair and scar. "She looks too much like Allen, so he might be putt-off."

The white-haired female shrugged, "None taken. Hell, the three of us could've been long-lost siblings for all we know. Or cousins. Who knows?"

"That leaves Kiredori, Tewaku, me, Mimi, and Fou." Lenalee listed. She looked to Fou, before feeling a bead of sweat roll down her temple, "Erm...maybe not Fou..."

"I'd totally kick his ass to get answers outta him."

"Do I look like that kind of girl who wants to deal with a guy like that?" Mimi scowled. "No way, no how!"

"And in case you've forgotten, Miss Lee," Tokusa spoke up, "Kiredori doesn't speak to people she doesn't know, or doesn't like too much."

"It's true." The said young woman curtly affirmed. "I don't like Cross."

Lenalee sighed, "Fine then. Tewaku and I could probably get the information out of him."

Tewaku did not look one iota pleased. "Do we have to?" She didn't want to see Cross Marion again; he'd hit on her the first time they'd met, as well as every of their unfortunate meetings to date. "How do we know he even has anything?"

"Because he's Cross Marian." Lenalee said. "He always has information."

Although reluctant to admit it, Tewaku knew that what Lenalee said was most likely true. "Fine, but you can do the talking. He's known you longer anyway."

"Fair enough."

"You're taking this oddly calm, Bookman Jr." Link noted.

Lavi dryly chuckled, "Au contraire, I'm actually freaking out, two-spots. I'd rather my girlfriend, like, _not_ try and coax Cross into spilling the beans...but on the other, I ain't gonna turn into the next Komui."

"Oh, you." Lenalee huffed. "One Komui is already more than I can take."

"Be glad he's the only one." Kanda groused. "So, we have our fucking plans, now what?"

"Once we have Cross' information, we act accordingly," Link said, stealing back everyone's attention. "If he has nothing, then we wait to see what the bug on Rouvelier's line turns up."

"Sounds like a plan if I ever heard one." Timothy said. "I can't wait to have Mama Allen back with us!"

"Me too~!" Lala cooed, "We'll be a family!"

"That's _only_ if we can get information that is helpful to our cause." Link told the kids. "But we'll do our best to—"

"Do better."

"Pardon?"

"Don't do your best to get him back to us," Timothy clarified. "Do better than your best!"

"Sounds like a tall order, right Jas?"

"Right, Devit!" The blonde twin cackled.

Link sighed, "Well, I guess our work is cut out for us."

The eldest of the group nodded, "So it would seem."

Kanda, with his eyes locked on his children, noted how happy and hopeful they looked even after all this time. That was good, because there was no way he was letting Allen get away from him. There was no way he was letting someone keep Allen from him.

God damn it all, he really missed simply _holding_ the other in his arms.

"I feel you may not have to worry." Hevlaska said, taking note of Kanda's expression. "I wholly believe we'll find him."

"If you say you have a sixth sense, I'm leaving."

"Far from it. It's my 'woman's intuition', more than anything."

"I'm out of here." Kanda grumbled, taking the kids' hands and all but dragging them off. "Twin-mole, clock out for me."

Link blinked, before sighing in disbelief. "That man..."

"That's Yu for ya." Lavi said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Holy hell." Cross muttered. He was...skeptical about the call he'd gotten from Allen. But now that he stood before the actual owner of the voice on the phone, he was just plain shocked. "So you really have been here."

"E-Erm...l-long time no see...?" Allen timidly greeted.

"Months." Cross curtly pointed out. "And then I get a call right out of the blue by the idiot we're searching for."

"I—"

"Say 'sorry' and I'll really give you something to be sorry about!" When the younger male flinched, Cross sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn it."

"This was a bad idea." Raku's annoyed voice sounded, immediately catching the red-headed Host's attention. "No one should have been told shit."

"So. You're the brat's fiancé's old man."

 _...not Ex?_ Allen had caught that.

"You know, you really caused a shit ton of trouble for everyone. And buried yourself in it while you were at it." By this point, Cross had walked up to the other man, lone eye glaring down at the Japanese male. Though there wasn't a big difference in height. "I'm a decent guy. So I'll let ya spill. What. Did you. _Do_?"

"C-Cross! There's...there's no need for that!"

"ENOUGH!" Mother's raspy voice hissed out. "There will be no brawling in my abode. Make yourself at home, and _you_." She aimed her aged eyes to Raku, "Behave."

Everyone quietened down, though Cross never stopped glaring daggers at Raku. "I can't believe the brat'll be marrying into the family of someone like you."

"About that..." Allen spoke up, partially to stop another fight from ensuing, partially because he was confused. "He and I separated... so you shouldn't really be calling him my fiancé..." Cross knew that, so why was he still referring to Yu that way? "We're not marrying..."

"Are you stupid?" Cross asked, rounding on his former charge. "Never mind. Don't answer that. I know you are." This kid was such a dumbass. "What you two had was nothing but a dumb argument. You're still together. At least, that idiot sees it that way."

Whatever the youngest thought he would hear from Cross's mouth...that wasn't it. "He...he does?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, and we both know I'm right, but you still call him by his first name."

Allen...had no valid argument... "B-but that's because th-there's more than one bearing the last name of Kanda right now!"

This time, it was Raku who spoke up, "Lest I'm mistaken, you called out to my son by his first name even in the clutches of that slime ball."

 _Now_ Allen found himself without a valid argument. And a rapid pick up of his heart beat. "I-I...I..."

"Dammit brat, breathe!" Cross hissed. "Don't hyperventilate, _breathe_!"

Still in his PTSD flashback of horror, the head of white hair rapidly nodded, and attempted to calm his breathing. A feat far from being easy, as images, and sounds threatened to consume and suffocate him.

Allen's toes curled as some of the memories slipped through his defenses, disgusted and horrified at the thought of the mouth that had marked his neck and the hands that had spread his legs. He really did hate this. It was the worst. _Humiliating!_

 _"My beautiful angel, all for my adoring eyes to gaze upon."_

 _No..._

 _"How could any other lowly man hope to cherish you as I do?"_

 _I don't want it..._

 _"You're mine now, my precious angel."_

"NO!" Allen screamed out, having curled into himself, crying harder than Cross had ever remembered seeing him cry.

"ALLEN!" Cross threw caution to the wind, and placed his hands firmly on the young male's shoulders. "Snap out of it, you idiot!"

"Get your hands off him, asshole!" Raku snarled.

Mother held her arm out, ceasing the oriental male's advancement. "Cross knows what he's doing, Raku. Leave him."

"It's _my_ job to decide if—"

"Behave yourself." Mother warned. "Two wrongs do not make a right, Raku Kanda. I suggest you recall such things when you begin Allen's journey to recovery."

Allen flinched away from the loud noises as a whimper escaped his lips and his eyes darted from person to person. His mind was a mess and his face was already streaked with tears, and his nose was just beginning to run.

"How often?" Cross demanded, although he'd lowered his voice considerably. "How many times?"

Allen wade a low wailing sound at the questions. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to admit to it or remember being touched or have Cross of all people _pity him_.

Cross forced himself to relax his grip on the boy before gently shaking Allen's shoulders. "How often?" He repeated, trying to not let any of his rage or hatred seep into his tone. The last thing he needed was for the kid to sink further into fear and reject him completely because he couldn't hide the contempt he felt for the asshole who'd laid a hand on his former charge.

"Maybe... every day," Allen eventually admitted in a small voice. "I was... drugged... so the days were a bit of a blur..." His mouth was dry, and his heart was loud. "He talked a lot while he was..." He trailed off, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he tapped his trembling lips and looked away. "He kept calling me his angel..."

"Look at me." Cross told the younger, "Look me in the eye. You're not _there_ , you're _here_."

Allen's gaze briefly connected with the redhead's, but he found that he couldn't keep it that way for very long. "But I _was_ there."

" _Was_ , Allen. But you're not there anymore." Cross said, "Think of where you are _now_. I'm sure Kanda...erm...not that Kanda here I mean...fuck, the hell?"

"D-don't you just call him girly-man...?"

"I was trying to be less of an ass than I normally am, but fine then."

"Couldn't. Tell." Raku murmured under his breath. Cross glared over his shoulder at the Japanese male. "What?"

"I heard you loud and clear, _bastard_."

"Cross, please get to whatever point you were getting to." Mother sighed. It was like she was dealing with two over-sized children, for Christ's sake!

"I'm trying to," Cross snapped back, "but this shithead is making it pretty damn hard."

Mother sighed in distain, "Raku, why don't you go into the other room."

"I—"

" _Will happily oblige_ , isn't that _right_?"

Raku clucked his tongue in annoyance, before storming out.

"The very definition of shitting out rainbows, right?" Cross sardonically implored. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Allen, "Listen, so long as you're here, and we're with you, you're safe."

"C-can you really g-guarantee that?" Allen timidly questioned, "H-He got me once...w-what will stop h-him fr-from...f-from..."

"You needn't worry, Allen." Mother spoke up. "No one could ever find this place even with all the connections in the world."

"BUT HE COULD!" The head of white hair shook Cross's hands from his shoulders, gripping his snowy strands, his expression panicked, "H-He's found me before...h-he w-won't stop...w-won't stop...I-I c-can't...I d-d-don't..."

"What do you want to do?" Cross calmly asked the frightened boy. "You can stay here for a while seeing as it's safe. If not, that leaves another move or returning home. It's your choice."

"...I-I _want_ to go home...but I _can't_...n-not as I am..."

"So you're staying put until you can find your will to walk forward again."

Silver eyes blinked, the words sinking into his mind, "D-don't stop...k-keep w-walking..."

"You haven't stopped since Mana died." Cross took a half step back and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. "I doubt anyone would blame you for resting for a while."

"A-are you sure...?"

"Of course I'm fucking sure." Cross told the younger, "You got pretty damn smart friends by the way."

 _Huh?_ "What... do you mean by that?" Allen quietly asked, tentatively meeting the older man's gaze. Cross was complimenting someone? And that someone wasn't a woman?

"They'll probably find a way to get whatever information I currently got on me."

"I wonder why?" Mother mused.

Cross pulled out his phone, and showed a text message to the other two people in the room. "A place, date and time indicating an apparent meeting I ignored in favor of coming here." He then retracted his cellular device, and put it back in his pocket. "I have no doubt your friends are going to try to get whatever information I now have on you."

Allen didn't really like the sound of that. "And you'll tell them?" If Cross did, then they'd know his current state. They'd all know he was stuttering and having breakdowns, and they'd know what'd happened. Yu, who still wanted him, would _know_.

There was a long pregnant pause, a heavy tension had settled before Cross finally spoke. "I'll be frank with you."

"F-frank...?"

"There ain't a soul alive who doesn't know what that bastard does to his victims." He further explained, "Your friends may already have an idea of what might've happened."

"...is...is that so..."

"I doubt you'll find pity in any of their faces. Personally, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that guy would lock you away from the world, and people like...y'know."

"...h-he did make such a p-promise before..."

Cross rolled his eyes at how predictable that girly-haired fiancé of Allen's was. "That's not entirely good for you, but for a while you should limit going out until you think you're ready to be around people again."

Allen nodded, understanding what his former guardian was saying. "...I guess so...it was...erm, hard for me to even ask you to come, honestly speaking..."

"You didn't ask," Cross reminded the white-haired young man. "I decided, and didn't give you any real choice."

Allen went to retort, but found he couldn't come up with any.

Mother chuckled, smugly looking to the white-haired male, "I recall part of the conversation was 'He was against me calling you... but... I'll admit that I was... reluctant.', but please, correct this elderly woman otherwise."

"I...might've said that..." Allen muttered. "Maybe..."

"You did, brat," Cross said with a sneer.

"...shut up."

"Hurry up and start walking again. You got a group of people waiting for you to get back to them." Cross stated, as he started to head to the door. "I'll be dropping in when I can to assess your progress. _Both_ your progresses."

"B-both?'

"I don't need surveillance." Raku's voice called out in annoyance. "I'm perfectly capable of—"

"I've seen your files, asshole." Cross said with no emotion. "Quite the list you managed to build up...I wonder how much your son found out about. Or even your late spouse?"

Silence.

"I'll be back next week." Cross said, grinning smugly, before making his exit. No sooner did the red-headed male leave, Raku reentered the room, his form tense, and his glare locked on where Cross had disappeared.

"I don't like him." He tersely commented.

"Because he's a man that knows more than you give him credit for?" Mother implored. She never got an answer, as the Japanese male clucked his tongue, and stormed off.

"We start tomorrow, kid." Were the last words they heard from him that day.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I love the interactions between Cross and Raku...that was fun~ and pleanty more to come, I assure ya!**

 **R &R, as much as I might need it, doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a review and lemme know how we're doing! Show this work some love by favoriting it, and if you wanna stay updated with new chapters as they go live, then follow this awesome story~! Check out my co-author's work if you hadn't already, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hana: Howdy~! Happy Saturday y'all~!**

 **Kanda: Joy.**

 **Hana: Ever the enthusiast, huh Kanda? Welp, you guys know what's up. I don't own D. Gray-man, and XavierForest doesn't own D. Gray-man...otherwise why would we be writing fanfics about this fandom? Though...if the creator made a random fanfiction of their own works...is it still fanfiction, or is it semi-cannon?**

 **Kanda: No. One. Fucking. _Cares_.**

 **Hana: Hmm...we'll see about that, Kanda. Enjoy the new chapter~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 22 - +_**

"Now that we have the system set up, all we have to do is wait." Tokusa announced, already bored out of his wit's end.

"Try thinking a little more positive. You'll be getting dirt on a questionable man who may have connections to one of the most dangerous criminals to date." Hevlaska told the CROW member.

"At what cost? I'd much rather be out in the field. Something like this is more Goushi's cup of tea...perhaps even Madarao and Link, but not me."

"You're the one who basically volunteered for the job," Hevlaska said, a small smile curving her lips when the young man grimaced. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. You only need to listen when someone's on the line, so I'm sure you can play some sort of game on your phone until then."

Tokusa groaned in displeasure, "I would, but my phone isn't quite as fancy." To prove his point he pulled out a flip phone. "Madarao doesn't quite believe in having the internet anywhere besides the home."

Both of Hevlaska's silver brows rose. "Then read a book or do something else to distract yourself."

He had then replaced his phone into his pocket, and sighed. "I should've brought something of the sort. However, perhaps conversing with you is the best I got on the matter."

"Oh?"

"I was rushed out of our home to set things up." He admitted. "When this is done, I'm giving them a piece of my mind."

"I'm sure you will," the woman chuckled. The people she'd met recently were all such interesting conversationalists, so she was more than happy enough to chat with this one while he waited.

They ended up conversing for a while before the phone began to ring. Tokusa had instantly switched into his 'get down to business' mode, readying to activate the bug should it be the conversation they were waiting for.

 _"What is it?"_ Rouvelier's voice asked.

 _"I only call to question when this 'big plan' of yours begins."_ The unknown caller said.

"Big plan?" Tokusa mouthed. Hevlaska shrugged, and nodded towards the recording device. The CROW activated the bug, and the phone recording began.

 _"You're too impatient,"_ Rouvelier growled back at his caller.

 _"How queer you would say I'm the one being impatient."_ Came the unamused response. _"Were you not going to lure out what rightfully belongs to me?"_

 _What the fuck are we listening in on?_ Tokusa found himself asking, _Rightfully his...? Are we listening to a conversation between old snake man and...Apocryphos?!_

 _"There's been no movement,"_ Rouvelier snapped back. _"Besides, these things take time."_

 _"I only have so much patience, Malcom."_ Apocryphos' voice crossly informed the other, _"What movement, pray tell would you need to lure out your bait for my prize?"_

 _"I can handle luring in Kanda on my own. All you will need to do is swoop in and reclaim your..._ prize _."_

"I am not liking where this is going." Hevlaska said, barely above a whisper.

Tokusa nodded, agreeing with the woman beside him. "Seems Kanda will need to keep his guard up...does Rouvelier know of the kids?"

"I don't believe so." Hevlaska answered. "But I will keep an eye on him from the inside."

 _"You doubt my abilities."_ Rouvelier spoke up again. Did they miss something Apocryphos said? _"I have connections at my fingertips. I can get just about anything to happen with just a tug of a few strings."_

 _"I suggest you don't fail, if you're so confident. Remember, my patience is stretched to the breaking point."_ The caller had hung up, though it appeared the receiver still at least had the phone in his hand.

 _"That vile scum...I will make sure he rots in the hell he belongs."_ The phone was finally hung up, and Tokusa ceased the bug's activation.

"Well...that was quite interesting." The CROW mused, "I feel we may need to stick around a little longer to see what calls Malcom will make to these...'connections' of his."

Hevlaska nodded slowly, feeling... sad. Her sister would be devastated. Malcom was working with such a horrible man and doing such terrible things to people who didn't deserve any of it.

"He needs to be stopped." She said with finality. "I fear it won't be those involved who will be hurt the most...but those uninvolved."

"Married to your little sister?"

"Yes." Hevlaska said, looking to the phone sadly. "I love her, and wish her only to be happy...even if I never had the best feelings towards Malcom. I remained quiet, and wished her all the best."

"What does she see in that man?"

Hevlaska shrugged, having no answer to such a perplexing inquiry.

. . - * - . .

"God fucking dammit," Kanda found himself grumbling, as he shut the door of his office behind him, taking his place at the desk within. "So much bullshit...I need to get out there and _do_ something."

And really, he did. Days had gone by since the meeting with the others, and he felt as though things weren't progressing as much as he'd of liked it. Well...that wasn't entirely true. Just yesterday he had gotten a call from his real estate agent saying he got the condo. He was still going to be paying the rent for his old place, and keep it until he got his fiancé back, but ultimately, he, Timothy, Lala and Timcanpy were going to be living in the new place, or at least start moving into it.

His things would have to be moved in, and then he'd to buy the kids their own furniture for their new rooms.

That reminded him, he'd need some off-time to move everything that needed moving.

He hadn't taken a day off in... a while, so he'd definitely be permitted some leave. That would be his chance to spend some time with the kids. With everything that had happened, he hadn't really been alone with them all that much.

That made guilt tug at his heart; if Allen were here, thing's would've been different. Kanda hated that he'd gotten in that argument with the Sprout, and he hated that he was too busy to let the kids enjoy their newly-adopted lives.

Was this bad parenting? He'd never been a parent, so how could he really know?

"KANDA!" Startled, Kanda jerked up, seeing a rather annoyed Robin standing in his doorway. "Now I get your attention. You were ignoring Miranda for the last two minutes. What's up?"

"I'm going to ask for some leave time."

"Hm?" The white-haired young woman shifted her stance and folded arms across her chest. "Why?"

"To move."

"Move...?"

"I'm moving to a new place. Bigger, and it's a thirty minute drive to get here."

"Is that a shorter distance than before?" Robin asked the Oriental male.

"Yes, it's a fucking shorter distance." Kanda growled. "I couldn't find a place close enough to Moyashi's campus, but he'd rather drive himself to his classes regardless."

"Ah. I assume you found a good school for the kiddos?"

"I did." Kanda looked wearily to the head o white hair, "What are you even doing here?"

"Calling you because poor Miranda couldn't get you to realize she was calling for you."

"And what the hell does she want?"

"Miranda, what did you want Kanda for?" Robin asked over her shoulder. Now Kanda almost felt bad, because he didn't even realize the German born woman was standing just behind Robin.

That woman had the presence of air and the skittishness of a horse, the last part in some way attributed to the trembling of her hands and the nervous fear in her eyes. She didn't speak.

Kanda sighed and attempted to relax his expression. "What do you want?"

"U-Um...w-well..." Now that he thought of it...how did Miranda Lotto even get an office job here? Kanda found himself wondering. "I-I was asking if you had the c-case reports regarding..."

"Case reports regarding who?"

"Um...it w-was...r-regarding p-past Crowned C-Clown cases..."

Robin quirked a brow, "What do you need those cases for?"

"That's what I would like to know myself." Kanda sternly said. "Who's asking for them?"

"D-Director Rouvelier...a-actually...oh! I-I shouldn't have said anything! I-I'm so sorry—!"

"Don't appologize." Kanda warned the older woman, " _Don't_. Got that?"

The timid female nodded frantically.

"What does the Director want with those cases?" Robin asked.

"I-I wasn't told..."

Kanda scowled at the answer he received, and was tempted to march himself over to that asshole's office and demand a reason as to why he wanted the Crowned Clown cases. He didn't do it though, because he didn't have a valid reason he could give to deny the man access.

"He's up to something." Robin deduced. "But...I think I got an idea."

"What idea?"

"It's obvious you don't trust that man in terms of Crowned Clown. So let's give him some...documents to entertain himself with."

Poor Miranda was so confused when the scariest man on the force was scheming with the force's most innocent-yet-still-super-diabolic woman.

"Which documents?" Kanda asked, a smirk already forming on his face. He really liked where this conversation was going.

"The ones where dearest Malcom C. Rouvelier will ram into dead end, after dead end , after dead end."

"Giving us the physical evidence we need to land that sonnova bitch in jail with no fucking hope to get out of there."

Robin's grin could split her face in two with how wide it was, "I'm on the case, boss~!"

By this point, Miranda was simply a mildly-terrified and lost observer with no real idea as to what was going on. Kanda's moods were changing left and right, and the always-kind Robin looked like a devil.

May there be mercy on her soul. She silently prayed.

. . - * - . .

He should have known the brat's friends were quick to do something. Why did that idiot have to have cute friends of the opposite sex?

Don't get him wrong, Cross didn't hit on women under the legal age. Twenty-one was the minimum age for him. (Let him enjoy a fine wine with a beautiful young woman, dammit!) Now that he thought of it, Lenalee was actually of the legal drinking age, but she was also (somehow) dating that kid with the eyepatch. Why Komui hadn't slaughtered that pirate was beyond him.

"As flattering as it is to have you two in my company—"

"You make it sound like we're up to no good, Cross." Tewaku mused.

"Is talking no good with you?" Lenalee innocently inquired.

Cross made sure not to tense, lest he reveal that he had some actual worthwhile information. The brat's friends would beat him to a pulp if they knew what he was hiding. "Talking's fine, but I'm a busy man."

"I'm sure you are." Tewaku muttered.

"I am." Cross curtly told the other female. "I do have clients waiting for me to host them."

Lenalee donned her most innocent, angelic smile that promised certain castration to those who did not speak the truth. "Then tell us why you couldn't make it to the meeting."

"A personal matter came up." Not a complete lie. But it was still technically true.

"What kind of personal matter?" Lenalee probed, her suspicion growing the more Cross skirted around answering.

"Lenalee...and whatever your name's supposed to be—"

"Tewaku." Tewaku said through clenched teeth.

"—I'm a busy man, and I would appreciate it if you would respect that." Cross said, as he got up. "You're both rather out of place here. Go home already."

Tewaku watched as Cross rejoined the group of women he had been hosting. It seemed like a fool-proof plan, to get him while he was at work. Correction, that's what _Lenalee_ had assumed of the plan. Tewaku just thought it was gonna fall flat on its face.

The Chinese woman glare-pouted at the other woman, "Don't say it."

"I wasn't going to say a thing. It wasn't like I hadn't told you this was a dumb idea. That making him tell us while he was working wouldn't make him spit out the juicy details we're craving—"

"Tewaku!"

"I told you so."

"Ugh!" Lenalee promptly slumped against the table, exasperated. "We need a plan B."

The CROW sighed. "Let's call it a night. I'm sure Komui is freaking out about why you're not home."

"Mm...I suppose so. I don't know what to do with him most times..."

"Make it clear that you need boundaries," Tewaku advised, before she looked at Cross, who already had a glass in one hand and the other women in his second. "That man is definitely hiding something."

Lenalee lifted her head and gave the woman an especially tired smile. "He's always hiding something."

"There has to be some way to make him crack..." Tewaku muttered, "Isn't there anyone Cross would trust to the point he wouldn't question why they would be there?"

Lenalee shrugged, "Maybe Anita...that's it! Anita might be the saving grace we need!"

"...who now?"

"Anita. She's this nice woman Cross used to be close with," the Chinese woman explained, happy that she'd be able to contact Anita again. Anita really was nice.

"And you're sure she'll get us what we need out of that guy?"

"Without a doubt in my mind." Lenalee gladly affirmed. "C'mon, let's go!"

Tewaku didn't have much more of a warning, as she was quickly dragged away by an ecstatic Lenalee Lee.

Why did most of the new people in her life seem to have so much energy?

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Seriously though, what do you guys think? If a fanfiction was made of a creator's work by the creator themselves, would it still be a FanFic, or would it be an alternate(?) cannon world to what they wrote?**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it! Leave a review to us know how we're doing (and to give your thoughts on my pondering?). Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and if you wanna stay up-to-date with new chapters when they go live, follow this FanFic~! Check out XavierForest's works, if you hadn't already, an until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hana: Doc Manager took its time submitting the document...**

 **Allen: It might just be your computer, Hana.**

 **Hana: Eh.**

 **Kanda: Moyashi, where the fuck are you hiding?**

 **Allen: I won't say, BaKanda. Hana and XavierForest don't own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Happy reading~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 23 - +_**

Things weren't...as smooth as Allen had hoped they would be. "I-I don't think I can do th-this..."

"Do you want to be reunited with Yu?" Raku inquired, but otherwise bored with the constant hesitancy of the younger male.

"O-Of course I do!" Granted, it was day three of his recovery, and...not much progress had been made. When Raku had placed a hand on his shoulder that first day, Allen was reminded of the times those disgusting hands...he hated it. He had a breakdown three times that first session alone.

Still, he had to do this. Allen didn't want to slap Yu's hand away or have the man see him panic every time they touched. He had to get better.

However...it was so much easier said than done. "I-I'm sorry...I-I know you're trying to help, but..."

"I know." Raku muttered. "You're sorry, you're trying, you want to keep attempting. I heard it all by now, kid."

"Oh...right..."

In Allen's opinion, Raku was... a bit of an ass. This was difficult, but Allen really was trying to fix himself.

"I don't _want_ to be like this," Allen hissed, annoyance rising when he felt a burst of pain in his chest. This sucked.

"Then take that fear, and change it from something that holds you back to something that will propel you forward."

"How do you expect me to do something like that?!"

Raku squared his shoulders and stared Allen down, knowing that it would be his son's lover who gave in and eventually looked away. The kid was too weak to do much else. " _You_ have to _want_ it. Stop half-assing everything."

"Then why didn't you do that with _your anger_?!" Allen fired back, and didn't bother thinking about how he was stepping into dangerous territory when he said, "I'm sure that could have helped you raise your son."

There was something in Raku's eyes that made Allen flinch, but he refused to take back anything he'd said. He was rightfully upset, and pretty pissed with how much nonsense this idiot was spouting. A person couldn't just will themselves back together again. These things took time.

"Is that right?" Raku darkly asked, glaring at the white-haired young man across from him.

"He knows no manners." Allen continued, "He's a jerk-face! A pervert, and he had the gall to molest me the first time we ended up meeting!"

"He did what now?" Raku's anger dissipated and morphed into surprise.

"And he was technically supposed to arrest me."

They're discussion was interrupted by a soft chuckle, the old raspy voice easy to recognize as Mother's. "My, oh my...that defiant look is one I hadn't seen since before this whole mess began."

"H-huh?" The white-haired male was completely confused, "Defiant...?"

"Weren't you fearful just moments ago?" The elderly woman asked, "It appears as though you'd forgotten you were when you were arguing with your fiancé's father."

Allen stood there, silent and still, completely dumbfounded by what Mother had said. He'd been annoyed, so he'd spoken his mind — He hadn't been trying to be defiant or anything of the sort.

"Heh. Would you look at that? There _is_ hope for this kid after all."

"Ass."

"Brat."

"Horrible parent."

"Brat."

"...are you just gonna keep calling me 'brat'?"

"Of course not. I could keep calling you 'kid', 'spoiled little shit', 'annoying chibi bastard'..."

"You—!"

"Ah, to be young again." Mother said with amusment. "Either way, I think a break is in order."

Allen perked up at the promise of a rest. He was still on edge from when he'd tried contact with Raku, so his mind was pretty much exhausted. "A break from this idiot sounds great."

"Idiot?" Raku queried, affronted by how he had been addressed. "I'm not the idiot here."

"I hope you're not suggesting something," Allen said as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, only an idiot would somehow fall in love with a man that molested them on the first encounter."

"Hey!"

"On top of which, that person being my son." Raku continued, "You're a hapless case on that sense."

The British male huffed in annoyance. "Yeah? Well you're the tree Yu even fell from, so that makes you a senior BaKanda."

"That, kid, would be Okagi." Raku argued back, "I only took on that name."

"But you, nonetheless, go by it."

"Alright, I've had about enough of your bickering." Mother spoke up, raising her voice. "Get cleaned up, both of you. Lunch will be ready within the next half hour."

Allen's head shot up at the mention of food, and with that, all his anger fell away. "Lunch?"

"Nice to know you still have your appetite." Mother said as a small smile graced her wrinkled lips. "Yes, I had Baba make a feast for us, though technically a light meal for you."

Allen practically floated to the door with a stupid grin on his face, his stomach anticipating the meal. "That's fine." The portion size didn't matter. All was good if he at least got something to eat.

"Such a child," the Asian male muttered beneath his breath.

"That's his charm, I'm sure." Mother told the older male. By then, the object of their discussion had made his way into the kitchen. "I still believe he'll need to face his loved ones."

"His pace is slow. I don't know when he'll be ready." Raku observed Allen hovering around the food, noting the sharp difference between how he was now and how he acted earlier. It was because the kid believed he was safe, if only for the moment. Because there was no one in his personal space and attempting to touch him. "He still has a while to go yet." But he was getting better. The brat was far less jumpy, Raku had noticed, and he didn't look as sickly all the time.

Allen was far from alright though.

At least mentally. Allen still had a ways to go yet...but there was always that one nagging question that haunted him no matter where he and the kid would hide.

Just how long could they stick around before they had to find another safe haven?

. . - * - . .

"Up to something?" Kanda asked, shifting the weight of the box in his grip. He currently had his phone nestled between his shoulder and face, not the most comfortable position, but he was also in the process of moving into the new place.

 _"We're not a hundred percent certain,"_ Hevlaska's voice sounded, _"But Tokusa and I are more than convinced Malcom is indeed up to no good with Apocryphos."_

 _"We think he might try something to lure Allen Walker out of hiding."_ Tokusa spoke up.

"Fucking hell. And knowing that idiot, he _would_ run into that trap damning the consequences to hell." Kanda paused, voice becoming annoyed as another thought crossed his mind, "Oi. Wouldn't telling me this vital information the day you found out of been, I don't fucking know, an urgent matter?"

 _"Calm down."_ Tokusa sighed, _"We're still working on finding more information from anymore calls."_

Kanda scowled while he shifted the box in his grip again. "You still could have told me earlier."

 _"Don't fret over such minor details."_ The CROW had the audacity to brush off the scenario.

"Next time, the moment you find _anything_ relevant you tell me."

 _"Understood, Kanda."_ Hevlaska said.

"Good." Kanda set the box he held down at feet because the thing was heavy and annoying. It also meant that he could hold his phone properly now. "Is that all?"

 _"For now, at least."_ Tokusa said.

"Fine then. I'll be sure to keep my guard up."

 _"I feel that would be your best bet."_ Hevlaska admitted, _"Stay safe."_

"Hn." He then hung up, replacing his device back into his jeans.

"Papa?"

"It's fine, Lala." Kanda told the little girl, "Where's your brother?"

"Waiting for you to open the door."

"Yeah, yeah." Kanda bent and picked up box with a small grunt. "I'm coming."

"Jeez, what took ya so long?" Timothy practically whined. "I wanna have my room put together!"

"Me too!" Lala said. "It's gonna be the best room ever~!"

Kanda rolled his eyes, as he shifted the box, and reached for his new house keys nestled in his pocket. Or rather, calling them key cards would be more accurate. He decided against putting the damn things in his wallet, because he already knew he'd literally have his hands full with boxes. He didn't want to risk injury by trying to fish out his wallet and take a risk at breaking something in his foot. Pulling out two, he slid them apart, feeling one of them leave his fingers. He saw Lala with a triumphant look on her face, as she inserted the card into the reader. The light flashed green.

There were actually three cards. Once again, one for him, one for Lenalee so she could babysit, and the final would be for Allen when he was returned safely to him. He hoped the younger would love this place.

"Come in!" Lala's voice had startled Kanda only slightly as he was broken out of his reveries. "Papa, I'm waiting for you to come in."

"It's my house." Kanda pointed out. "I'm the one that pays rent."

"But you haven't paid yet."

"Alright, you little smart-alack. Make sure the movers didn't screw anything up. Timothy, go help her." Kanda dictated to the young children. Both children grinned, and began to inspect the unpacked furniture, and still-packed boxes that were around the main room.

"When are we bringing Timcanpy?" Timothy asked, looking over his shoulder.

Kanda thought about the dog for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. "When everything settles down a little more."

Timothy considered that, and then slowly nodded his head. "We should be quick then. A change of scenery will good for him."

Tim wouldn't get in the way, however Kanda thought it would be best to have him somewhere where he was less likely to get crushed by heavy furniture-filled boxes. The dog had been a lot less energetic as of late, moping around the house and even whining some nights. The kids would play with him to cheer him up, but it was clear that the canine missed his original owner.

Where ever he was right now, everyone really only hoped Allen would come back to them someday soon.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Something bothering you, Tyki?" Wisely asked, looking up from some files he was reading into.

"I found more files on Cyril and myself. It's...rather concerning how much this guy had on all of us..."

To this, Wisely ceased what he was doing, and turned to face the troubled Portuguese man. "I thought you would brush me off, and the whole argument of my inability to control my mind reading ability would ensue."

"I have been." Tyki muttered, "All of this has been bothering me since Lero led us to the hidden room. Why would he keep tabs on us at all? Not a single one of us were worth a second glance."

"It is creepy when you stop to think of it." Wisely admitted. "How about, for now, we focus on searching for those clues to help us find where Allen could be, and then we'll look into our own investigation on our beloved Millennium Earl after?"

"Where are Jasdevi?" Wisely only shrugged in response, not exactly caring what the twins were up to anymore. Whatever they do, they do it. They'd just deal with the aftermath after the fact.

The one thing Wisely could list off the top of his head that those twins had done correctly was somehow locating Hevlaska and convincing her to stop by. Aside from that... well... they were extremely troublesome and difficult to deal with.

"What's sad is how used to this I am now." Tyki finally sighed.

The mind-reader nodded, sighing. "As am I."

What was even sadder was the fact that they'd still probably be living with those idiots even after they found Allen.

If that wasn't depressing news, than they honestly had no clue what was. "Twins aside," Tyki finally spoke up after the down-bringing thoughts, "You are right. We'll worry about the Earl's apparent infatuation with us another time. Finding the boy would be far more important...no matter how annoying this...oh?"

"You find something?"

"I think I have." Tyki said, pulling the file out, and handing it to Wisely. "Now, doesn't this face seem familiar?"

The white-haired male took the papers, and scanned through them, his eyes widening at each passing word. "Tyki, you're an idiot and a moron—"

"I resent that!"

"But I think you may have just found the beginnings of the trail we need to follow."

"I'll take it." The older male sighed. That was probably as close to a compliment as he'd get from his 'nephew'. He, like Wisely with 'uncle', did use that term rather loosely. "Who are you calling?"

"Kanda. I feel it'd be best to let him know we might've found that trail we needed."

Wisely quickly found the Kanda's name in his contacts and touched his finger to the phone button. If they didn't tell the man about potentially-important findings straight away, they'd get yelled at.

Though, through a technicality, they'd probably be yelled at, regardless. That was how the man was.

Actually, Wisely was tempted to give the phone to Tyki so he didn't have to do the explaining and the Portuguese idiot would be the one to deal with Kanda's perpetual moodiness.

 _"What now?"_ Kanda's voice came through the earpiece. He didn't sound pissed off...or maybe he was with the kids...either way, a not pissed Kanda was the better Kanda. _"I don't have time for whatever bull you're—"_

"I think you'll be happy to know that Mikk of all people found a rather intriguing document from the mansion we got it from."

A pause. _"Spill. What was found?"_

"Old police reports that we never found on your father."

 _"Don't pull my leg, or else I'll physically tear both of yours clean off your fucking body."_

"I was quite serious, actually. But if you really want to know why I bring it up, then you're in luck."

 _"Kamelot."_

"The Earl was the one to wipe clean those missing records...seems he had plans for your father long before Apocryphos and Rouvelier set their beady little eyes on him." The mind reader said, "But that's hardly the most interesting part about this."

 _"Why would that guy find an interest in my father of all people?"_

"Tragedy." Tyki spoke up, "Because he suffered a great tragedy..."

 _"Who?"_ Kanda queried, and the two could hear his irritation growing the longer they dragged it out. _"The Earl, or my father?"_

"Raku." Tyki solemnly said, "And as I think back on it, that's one of the things all the NOAH had in common."

"He's...oh gods, he's right..." Wisely breathed.

 _"So what you're telling me...that sick fatso picked the NOAH based off of their severity of their tragedy?"_

"A revelation we only figure out now..." Wisely stated, "I think that if not for Neah Campbell joining us, then it's highly likely your old man would've been our Fourteenth."

 _"Fuck!"_

Wisely could barely imagine how different things would have been with Raku as the Fourteenth. Maybe no one would have ever betrayed NOAH, and maybe he would have never gotten his revenge.

And...perhaps he would've never been working with the bastard he was currently being civil with...somehow.

The fuck was with this crazy world?!

There were too many twists and turns for Wisely's liking. If a person made one decision, the course of their life -and the lives of others- could change completely. It really was a strange world. Still, they lived in it, so they had to make do.

 _"Alright. So, explain to me why you've brought this up."_

"Huh? Oh, yes." Wisely quickly said, coming out of his troubled thoughts, "Basically, I feel if we follow the trail of your father's mishaps, then we could find his old haunts."

 _"Have Mikk keep looking into it. Since this might not lead to anything, it's best if we don't devote our all to one thing."_

. . - * - . .

Raku watched Allen eat with muted horror, in no way used to the boy's abnormally-large portion sizes. "I have no idea what my son sees in you."

Allen was already on his third helping of the delicious dinner Baba had prepared, a fork halfway to his mouth. "Neither do I," he admitted, before going back to inhaling his meal. In Allen's personal list of great cooks, Baba was steadily climbing the ranks. The man had yet to beat Kanda, who he considered second only to Jeryy, but Allen doubted that anyone could ever beat the Indian male.

"Nice to see there's something we agree on." Raku muttered under his breath. His son really did have weird tastes. Hell, Okagi had weird tastes as well...Yu definitely took after his older father...if both going for the path-straying type was anything to go by.

Still, the person his son had chosen left Raku with so many questions. For instance, where was all that food even going? Allen Walker was a skinny child, so how could he have been eating that much food on a regular basis and not gaining weight? It just didn't add up.

"It's a metabolism thing." Allen muttered, having noticed the look he was only too familiar with. "And some other medical stuff, I don't care enough to go into."

"That still doesn't explain where it goes."

"It does." Mother said, as she handed her bowl to Baba. "In the sink, please."

"Alright, Mother." Baba said, as he took the elderly woman's dish. "You done too?"

"...yeah." Raku sighed, having lost his appetite. Again. _Was_ this something you got used to?

The other two didn't seem to think much of it, so maybe it was.

Raku himself knew that perhaps there was much he himself needed to work on. "Alright, if you're done, let's try again."

"Oh, let him digest." Mother scolded. "From what I gather, you seem to be going about it all wrong, anyway."

"What?"

"Please don't talk like I'm not here." Allen sighed. "Mother, it's fine...subtlety doesn't really work with me...at least, that's something you'll hear a lot from Cross...and other people..."

"Good. Let's do this, then." Raku stood from the table and carried his dishes to the sink. "We want to make some actual progress today."

The Brit gulped, and grabbed his dishes. "A-all right then..."

"I'll put 'em away, Allen!" Baba offered, taking the bowls from Allen's hands. "Work on getting mentally well again, and I'll make ya all the dango I can possibly make!"

"...thanks, Baba." Allen said with a small smile.

He considered himself lucky to have such kind people in his life, especially now that he really needed them.

He...honestly didn't deserve such kindness...

 _Baka Moyashi. Of course you deserve it._ Allen blinked, before shaking his head.

"Something wrong, kid?" Raku beseeched of the younger.

"Ah! No, nothing at all!"

Raku wasn't the least bit convinced. What made him the most suspicious was that Allen's words were accompanied by a bright smile; the kid never looked at him like that. "Liar."

Allen opened his mouth to object, but was silence when he was glared at by the Japanese male.

"It's really nothing, I was just thinking."

"Of course you were." Raku grumbled. "We're going to do something different. We're going to start with everyday gestures."

"Everyday gestures?"

"Handshakes, for example." Raku explained, "I'm going to evaluate where you draw the line from discomfort to uncomfortable."

Well, it sounded easy enough. Allen would definitely reach his limit, but he'd give it his best.

"Of course, if this was where I grew up, we'd bow instead." Raku muttered.

"That...reminds me." Allen said, "You never grew up here...so, how do you know English so well?"

"I've lived here since Yu was a baby." Raku grumbled, "Of course I'm going to know how to speak what the majority of this population will speak after living around it for too long."

"Oh." Well, now Allen just felt kind of stupid for asking. The same must've went for Okagi...to an extent, maybe? He was startled from his thoughts when a hand suddenly entered his line of vison. He stared dumbly at it, before following the arm it connected to. "Uh...?"

"Take my hand, and try to hold it."

And now Allen felt _really_ dumb. Trying not to blush in embarrassment, he quickly reached for Raku's hand, but paused before they made contact.

"It's a hand. And it's mine." The Japanese male said, "I won't move it."

Irritated, Allen gingerly clasped the hand. He didn't like the idea of holding hands with Raku ― from the skin-to-skin contact to the fact that it was this asshole he had to touch.

"Get over yourself, kid." Raku said, as he retracted his hand. "We all do shit we rather not, but what choice is there?"

"I―"

"Let's continue."

Currently, the Brit was getting the same feeling while talking with Raku as he often did when he was dealing with Yu; Allen wanted to clobber the guy. "Fine," he gritted out.

Despite how similar father and son were in looks, and personality, they still had their differences, and for that Allen found himself thankful. _I swear, I might go crazy if they were a hundred percent alike…_

"Albeit timid, you did manage to grasp my hand on your own terms. That goes to show me you might have at least a small tolerance to reaching out to another person."

"Um...okay...?"

Raku rolled his eyes, "Kid, it's a good thing. It means you won't go into a complete trauma if you're the one to initiate it right now."

"Oh." That...made sense. "So...does that mean I'm maybe half-way...?"

"It means we need to rebuild your lost trust."

"That won't be easy." Mother pointed out. "Of all of us here, I think he trusts you the least."

"Which is why I'm the better choice for these exercises."

The explanation made sense to Allen, try as he might to find fault with Raku. At least, wanting to hit a person insinuated that he was willing to make physical contact with said person, so that meant he could touch someone if he really wanted to. Maybe.

Still, Mother and Raku were correct in thinking that Allen held little trust for the latter; if that trust were to be expressed in numbers, the figures wavered between single digits and negatives.

Allen's more pressing question, however, was 'why?'. If Raku _knew_ how much he didn't trust him, then why go through the trouble to build his trust for him?

To get into his son's good graces? Get back in his dead lover's good side? He just didn't understand this man at all. And sure, Raku did get him away from Apocryphos, but it was also him that delivered his unconscious form to that horrid monster in the first place. He wasn't anywhere near stable on a psychological level, even if he appeared it now...

Could that mean his insanity is only triggered? God dammit, he wasn't a psych major, he had no idea for the life of him!

Speaking of majors, Allen wanted to hurry up and get back to his studies. He hated how he kept falling behind. Allen would be forever repeating at this point.

Why was he always "Mr. Unlucky"? "HEY!"

In response Allen verbally screamed, hand racing to his heart, as his panicked eyes eventually landed on a rather pissed-off Raku Kanda.

"Kid, I don't know what the thought you were so fucking stuck on was, but there's a time and place, and this ain't it."

The Brit was tempted to say something snarky in response, but this time he was the one at fault. Whatever the reason, Raku was helping him, so Allen had to at least pay attention and do his best.

"Fine." The younger relented. "But, you're not gonna get my trust so easily."

Raku didn't bat an eye at the declaration. "I figured as much."

It was going to be one hell of an uphill battle.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hey all! I don't think I ever thanked you guys for reading...so really, thank you for reading, and showing your support. I got a little sick yesterday, but I'm at a 100% today! I'm ready for almost anything, so let's get this show on the road!**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, though I actually did get pleanty of it last night~! Leave a review to let us know how we're doing, and if you hadn't already, show this story some love by favoriting, and hit up that follow option, so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live. Feel free to check out my co-author's works, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hana: Heya~! We're back with a new chapter! But you knew that already~**

 **Allen: Obviously, I think.**

 **Hana: Welp. Neither XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man. You know, same old same old.**

 **Allen: Enjoy the new chapter, everyone!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 24 - +_**

"Resigning? Miss Lee, are you certain?" The bespectacled woman that ran the bathhouse in the city asked in disbelief.

Lenalee nodded, "With everything going on, I can't keep up with working here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, I understand. After all, you and your brother live in the outskirts, and the commute barely helps..."

The commute was never an issue, but Lenalee decided to not comment about it. "Thank you for allowing me to work here."

Lenalee's boss smiled and softly shook her head. "No. Thank _you_ for working here. I can only hope to find a new employee that's at least half as polite and diligent as you."

The Chinese woman bowed her head, before leaving. She sighed once she found herself outside.

"So, how'd it go?" Lavi asked, having walked up to her from where he was waiting for her.

"It went well." She mused, "You would think it wouldn't be a stressful job, but I beg to differ on that."

Lavi thought on what his girlfriend's job entailed and considered just how much effort would have to be put into it. "There's be tons of manual labour involved, yeah? Like cleaning, cooking, serving food and showing people to their rooms... You'd also have to be able to work the computers to make and check bookings... Being nice to customers is a must, even if they suck..." It sounded tiresome.

Mmhm." Lena affirmed, "But believe it or not, none of that are reasons why I decided to quit."

"Ah, so that's how it is."

"We're doing all we can in searching and helping..."

"Don't worry, Lena-lady." Lavi said, placing his hand on her head, "I think one of the best things we can do to help him with, is not stay left behind in his studies. Well, obviously I mean you, Fou and the others."

"How do we do that? He's not here to take his classes, so there's no way he won't have to repeat." Even if Allen somehow managed to catch up on everything he'd missed -which was impossible, especially taking into account how many months he'd been away-, there was no way his attendance would be satisfactory. Lenalee was just ready to explain this when she developed the urge to kick her boyfriend for mussing her hair as he patted her head.

"He'll have his notes for when he can start in the new semester?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right about that. I'll definitely keep you around."

"There's no way you'd be able to get rid of this sexy rabbit anyway," Lavi smugly declared, pointing both thumbs at himself. "I'm too amazing."

"Yes you are." She giggled, before becoming somber, "Now, the only question I have is what should I do now? I was only able to do this today because someone thought it would be humorous to stink bomb the bathrooms."

"All of them?" Lavi asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

Lavi knew right away that 'someone' meant that they didn't know the culprit's identity, but weren't there cameras for stuff like this? Sure, the security feed wouldn't show what went on inside the bathrooms, however the feed _would_ at least show who went in there at around the time the bombs were set off.

"They wore a mask, and a full-body jumper." Lenalee explained, "It'll be amazing if they can figure anything out at all."

"Ah. Clever little bastards." Lavi sighed. "Well, it could've been worse. The library could've been burned to the ground."

"Bastards?"

"Lena, no way in hell only one person could do as much damage as you were describing. It was totally a group effort."

That did make sense. "Well, doesn't matter much." She said, shrugging it off. "I'm free for the rest of the week, so if you had a date to ask me out on at some point, feel free to do just that."

The red-headed male laughed, "Sorry, Lena. But Gramps really needs me to man the antique store for a bit."

"I could always help."

"I thought you and Tewaku were going to meet up with Anita."

"Tewaku!" Lenalee said, palming the heel of her hand to her forehead, "Oh, no! I completely forgot! Bye, Lavi! I'll see you later!" The Chinese woman quickly ran off, leaving Lavi to chuckle to himself.

"Welp~ off to work I go." Lavi decided, heading the familiar path to his grandfather's shop.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Lavi! Where have you been?" Bookman hissed when his grandson finally graced him with his presence. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"Chillax, Gramps. I left a note, didn't I?"

"That said you would be back thirty minutes ago." The elderly man scolded. "Honestly! What do I do with such a damn greenhorn?"

"Love me?" Lavi suggested, relaxed and grinning widely. "Because I'm your favourite grandchild!"

"You're my only grandchild!"

"All the more reason I'm the favorite." Lavi said in a matter-of-factual manner.

Bookman wasn't impressed. "Man the shop, you moron."

"Yessir~"

"And don't slack off," Bookman snapped, tone commanding despite his aged voice.

"Hey, no need to worry, gramps, everything'll be A-Okay. I swear on my parents' graves."

Bookman huffed and turned away. "Then you'd better keep that promise, brat."

"I haven't burned down the building so far." Lavi pointed out, "Y'got nothing to fear!"

"I wonder about that." The old man sighed. "I'll be back by the end of the day."

"Got it~"

Bookman really hoped that the shop was still intact by the time he returned.

When Bookman finally did leave, the red-headed youth dropped his normally goofy grin. "Parents' graves, huh? Sucks I live too far away to even pay my respects to them." He sighed. _Wonder what Ma and Pa would think knowing their killer is working with people to save someone, rather than...that._

Lavi was fine with using Tyki if it meant getting Allen back, that didn't get rid of the bad taste in his mouth.

Having one hell of a memory, Lavi could recall things as if they happened only yesterday. Not a single detail was ever left out. He clenched his fists, green eye darkening. "Tch...back burner, was it? Of course that's barely an option."

"H-hello?" As quickly as it formed, the growing darkness around Lavi dissipated as he turned to face the customer with a more cheerful attitude. The customer was confused for a moment, but returned with a friendly smile of their own. "I have a piece I was going pick up today?"

. . - * - . .

"You're late!" Tewaku hissed, "I've been waiting half an hour!"

"Calm down." Lenalee huffed, "It wasn't that bad. You could've waited inside, Anita is a very hospitable hostess."

Tewaku would have done just that, but she didn't know Anita enough to be comfortable doing such a thing. "She is?"

"I am." Came a rather bemused voice from behind them. Both young women turned to face the one behind him, gaining two separate reactions from either of them. Happiness from Lenalee, and wariness from Tewaku. "It's very nice to see you again, Lenalee. Who is your friend?"

"Anita, this is Tewaku, Tewaku this is Anita." Lenalee quickly introduced the two. "May we come in?"

"I suppose you wouldn't be here to simply stand outside my shop. Please do." The older woman stepped aside, allowing her guests in.

"Thank you," Lenalee said, with a swift nod of her head as she entered first, while Tewaku following close behind.

"May I ask what the honor of this unexpected visit is?" Anita asked, seating her guests around the counter. "It doesn't appear you're up to buying any of my merchandise."

Lenalee glanced at Tewaku, and then returned her gaze to the only other Chinese woman in the room. "We were hoping to ask you for a favour."

"What favor might that be?" Anita asked, knowing full well she would get her answer even without prompting the younger female.

"We need you to coax information out of Cross." Tewaku stated without hesitation.

Anita allowed her lips to curve into a smile, her brown eyes taking on a playful glint. "Hoh?" She liked where this conversation was going. "What kind of information?"

Lenalee felt her mood dim. "What he has on Allen." Lately, whenever she thought about Allen, her heart would clench with worry. She wanted to know how he was doing and if he was getting enough food. She wanted to know that he was alright.

Anita's smile fell. "Cross knows something about Allen's whereabouts?"

"We're more than certain that very well could be the case." Tewaku affirmed, "We know he's hiding information, however, we're unable to get him to crack."

"And that would be where I come in." Anita guessed.

Lenalee offered up a small smile. "Because you're so good at handling him."

"I wonder about that, sometimes." Sighed the store owner, "Enough about that, though. I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

"Even the effort would be much appreciated." Lenalee knew that if Anita couldn't do it, then there was no way Cross would let anything slip for anyone. "We tried to do it ourselves, but he brushed us off."

"That's rather understandable on his part." Anita pointed out "Alright, I'm sure you have much to do yourselves. I'll let you know if I find out about anything."

"Thanks in advance, and sorry for any trouble."

"It's fine," Anita said, waving it off. "If anything, Cross should be the one apologising for wasting our time with this."

"I'll say..." The female CROW grumbled under her breath, "Thank you again, Miss Anita. Let's go, Lenalee."

"Oh, alright." Lenalee sighed. "See you later, Anita."

"Come by and visit any time, both of you." The older woman said with a smile. No sooner did she escort her guests out, and her door was shut, her smile fell, and then she crossed her arms. "You can come out now."

"You could've ratted me out." Cross's voice stated, as he came out of hiding. "Yet you managed to lie right to their faces instead."

"At least my lady hasn't kept anything from them, unlike you." Mahoja spoke up, coming down from the living quarters.

Cross lazily shrugged his shoulders, not at all bothered by the verbal jab. "I'm only doing what's necessary."

"Why don't you at least hint to them that Allen is, at the very least, alive and well?" Mahoja asked, continuing her interrogation. "That should at least―"

"His friend circle doesn't include a single idiot within it." Cross explained. "Besides. It's Allen's wish to not let his friends know anything, much less of his current state."

Anita sighed, as she fully faced the duo, "As much as such a decision bothers any of us, I do, at least, have a vague sense on why Allen doesn't wish to have his status disclosed to those he cares for."

"And why would that be?" Though Cross acted nonchalant about it all, he was very intently listening for how she would answer.

"He does what he _thinks_ won't cause them to worry."

"Something I really need to get him to kick." Cross grumbled. Seriously, hadn't his charge ever learned from past experiences with those friends of his? "So, what'll you do about those two?"

"Does Allen know you've told Mahoja and myself these things?"

"Of course he doesn't." Cross grumbled. "You know how I feel about secrets like that. Unless it actually benefits me, I ain't keeping it solely to myself. I made that mistake already."

"Does this not count as a repeat of your history?" Mahoja queried.

"This time is different. That's all there is to it." Cross solemnly told them. "I'm leaving now."

"To see Allen?"

"Someone has to make sure that asshole doesn't fuck shit up. Again." Stated the red-headed man as he walked out. Once the door shut for the second time that same hour, Anita could only shake her head.

"My lady?"

"I believe I need a whisky after today, Mahoja. The strongest we have."

. . - * - . .

"So it's going as I planned it?" Rouvelier asked, while signing a few documents that needed his attention.

 _"Yessir,"_ Stated a nameless man. Who was he again? A worthless slug that was easily bribed with the prospect of an easy pay. _"This plan should be put into motion within the next few days."_

"Very well, carry on." So long as things went to his plan, then it shouldn't matter if the stranger actually got what he wanted, or what he deserved. He hung up the phone, and allowed himself a malicious grin, "I will enjoy the rise of a new world."

He still had much to do until then, but things were slowly going his way. Sure, there'd been some unforeseen incidents along the way, most a result of other peoples' incompetence, however they were of no consequence in the long run. He would get what he wanted.

Rouvelier scanned another batch of papers and continued to write his signature where necessary, allowing an old smirk unrestrained on his face.

"Hmm...what could this plan possibly mean?" Tokusa found himself inquiring.

Hevlaska could only shake her head, "I fear I haven't a single idea."

"Can you answer me this question then?" The male decided, as he leaned back against his chair, "I've been hiding within the enemy's grounds for quite a while. Is our dear friend Malcom so confident in his privacy, he has no need to worry if a rat has gotten in?"

"Yes."

"That was rather blunt."

"Because the manor has many high-end security features. He never really expected a 'rat', as you put it, would actually be a fox."

"Huh." He half-turned his head to give the older woman a lopsided grin. "Then I guess it's a good thing we have you then." Having Hevlaska on their side was apparently one of the best choices their group could have made.

"Yes, very much so." Hevlaska said with a roll of her eyes. "I only wish we could simultaneously keep tabs on Apocryphos. As it stands, we can only track one side, and hope we can also get the other."

"That's quite the predicament we're living." Tokusa agreed. "How about lunch?"

"You are only lucky the 'staff' kitchen as I've called it, never gets used by the staff."

"They miss out." Tokusa shrugged. "But it does make our job easier in the sneaking department."

"I suppose it's my turn to feed our starving selves?"

"It is."

"Then, man the phone. You recall how to work the bug, right?"

"I do. I'm not completely unfamiliar with technology." Hevlaska pointed out. "If anything happens, I'll call for you."

"Thanks," Tokusa said, and stood to stretch. It was good someone else was here; Tokusa needed a break. He hated spending his days waiting for Mr. Toothbrush-Moustache to make a call — it left his joints all stiff and his back sore.

Was he getting paid for this? If he was, then he wanted a god damned raise! Of course, if he wasn't, then just what the hell was he even doing here?

These became the questions which haunted him.

Seeing as he was doing all this work, it wouldn't hurt to bug Kanda for a paycheck. If he was lucky, he might even receive a decent amount.

Next time he reported in, he would nag the Japanese man for a big fat check with his name on it.

After all, he felt that he deserved at least one. He'd followed people, he'd fought, and he'd sifted through boxes of musty papers, so the least Kanda could do was give him something in return.

"Tokusa, we do need nourishment sometime within the nearer future." Hevlaska jibed, chuckling when she caught the man flinch. "Or you could continue to man the phone, and I'll get our meal."

"I'll do it." Tokusa grumbled, before heading to the adjourning kitchen. He really didn't want to sit around for too long. He was, after all, already stir crazy enough as it was.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And scene~ There's something satisfying about interactions between different characters. Not sure what it is, but it's there.**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work. Follow his piece so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live, and if you hadn't already, you should check out my co-author's works too!**

 **Until next time, we'll see you again on another installment of...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hana: -bows as profusely as Miranda when she's apologizing at a million miles per second-**

 **Kanda: Cut that crap out! It's fucking annoying!**

 **Hana: -winces-**

 **Allen: -pats Hana's shoulder- Hey, it's okay, Hana...stuff happens, right?**

 **Hana: ...BUT I'M NEVER A FUCKING DAY LATE! I still have to post Clean Slate's chapter today, too.**

 **Allen: Erm...you can do that once you're done here, right? At least you can get that one on its update date...**

 **Hana: I don't even have OCD...yeesh...okay guys, I don't own D. Gray-man, XavierForest doesn't own D. Gray-man. Neither of us are Katsura Hoshino, but enjoy the new chapter, and again, I'm so sorry about missing yesterday...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 25 - +_**

"Checkmate." Eliade said with a smug grin on her face. "Seems like it's my win, Arystar."

"H-huh!?" Krory blinked, looking at the board in disbelief. "I could've sworn I had you this time..."

"I believe your problem is your lack of paying attention." The blonde-haired bombshell pointed out. She placed a hand on her womb, smiling softly at the growing life within her.

Krory's features softened, and then he reached over the board to gently clasp one of his wife's hands. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Eliade smiled and gave her husband's hand a small squeeze. "I never thought I'd get this." _I Never thought I'd be allowed this._

"You haven't been overexerting yourself, have you, my love?"

"No more than what I'm used to." Eliade said, setting her husband's concerns at ease. "I will admit that a lot of my leads have lead me to dead-ends recently."

"So you _are_ worried about Allen."

"He is rather young, Arystar...I believe his twentieth birthday has come and gone."

The bell downstairs rung at that moment, and Krory stood, "I'll go see who's needing assistance. Rest a while, Eliade."

Eliade sat back in her chair and breathed out a sigh. "You're always telling me to rest these days."

"Because I care." Krory said, before kissing his wife, and heading downstairs.

"You always do." Eliade found herself musing. Well, she could put away their game.

. . - * - . .

Moa yawned, for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. "Things are pretty slow, hm?"

"Very slow." The police woman sighed. "Not even a robbery. I feel like we may be out of the job."

Her co-worker dryly laughed, "Funny, I was sure that'd be a good thing."

"It is," Moa assured her colleague. "Though I suppose I should be thankful for that. For us, boredom is good."

"It's not really what I signed up for." The other officer huffed. "When I came from the academy, I was expecting to beat up those shits, and send 'em behind bars."

"You'll drop that way of thinking soon enough." Moa sighed, "Being a police officer isn't really fun and games. Nothing at all like what you see on TV."

"But still!"

"No arguments." Moa sternly stated. "Everything is overly dramatized so they could get those ratings they hope to get."

"True," the other officer agreed, though that didn't stop the boredom. "Sometimes I just wish there was more action."

"Well, saddle up officer." Both cops looked up in unison, neither expecting their chief of police having entered, "Because we got a scene to get to."

"Looks like you're in luck, rookie." Moa said, as she stood. "Seems like there is going to be some action to get to."

"Har-har."

"For your sake, I hope it's not another cannibalism." The moment that the last word left her lips, Moa had to hide a small smirk when she saw her co-worker's face pale in horror. Well, that's what he got for being so eager for a disturbance.

"...cannibalism?"

"That was the case which made my last partner quit."

. . - * - . .

Kanda wearily eyed the wall, where the blood of the victim was currently decorating the weathered surface. This was overkill, and for him, that really was saying something.

"What the fuck?"

"That's what I want to ask." Kanda groaned, turning to face Robin who had finally entered the scene. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Didn't think I would be missed." Robin joked, before eying the scene for herself. "God damn, did someone watch too many slasher movies or something?"

"Anyone would think that." The male said, having also come to the same thought process. "Looks like their death wasn't quick and painless."

"I thought the cannibalism case was bad." Moa's voice rang out, taking in the morbid scene. "Kanda, Robin."

"Hn."

"Heya."

"...you know those two Hess?"

"In cases like these you'll be working with people like them a lot." Moa calmly explained. "Do you got an idea for what happened here?"

"We're waiting for Bak to take a look at the body." Kanda informed the officers, gesturing to the man kneeling before the body that was slumped under where the blood splattered. "Until then, there's not much we can do."

Moa allowed her blue eyes another chance to take in the scene of the crime before she adjusted her round glasses and said, "Well, I guess right now all I can do is hope that I don't lose another partner." She gave her current partner a quick once-over, and could only sigh when she saw his pale face. "I hate working these cases."

"Something would have to be wrong with anyone who actually doesn't." Robin pointed out. "Hey, Bak, find anything?"

"She's been dead for three days before we found her." Bak said as he stood, and then turned to face the police and FBI.

"Three days?" Moa asked in disbelief. "And no one even smelled the decaying body here?"

Bak gestured around the area, "There's quite a bit of trash in these dumpsters. I hate to break it to you, but it's really a wonder our Jane Doe was even found period."

"Sheesh." Robin grimaced at the thought. If the body had been too decomposed when it was finally found, almost all of the evidence would have rotted right along with it. "People need to clean up more."

"Who do you think did this?" The now sickly-looking officer inquired.

"Hell if we knew." Kanda grumbled. "Whoever did this are—"

"Agent Kanda! Agent...Robin, I have no idea your last name." Another policeman had called out.

"No one does." Robin said with a shrug. "It's too hard to pronounce. 'Robin' is just fine."

He nodded, before clearing his throat, "There's another body."

" _Another_ one?" Kanda queried, and by his tone, the rest of the group could tell that the Asian officer was anything but pleased. "Fuck."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Robin muttered, already leaving the first scene to check up on this new one. "Moa, whatever your name is, check around this scene. Kanda and I will check the new one."

"Roger." Moa said with a salute.

"So, that means I don't need to be former with you either."

"Oi."

"Um...Hess, maybe you shouldn't poke the bear..." To which the female officer only shrugged, before getting to work on the grizzly scene.

(* - *)

Taking in scene number two, Kanda felt ice running through his veins. "Fuck."

"You're acting as though you already know something."

"Because I'm not acting. I _do_ know. This is Apocryphos' work." Unlike the scene straight out of a slasher movie, this one was done without being flashy. The slit in the victim's throat was more than enough for Kanda to know the exact kind of weapon the crazed 'priest' used.

What he hated the most was how all these bodies that just kept piling up were the work of the person who'd taken the Sprout.

There was a throb in Kanda's chest at the thought of the Brit. It'd been a while since he'd so much as seen Allen.

"God fucking dammit it all to hell." Kanda grumbled.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked.

"No."

Robin quietly observed her co-worker, before shrugging and returning her attention to the bodies. "If you say so."

"I say so." Kanda grunted. _Bastard must be planning to lure him out again...but that wouldn't make sense, considering he was using my old man as a new Crowned Clown...what is his aim?_

Hell if he understood anything properly anymore. Everything had pretty much gone to shit once his ass of a father had appeared.

"Che." That asshole was going to be beat black and blue when the FBI agent got to him.

. . - * - . .

"NO!" Allen screamed, sweat was beading on his form, his hand was clenched over his heart, and he hadn't even registered that people had rushed into his room to see what had happened. "No, no, no, no, no..."

"KID!" Raku's voice rang out, and only then Allen slowly come down from his all-out panic attack. "God, the fuck were you dreaming?"

"That wasn't much a dream, Raku." Mother chastised, though she herself had panicked when she heard Allen screaming in terror. With how the younger had been just moments ago, she could've sworn a mugger had gotten into her home.

"Well what else was I supposed to call it?"

On his bed, Allen flinched away from the voices while gasping for breath and grasping his sheets close. While his eyes darted from person to person, his chest ached. He felt sick and ready to vomit.

"Baba! Small rubbish bin, now!" Mother called over her shoulder. About thirty seconds later, the dark-skinned male managed to get the bin, and hand it to Allen, who greedily took it, and ended up emptying his stomach's contents into the bag-lined pail.

"You dreamt about that place, didn't you?" Raku muttered, allowing his remark to go unheard by the others. _God dammit, how do you recover from something like that?_

 _How can you recover at all, Raku? Give him time to collect himself._

Great, he was hearing his lover's voice again. He sighed, knowing that replying to what wasn't really there wouldn't be in his best interests at that moment.

Allen tiredly looked up at Raku, his throat sore and his mouth tasting vile. "Mmm." He held the bin closer, and grimaced at the smell of his own vomit.

"When you think you're done puking, sit with your head between your knees." Raku sighed. "I'll get you some water."

Untrusting of his voice, Allen nodded. Anything to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Best give him some space, then. Baba, get the kettle started, I doubt I'm sleeping for the rest of the night."

"Okay, Mother." Baba said, already on his way to the kitchen.

"Feel free to join us when you're better, alright?" Mother told the younger male.

Again, Allen nodded his response. He really felt like shit after that horrible night terror. Because nightmares were far more merciful.

Nightmares didn't leave him in a cold sweat and with a painfully high heart rate when he thrashed around until he woke at some ungodly hour of the night. They weren't as scary.

Raku didn't mention any of the things he noticed while observing his son's lover; he spoke of neither Allen's trembling nor the anguish in those dull eyes, figuring that the kid wouldn't want any more of his condition pointed out.

After all, there wasn't much he could do given the British male's state. He could only pray to whatever god that existed for this young one to come out strong after all of this bullshit.

"Come, Raku. We'll leave him be for now." Mother told the older man in the room. She was given a nod, and both older adults left Allen with some breathing room.

Allen was thankful that the others had vacated the room. He preferred being left alone in situations like these so people didn't see him at his weakest. Being like this was humiliating, so he sure as hell would rather keeping this shameful display to himself.

Tears escaped passed his defenses, though Allen did nothing to wipe them away. "...I miss him..." Allen muttered, his thoughts having drifted momentarily to the man he loved. Yu always knew what to do knew how to make him feel less like he was in this moment.

It wasn't just Kanda he was missing so much. He missed Lavi, Lenalee, Timcanpy, the kids...he wanted to at least know how they were doing...but he knew he wasn't in any shape to do even that.

Having contact with them would be... He knew they would be worried now, but he had to keep the current him from their knowledge. Allen wasn't in the shape to be seen by those he cherished most.

No matter how much it hurt, he wouldn't see them until he was capable to do so himself. That's what Raku was trying to help with, right? The hardest one Allen found to trust, was doing what he can to earn it...even if some ways weren't exactly agreeable to most people.

...and by that, Allen meant a mentally unstable man is trying to earn his trust, and help him heal.

Raku would need help too. Professional help, if the guy was still conversing with his dead lover.

Not that he could blame his fiancé's father. If Yu were to die... Allen might just become the same. Insanity would creep up on him, and it wouldn't be anything like the first couple times. He'd always been close to breaking, so he was almost sure that losing Yu would be the tipping point…If not to the point he'd be thrown off the cliff of sanity. Allen took a breath, only to wrinkle his nose when the smell of his sickness from the bin invaded his senses.

"I'm gonna get sick again with this near me..." Allen muttered, placing the bin on the floor, and as far from him as he could currently get it.

This was so stupid. He was supposed to be getting better, not giving his partially-digested food to the bins.

 _Then again, the road to recovery isn't what I would call easy..._ He thought with dismay.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Like I said, I completely forgot about the update for Light within Darkness yesterday. I have no idea how I could've forgotten, but perhaps it's the stress of the last few days...my dog was put down literally the day after my birthday, and about a week ago, I found that the university I was fighting tooth and nail to be accepted into...just wasn't what I thought it would be. (I actually talked about it in my twitter if you're curious, just look for GuitarinStar, that's me)**

 **So, a lot happened recently...and now I'm working on getting into two different facilities...and trying to figure out stuff. If I got accepted into the first one, these two should literally be child's play in comparison. Like, no joke. Anyway, I guess I'm done rambling here. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **I promise, the next chapter will be up, and for those of you maybe looking forward to Clean Slate today, I'll be posting that right after I've posted this chapter.**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! No matter how much I need it. Leave a review and let us both know how we're doing! Show this sotry some love by favoriting this story, and don't forget to follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Check out my co-author's work as well, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hana: I'll explain in the lower A/N, okay?**

 **Raku: Why?**

 **Hana: Because I'm tired, and I'm seriously about to fall asleep. XavierForest and I don't own D. Gray-man...just the story, and Raku.**

 **Raku: -groans-**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 26 - +_**

Morning broke that day in an eerie silence. It was as though the entire city was holding its breath for an event that had yet to occur. Cross didn't like it. "Calm before the storm."

Actually... saying that probably jinxed it.

Sighing to himself, Cross continued onwards, his destination in mind. He was going to check up on his charge, and see how that idiot's fiancé's father was doing with getting the white-haired male back to a better mental health.

...that was probably one of the worst ideas he's ever heard or sort of saw to date.

A crazy-ass man was being left to tend to the crazy-ass brat. Cross was sure that the kid's friends would be _thrilled_ to find out.

Sighing to himself, the red-headed man continued on his way. On the other hand, there was no way Allen would allow those friends of his to ever know what he was going through...

The kid should really have known by now...secrets never stay hidden from those closest to him.

. . - * - . .

"I don't like it..." Allen muttered eying the window. He still felt a little sick from last night, but that did nothing to dim whatever sixth sense he had when something wasn't quite right. It was almost like that time he got shot while protecting Yu all those months ago.

Something was going to happen...

It would be something bad, no doubt. That's just how his luck always seemed to work.

After all, wasn't that why he ended up in situations like this one?

 _...perhaps not exactly a situation like this._ He silently amended.

The current one was the worst so far. A close second would be when he'd been bought to the mansion and had his body molded for the Millennium Earl's business. Or maybe even when Mana had been killed.

Thinking back on it now, that was about when it all started. Without that, Allen would not have gone to the Earl's mansion. He would not have met Wisely or Tyki. He wouldn't have met Kanda, or Lenalee, or Lavi. He would not have made such close bonds with those other than his father, and he most definitely would not have become involved with Raku or Apocryphos.

No, wait, that wasn't entirely true...Allen still would've went to college, and as such still would've met Lenalee, Lavi, Bak, Fou...everyone at least in his university.

Would he have still been able to meet Yu? Would his friends of set him up on a blind date with the man at one point? He wondered what Mana would've thought of him. "I guess...either way they would've been a part of my life regardless..."

"What are you talking about, kid?"

"Could've beens, might've beens..." He could almost sense Raku's curious eyes on him in that moment. "I think...I may have met your son regardless of my circumstances...isn't that strange to think?"

"No. It's not."

Raku's toneless response brought a small smile to Allen's lips. The man was right; it wouldn't be weird. Stranger things had happened, he was sure.

Fate, he supposed, was quite strange in that aspect. "I miss him..."

"Then hurry up and get fixed so you can go back already," Raku said, and he was pleased to see that the kid looked healthier than he did the last time they'd seen each other. At least, this time, Raku was pretty sure that he didn't have to be wary of sudden vomit.

Allen mutely nodded.

"What is it you're looking at, kid?"

"Something feels off." Allen admitted, "It's like that time...actually, you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

Raku stared at Allen for a few moments, before sighing. "Cutting yourself off mid-sentence doesn't help."

"Right...it was kinda back when Yu and I weren't yet technically together...there was an instance where I had an uneasy feeling, and sure enough, an AKUMA was ready to shoot him from afar...I took that bullet, by the way."

Allen wouldn't say that taking the bullet had been dumb, but... he'd been annoyed by what had happened afterwards. Kanda had completely taken advantage of the situation at the time by making use of the fact that Allen was unable to move for a while afterwards and stealing a blowjob. That was when Allen had first learned of Kanda's tongue's talent and how good it felt to be touched by another man.

While that was the foremost memory he remembered about the incident, there was another one from then that was just as important. The day Kanda had first seen Allen's most private of parts was also the day that the Japanese male had told Allen that he was a person worth fighting for. He'd said that Allen didn't deserve to be alone. The white-haired Brit couldn't even begin to express how unbelievably happy those words had made him. And right now, he didn't _want_ to be alone. He wanted to return to Kanda's side this instant and let all his worries wither. But he couldn't.

"Your son is a bit of an ass, but he's a good person," Allen said, swallowing the pain that came with remembering the past.

"I'm not entirely surprised." Raku sighed, "Most of his personality does come from Okagi."

"You act like him sometimes too."

"On a bad day."

"I'd say those are your good days," Allen teased the man, putting in effort to lose himself in the light conversation. "You're not as depressing to be around."

"You're equally as depressing," Raku evenly informed his son's lover, and then asked, "Do I really act like my son?"

Somewhat surprised by the sudden question, Allen gave his answer in the form of a sharp nod.

"It's odd that you'd see him in me. I've changed a lot over the years." ' _My sanity has waned_ ' was left unsaid.

Allen put little to no thoughts behind his next words. "Because I love him. I've spent a lot of time with him, so I know his personality. Even if you're not the person you used to be when the two of you were together, I can still see hints of it."

"Figured you would say something like that about a man you won't even face right now." A different voice grumbles, startling the duo. Allen more so than Raku. "At least you're not stuttering anymore."

"Hello, Cross..." Allen greeted as he managed to calm his heart.

"And you sound less wimpy too."

Allen gave the redhead a strained smile. "Thank you for your opinion, but I think it's completely unnecessary."

"It's a fact, you little idiot." Cross ground out. "So what was all this about nearly shitting yourself last night?"

"I did not nearly shit myself!" Allen argued back. "I was just...j-just..."

"Having a bad memory." Raku finished.

"So you wet the bed then? Just like you used to?"

Allen's face flushed red as he scowled at his ex-guardian. "Why are you such a pain?"

Raku quirked a brow, looking between the two, "Used to?"

"This very room. It was shorty after—" Cross' story was quickly interrupted by a firm, and soft thing to the face, and once the pillow — for that's what the red-head realized it was — fell to the ground, he was met with a completely flustered young male who was glaring at him for the memory Allen himself had rather of forgotten.

"Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut." Allen bit out each word with enunciated pauses, quite ready to launch himself at the man if he continued to speak.

"Someone's cranky." Cross grumbled, more so to himself than those around him. "How much progress did you make since this idiot decided to 'nurse your fragile mind back to health', or whatever it is he's calling it?"

"Piss off," the Brit snapped.

At the same time, Raku shot Cross a dirty glare. "I am not an idiot."

"I wonder about that." Cross sighed. "Listen, progress is obviously slow on your end, and I doubt you have as much time as you would like to think you do."

This had really caught the attention of both — previously offended — parties. "What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"I had a stubborn tracker following me here. Managed to ditch them, but I doubt that's the last time I'm dealing with whoever they're working for."

"I guess that just means you'll have to stop coming by," Allen said as his mind quickly processed this new information and he tried not to let any of the terror he felt on his face.

"Fat chance." Cross dictated, his glare easily landing on Raku. "I only trust this sonnova bitch as far as I could throw a fucking boulder."

"The feeling is mutual." Raku flatly responded. "For from what I'm able to gather, I believe you're initial job was to be his guardian, and you fucked that up when the NOAH got their grimy hands on him."

"Like what happened with you when Apocryphos found _you_?" The red-headed male fired back. "Yes, because that one sure as hell hasn't been my fault."

"You both suck. Get over it," Allen said, trying to butt in before the argument escalated. The last thing he wanted was to listen to the two have a yelling match over the topic of each others' flaws and mistakes. "What happened in the past is just that. The past."

"He started it." Cross grumbled, and cursed at himself realizing he let slip one of the most childish remarks out there. "Look at what you did, idiot, you're actually rubbing off on me."

"Good. Maybe you'll pay your own debts."

"I _do._ " Cross hissed.

"Oh, right~! Because I'm not around for you to dump them on~"

"I give up." Raku muttered. "If you need me, I'll be in the living room."

"We won't need you," Cross yelled after the Japanese male exiting the room.

Allen looked to the red-headed male without amusement. "Really? I thought you were more the adult than I am right now."

"Shut up, brat." Cross huffed.

Both of Allen's white eyebrows rose. "I always figured you were childish. After all, you're not even enough of an adult to pay your own debts."

"Shut up."

Allen shrugged, before turning his gaze back to the window. "So...now that we know someone was watching you, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I might see if I can lure 'em in or something. There might be some fun things this stalker might have to say."

"Will you be doing it alone?" Allen asked. Cross would most likely still have a fraction of the FBI on his side, so it made sense to use those connections. The stalker was also probably related to... the person behind those most recent killings that that had been all over the news as of late, which meant that catching him would be of benefit to the FBI too.

Meaning...Yu would also get involved, if he wasn't already...

God, Allen didn't want to think about Yu. He didn't want to remember the time they'd spent together or the things they'd done. Because it hurt him to remember. Still, Yu was where Allen's mind always returned to.

"Call me crazy," Cross began, deciding on breaking the silence around them, "but I'm doubting you two will be separated for too much longer."

"Besides the obvious...what do you mean?"

"Just the obvious." The half-masked man admitted, "But..."

"I hate it when there's a 'but' in your sentences..."

Whatever the older man was going to say, he never did, the discussion was ceased as Mother had entered the room holding a bowl of stew. "Don't we all? There's always something." She pointed out, "Fate itself is always up to something, as I recall being told by my mother growing up."

"I don't think I understand..." Allen meekly admitted. "What does the second thing have anything to do with anything, exactly?"

"Going senile in her old age."

"Be lucky I have Allen's meal right now, otherwise this would've be dumped on your head."

"Of course you wouldn't want it going to waste," Cross said with a roll of his eyes. "I personally know how much of a pain it is to have to listen to the sound of that brat's annoying stomach all night. Even the walls don't muffle it properly."

"Excuse me for not being able to control the monster that is my stomach." Allen dryly commented.

Cross didn't look impressed by that. "What you _should_ be able to control is how much you feed that thing. If you'd hadn't given it so much to begin with, it wouldn't have become a black hole."

Okay, Allen felt insulted by that. So maybe he should have been able to stop his stomach from requiring such larger portions of food, especially since his appetite had shrink for a short while after he'd awoken from his coma. The problem was that food was just too good to decline. Was it his fault that Yu had turned out to be an amazing cook? Was it his fault that Yu had made up platefuls of dishes for him nearly every day after he was released from the hospital?

Besides, it wasn't like he was getting fat from eating so much.

"Now, Cross, you of all people should recall that Allen burns through calories a little quicker than most." Mother chided the older of the two males. "Have you not recalled Mana and Neah once taking him for a checkup?"

"Because he was my problem to deal with back then." Cross grumbled. "Whatever, fine. You're doing well, ain't ya?"

It took a moment for Allen to realize that the last bit of the comment was meant for him, "Uh, I...think so...?"

"What do you mean you 'think so'?" Cross skeptically eyed door Raku had left through. "Are that guy's methods really as shitty as I thought they were?"

"You caught me off guard!" Allen felt the need to defend himself. "And...I'm not stuttering, right?"

Cross snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "You may not be stuttering, but you're too damn hesitant. You've lost most of your fire."

"I have not!"

"You definitely have." Cross gruffly stated. "Listen, until you get that damn spark back in ya, you're far from being close to 'okay', got it?"

"I'm not ' _far from being okay_ '. I've gotten a lot better!" Allen argued, because he _had_ gotten better, hadn't he? It was easier to handle some of Raku's touches now. They could hold hands now and Allen no longer felt like something was crawling beneath his skin.

"Remind me again how long you've been at this?" Cross wasn't fully convinced. If he was being honest, the man was still very much skeptical of whatever Raku's methods may have been. "Can you look your friends and family in the eye? Would you flinch away if Lenalee and Lavi hugged you? What about if the love of your life wanted to steal a kiss from you? Or maybe molest you as the damn pervert he tends to be."

"U-Um...w-well..." They were his friends...that would be okay, wouldn't it? He could handle them because they meant him no harm...right?

Hugs with them would be... alright. Maybe. And if Yu decided to drag him off to somewhere they could be alone and then attempted to—

Allen felt fear claw at his heart. No. He couldn't let Yu touch him like that. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

Yes, he missed Kanda's touch, hell, he missed the strong arms that embraced him at night, and acted as a barrier to keep the monsters away while he slept. But...that... _demon_ in the skin of a man did similar things...

It was wrong.

Disgusting...

Tainting...

 _Just as expected...you would only taint that man if you allowed him to so much as look at you._

But Yu already told me back then—

 _Perhaps. But unlike him, your hands are covered in the blood of innocent. Who's to say that what that person did to you was the retribution of those who fell to your knives?_

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, DAMMIT!" Allen found himself screaming aloud, clenching at his snowy strands, and unknowingly frightening Cross — just a tad bit — who had been attempting to pull him out of whatever thoughts the younger had gotten himself lost in.

"What's going on in here?" Raku asked, his posture stiff, expecting someone to have intruded while he was in the other room.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"He just started yelling all of a sudden." Mother calmly explained to the tense male of Asian descent. "We need to calm him down."

"Kid," Raku spoke up between Allen's screams, unsure of what to do. It wasn't like he could reach out and shake the boy. He didn't know what kind of reaction he would get. For all he knew, it would just make the situation worse. "What's not true?"

"IT'S NOT TRUE! I WON'T! HE WON'T GET DIRTY! _I WON'T MAKE HIM DIRTY_!" Allen continued to yell, his eyes wild and brimming with tears.

Cross exchanged an uneasy look with Raku, neither really able to make sense of what the Brit was saying. And, because finesse was Cross' so-called 'area of expertise', he asked, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not true..." Allen mumbled, quieter this time. Almost too quiet for anyone to understand. "I won't make him all dirty, will I? Even though I'm covered in so much blood," he whispered hoarsely, his voice shaky. Allen pulled harder on his hair, using the pain of those strand tugging his scalp to drag him away from the ache in his heart. "Even though I'm got what I deserve..." Allen's chest felt like it was constricting. "What happened... I deserved that... didn't I? It was my fault for killing all those people..."

Yu had told him that he wasn't a monster. Yu had said that he deserved happiness. That wasn't true. Surely Apocryphos had been his punishment for thinking that he could get away with living a happy life after all he'd done.

"I deserved it... I should have expected it..." Allen's eyes swam as his mind slowly put everything together.

He'd had it coming. Every word. Every touch. Every kiss. Every lick. Every bite. Every thrust. Every scream. Every tear. Every second spent drugged and violated in that room. Apocryphos was just paying him back for all of the suffering he'd caused.

"I…" Allen's voice was weak. His eyes were dead and his face was broken. He let his fingers slide from his hair and his hands fall to his sides. "...Yu will... be dirty if he touches me..."

"He's touched you before," Cross reminded the boy, not likely the overall lack of emotion present in the Brit's features. Fuck, even the screaming would be better than this. "He's done it plenty of times. And from what I've heard, that bastard's mind is already dirty."

Raku looked at Cross, unimpressed by how the redhead was attempting to improve the situation. "That's my son you're talking about."

"Well you should have taught him restraint before you ditched him. I had to shoot him for molesting this idiot once," Cross said, gesturing to Allen before he quickly return his attention to the youngest in the room. "Calm the fuck down. You know he doesn't care about that shit anyway."

"I...I just can't...he won't...h-he can't..."

"Allen." Cross sternly told the hyperventilating male, "Breathe with me. Inhale, exhale."

The younger could only shake his head, not really hearing his former guardian, his fear was consuming him, the shadows were closing in...

Which was why it came as a complete shock when suddenly a sharp pain was felt on his right cheek. "You annoying little shit." Raku hissed. "Get a fucking hold of yourself. What happened to kid from five minutes ago? Pull. Yourself. Together."

"Who the fuck gives you the right to hit him?" Cross sneered.

"N-no...I...I had that one coming..." Allen breathed, "I...I needed that...th-thank you..."

"Masochist." Cross muttered.

Allen scrubbed his face with his sleeve to wipe away the tears. "I'm not... a masochist."

"Fucking lies. Anita told me about that birthday present." Cross could only cringe at the memory of when the woman had brought it up. "No one but a supreme masochist would wear something that embarrassing."

The only present that Anita would have seen that made Allen look like a masochist would be that sexy kitty costume with the shorts and the butt plug tail. _Oh_. "Th-that was a present!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was another costume just waiting to be used by the two of you."

"CROSS!" Oh gods...there actually was...but neither Raku nor Cross needed to know that...

"Your reaction tells me there actually is one." The red-headed man didn't seem surprised by this newfound knowledge. "Masochist."

 _That costume seems pretty wasteful now._ The Allen's inner self mused, _I doubt you'll ever use it...because there's zero chance he'll want you anymore._

Allen couldn't help but let all expression fall from his face when that crossed his mind. Eventually, he smiled sadly and shrugged. "I'm not," Allen said quietly, but if he was being honest, he _had_ to be a masochist if he still wanted Yu despite these feelings that made him want to slip further into despair.

Cross inwardly cursed. He'd thought that teasing would do the trick. It'd worked before; the kid always had more spirit when he was angry and arguing. "There you go lying again," Cross chided, not as much effort in his words as before. It wasn't working anyway.

"Yu isn't the kind of man who would easily give up on someone he loves." Raku spoke up. "He fought to get you, didn't he?"

Surprised, Allen jerked his head up, facing the man his lover took his appearance from. "H-he did..."

"Trust me when I say Yu isn't going leave you after all this bullshit."

Neither of the men, nor Mother, missed the hopeful spark in Allen's eyes, as brief as it was.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **OKAY! Hi! Howdy~! what up?**

 **Fuck, I'm tired. Today was busy...like, helping my sister move into her new apartment-dorm thingy busy. I'm only now in the hotel with WiFi at my disposal. Anyway! I just had a great idea. I don't really like making A/N chapters...like, at all. Over on FF, if someone replies to a chapter with such a note, they can't review when there's the actual chapter posted...so, I've decided that I'll start giving a status update about possible late works on any of the current stories I'm working on. So, that's mostly Light within Darkness and Clean Slate...**

 **-clears throat- If you wanna know if a story is gonna be late, or w/e, then please, follow me on Twitter. I'm GuitarinStar, (still not sure why I came up with a name like that as a teenager...) You will get random thoughts of mine in most cases, but in the case something is gonna be late, that'll be posted there to keep you in the know. (I actaully have one there now...heh-heh... ^^;)**

 **I really do need, and I'll probably do so later...but as always, R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review to let us know how we're doing. Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and don't forget about that sto follow this story so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Go check out XavierForest's works, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hana: I totally had another one of those days where I failed to realize it was an update day...**

 **Allen: Really?**

 **Hana: Hey, at least I didn't remember the next day! This time... -clears her throat- So, as always, XavierForest and I don't own DGM! Enjoy the new chapter, guys~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 27 - +_**

"As uncharacteristic as it is for me to say, but I do hope this monster is put down soon." Komui sighed, as he pulled the sheet over the cold lifeless corpse that he had just finished with.

"Well, unfortunately that crazed person is out there, and you have work to uphold." A new voice states, crossing his arms, leaning against the empty metal table. The man was Komui's help, and whether it be ironically or not, was someone Komui hadn't seen since he started his job.

"Cruel as always, Reever." Komui huffed. "Have you no—"

"Nope. I won't be letting you slack off, chief." Reever said, "I didn't in college, and I sure as hell ain't starting now." Reever Wenham had started working with Komui just week ago. What came as a shock to everyone else in the building was how they actually knew each other the moment they were about to be introduced. "Still feels pretty nostalgic, doesn't it?"

"You making me work myself to the bone, while you sit back and enjoy my torment?"

The dirty-blonde-haired Australian rolled his eyes, "Don't over exaggerate. If anything, you were the one to make me do most the work because you were lazier than Tupp."

"How rude!" Pouted the Chinese male. "I'll have you know—"

"Komui, I don't need to hear your rants. And I'm sure Reever is used to them, but frankly, I don't care enough." Bak's voice sounded as he entered the morgue with two new bodies on two separate gurneys. "These ones aren't related to Apocryphos."

"Ah! Really?" Komui drifted over to bodies, ready to inspect the newest additions to his place of business. "That's good. I hate dealing with Apocryphos' work. He's too messy."

Bak rolled his eyes. "The people he hires tends to be messy."

"Apples and oranges, Bak-dear."

"Don't call me that." Sighed the older of the two.

Komui only laughed as he unzipped the closest bag to get a look at what he was dealing with.

. . - * - . .

Hevlaska looked to her sister from the corner of her eye, the other woman was unaware of her husband's motives, and it clenched her heart in a painful vice grip knowing the way he treated her family was far from being genuine. "I appologize, but I'm a little tired this evening."

"Hevlaska?" Her sister asked, snapping her attention to the older woman. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm merely exhausted, dear." She said, reassuring her little sister, "I'll be fine once I've rested. Good night."

Though worried, the sister flashed her sibling a smile. "Good night then. And take care of yourself."

"Do be sure to take care of your health, Hevlaska." Rouvelier commented, "It would be a shame if you were to fall ill."

"Yes...I will keep that in mind, Malcom." The woman in question answered as she stood. "But perhaps you should consider your own health over mine. Good night."

The married duo watched the other woman leave, and this sister of the woman who had excused herself sighed, "I'm concerned for my older sister...she has seemed less energetic than she normally would be..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine soon enough." Rouvelier stated, placing down his knife and fork.

(* - *)

Hevlaska took several deep breaths as she leaned against the door. Tokusa looked up from his work, eying the woman with curiosity. "Something happen with the family?"

"You could say that."

Tokusa quietly watched as Hevlaska composed herself, and then sighed as he leant back in his chair. "Considering the things he's done and the people he's collaborating with, I'm not surprised that man is a pain to be around."

Hevlaska shook her head, "I honestly don't care as much for what that man is doing...the fact my sister is oblivious to it all is truly what makes my heart feel like crying."

"I would feel the same if any one of my family was unknowingly in such a situation."

He left unsaid the fact that he would most likely remove such a threat via any means necessary, regardless of his family's thoughts on the matter. Tokusa wouldn't care if they were angry with him afterwards.

If it was for the greater good, then so be it. Tokusa sighed, before looking back to the computer. "I found some pretty interesting investments...think you can make sense of any of these?"

"I'll try to." Hevlaska moved closer to her companion and peered at the computer. Her eyes scanned over the words on the glowing screen while her brain worked to figure out the meaning behind her brother-in-law's recent purchases.

"Most of these don't appear to be of importance...however there are some from the last month that appear questionable."

"Questionable in what way?" Tokusa inquired.

"The purchase of several unmarked packages are the things truly giving me a bad feeling. Do you think you could trace this one in particular?"

Tokusa squinted at the parcel Hevlaska had indicated. "I should be able to. But why that one?"

"Of all the orders, this one gives me the most uneasy feeling."

"Your feelings haven't steered us wrong yet, Miss Hevlaska." Tokusa admitted, before cracking his knuckles. "Well, let's get down to business."

Hevlaska nodded solemnly, her eyes still rooted to the screen. "We should be quick with this. I don't think it would be good to allow this to drag on for much longer."

Tokusa silently agreed as he got down to the task at hand. This was going to be a while...much to his chagrin.

. . - * - . .

"What on earth?" Eliade breathed, looking into her newest information. Just moments go she had received a text from Tokusa, and soon ended up in a call before she could properly read through what was sent. This was how she found herself talking with speaker phone on whilst reading and listening to that male on the other end rant until that point. "You had better have a good reason for making me do more work than I already have."

 _"Well, these_ were _some things you yourself once did while you worked under NOAH."_ Tokusa's voice sounded from the other end, _"This particular order was one that trailed back to you."_

"I terminated that god-awful line. Why is it back up and running?"

 _"I spent well over three hours hacking into this system, Eliade."_ The CROW groused over the phone, _"I was hoping you would have an idea as to how—hey!"_

 _"Pardon him, he's...I suppose you would say cranky."_ A woman's voice came through. _"You are Eliade, are you not? I'm Hevlaska, it's pleasure to speak with you."_

Eliade blinked in confusion. "Hevlaska? The in-law to that unfit-for-society man?"

 _"Correct."_

The blonde, who had paused in reading what she'd been sent, considered her options and then resumed scanning over the information. "It's better if speak with you. That annoyance was too loud."

 _"How rude!"_ Tokusa's voice cried out, though it was faded because of his distance from the receiver.

 _"Shush young man. Women are speaking."_ Hevlaska jibed. Eliade decided she liked this woman.

"We should have a woman's night when we're done here."

 _"That does sound rather pleasant."_

Eliade's lips curved up at the corner. "We could invite the CROW women and those agents."

 _"Perhaps Miss Lee too...I'm certain she would need a little time for herself."_

 _"For the love of all things..."_ Tokusa complained. _"Is this really the time for such things?"_

Tokusa's complaining made Eliade satisfied; she had effectively irritated the irritation. "I have her on the phone now, so we may as well plan."

There was silence on Tokusa's part, before the blonde-haired bombshell heard the satisfying sound of grumbling coming from the only male she knew was currently in the room the call was coming from. "Now then, what questions did you truly have in terms of these old accounts?"

. . - * - . .

"Hey, is it just me, or does old man snake eyes seems a little...happy?" Robin inquired of one of her co-workers. Miranda, being the closest to her, perked up, and looked over her shoulder, before shivering in what she couldn't quite place.

"I think I prefer the director...not like that..." She admitted, having turned back to Robin and the one other person to be working with them at the moment.

"Wonder if something is going down..." The nameless co-worker mused, "Either way, I don't think it means well for people like me."

"Like you?" Robin and Miranda asked.

"I wasn't born a man." He admitted. "I heard off the grapevine Director Rouvelier was planning on dismissing those who were...'undesirable'."

"It's not a rumor, it's fact." Another spoke up, having overhead the group. "You remember Alice from intel? She was let go."

"Alice was?" Robin asked in disbelief. "But she has the best track record...next to Link, obviously."

"I heard it was because she's engaged to another woman." The second further explained.

"O-Oh my gods..." Miranda breathed. "J-Just what does that mean for the rest?"

"I'm worried about Kanda, really." Robin solemnly stated. "If what you heard was true, then he might be on Rouvelier's blacklist too..."

"Oh, right, he was engaged to that cute white-haired male we saw once before, right?"

The first nodded. "I don't like this at all."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Something big was about to happen, and they could all feel it in their bones.

Furthermore, this also gave them more reason to hate Rouvelier. He was not firing people based on work ability, but on sexuality and possibly on gender identities.

Still, surely HR wouldn't let the man continue on like this.

At least...she hoped he wouldn't be able to. "Actually...that might be a good idea..."

"Robin?" Miranda wearily asked.

"Don't worry, I got this." The other woman said with a grin. "Back to work I go."

The trio left behind blinked in confusion, all looking between one and the other, before back to where Robin stood. What kind of idea could she have possible concocted so suddenly?

(* - *)

"Fuck."

"I know, right?" Robin implored, "Kinda worrisome, ain't it, Kanda?"

"I don't have the time to be dealing with a homophobic director." The Japanese FBI agent snarled. "Dammit, this is bullshit we don't need."

"He sure is a pain in the neck," Robin agreed with a tired smile, resigned to her boss' petty antics. " Especially for you. This stuff is getting in the way of you finding that lover of yours."

"Trust me when I say no one is going to get in the way of reuniting me and the moyashi." Kanda said with conviction. "And I'll cut them down if they try."

"That's the spirit." Robin grinned. "We'll get him back, and you'll have your waifu-to-be where he belongs."

Kanda looked to the young woman with disbelief. "I dare you to say that again." He threatened, hand already on Mugen.

"I just had to get it out of my system." Said the white-haired woman. "I'm done~"

Kanda's deep blue eyes narrowed. "You'd fucking better be."

Robin laughed at her co-worker, his reactions always enjoyable. "It's true though."

"Say it more convincing." Kanda grumbled. "Have you heard anything of Apocryphos? Or anything on my old man?"

"Nothing right now." Robin sighed, "There's nothing on either...and it's getting unnerving with how well either of them are able to stay off the radar like they do..."

"Che." Kanda wanted _something_. He _needed_ a clue, whether it be one that helped him to catch that Apocryphos bastard, or one that lead him to find his little lover.

"I just...want him back." He muttered, feeling defeated.

"We all do, Kanda." Robin told him, "We all hope that someday, and sooner over later."

The elder snorted softly, "Hope seems all we can do...but what good is that if it only grows thin over time?"

"I think hope is more like a set of car keys." Robin declared, "You can easily lose it, but when you do find it, it's normally near by."

"That supposed to make me feel better?"

"I heard it in a movie once. But it is true."

At the very least, Kanda unwittingly found himself musing, perhaps it's not so much as lost, as it is misplaced.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And scene! I'm gonna actually get some sleep when it's time to sleep, 'cos really, this is just lame on my part...**

 **Despite what I just said, R &R don't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Tick that little follow box to follow this story so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live~ Show this work some love by favoriting, and if you hadn't done it already, be sure to check out my co-author's works, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hana: I have no idea what to say today...huh.**

 **Allen: Short skit?**

 **Hana: Guess so. Y'all know the drill. Neither XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man. Enjoy the new chapter, everyone!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 28 - +_**

"Hey, mister. Why ya crying like that for?" It was a voice Allen knew, the tone and attitude easily distinguishable. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel warm liquid squishing between his toes as he walked. The smell of copper was strong in the air, and drops and screams filled the emptiness in the background as a white noise. The young voice of a person he once was hadn't been expected. "Well? Ain't ya gonna talk?"

"If...If I knew where to look, then..."

"Maybe y'should open yer eyes." Came the snarky remark. "I'm standin' right in front of ya."

Allen found himself confused, weren't his eyes open? "But isn't it complete darkness?"

"Oh, I see now." The young voice mused, "Yer only hidin' from what ya don't wanna see, ain't that how it is?"

Allen frowned and considered the voice's words. "I don't... I don't know. Maybe I... am." Was that what he was doing? Hiding from reality?

"Ya know where we are right now?"

"Mother's, right...?"

"In yer head, dumb-arse." The young voice groused. "Y'know, it's been a while since ya talked with me."

"...you're 'me', aren't you?"

"O'course I'm you, ya bloody idiot. Why'd ya even hafta ask that?"

"Sorry." Was Allen sleeping? Or was he hallucinating again? Neither boded well for him.

On the other hand, at least if this were another of his hallucinations, then the good news would be the fact that he wasn't interacting with that darker version of himself.

"Crowned ain't 'ere, by th'way."

"Huh?"

"It's wha'I'm callin' tha bloody twat." The young voice told him, "Like 'ow I go by Red 'ere."

Well...that made sense...he supposed. "So you really are 'me'..."

"Didn't I jus' say that? Yer stupider than I thought...bleh! I grow up bein' you of all blokes?"

"That's quite rude. And aren't you the stupid one for insulting yourself?" Allen calmly asked, giving up on trying to make sense of his mental state. If this was a dream or not, he didn't care.

"Don' care. An by the way, yer disgustin'ly polite."

"And you're horribly rude." Allen shot back.

"I had worse names." Red said unamused. "Cosmo had worse names than that!"

"Is there a reason you're talking to me in my own subconscious? And why am I even lucid in this state?"

"I dunno." Red shrugged, "I only know as much as ya do."

"Because you're me."

"And obviously, _you're me_."

Allen wiggled his toes and scrunched up his nose when he realised that the liquid he stood in was sticking to his feet. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Who knows," Red said unhelpfully.

"Pro'aly until ya wake up, I'd guess."

"How do I wake up from a lucid dream, exactly?"

For whatever reason, Allen swore he could sense Red shrug at his question, "Maybe the question y'should be askin' yerself, is _do you want to wake up_?"

"That doesn't...make sense..."

"Because you're not letting it, _Allen_." Allen gasped in surprise, and turned behind him, assuming that was where the too-familiar voice had sounded. "Perhaps the waking world is better without you."

"Crowned!" Red's child-like voice scowled. "It ain't like that, and y'bloody know it!"

"You sure?" Crowned Clown mused. "After all, the NOAH may have given him the order...but he is the one who acted upon them. _We_ acted upon them."

Allen wanted to cover his ears even though this was already knowledge that he was well aware of. He wasn't supposed to be a monster. Yu had said so. Yu had spread him out in front of a mirror and made him see how weak he was. Because Allen _was_ weak. So weak, that he would kill if told to do so.

He wasn't a monster. He was just a pathetically weak puppet.

Crowned Clown chortled, grinning in an inhumane manner, "The look on your face really says it all, doesn't it? You should just let me take control."

 _If you really think you're nothing more than a weak puppet, you really are an idiot._ That...wasn't any of the normal voices in his head, was it? _Are you really going to let that bastard beat you?_

"NO!" Allen screamed out, though he wasn't sure who he was shouting at, at first. "Y-You're not me...n-neither of you a-are who I-I am anymore!"

"Oi! M'still ya, y'arse!" Red scowled. "I'm tha part of ya that's in yer core or some shite."

Perhaps lashing out at Red wasn't a good idea, because he was right. He was Red long before he was ever Allen...but Crowned Clown was the monster the Noah had once made out of him. _That_ wasn't who he was.

Crowned Clown was the façade he's adopted to help get him through his days of killing. It was meant as a way to stop him from going immediately insane.

At least...that's what he believed back then.

 _Because you know it's the truth._ The foreign voice said, _You aren't a killer._

"Who even are you?"

"You, I thought." Red said with confusion. "Can y'go crazy in yer own mind or somethin'?"

Crowned Clown shrugged, not exactly caring either way. "They all bleed in the end."

 _How much longer are you going to keep me waiting?_

Allen shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the new voice that invaded every inch of mind. "Be quiet."

"Yer can't order us aroun'," Red told his current self.

 _I don't like waiting._

Allen couldn't even tell where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Where are you?"

Red eyed Crowned Clown, and then looked at Allen. "I'm righ' 'ere."

"N-no, not you...can't you hear that other voice?"

"You're going crazy~" Crowned Clown cackled, "The only voices here are mine, the brat's, and yours."

"HEY!"

That...couldn't be...they should be able to hear that voice just as clearly as he was, right...? Where was it coming from?

Whose was it? It sounded so familiar...

The more he started focusing on that voice, the more Allen felt the presences of Crowned Clown and Red slowly fade away, the scent of iron and the feel of sticky liquid between his toes was replaced by...carpeting?

"You of all people should know how persistent I am."

Gasping in surprise, Allen felt his eyes open, and he was met with a room he was all but familiar with. Home...it was home...but where was the voice he heard moments prior? "Y-Yu...?"

"Took you long enough." Kanda's voice muttered behind him. Allen was quick to look behind him, and felt himself crying at the sight of his BaKanda...his samurai standing right behind him. "We're worried you know."

"I-I know..."

"So what the hell is taking you so long to come back to us? To come back to me?"

"I-I can't...n-not as I am..."

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

"But Apocryphos is still out there..."

"I'll slice his dick clean off his fucking body, and force him to swallow it, and his balls without mercy." Dream Kanda barked, "Do you even want to come back?"

"OF COURSE I DO, DAMMIT!"

"THEN GET UP AND START WALKING! Wasn't that your fucking mantra or some shit?"

Allen was tired. He didn't want to keep having to keeping moving forward. Walking right now was just so damn difficult. But he had to.

He gave Kanda a trembling nod of his head, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat. "Can I... come back?" Allen tentatively whispered. He knew what Kanda would say, but some small part of him was terrified that he would be rejected.

"Of course you fucking can," Kanda snapped, and then he huffed. "Hurry up and return already, you idiot."

"I-I'll try..."

"Don't try. _Do_. You got that, Moyashi?" Kanda demanded. "We're all waiting for you."

As the scene began to fade, and Allen slowly began to wake up, he could see the silhouettes of his friends just coming into focus. Not but much, but just enough for him to see them long enough...

(* - *)

...before he was met with the ceiling of his temporary room in Mother's house.

"A...dream...?"

"Look who finally decided to wake up." Mother's voice sounded with amusement. "Seems the ice bucket won't be nessciarly needed after all."

Allen sat up, eying the elderly woman in confusion, "Erm...ice bucket...?"

"You weren't waking up, so we were planning to get creative."

Allen sat up. Thank goodness he woke up before someone doused him with ice water. "Nn." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and groaned when he got dizzy. Seems he got up too fast. "Maybe for the best..."

"Whatever you say." Mother shrugged.

Yeah. Waking up before _that_ was definitely in his best interest. Some part of him bet that Raku would have been the one with the bucket.

(* - *)

Raku looked up from the paper, just as Allen _finally_ decided to join them. "So the bucket wasn't needed."

"Erm...no..." Allen said, "What's...there to eat?"

"I got steak cooking on the grill!" Baba happily called over his shoulder, "How d'ya like yours, Allen?"

"Medium rare." The white-haired male said with no hesitation.

"Got'cha!"

Raku folded his paper and observed Allen with a frown. "It took you a while to wake up."

"Really?" Allen looked away and tried to smile while looking at the meal Baba was preparing. "I guess I was just tired."

"Uh-huh." Raku muttered, unconvinced. "I'm sure that's it."

"Leave him be, Raku." Mother chided. "What do you plan on doing today?"

"Whatever the hell it takes."

"That doesn't sound reassuring at all." Allen deadpanned. "Can't we have a day where you tell me what you're gonna put me through?"

"If I did that, you'd be too anxious."

"And I'm not already?!" That guy...!

One of Raku's dark brows rose. "You should accept that I have your best interest in mind."

"My best interest?! That's laughable!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, or are you going deaf in your old age? You don't have my interest in mind at all. The only reason you even got me away from that mad man was because your dead lover told you to."

"I would suggest you watch your tongue kid."

"And why the hell should I?!" Allen snarled, "You may act like a normal human being like the rest of the population, but isn't that the kind of person to really be weary of?!"

"Kid, shut the hell up."

"I won't! I'm tired of this! If you really did have my best interests at hand you would've just—"

"I SAID SHUT UP." The whole room was silent, all sets of eyes were on Raku in a mixture of fear, confusion, and disappointment. "If you're so fucking sure you're ready, then take your damn ass, and walk it out the door right this instant."

Allen had always thought pissing his fiancé off was one of the scariest things in the world...and that the monster that held him captive was true night terror. Neither of those could hold a candle to the darkness that surrounded Raku Kanda in that instant. "H-huh...?"

"You heard me. Go ahead. Take your leave. We'll leave everything else up to your luck. Once you step out that threshold, you're no longer my fucking problem."

He...could go? Just like that? Silver eyes glanced to the door...could he really go back...? He wanted to...more than anything he desired that, but why...?

Why did he feel frozen in place?

 _It's dangerous out there._

He just had to lift his foot to start moving...

 _You're in no condition to protect yourself._

Allen's mouth went dry the longer he stared at the door. He wanted out. He wanted to return to Yu.

 _You can't go._

He looked at Raku, whose eyes were dark and cold.

 _What if Apocryphos finds you?_

That name had the same effect as it had weeks ago. Allen quickly shook his head and backed away from the door, his face stricken and a ball of fear sitting in his stomach.

"Just like I thought." Raku curtly voiced out. "As you are, it's too dangerous for you to venture out."

"Raku Kanda, that was uncalled for." Mother scolded.

"But it got my point across." The Japanese male stated, as he stood. "You think trying to get him back to his normal mental state was the only thing I was doing?"

Baba looked curiously at the older male in the room, "What else were you doing?"

"Tracking trouble." Raku simply answered, "By the way, someone is coming over later today."

"U-Um...wh-who?" Allen asked, finding his voice.

"That acquaintance of mine sworn to secrecy to check you for anything you don't want to have."

For a moment, Allen forgot how to breathe. He'd _finally_ be able to know if Apocryphos had left him with anything.

While he was relieved, some part of him was also scared. He was terrified of what the tests might find. What if he had chlamydia? Or some form of hepatitis? Or herpes? Or AIDS? What was he supposed to do then?

"You'll be fine." Mother assured the white-haired male.

"How would you know that?"

"I've been around longer than you would believe." Mother mirthlessly told him, "Believe me when I say you have nothing to fear."

Allen didn't feel reassured by Mother's words.

"Don't be a baby," Raku said. "Wait until after your tests before you panic."

"That makes me only panic more..." Allen dejectedly sighed.

(* - *)

"Would you stop being so jittery already?" Raku growled out, "It's annoying the hell out of me!"

"I can't help it!" Allen complained, "Someone I don't know is going to come here today, and I have no ide who the hell they even are!"

"They're not dangerous."

"That's another thing I noticed. You never once told me if this person was male or female."

"Because they don't identify as either sex." The Japanese man stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Allen looked at his feet, and then at Raku. "What are they like?"

"Quiet."

"That's..."

"Shut up. They're quiet, and maybe up to par in height with Baba. More often then not, they're blunt to the point it would put my son to shame."

"Straight to the point?"

"Just pray you don't piss them off."

"What happens if I _do_ piss them off?" Allen thought it unlikely that he'd anger their visitor, but then again, his current self did seem to be ticking people off. Namely Raku.

"You don't."

"But—"

"Allen, don't push him." Mother warned. "I think we've had enough of that today."

Although Allen clamped his mouth shut, he still had to wonder why Raku was saying all this. Was this person really that bad when angered?

He didn't get to ponder much longer, as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Mother said, as she made her way to the door.

"Would that be them?" Allen asked.

"I hardly know anyone else that comes the moment the clock strikes the appointed time."

"Yes, right this way, doctor." Mother's voice said, leading new person into the room. "It's the white-haired one there."

The doctor wasn't much taller than Allen himself, though the young male was certain he was still older. Their face really did make it difficult to say whether they were meant to be male or female. Behind thick-rimmed glasses were a pair of baby blue eyes, and parted neatly to the side was shoulder-length black hair. "Pleasure, I'm Doctor Taylor Martin. And I take it you're my patient."

"Um...A-Allen." There was something unnerving about this person...the way they looked at him made him feel as though he were being examined under a microscope. Like he was a specimen to be observed.

"I would wish for everyone to leave, I doubt he would want to be watched while I run these tests."

"U-Um...a-actually, c-could someone...m-maybe stay?" It became apparent that of anything they expected Allen to say, that wasn't one o them.

"Are you certain that is wha—"

"I'll stay." Raku said. He swore the unnerved tension coming from Allen was so thick, he could cut it with knife at that point.

"Fine," the doctor said, clipped and professional. They looked around the room. "We shouldn't do this in the kitchen. Could we move it to your bedroom?"

"Uh..." Allen briefly glanced at Raku and Mother. "Sure."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So, Al's finally getting tested...the poor boy needs all the love...**

 **So~ show it to him! R &R doesn't stand for rest and relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review to let us know how we're doing, and feel free to favorite to show how much you care~ Don't forget to follow this work so you never miss a new chapter...oh, and of course, check out my Co-author's works too if you hadn't already. That seems to be everything, so until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hana: I forgot it was Saturday today~!**

 **Kanda: Good. Fucking. Job.**

 **Lavi: Be nicer, yeah? So~ Hanashi no XavierForest own D. Gray-man, just this story, so enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Hana: I don't remember inviting you into this one, Lavi...how'd you get in here?**

 **Lavi: I have my ways~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 29 - +_**

Waiting...it appeared to be the only thing he could do these days...and really, Yu Kanda could only wait so long before he felt like strangling someone...namely that annoying rabbit sitting across from him right then. There were better ways to pass time, wasn't there?

"...and so there were these crazy girls totally—Yu? Oi, you listening?"

"Of course not."

"Don't be a meanie," Lavi chided childishly. "Yu should be nice to his bestest friend."

"I'll slit your throat with this knife if you don't stop calling me 'Yu'."

"EEK!"

"Had it coming." Bak sighed, placing the orders Kanda and Lavi had ordered ten minutes prior. "Can't you two not disrupt the other people in this establishment?"

"You look tired." Lavi said, otherwise ignoring the previous plea. "FBI, professor, and server...no offence, but maybe you should stick to one job."

"I'm fine, Lavi." Bak grumbled, "Eat up, pay, then please leave."

"You're almost as cold as Yu," Lavi grumbled.

Kanda glared at the redhead. "Don't call me that!"

"I find that somewhat offensive," Bak said with a sigh. To be compared with Kanda was just downright rude.

Lavi pouted and huffed. " _Fine_. I _won't_ tell you what I found."

"Spill it before I spill your internal organs all over the floor," Kanda growled out, itching to pull out Mugen. Which was at home, because he was sick of Lenalee confiscating his beloved heirloom whenever he attempted to slice her boyfriend, and Allen giving the thing to one of his friends when arguments arose. The latter situation used to be fixed with an intense round of 'persuasion', but that wasn't the point. Mugen was safest when hidden up high where neither Lenalee nor Allen couldn't reach. Not that Kanda really needed to be hiding it from Allen nowadays.

"I knew you would be curious~" Lavi grinned, before his normally goofy demeanor faded to an air of seriousness. "I used some of gramps' connections to see if anyone had seen or heard anything."

"The fuck was your grandfather?"

"A historian." Lavi told his friend, practically shrugging it off, "But seriously, I think the information is going to be pretty useful."

"Then fucking get on with it."

"A second set of eyes had already been taking tabs on one Malcom C. Rouvelier. It is confirmed a hundred percent he's working, in some way, with Apocryphos."

"Is there proof?"

"As we speak, Tokusa should be receiving the long and boring report anonymously."

 _Sucks to be him_ , Kanda thought to himself. He didn't say it aloud though. His mind was too busy processing the idea that suddenly popped into his head and made him sit up straighter in his seat. "Does the report mention Allen?"

"Not directly, but there are mentions of Raku peppered in there...and where your father might be concerned..."

"Would also involve the moyashi." Kanda finished.

Bak, for his part, stared blankly at the duo. "Pardon me, but was I supposed to be hearing this, or should I have been elsewhere?"

"Nah, it's fine Bak." Lavi said. "You _are_ in the FBI yourself. I think excluding you would be an insult or some shit."

"I'm flattered," Bak blandly replied, unimpressed. "But should you be talking about this in a public place?"

Lavi gestured around the café, easily pointing out just how empty the dining area was. "This is actually why I'm here to begin with, my good man."

To the comment, Bak only sighed. "Walked into that one, I suppose."

"Che."

"I told Tokusa to get back to you as soon as he's done reading the report," Lavi said, continuing on with the earlier topic. "I thought you'd prefer to know if it was important right away."

"My personal preference is to have my fiancé back where he belongs."

"Hey, every little tidbit helps." Lavi pointed out. "I had one of my guys try following Cross under the request of Lenalee...she's right about one thing. It looks like he's hiding something."

"I'll safely assume that Cross managed to lose your tracker." Bak said, crossing his arms. "For what I can tell, perhaps they assumed it was one of Rouvelier or Apocryphos' men."

Lavi picked up his cutlery from where it sat beside his plate, deciding that he may as well dig in. "We could always try having one of the girls put a tracer on him."

"What good would that do?" Bak spoke up, "I heard he's elusive as they come."

"But he would let his guard down a little if it came to women." Kanda pointed out. "Che. Damn rabbit has to have a fucking point."

Lavi chuckled in response. "One of us has to. At least in this case."

Kanda ignored that in favour of asking, "So who'll do it?"

Lavi thought on that for a bit. Lenalee had failed to get any information the last time, and that attempt meant that Cross might still be on guard. "He's used to having Chomesuke around. Why don't we use her?"

"Would she be able to, is the real question here." Kanda said. "They're not exactly on the best of terms, last I checked."

"That means she's safe." Lavi stabbed the meat on his plate and cut off a smaller piece. "He won't put the moves on her." The redhead popped the chunk in his mouth.

"I'll take your word for it." Sighed the temperamental FBI agent. "Fine. Call her up, and see if there's anything she can do."

"Right~!"

"I feel this might be a bad idea." Bak grumbled. "Who's paying for your meal?"

"Lavi." Kanda said as he stood. "I'm gone."

"Eh!? YU! No, don't leave me!"

"I have kids waiting for me back home, moron. Have fun dipshit." The Japanese had shrugged off Lavi's complaints as he stood. "Call Sachiko. Stop wasting me time."

"Ever the ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Bak asked once Kanda left.

"That's Yu for ya..."

Bak rubbed the back of his neck and eyed the untouched food on Kanda's side of the table. "Are you eating that, or should I take it back?"

"I'll probably just take it home." Lavi truthfully answered, "I'm gonna have a long night on my hands anyway."

. . - * - . .

"If you're awake at this hour, you're both in trouble." Kanda called out, as he took his shoes off at the entry. When he got no response, he nodded in approval, and quietly walked into the living room where the kids were, in fact, sound asleep. Timcanpy resting comfortably between the duo.

The room had boxes that had yet to be shut, and yet to be filled with the proper items they were marked with. Kanda had gotten word just the other day the place was his. It was a bittersweet moment, as he was hoping to have Allen there to celebrate. "I hope we can welcome him home..." A quiet voice admits, and Kanda was quick to spot a lone blue eye looking to him in sadness.

"I thought you were sleeping, Lala." Kanda sighed.

"I was...but I miss him..."

"You need to be patient."

"You miss him too," Lala grumbled, and snuggled further into Timcanpy. She scrunched up her nose; Tim needed a bath.

"Che." Kanda looked away and gritted his teeth. It killed him to have gone so long without being able to able feel the familiar warmth of Allen's body resting comfortably in his arms, and he hated going to sleep alone at night. This had to wrap up soon. He couldn't take much more. "Of course I do."

"So hurry and find him..." Lala muttered, already on the verge of sleep once more. "We all want him home again..."

Kanda listened quietly as Lala's breathing became even in sleep. He sighed, and went into his room, leaning against the door once he entered his room. "I want him back too."

(* - *)

"Finally!" Tokusa growled out, hands in the air and his back bent back on the chair, "Finally, I read through all this bullshit."

"I thought the silence would last at least until I've finished reading." Hevlaska lightly jibed. "Have you found anything in what you were sent?"

"Yes, though I'm certain someone out there hates me." The CROW muttered. "Hopefully this means I'll be able to see the outside world again soon."

"You make it sound like you're a prisoner."

"Certainly you haven't felt that way while living here."

"Touché." Hevlaska noted.

Tokusa's body slumped as he looked tiredly over to his work partner. "I just want to get out of here before I start going grey."

"I want Malcom to be revealed as the hell bringer he truly is." Hevlaska solemnly added her two cents. "What do the files say?"

"Everything we could ever hope for in putting Rouvelier behind bars, and no bail."

"And Apocryphos?"

"Well, one disaster at a time, it seems."

"That's too bad," Hevlaska sighed. She pursed her lips and stared at the computer. "That young man won't be pleased."

Tokusa snorted and shook his head. "We shouldn't expect that all the answers and proof would just fall into our laps. Kanda knows as much. He wouldn't have gotten his hopes up."

"I suppose dealing with Malcom is a step in the right direction."

Tokusa doubted he could agree any more than he already could. "Makes me wonder. Is Rouvelier a far more dangerous man for releasing Apocryphos back into the populace, or is the dangerous man still Apocryphos?"

"I'm sure Apocryphos is the worst. Still," Hevlaska looked at Tokusa without a shred of regret in her eyes or in her heart, "getting rid of Malcom first means that Apocryphos won't be released later on. It's a necessary first step."

The CROW almost laughed. "I doubt Apocryphos will even make it to court. Kanda's probably planning on killing the bastard."

"I see...perhaps more the better for the general populace."

"The greater good in that aspect...unless they end up killing each other...which does seem like a scenario to happen."

Hevlaska quirked a brow, "How do you mean?"

"I don't know what this sonnova bitch has connections to, but damn, we got voice audio of self-conversation on sweet old Malcom muttering about plans to off Apocryphos."

"And you're certain Apocryphos may have similar thoughts to getting rid of Malcom."

"Yes, I'm positive." The CROW affirmed, "When your toy breaks to a certain point...you can't keep it much longer, now can you?"

"That's a rather unpleasant view on human life," Hevlaska noted. She'd have to get her sister away from Malcom before he and Apocryphos finally decided to kill each other. Maybe the woman would like a holiday.

"But is it not how our friendly neighborhood madmen thinks?"

When putting it that way, Hevlaska had to agree. "Well, you aren't wrong."

"Because I'm absolutely right," Tokusa proudly chirped, before sobering up to say, "Still, with that mindset, I'm surprised that Allen is alive. I'm sure he would have broken already, so I wonder why _he_ wasn't thrown out."

 _"Because he was considered that disgusting man's_ 'angel _'."_

Tokusa blinked, looking around the room in confusion. "...Madarao?"

 _"Computer."_ Madarao's voice sounded.

"How long were you there for?" Hevlaska inquired, genially curious of that, and the fact he even hacked Tokusa's computer like that. How did he manage to accept the video call remotely?

 _"Long enough. Tokusa, you know what we have to do, correct?"_

"Take out Rouvelier?"

Tokusa's image on the screen nodded, _"Be quick. Make sure no innocents are mixed up in the crossfire."_

"Wait? We're actually killing him?" Tokusa leaned closer to the computer, a smirk on his lips. "Not just talk?"

 _"I suggest beating the information out of him."_ A new voice says, before her face pops into the screen. _"Once we milk him dry of what we need to know, then we can get rid of him."_

"That's almost unlike you, Tewaku."

 _"Just from the information I have now is enough to have me make an exception or two."_

"Torture it is then," Tokusa laughed. So long as Rouvelier died, Tokusa didn't care what happened to the man. Once Rouvelier was out of the picture, he'd have a lot more free time. Mainly because he wouldn't have to monitor the bastard's calls anymore.

 _"Be swift. And make sure every ounce of information is extracted."_ Madarao directed.

"Will do, General." Tokusa said with a salute.

 _"Don't be a smart aleck."_

Tokusa grinned at the response. "Sure." He looked at his partner in crime who was watching quietly by his side. "Do you feel comfortable with us talking about killing your brother-in-law? 'cause if not, I can take the computer elsewhere."

Hevlaska released a weary sigh and grimly answered with, "I gave Malcom enough chances. Whatever happens next is what he deserves."

"Well, at least think of a nice trip to go on with your sister." Tokusa advised. "This way, should an investigation arise, you'll have an alibi...and she won't be subjected to witnessing something she needn't."

 _"Try Paris,"_ Kiredori tonelessly suggested. _"Apparently it's snowing over there."_

"Or Hawaii," Tokusa joined in. "Though it might be cold."

"Hmm...I've already seen Paris, and we've both been to Hawaii. Quite lovely there...perhaps the Philippines..."

He was an honest man, who made an honest living, taking care of his daughter who had an illness he didn't even know had a cure. Perhaps it was his desperation to cure his ailing child that caused him to turn to one of the most dangerous men in the world. Not that he knew who that man was at the time.

His daughter was doing better these days. For that he was thankful. But how long would it last? The answer had come back to him barely five years after the fact when he came home one night seeing the bespectacled killer leisurely reading a book in his favorite chair. It was there Suman Dark was threatened by the murderous Father to take away his only remaining family.

"Dad, are you okay?" Suman jerked up, looking over his shoulder, seeing his daughter in the doorway.

"Everything is just fine."

"I don't think it is...you haven't been sleeping, you jump at every little thing..."

"I'm perfectly fine, sweetie." Suman realized, much to his chagrin, his replies sounded automatic to his own ears. He supposed that was natural at this point, he didn't need his child to worry about grown up matters...on the other hand, she wasn't as much a child as she used to be. She was sixteen now. "I just have a lot of work to finish up."

"There's nothing to worry about." He said, in hopes to assure his only child. "What on earth are you doing up this late?"

"...I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want something warm to drink?" Suman asked, already moving towards the kitchen. "Hot chocolate, perhaps?"

A half smile found its way onto Jamie's lips as she softly shook her head. "I'm not a child anymore."

"Everyone loves hot chocolate. Age doesn't matter." Suman knew that what he was doing, that trying to distracting her with light banter, wouldn't work; Jamie was a smart girl. To keep her from seeing the look on his face, he didn't look at her when he said, "Even if you're no longer a child, you'll always be _my_ child."

And as her father, it was his duty and desire to protect her for as long as he was able.

Even if it meant laying atop a bed of nails, or trek across burning coals. Both to which he may as well be doing.

Either way, he doubted he'd be around for very much longer. Suman had heard of what Apocryphos was doing to some of the other people he worked with. He'd seen the news reports.

How much longer would it be before he was on the receiving end of that horrid man's wrath?

Not long, he guessed.

"Dad?"

Suman tried to smile and pushed all thoughts of his future to the side. "Do you want a big mug?"

"I guess so," Jamie said with a small shrug of her slight shoulders. "Will you have one with me?"

"Of course I will."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I really did forget today is Saturday xD Woo~!**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's obvious how much I need it. Leave a comment and let us know how we're doing, and feel free to favorite this work to show it some love! Follow this story so you never miss and update, and of course, don't forget to check out my Co-author's works, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hana: The last part of this chapter made me laugh for some reason. Hehehe**

 **Allen: Um...?**

 **Raku: Let's not question it.**

 **Allen: Fair enough...neither Hanashi nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man...just the story you're reading.**

 **Hana: Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 30 - +_**

"Suman Dark, huh?" Madarao mused. "I suspect we may need to work quickly."

"He looks average." Kiredori stated, looking at the profile photo. "What's interesting about him?"

The CROW leader looked to the small girl, and sighed, "I don't know how this source managed it, but it seems they managed to find a direct link to Apocryphos."

"Then it's only a matter of time before his usefulness wears out." Tewaku noted. "Should we retrieve him?"

"He has a daughter."

"Brother, what does that have—"

"If I'm correct in assuming," Madarao was quick to interrupt, "there's a chance Jamie Dark, Suman's daughter, is the leash keeping him from misbehaving to Apocryphos."

"Then we'll take them both," Kiredori rationalized. If they also took the girl, then not only would she be safe, but Suman would be more likely to talk.

"In that case, I'll leave the task to you and Tewaku."

"Me?"

"Of the remaining CROW here, Goushi would scare both of them off, and I need to be able to monitor our little HQ." Madarao reasoned.

Tewaku took the profile photo from Kiredori and returned it to the pile of papers relating to Suman Dark. "And even if Tokusa were available, he has a bad habit of angering people with that personality of his."

"That reminds me," Goushi spoke up, "How is it he hasn't annoyed Ms. Hevlaska?"

That...was a good question. The other CROW found themselves taking note of.

"If she's managed to deal with Rouvelier as her brother-in-law for so long, she probably has a lot of patience," Madarao said, "Besides, she knows he means well."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it wore thin." Tewaku muttered, "So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Kiredori decided.

The leader nodded, "It is rather late. Be there in the morning if at all possible. Understood?"

"Yessir," both girls said in unison.

. . - * - . .

Warmth, safety, love...

Coldness, danger, despair.

Allen missed the former, and feared the latter. Kanda...that was to say, his BaKanda, was the security blanket he was missing all his unfortunate life. The one to bring him warmth in the coldest of times, the one to hide him away when danger was near, and of course made him feel fuzzy inside when the circumstances weren't nessciarly ideal.

Tonight was a time where nothing was going on. Earlier in the day, Mother had taken Raku to run some errands, whilst Baba was tending to the garden in the backyard. What did that leave Allen to do? For an entire day, it left Allen Walker with absolutely nothing to do. He hated being babied, hated feeling like he was freeloading. But of everything, he hated how he couldn't do anything. He wasn't a cripple, god damn it!

He didn't know what he should be doing. He was far too restless for his own liking, and it had nothing to do with any bad feeling...more like one of anxiety...one where it keeps you up at night with now real objective to your thoughts. What was keeping the young male up?

Hell if he really knew anymore. Once he thought he had a train of thought, it would simply derail, and go onto a new track. It truly was in times like these, Allen missed his lover's ability to make him _not_ think.

"I guess I'm not sleeping." Allen whispered in sigh. Sitting up, Allen looked around the darkness of his room. It wouldn't do him well to get a midnight snack, the fridge would become noticeably empty. Mother hadn't gotten around to the grocery shopping portion of her errands in the day.

 _Sucks to be you._ A familiar inner voice mutters. _Didn't your lover always know how to tire you out?_

Fuck no.

 _You know your mind went there at least five times in the last ten minutes, right?_

Shut up about that. "I need sleep." Allen found himself groaning in despair. There had to be something, _anything_ he could do to put his mind to rest! And like hell he was going to listen to a voice in his head!

...seriously who was the crazy one again? Him? Or Raku?

He thought about that, and then came to the conclusion that both of them were bonkers. If Raku was seeing his dead lover and Allen was hearing voices in his head, there was no way that either of them were sane.

"I wonder if he's rubbing off on me...?" _Please. You've been hearing us before you crossed paths with that guy_.

Wait...'us'?

 _Us, y'damn arsehat!_

"I think...I need to sneak a drink..." If he became an alcoholic, he'd just blame it all on Cross and the trauma he was put through under his care. The boy found himself cackling. "Years of hell and neglect would finally come bite him in the—"

"The fuck are you talking to at three in the fucking morning?" Raku's voice was raspy from sleep, but all the same very irritable. Dark eyes ere angrily trained upon the figure who sat in bed. To his credit, Allen didn't scream like a little girl...

Not to say he didn't scream in a combination of fear and shock.

"God fucking dammit, kid! Shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP!" Mother's hoarse voice scolded the two of them from where she was rested in her own room. The duo silenced themselves, keeping their ears pealed with baited breath.

After a few minutes, the duo found themselves relaxing enough. "Bloody hell, that was terrifying."

"I'll agree." Muttered the Japanese man. "Why were you talking to yourself?"

"None of your damn business," Allen tersely told the man, shooting a sour look at his lap. To think he hadn't noticed Raku's presence... He was getting sloppy. The Millennium Earl would weep if he could see Allen now. "What are you doing in here?"

...actually, why should he care about what that sociopath thinks? Let the man roll in his grave.

"I heard you talking to yourself."

"I thought you were a heavier sleeper than Yu."

"So did I. But here we are."

"Well I'm fine," Allen said, gesturing to the door. "Now can you please leave? It's too early for this."

The father of his lover groaned in annoyance. "And whose fault was that? If you do that again, I will personally gag you, just so I can get some semblance of fucking silence."

"It really is almost scary how much father is like son here..."

"Watch it, kid. I was serious."

"Erk...d-dually noted..." _And there's my note to self...don't piss off a sleep deprived Raku._

The only real difference between Yu's and Raku's threats was how they came across to Allen; he wouldn't mind being gagged by Yu, and he knew that his lover would enjoy doing it.

 _See? You went back there again._

Allen let out a loud sigh and allowed himself to fall. He turned his face into the pillow, praying that sleep would take him.

 _Now you're just back at square one._

"Quiet," Allen whispered to the voice, keeping his voice low in case Raku hadn't left the room yet. He didn't want the man to know that he too was hearing things.

(* - *)

God damn it, he was so fucking tired. Unfortunately, Allen hadn't fallen asleep like he hoped he would've. His mind was plagued with so many thoughts. When he did wake up that morning, he didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Well, aren't you all sunshine and rainbows?" Mother said with a chuckle. "Have any fun last night?"

"I was kept up by restless thoughts with no real sign of them ceasing."

"He was talking to himself." Raku muttered, just before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was not!" Allen protested, shooting Raku an irritated glare. Damn, he'd been heard.

"Of course you weren't." Mother sighed, "Unfortunately, the whole house heard you."

"Um...no you didn't?"

"We did, Allen." Baba told the younger, "Who's Red?"

"Um...wh-who I was when I was a kid...before Mana..."

On the other hand, and as much as Allen found himself hating to admit, Crowned Clown was a further experienced fighter. One who knew every trick, and every opportunity to strike an opponent down. Red could handle his own, sure, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Crowned Clown and Red were more-or-less one in the same.

What did that make Allen? He wouldn't go as far as say he was a pacifist...perhaps saying he, Red, and Crowned Clown were all different people would be highly incorrect.

They weren't personalities. They were _him_. "Now I just feel dumb." Allen groaned.

"I thought we established that."

"No, I mean, thinking that 'Red' and 'Crowned Clown' were separate entities." The younger sighed, feeling far more tired than he had ever felt in his entire life. But at the same time...for some reason, he also felt happy.

"For a moment, I thought I'd need to get shrink for you, or some shit."

"I find that this calls for celebration." Mother said, a large grin on her face,

Both ex-convict and ex-NOAH looked to Mother in confusion. "Huh?"

"Allen has found that first step he needed to take. Finally, he has begun to heal."

"Oh! Allen, you got yourself one step closer to going back to your friends!" Baba said with glee. "That's awesome!"

The words echoed around Allen's mind for a little while, before he felt his lips tug into a smile he hadn't been able to pull off since the day he had broken it off with Yu. Tears fell, and for the first time in too long, Allen was happy.

. . - * - . .

"I'll get it, dad!" Jamie called out as she headed to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted with two young women. "Um, good morning...?"

"You must be Jamie. Your father is here, isn't he?" Inquired the blonde-haired woman. "I'm Tewaku, and this is Kiredori. We're hoping—"

"Jamie, who's at the door..." Suman's question died on his tongue when he saw the CROW women at his door.

Kiredori tugged on Tewaku's sleeve, who leaned close to hear her teammate's whispered message, "I understand why he seems familiar...he was also in the NOAH's data base...as a double spy."

The older of the two women nodded in understanding, "Suman Dark. Miss Jamie, we need you to come with us."

"Is...there a problem?" Jamie asked, looking from the women to her father in concern.

"Nothing of the sort." Tewaku assured them, "But we do need to ask _him_ for information."

"Then..." Suman tersely said, "Why don't you—"

"Not safe." Kiredori spoke up for the first time. "It's not safe here."

Suman tensed, before quickly glancing outside behind the women. "Why?"

"You made bad friends," Kiredori said. "So you should be moved before you're deemed useless."

"Dad...what are they talking about?" Jamie found herself asking in worry and fear.

"It's no—"

"Don't lie to me!" For the first time in her life, Jamie Dark had spoken against her father, " _This_! This is obviously not 'nothing'! Dad. Tell me the truth, what the hell is going on?"

Helpless and nervous, Suman dragged a fidgety hand through his hair and looked anywhere but at his daughter. "You don't need to know. I'm handling it."

"What a splendid way you are." Tewaku sardonically muttered. "Listen, you want your daughter safe, we want her to stay safe. But that isn't going to be possible with a mad man watching your every breath. Please come with us."

"I already told you—"

"We'll go."

"Jamie!"

"You can't keep me in the dark forever, dad." Jamie said, looking to her father in what could only be described as disappointment for her parent. "I'm practically an adult, and you've always treated me like a child. I'm tired of not knowing what I should, I'm tired of your secrets."

"I think the majority vote has been decided." Tewaku said. "Pack only your essentials. We'll be leaving in half an hour."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Kiredori told her companion. Tewaku nodded in acknowledgment. It would be dangerous to leave Suman on his own for any amount of time. "Don't try running."

The warning was crystal clear. And Suman Dark gulped at the silent threat he could easily hear.

Jamie hurried off to shove her belongings in a backpack while her father stayed by the door, unmoving. "How do I know that _he_ didn't send you?" Suman looked at both women with suspicion in his eyes and a faint tremor in his voice. "You could lead us to our deaths if we follow."

Although Tewaku thought that to be a reasonable conclusion, she didn't appreciate that time was being wasted. "Apocryphos is the kind of person who deals with stiff like this himself. If he wanted you dead, we wouldn't be the ones talking to you."

"Time is wasting." Kiredori monotonously stated. "Pack up."

. . - * - . .

"What happened to him?" Madarao found himself asking when Kiredori and Tewaku returned with Jamie and a rather beat up Suman.

"He tried to run." All three ladies stated. One in amusement, one in boredom, and one in despair.

"I can believe it." Goushi muttered, returning to his own work.

Jamie eyed her father with disappointment. "You should have just listened to them."

"Then we would've been here so much sooner." Tewaku sighed. "Honestly, this isn't some TV show where escape plans actually work from a fourth story window."

"He attempted to jump out of a window." The CROW leader wasn't certain if he should be impressed or otherwise.

"He did." Kiredori confirmed. "And I knocked him out."

"Don't sound proud of yourself." Suman hissed.

"I'm entitled to being proud." Kiredori's unfazed red eyes never left Suman's face. "I kept you from killing yourself."

"And I wouldn't have gone to your funeral if you did that." Jamie haughtily remarked. "Mom would be more than happy to have me to herself."

Suman visibly flinched. "Must you use the custody card?"

Jamie had no problem with shrugging at the question. "If it gets you to listen."

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or proud of you being your mother's daughter."

"Dad."

"I think that's enough." Tewaku spoke up, "How about we get started, hm?"

Madarao nodded, "I couldn't agree more. We have a crazy sonnova bitch out and about, and of course we can't forget about the boss's fiancé still being MIA."

"We need to hurry up and find that kid. Kanda's getting grouchier."

Madarao knew Tewaku was right, but this was a conversation they'd had before. Granted, it was usually Kanda standing there and ordering to get their asses into gear. With a barely-noticeable slump of his shoulders, Madarao chose to move to a different topic. "Kiredori, get those two settled in."

"Will do." Kiredori said. "Don't try jumping out of windows again."

Suman groaned. "That is going to haunt me, isn't it?"

"Of course." Jamie sighed. "I won't let it go either."

"Splendid."

Once Kiredori led the father/daughter duo away, Tewaku looked to her brother with a serious expression, "So...there was something we may have neglected to tell you...and to our guests."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Don't forget, if any of you read Clean Slate, I'm not posting a new chapter for that one tomorrow. It's been changed from twice a month to once until otherwise stated!**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Don't forget to show this work some love by favoriting, and be sure you follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Check out my co-author's work if you haven't already, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hana: Okay. So, I did put two and two together that it's the first Saturday of the month...again.**

 **Tyki: You're not really good at this are you?**

 **Hana: Eh. Not really...but I do it anyway. Plus, it's not like I forgot until the very next day...like a few last times back...so that's a good thing. Welcome to the A/N corner, btw.**

 **Tyki: Is that what this is?**

 **Hana: I guess? Hey, guys, we, XavierForest and myself, don't own DGM! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 31 - +_**

"WHAT?!" If flames were able to erupt from any human being, they perhaps would've done so on the enraged phony priest currently itching to take out his newfound anger on one of his many pawns. "Tell me, _why_ have you lost track of the more competent of pawns under my thumb?"

"W-We d-d-didn't see th-them c-c-c-coming..."

" _Who_?"

"W-we don't know!" Another underling spoke up, equally fearful as his lackey. "O-one minute we were watching the home like hawks, th-then the next—"

"We were attacked before we knew what was going on." The calmer of the three men finished.

"Not only did you lose what's mine," Apocryphos slowly said, his voice now like ice, "but you don't even know who took them?"

"The girl and her father won't remain 'unknown', sir."

"See to it I have all my game pieces back. That includes my little queen."

"Yessir."

. . - * - . .

"How in the hell are you so calm around that psycho?" Lackey number one asked in exasperation.

"I wonder..." Three mused, before grinning maliciously, "perhaps it's because as one who had been a NOAH, nothing he does can really phase me~?"

"N-N-NOAH?!" The two men were finished off before either could scream for help.

"Seems killing is still rather easy for me...huh."

 _"Don't blow your cover, Mikk."_ A familiar voice speaks up through his hidden earpiece. _"Though, even I have to admit, I'm surprised you weren't discovered by even those two lackeys you just murdered."_

"Oh come now." Tyki sighed. This damn wig was itchy...and the contacts he was forced to wear weren't comfortable either. "We were lucky so far."

 _"That may be the case...but I still question the odds of you of all people literally coming across an underling in a bar getting smashed."_

"Luck."

 _"Whatever you say, I suppose. Don't blow it, Mikk."_

"My life is on the line here, I doubt I'm going to fuck up so easily...ugh, I sounded like the kitchen knife."

(* - *)

It really was sheer luck Tyki had decided to go to bar on a whim. He thought he'd play a few rounds of cards, swindle people of their valuables, and enjoy a drink and a smoke before calling it a night. His first victim of the night had been a man who was drunk off his rocker. Easy prey and he had some pretty interesting swag. "Good evening, you look like the gambling kind of man, care to wager on a friendly game?"

"Wah...? Ha, I could play ya under th'damn table."

"Oh? Are you certain?"

"O'course, I can, ba'tard!" Drinks were ordered, and much to the drunkard's confusion and anger, Tyki hadn't lost a single hand.

The Portuguese man was grinning like the Cheshire cat, he felt no guilt for this man. "Seems you're just about done."

"I'll sen' the holy fa'her atfa ya!"

"Holy father?"

"Thaz'righ'!" The drunken man slurred, barely able to sit up straight in his chair. "He's mah boss!"

"Is that right?" Tyki asked, his interest piqued. Hopefully the man in question was the one Tyki had in mind and wasn't just this fool's god.

"He rea'y wans hi' precious.. _ang'l_ back...ain't no luck fo' us..." Well, if that wasn't proof enough to what Tyki was hoping for, then he wasn't sure what was.

"Do tell me more." And like a canary he sung. Tyki really couldn't believe his luck. From potential hideouts, to others working under Apocryphos, the drunkard was more than happy to indulge the ex-NOAH's desire for knowledge he shouldn't know.

 _Such a fool...perhaps when I've milked him of his information, I should just kill him._ It wasn't like anyone would miss this guy. He could take his place with no problems...they did look enough alike...the only thing that separated them were the fact this man had brown eyes, and blonde hair...while respectfully, Tyki's were naturally gold and a very dark brown. _Nothing a wig and colored contacts can't fix...hmm..._

"Oi...wuddiya grinnin' 'bout?"

"How about another drink on me?" Tyki inquired. His drunken companion instantly forgot about the malice that radiated from his drinking buddy.

It was too easy to slip a little something extra into the final drink. But to the rest of the populace, the man died of alcohol poisoning.

. . - * - . .

Wisely stared at Tyki in disbelief. "You... _what_ now?!"

"You heard me loud and clear." Tyki said with a shrug. "I found a lackey of Apocryphos, and he was quite the loose-lipped drunkard."

"Tyki's that lucky, huh Jas?"

"Lucky ducky!" Jasdero eagerly agreed with a cackle. "What now?"

"I go undercover."

The trio of younger Ex-NOAH eyed the elder skeptically. But it was Wisely who spoke up first, "You? Undercover?" The mind reader shook his head, holding up his index finger. " _You_ are going to go undercover because of how similar you two are in appearance!?"

"Stop reading my mind."

"I _can't_ help it." The white-haired male hissed, "Hell, I can't believe I'm saying this, but this hair-brained scheme of yours actually might work."

"Thank you." Tyki was pleased that Wisely had been convinced so easily. "And it's not a hair-brained scheme," he added as an afterthought. "I thought a lot about this."

"You actually used that useless brain of yours?" Wisely pursed his lips as his eyebrows rose exaggeratedly. "Now I don't think this'll work." He would have patted Tyki's shoulder for effect, but he didn't actually want to touch the man if he had a choice. "You should leave the thinking to people smarter than you. Like Jasdero."

"If you're implying that _he_ ," Tyki said, gesturing at the blond twin, "is _smarter_ than anyone, th—"

"Oh I am implying it."

"Jasdero smarter than Tyki?" Jasdero said, sparkles were dancing in his eyes. "HEE!"

"Ha-HAHAHA! I love it!" Devit preened. "Good job, bro, you're moving on up in the world!"

"UP~! UP~! UP~!"

"..." Tyki looked to Wisely, "So...smarter than I am?"

"Erm...it's subjective, I think..."

"Jasdero isn't smarter than me," Tyki stated, his tone and expression deadpan. "He's a complete idiot. Just like his brother."

Devit's head shot up at the insult, and he pulled out his gun. "We're not idiots!"

"Not idiots~" Jasdero repeated, reaching for his own gun.

"NO DESTROYING MY HOME!"

(* - *)

Tyki sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. Well, the whole scenario was...interesting to say the least. Granted, he and the twins were still in hot water after nearly destroying Wisely's living room. "So. What should I do with the bodies?"

 _"At least attempt to act like you're a human being or something."_ Wisely grumbled. _"I'm guessing you did your normal MO?"_

"If I did that, I would be back in the slammer faster than you could say 'bothersome hindrance'."

 _"Touché."_

"Now, I'm contemplating between throwing them into a garbage bin and rolling them into the sewer," Tyki eventually mused, nudging one of the corpses with the toe of his shoe. "Which sounds better?"

Wisely sighed. _"Sewers eventually lead to a facility that filters the water. If there's a clogging early on in the system, people will look into it. I say go with the dumpster."_

"And here you wanted no part in anything I do."

 _"I also don't want everything ruined because you screwed up,"_ Wisely retorted in an annoyed tone. _"Get rid of them quickly."_

"Yeah, yeah." Tyki mumbled. "Don't worry your overfilled head. I can handle this."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Really though, today was pretty unproductive...and the weather app is total bull. :P**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Be sure to show this story some love by favoriting it, and go ahead and follow this work so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Check out my co-author's works if you hadn't already, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hana: This is literally the shortest chapter in the entirety of this story. Only 582 words.**

 **Kanda: What happened to make it that way?**

 **Hana: Didn't take you for the curious type. Well, the next part didn't fit in with this chapter to make it flow, so I just put it in the next chapter.**

 **Kanda: Che. You sure you weren't lazy?**

 **Hana: Not in this case. Guys, keep in mind, I don't own DGM, and XavierForest doesn't own it either. Just the story you guys are reading~! Enjoy the short chapter, next one is longer, so no worries!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 32 - +_**

Madarao groaned in annoyance. "So they were being watched."

"But they were taken out rather easily. We sent them on a little vacation..." Tewaku said, droning her final thoughts on the matter. "Well, actually…last I heard, Mikk did the…persuasion."

Things could never be easy, could they? "Alright. So they were taken care of."

"Yes."

"Then we don't have loose ends in that aspect." The CROW leader noted. "Link is going to here in an hour. We'll have him help with interrogating Suman Dark."

"I'll let him know when he gets here." Tewaku promised.

"Good."

Tewaku waited, and when nothing else was said, she asked, "Is that all?"

Madarao curtly nodded. Aside from their recent acquiring of one of Apocryphos' pawns, the situation was basically the same. "Keep doing what you're doing. I'll notify you if anything changes."

"Understood."

 **. . - * - . .**

"I do admire you're persistence." Robin offhandedly stated.

"Of what?" Kanda sighed in annoyance. Damn, he was doing so well in ignoring her up until that point.

"In a lot of things."

"Robin, I swear to god—"

"Oh, come on. It's just a compliment, Kanda." Robin pouted. "I'm just impressed with your persistence in searching for Allen. It's been a while, long enough where most would've given up on hope months ago."

"I'm not most people." He could've sworn a conversation like this had happened before...was this déjà vu?

"True. But since you're a man I bet you're totally pent up," the white-haired woman teased. " _If_ you've been faithful."

Kanda's annoyance turned to anger when he realized what Robin had implied. "I _have_." Yes, he was going on several months now without having had any form of intercourse, but that in no way meant that he'd found or searched for a temporary partner. No one could replace Allen. Kanda didn't want them to; Allen was the only lover he needed. Besides, no one else could be that tight or moan so nicely and make such erotic faces.

Maybe he was perhaps a little biased in that aspect, but wasn't anyone that way with their loved ones? Kanda stood, his glare never wavering. "You have guts to accuse me of bullshit like that."

"Hey, I wasn't accusing you of anything." Robin defended herself.

"Either way, you had no right."

"Alright, alright. Stupid on my part, better?"

"Che." Kanda had patience. Sure, it may have been stretched to its limit, but it was still there. It helped that he also had the sex tape from his last birthday to jerk off to.

And...that one. the one Allen had recorded on his own...the one with the message attached.

The very one that had left Kanda in a despair he never knew before then. If anything, _that_ was more than enough reason to never give up on searching. He had Allen's apology, but now Allen needed his. He was to blame himself, after all.

"...nda, earth to Kanda!"

"What?"

"You spaced out there."

"Well you should have just left me," Kanda growled out, turning his head away.

Unimpressed, Robin sighed and ran a hand through her white hair. "Someone's grumpy."

"And you're annoying."

"I bet if Allen found out how you were acting, he would childishly refuse you any form of sex."

"Did you seriously just go there?"

Robin grinned, standing from her seat across from Kanda's desk, "Yes. I have."

Groaning in annoyance, Kanda stood, "I'm leaving."

"I'm not your superior, do whatever."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R does't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Follow this work so you never miss a new update once it goes live, and feel free to show this story some love by favoriting it. Check out my co-author's works if you hadn't, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hana: Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Allen: Already December? Wow...**

 **Hana: I know right? We'll be in 2019 before we can bat an eye! Okay everyone, you know the drill!**

 **Allen: Neither XavierForest or Hana own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Enjoy the new chapter~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 33 - +_**

"Would you stop pacing!?" Raku hissed out, making the worried wreck of nerves jump. "They _told_ you it would be a god damn while before those results come in. Under the radar, remember?"

"I know!" Allen said in exasperation. "I'm scared, what if it comes back positive? What if I'll never be able—"

"Wow, you really are worried." Baba commented. "But don't worry!"

"When I'm told not to worry, is when I really begin to worry..." Allen groaned in annoyance. "I...I just want to know, but I also fear to know...you know?"

A sudden thought crossed his mind, was this how Yu may have felt? He knew that Kanda had been through something similar...but the difference was it had been someone he knew, _trusted_...whereas Allen had been forced by a complete stranger.

"When he was a brat, Yu often had one hellva imagination."

Allen stopped mid-pace, turning to look to his lover's father. "H-huh?"

Raku, seated at the dining table, gestured to the wooden chair across from him. "If you sit, I'll keep talking."

Allen glanced briefly at the seat, and then returned his gaze to Raku. Was this... a story about Yu as a child? If so, Allen definitely wanted to hear this. He sat at the chair Raku had indicated and waited.

"Active imagination, I believe I said?" Raku said, satisfied once Allen had done for him as bidden. The younger of the duo nodded eagerly, already clinging to each word. "Let's see, if I recall correctly, Yu had this wooden toy sword, and he would swing around beating up these monsters his friend had come up with..."

"Friend...?"

"Alma, I believe that kid's name was. They were close. You would've thought they were brothers."

"I didn't know Yu knew Alma from that long ago..."

Raku blinked, and quirked a brow, "So you've heard of that Karma guy?"

"Briefly...he didn't exactly tell me he knew Alma from before they were...um, together..."

"Where's that Alma person now?" Baba asked, reminding the duo of his presence.

"He died." Allen answered.

Clearing his throat, Raku decided to pick up on his story, "The kids could've been brothers with how close they were. I seldom saw one without the other, and Okagi thought the way they fought these made-up enemies was the darnedest thing."

"Darnedest...? Was that what—"

"Yes, that was his word, now shut up, I'm telling a story here."

Eager for more, Allen remained quiet. Yu rarely talked about himself, so Allen had to take what he could get. He tried to imagine a little Yu, and what popped up in his mind was a cute child with shoulder-length dark hair and a petulant scowl.

"There was actually an instance where those two would fight each other. Alma, the little devil he was, proclaimed he was now one of the demons. I never really understood their games."

"So...Alma pretended to have switched sides?"

"Yu was acting angered...at least, I think he was...until Okagi had to step in, and stop the duo from killing each other. Idiot stood between Yu's wooden blade and Alma. Had a nasty bruise on his hip after that stunt."

Allen blinked, his hand resting over the scar where Yu had stabbed him almost two years ago...the stab which hid Kanda's true intentions to get rid of Adam, once and for all. The parallels between that story and what happened at that time were both a little scary...

"We needed to give our brat a talking to after that. But I suppose it was okay in the end, as Alma did accept Yu's apology."

"Huh..."

"Kids will be kids." Mother's voice stated as she entered the room. "I bet there's some blackmail material you could tell Allen."

"Like I would give any weakness of my family away."

"No embarrassing stories?" Allen asked, "No Yu doing something he would try to hide a blush from in this day and age? Nothing?"

The eagerness made Raku sigh. "Maybe I'll tell you an embarrassing story another time."

"Fine..." Allen relented with a pout. "I want it tomorrow!"

"Act your damn age, brat."

"What's the point if you're just going to refer to me as a brat anyway?"

"Maybe I wouldn't call you that if you were more mature."

"I'm mature," Allen retorted angrily, feeling offended that this asshole thought him otherwise. What was it with the Kanda family and them thinking he was a child?

A look of disbelief crossed Raku's expressionless face. "Sure you are."

Mother chuckled. "I'll have to agree with the stubborn fool."

"Which one?" Baba asked.

The elderly woman observed the duo continuing to make a racket in her kitchen with eyebrows raised. "Allen is still a child in some ways." Her eyes then moved solely to the darker-haired man. "Then again, the other one is similar."

At once, both Raku and Allen froze and then slowly they turned to look at Mother.

Allen had a fake smile stuck in place on his pale face. "Pardon?"

"What?" Raku said at the exact same time as his son's ex spoke.

"Oh, don't give me that." Mother scolded them, "In my age, basically everyone is a child."

"But I _am_ mature, right?" Allen asked, his tone somewhat pleading.

Mother gave the boy a blank stare. "No." She paused a moment, before going onto an afterthought. "Baba is more mature than either of you."

Allen physically deflated. "Why me...?"

"Get over yourself, kid." Raku huffed.

"I'll do that when you get your head out of your arse," Allen snidely shot back.

Mother decided against getting into their new childish argument.

(* - *)

Things had settled down as the day dragged on. Allen sighed, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Huh...I wonder if those two are doing well?"

"Which two?" Baba asked, startling Allen a little. "Oops, sorry!"

"I...didn't hear you come in, Baba...sorry about that."

"That's fine. I hardly ever see ya lost in thought like that. What'cha thinkin' bout?"

"...there were these two kids Yu and I fell in love with...but the one in charge of that orphanage outright refused to let us adopt them...we were going to take him to court..." Allen sat up, holding his knees to his chest. "...I wish I could see them..."

. . - * - . .

Timothy sneezed suddenly. "Ugh! This stupid dust!"

"Hush." Lala chastised. "Some of us are being productive...this is a new place, how can you have dust to make you sneeze like that?"

Their babysitter laughed, rolling her eyes, as she placed their snacks on the coffee table where the duo were currently drawing. "Alright, you two. Enough of that."

"Sorry Miss Lenalee..." Both children apologized.

"Didn't I say you could just call me 'Lenalee'? I don't need the 'Miss'...really." Said young woman sighed, before looking up at the clock, "Hm...assuming he doesn't come back early in rage, I would say Kanda will be back in about two hours, if not three."

"He's been coming home angry more often lately," Lala quietly said. She knew why he was mad — They all did.

Timothy nodded to confirm his adopted sister's words. "But when that happens, he usually meditates or cooks to distract himself."

"He's trying to be patient," Lenalee explained, telling them what they were already fully aware of, "but it's been months..."

"Yeah..."

Lala bit her lip, looking between her brother and Lenalee, "Patience can only last so long...I'm surprised it did last this long so far."

"That's putting it—" The door opened, surprising the trio with a more-so-tired Kanda than pissed off one as they had been expecting. The man said nothing as he dragged himself from the door to his bedroom, where he promptly shut the door, leaving the three in the room confused. "What on earth?"

"He looked pretty damn tired..." Timothy noted. Timcanpy lifted his head, but then placed it back down on his paws. "...I don't think Pops is gonna last much longer without Mama Allen around.'

"I'm...going to have to agree." Lenalee admitted.

Lala's gaze eventually drifted back to the slab of wood separating them from her father. "I'm worried about him."

"And you have every right to be." Lenalee mussed Lala's blonde hair and shot the girl a smile. "You two stay here. I'll quickly go check on your Papa for a bit to see how he's doing," the woman said as she made her way to the bedroom door and knocked. When she received a grunt, she pushed open the door to find that her friend had collapsed face-up on the bed with his legs hanging over the edge.

Kanda briefly glance at his guest to check who they were before his eyes slid shut.

While Lenalee stood there, all she could think was that her friend looked... horrible. There were what seemed like permanent wrinkles in his brow from stress, and he seemed rather pale. He hadn't even taken off his shoes or his jacket. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm exhausted."

"I can see that." Lenalee stepped closer, worry clouding her face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Kanda." Lenalee sternly said, "I think talking might do you some well. Or, we could always meditate. We've done that together before."

"No, thank you."

The Chinese woman huffed, "I'm not leaving. Not until you're in better spirits than you are now. I know you miss Allen, we all do. But we're all doing everything we possibly can to find him, and get him back to us."

Kanda grumbled something under his breath.

"Don't murmur. It's unbecoming of you."

"Fine. I said, 'It's obviously not enough'. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Honestly...the Kanda I know doesn't wallow when there are people who need him. You wanted to welcome Allen home to his new family, and home. You've even kept the rent on your old apartment so that strangers wouldn't be there should Allen find his way there. What would he think of you now if he saw you like this?"

"Woman, I swear to god—"

"Swear all you want! Break something, threaten me with Mugen, anything is more Kanda-esque than this sorry sonnova bitch on the brink of falling into a pit of despair he can't escape from!"

"Fuck off!" Kanda snapped as his eyes flew open and he sat up.

"Don't you _dare_ give me that!" Lenalee fired back, and in her fury she reminded Kanda of the valkyries from Norse mythology. Beautiful, deadly, and just about ready slay him where he sat. "You need to be prepared for when he returns!" Lenalee was having none of her friend's bullshit. "He's going to need that! He's going to need you! So don't wallow and feel useless! Think about what you need to do and what you want!"

Kanda was startled into silence. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. Because he had. A lot.

He'd already made a place for Allen to return to. When Allen returned, he would apologize for making his love cry and making him feel like he had to leave. He would feed the Sprout until the fridge was empty. Maybe they'd sit on the couch with the kids and watch some boring movie until Allen fell asleep sandwiched between them all. The next morning, he'd kiss Allen awake. And maybe, when they were alone, he would kiss every inch of that body and assess the damage done to Allen's mind.

Kanda remained silent, before sighing. "Right...this isn't me at all."

"Damn straight it isn't." Lenalee pouted. "So, what're you going to do about it?"

"First, I'm going to punch Robin for planting that doubt in my mind." The Japanese man stated, as he stood up, "And I'm going to check the old place every once in a while to see if Moyashi found his way there."

"I'm loving the fire in your eyes, Kanda." Lenalee grinned, looking up at her friend, "I hadn't seen it since you were determined to get into Allen's pants."

"OI!" Well, it wasn't false. But the reaction was automatic.

The Chinese woman laughed at her friend's reaction. "Be strong," she said, and then lowered her voice so the children in the next room wouldn't hear her continue on in a teasing tone with, "Just like back when poor Allen was trying to protect his chastity and you did everything in your power to get him alone."

"You do recall there were lapses in judgment in those instances you were foolish enough to leave me alone with him...besides, he was more willing than he'd let on." In response to that, the Chinese woman punched his shoulder...even if it was in jest, it still did hurt. "Dammit, woman..."

(* - *)

"I can't hear anything." Timothy grumbled, trying to hear anything the grownups were talking about.

"I don't think you should be near the door, Timothy." Lala said, not looking at her brother.

"But I wanna know what they're talking about," he said in a hushed whisper as he got down on his hands-and-knees and tried to peek under the door.

"You're going to regret it in a few minutes, if not less."

"What do you know?" Timothy grumbled. The door chose that moment to open, just barely missing Timothy who toppled out of the way.

"Timothy?" Lenalee asked in surprise. "What on earth were you doing?"

"Eavesdropping." Lala said without missing a beat.

"I was not!" Timothy instinctively denied the claim, shooting his sister a glare.

Lenalee sighed, placing her hands on her hips like a person readying themselves to give a thorough admonishment. " _Timothy_."

"I wasn't! Besides, even if I was, I couldn't possibly hear anything anyway."

"You only know that because you just tried." Lala said, putting her crayon down, and pointedly looking at her brother, "They were probably talking quietly anyway."

"Either way, listening in on a conversation like that is bad behavior." Kanda spoke up, looking at both kids. "Next time, your punishment will cost you TV time."

"What?!" Timothy cried, "Not fair!"

"Papa, what was the first punishment?"

"No dessert tonight."

"Huh?! But I wasn't — fine."

"You gave up easy," Lala noted when her brother's protests ceased. Then the little girl turned and gave her father a big smile. "Can I have his dessert?"

"Nice try, but no." Kanda said, "You're only getting one."

"I bet Mama Allen would let me have two."

"I also know you wouldn't finish two desserts." Game. Set, and match. Lala pouted, but otherwise let the subject drop.

Kanda was glad that his daughter gave in so easily. The only one who could eat two was Allen, and he wouldn't stop at two. Five, sounded more accurate. Seven if he really felt like it.

"Well, if all's well here, I'll have to head home now."

"Hn."

"Bye, Miss Le—I mean Lenalee." Lala said. It was still weird for her to have to drop the 'miss'.

"Get home safe, you got that?" Timothy said. "We won't forgive ya if ya don't!"

"That's...a bit overboard, but alright." Lenalee said with a laugh, "Lavi's picking me up, so you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Of course that idiot rabbit worries about you as much as your brother does."

The Chinese woman chuckled with a little embarrassment in her voice, "I...don't know what to do about either of them in that aspect..."

"Threaten them like you do to Papa," Lala suggested, her expression as innocent as always. "That always seems to work."

"Che. I am not threatened by Lenalee."

"Are you sure about that, Kanda?" Lenalee inquired. There was a smile on her face, but her expression depicted that she wasn't exactly thrilled. "Because as far as I'm concerned, I have a lot of people wrapped around my finger."

"They must be tiny people." Timothy muttered.

Lala sighed. "That's not what that means at all."

"It's a figure of speech," Lenalee explained to Timothy, before turning back to Kanda. "Anyway, I'm sure I'll find some way to deal with them."

"Good luck with that."

"I'll take it." Lenalee shrugged, heading to the door, she pulled on her shoes, and waved goodbye to the trio. "See you guys later."

And then she left, leaving the small family to themselves. "What were you two talkin' 'bout?" Timothy decided to ask.

"Adult stuff. Now get ready for bed. Both of you."

"What about dinner?" Timothy asked.

"And dessert," Lala added, shooting her brother a small grin.

"Get ready for bed, I'll make dinner."

"Pajama party!" Lala squealed, before rushing to her room. Timothy followed suit, though headed to his own room across from Lala's. They definitely loved this place more than they did Kanda's condo...though Timcanpy often seemed confused as to whose room he should sleep in.

"Time to get to work, I guess." Kanda muttered, heading to the kitchen.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Those two kids are so precious...and that story about Kanda from Raku? So sweet~ xD**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for rest and relaxation! Ring in the holiday spirit by following this story to be alerted when a new chapter goes live! Show your love by favoriting this work, and don't forget to check out my Co-Author's works if you haven't yet! Follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hana: Welcome back, readers!**

 **Kanda: How long are you making us go through all this bullshit?**

 **Hana: I dunno. We haven't gotten there yet.**

 **Link: -crosses his arms- Of course not.**

 **Hana: We're working on chapter 44 right now. Just saying.**

 **Link: -sighs- Neither of the authors own D. Gray-man. Thank goodness for that much.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 34 - +_**

"Mother...?" Link asked, looking from his files to the man sitting across from him in the kitchen. "Apologies, but could you elaborate how this 'Mother' character fits in with anything?"

Suman Dark sighed, "Mother is an elderly woman who helps people whether they're healing from addiction, to people who need to stay hidden."

"I fail to understand how this Mother person has anything to do with our interrogation."

"I heard you talking with that Madarao fellow the other day. You were talking about an unstable man named Raku Kanda."

The German male curtly nodded, "Which brings me back to the question of this Mother character."

"I believe I already just told you that she helps hide people," Suman reminded his interrogator. "And Apocryphos is after Raku Kanda, so he'll definitely be laying low. Mother is a good place to start for a lead because she knows a lot of other people who offer the same services."

"Mmhm..."

"Why do you sound so disbelieving?" Suman grumbled, leaning back in his seat, "You've asked me to be cooperative, and that is exactly what I'm doing."

"May I ask how you know this 'Mother' person in the first place?"

"I was looking into ways I could hide my daughter for when things with Apocryphos went south," Suman explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Eventually someone told me about her."

"Would you happen to know where to find this person of interest?"

Suman hesitated, "I...can't."

"Can't? Or you simply won't."

"I _can't_. Mother often moves her halfway house to different places when things become dicey." Suman sighed, "You need to hear it through the grapevine where she may be, but chances are even if you hear it from there, the chance of her being there is slim."

"I suppose we're going to have to play this by ea—"

"Unless..."

"Unless?"

"There's a man who actually told me about her, back in those earlier days."

This piqued Link's interest, "Do you have a name? Or a way to describe him?"

"He's not exactly hard to find in a crowd. With that mane of his, you would think he stole that head of a hair from an actual lion. The mask he wore—"

"Stop. Stop right there." Link interrupted. "Does he have glasses?"

"Yes...?"

"Has he ever owed you money he's never paid back?"

"Erm...yes..."

"That guy..." Things seemed to have become several degrees colder with the annoyed expression that was currently on Howard Link's face in that moment.

"Did someone turn the heater off?" Tewaku asked, entering the guest bedroom being used as the interrogation room. "I can really feel a chill right now."

Suman dumbly pointed at Link, and the young woman was easily able to get the gist of the situation. "Tewaku, Cross knows. He _knows_ and he neglected to so much as _hint_ anything to us."

Tewaku quirked a brow, and slowly asked, "Knows...where Allen is?"

"That has to be it!"

"It's unlike you to jump to such bold claims, Howard." Tewaku sighed. "Clear your head, think logically."

"I am." The blond-haired male hissed.

"No, you're not."

"Cross had no right to keep this from us," Link groaned, massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers. If Kanda found out that Cross had known where Allen was this whole time...

"And again I ask, Link, what makes you so sure Cross knows where Allen could be?"

"A while back, he missed a meeting," Link reminded the woman. He looked away from the other two people in the room and scowled at the wall. Why hadn't he thought back then to put more effort into figuring out why Cross hadn't appeared that day? "And when you and Lenalee checked in with him after that, weren't you the ones that told me he'd brushed you off? As I recall, you told that me you were sure he was hiding something."

"I was wrong. We even had that Anita woman he trusts ask him. Besides, the reason he didn't meet up may have had nothing to do with Allen."

"What else is there for him to hide?" Link knew that Cross didn't care one bit about his money problems or his encounters with women. Unless it was serious, the redhead would gladly blab about it. "It's the only thing I can imagine him lying about."

"Unless..." Tewaku appeared hesitant, "Allen was the one who wanted to remain incognito?"

"Walker wanted that?" Link dubiously asked, "I should know him well enough. He would do what he could to get back to his loved ones without wasting a single moment."

"Link, under normal circumstances, I know that would be true...but he was—"

Suman cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the CROW members. "Should I leave while you have this discussion?"

Tewaku briefly turned her attention to Suman and gave him a curt not. "Please do. Link will call you in later to finish your interrogation."

While the woman was talking, Link was thinking. Thinking about how Allen had run away from his friends before, so him not wanting to return made a degree of sense. Thinking about what would make his friend hide from them this time. Was it the shame of being raped? Was he on the mend and wanted solitude? Did he not trust them enough to reveal his location?

No...he trusted them more than anything. It was Apocryphos he was hiding from...and by not giving away his location, Allen would be sure his friends wouldn't get too caught up in everything in that crazed man's search...but where did that leave Cross? Why not tell Neah? ...Anita must've known at least the gist of it, now that he was thinking everything over.

Whatever the case, now that they knew, did they confront Cross or leave Allen be?

It would be easier to just leave that decision to Kanda. There was no way they couldn't tell him. If he found out that they hadn't... Well, he wouldn't actually kill them... Hopefully.

"Link! LINK!"

Said man nearly jumped out of his skin, as he was brought back to reality with the irritated yelling of his name by Tewaku. "A-Apologies, what were you saying?"

"You were spacing out."

"I'm as stumped as you are." She sighed. "Perhaps we just let Kanda know of these developments, and then he'll go where he thinks he should from there."

"I was just thinking that, if I'm being perfectly honest."

"Hn. By the way, when I said _we_ , I meant _you_ ," Tewaku flatly said to her friend. "I won't be the one to tell him that it's highly likely Cross has known Allen's location for over a month now."

Link was unamused. "Of course. You're a wonderful _friend_ , now aren't you?"

"I try."

. . - * - . .

"Where is that motherfucking sonnova bitch?" Kanda growled out, his grip on his phone threatening to break the device in two.

The person on the other end cleared his throat, _"Now, Kitchen knife. I told you to not take your anger on your phone. Let me finish."_

"Before I decide to hang up, you had better tell me what the fuck you were even thinking in doing something that fucking reckless, Mikk."

 _"Ho? I wasn't aware you cared. I'm flattered~"_ The Portuguese man was preening, and it only pissed the Japanese male off knowing that.

"I don't."

 _"Apples and oranges."_

"Hurry up and answer my fucking questions," Kanda snapped, his patience waning fast.

 _"Don't get your panties in a twist."_ Said Tyki. _"Honestly, this was the reason I didn't want to inform you on anything."_

"Mikk."

 _"Now, now, you should rejoice. The fact I'm—"_

"I fucking dare you to continue beating around the god forsaken bush."

 _"You're no fun. Get that stick out of your ass."_ The Portuguese male monotonously groused. _"Well, enough fooling around. I was doing this a little over a week, and I've gained enough trust from our target. It seems he's got eyes in more places than I gave him credit for."_

"And?" Kanda prompted. If he could reach down the line and strangle Mikk, Kanda gladly would have. Why was he being a shit and dragging this out?

 _"I fear he may be close to finding the boy's whereabouts."_

"Kanda, I need to speak with you." Kanda looked up, groaning in annoyance. He didn't realize he never locked his door, allowing Link entry into his workspace. The German male closed the door behind him, making sure none could listen in on their coming discussion.

" _What_?"

"I'll call you back," Kanda said, his eyes glued to the blond man's serious face and dark gaze. "Don't do anything stupid."

 _"If you say so, Boss."_

Kanda hung up, and looked to his colleague. "I'm not in the mood for games, so get on—"

"Cross knows."

Kanda took a second to go over that statement and recognize how incredibly unhelpful it was. Cross knew a lot of shit, especially stuff he wasn't supposed to. "He knows what?"

"Cross _knows_ where Allen is."

Kanda slowly blinked. "Cross knows where Moyashi is."

"Affirmative." Link said. "Our guest had told us of a man that matched Cross's description. He told Suman of Mother in the earlier years he's been working under our target."

"And what brings you instantly to thinking that Cross knows where Moyashi is?"

"Cross has been acting suspiciously," Link said, launching straight into his justification. "He's missed meetings, and he didn't so much as try to make a move on Tewaku or Lenalee when we sent them to investigate why. Furthermore, Mother hides people. If Cross used her services in the past, it would make sense for him to be aware of if Allen was in her care now."

Put like that, Link's conclusions made sense to Kanda. However, as it stood, they couldn't be one-hundred percent sure that Cross knew. Allen might not even be with this 'Mother' woman. Cross could no longer have any ties with her. He could have been acting strangely because he was naturally a shifty guy. There were so many different possibilities and reasons.

Still, if there was a chance... "I want someone on this. Not too many people. No one loud. Cross knows how to lose people if he's followed, so be careful. I don't want him on to us."

Cross might really know Allen's location. And if that were the case, he was a dead man.

"Do I have permission to track the untraceable?"

"Not you, no." Kanda sighed. "Rouvelier is suspicious about anything we do as it is. That was why he gave you the assignment to look into my old man, isn't it?"

"So you suspect as much as I do that he doesn't have trust in my loyalties to him." Link said. "Fine, then if not me, who should we send?"

Who indeed? Kanda realized. It was a poor decision to drag more people into this, even if the extra help where he could get it was welcome, but it was still too many as it was.

That meant they had to use a person already in the loop. Kanda mentally went through the list of people that met the criteria he's mentioned earlier. "Is Kiredori available?"

"She is," Link confirmed. "Just in case, could we have Sachiko put a tracking device on Cross? They live together, meaning his guard is down around her."

"She's not the most...stealthy." Kanda muttered, recalling the woman in question. Then again, he hardly knew her as it was. "But if she's the only option for your emergency plan, I'll put a little faith into her, so long as she doesn't give away what she's going to have to do."

"Fair enough. I'll let both know their objectives."

"Have it done by tomorrow," Kanda ordered, keeping himself professional and desperately trying to keep his hopes from being raised.

When Link left with a curt nod. Kanda sighed, and practically deflated behind his desk. He couldn't afford to have himself being crushed by something that had a high chance of being false. That's all hope often turned out for him.

What the fuck was Mikk saying? About Apocryphos having more sources than given credit for? A knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Apocryphos must be close to finding his fiancé...and if that were the case..."Shit." Kanda quickly picked up the phone, and immediately called the Portuguese man back.

 _"You rang?"_

"Next time I have to figure shit out for myself like that, I am going to make you eat your own dick."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **That last line though...I was laughing harder than I should've xD**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and follow so you never miss a new chapter once it's live! Check out my co-author's works, and we'll see you next time on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hana: This is where shit gets real...wow, no one else here? Damn, maybe Lavi made them all party too hard...-cackles- fools~ mwa-haha! I don't own D. Gray-man, neither does XavierForest. Enjoy the new chapter, and hey, happy new year!**

 **Allen: Did I miss anything?**

 **Kanda: I think she's done, moyashi.**

 **Lavi: Wait, there was a party!? And I didn't know about it?!**

 **Lenalee: -sweat drops-**

 **Raku: The actual hell?**

 **Hana: ...didn't even hear 'em come in...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 _ **\+ - Chapter 35 - +**_

It was the wee hours of the morning when a scream rang out throughout the mansion. Hevlaska jerked up from her restful sleep, and hurried out of her room, to find the source of the terrified shriek. "Malcom! Oh, gods, Malcom!"

It was her sister, she realized, as she increased her pace. Tokusa and her agreed that nothing would be done unless she and her sister were away on their holiday. Meaning, someone must've snuck into the estate. But what became of her brother-in-law?

Her answers came to her seeing her family member on her knees, hugging close a parchment as she cried in the center of her shared room. He wasn't dead. Perhaps not yet. Hevlaska was more than certain of that. She quickly rushed to her sister's side, placing her hand on her shoulders. "Ssh, ssh, please, take a breath, I'm here, tell me what had occurred here?"

"H-Hev..." The younger woman hiccupped, "Malcom was...I-I woke up to a scuffle...th-this was left b-behind..."

Gingerly, the older sister took the paper from the younger, and read the text written in a scrawl.

 _My patience has worn thin. The usefulness of a pawn is only as good as its worth. Whether or not God wishes salvation to such a damned soul, is not up to me to decide. It matters not, for my goal is in my sights now. I will take back what was stolen._

"This..." Hevlaska breathed.

"Seems we have a change in plans." Tokusa's voice stated. "I'll let him know. You take care of your sister."

"Take this with you." Hevlaska said, handing the paper to the CROW. "I think it may prove helpful to the cause."

Tokusa nodded, and was gone in almost the blink of an eye.

"H-Hev," her sister said between sobs while rubbing her wet face with the right sleeve of her pajama top, "Who w-was that?"

"That's unimportant right now. Let us get you calm, and then I shall explain." Hevlaska promised.

The younger nodded, and said no more.

. . - * - . .

"Hey, boss. We got a situation." Tokusa said, leaving no time for Madarao to ask his reasons for calling.

 _"Situation?"_

"The nest was invaded, the hawk isn't here anymore."

 _"What happened?"_ Madarao demanded.

"I can't give you first hand details, but it appears Rouvelier was...I don't wish to say kidnapped…perhaps douche-napped is more appropriate?"

 _"He's gone?"_ Madarao asked, _"Who took him?"_

"Judging by the creepy note with all these religious references that our douche-napper left behind, I'm guessing it was Apocryphos," Tokusa supplied, looking down at said note in his hand and scanning over the words written there once more. "And he doesn't seem happy."

 _"Dammit...this isn't good."_

"Why, exactly, isn't it a good thing?"

 _"It means he's closer to finding Allen Walker than we are, and if he finds him, we can be assured that the next time Apocryphos goes under the radar again, we won't have the opportunity to sniff either of them out."_

"That _is_ a bad thing." Tokusa grimly agreed.

 _"We need to hurry,"_ Madarao said, his words terse and to the point. _"Either Walker or Apocryphos must be located before they meet again."_

"Just say the word."

 _"I will. For now, I've sent Kiredori to track Cross."_

"Why?"

 _"Because Link claims Cross knows where Allen is exactly. By having her following him, we may find Walker...and hopefully we'll get to him before Apocryphos has the chance."_

"Huh." Tokusa was glad he'd been stationed at Rouvelier's and not, say, delivering _that_ particular bit of news. "Our boss'll be torn between killing Cross and undressing the kid if this turns out to be true."

Madarao sighed on his end. _"Hurry and return. There's little time left."_

"Roger that." Tokusa stated, before hanging up. He stopped at the front door, and looked behind him at the foyer. "It's been fun, but looks like my overstayed visit is finally over."

. . - * - . .

Lala bit her lip, trying hard to focus on her task, but finding it difficult with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everything around her felt...tense, for the lack of a better word.

"What's wrong with you?" Lero asked, bored out of his wit's end. Apparently, it was Neah's turn to look after the guy's kids, as Lenalee had her classes that day.

"You look like you're witnessing someone kick a rabbit or something." Timothy agreed. Timcanpy whined, placing his head on the coffee table where Lala was seated.

The Italian descendent look to the others, unsure how she could possibly describe the feelings she had since she'd woken up that morning. And she'd been awake since before her father and the sun. "I don't know."

"Maybe you're hungry," Timothy guessed. "Because that always makes me feel weird."

The blonde-haired girl stubbornly shook her head. "That's not it. I've been feeling off all day. It's like somethings wrong... I don't know what though."

"That's weird, lero." Lero sighed.

"Why's it so glum in here?" Neah asked as he looked through to the living room from the kitchen. "I didn't think kids were supposed to look so serious."

"We're bored. Because you and your house are boring." Lero looked at Neah with an expression as dead as his tone. "Also, Lala's a weirdo."

"I am not!" The only girl argued. "If anyone is the weird one, it's you. Why do you always say your own name at the end of most of your sentences?"

"I don't do that!"

"Yes you do." Neah and Timothy had said at once. The orangey haired boy glowered.

"Prove it, lero!"

"There! Right there, you just did it!" Timothy said with a grin. "Why do you do that?"

"I don't know," Lero admitted grumpily, annoyed that everyone seemed to be ganging up on him. "I don't notice it, lero."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Neah sighed. "But it is quite strange."

"You just said it was strange after saying there wasn't anything wrong with that." Lala pointed out.

"Ah...so I have..."

"Leave my speech habits alone, lero," Lero muttered. He cast a glare at the man who'd adopted him. "And it's not strange."

Neah gave Timothy a warning glare, and the retort the boy had was instantly gone. "In any case," Neah spoke up after the silent warning to the blue-haired child, "how about lunch?"

"Yes please!" Lala said with delight. For now, the bad feeling was put on hold, but that didn't mean it would go away.

. . - * - . .

Tyki prided himself with many things. Most to which he shouldn't be prideful of, but there were some he would still consider his best achievements. Getting information from people through whatever means was one thing, and killing two loyal goons of Apocryphos were another. Both had been accomplishment enough, but like Kanda and the others had told him before, it was a dangerous game...and his life was the very thing he was gambling in this one.

But the wager had been worth it after his time pretending to be Apocryphos' goony. Espeically when he had managed to sneak into the man's office one day, knowing full well he wouldn't be back until that night. Hidden in a compartment under a false drawer's base, were tabs of different people. One name caught his eye almost instantly.

"Suman Dark, hm? What a familiar name." There were other names, an interesting file simply labeled 'Mother', and others to which had the overly familiar names of 'Raku Kanda', and 'Allen Walker'. He skimmed through the documents, impressed by how well put together they were. It was obvious Apocryphos hadn't seen these yet. Tyki grinned, and carefully placed the most important of files into his messenger bag. What the crazy sonnova bitch didn't know about, would mean he would only find out much later.

For now though, prolonging Apocryphos' next big move for as long as possible was Tyki's mission. Stealing said psychopath's information in the process and using it to further his own group's goals was also high on Tyki's priority list.

And an added bonus, if he was going to be honest. "Should I stick around a little, or should I bail?"

Being found out and captured, however unlikely that may be, would lead to his torture and death at Apocryphos' hands. Tyki could stand a little torture; he didn't necessarily like it, but as a NOAH he _had_ been trained to endure. The problem was dying. He really had to bring his findings to one of the CROW.

"Who's in there?" Tyki quickly put everything as he found it, securing his bag over his shoulder. Well, if ever a sign to get the lead out, that was definitely it. How lucky there was an escape window just for him?

Tyki Mikk was gone before the knob had finished turning.

. . - * - . .

"Someone really did capture that sonnova bitch." Kanda muttered as he clocked in that morning. The office was in complete chaos. The only people who seemed chill were those who didn't exactly give so much as a rat's ass for that man.

"You would think the president is being held captive." Link noted.

"Or the Ambassador of some foreign country." Robin added.

Kanda looked at the people all rushing about before snorting and moving to his desk. "At least that asshole won't be breathing down our necks anymore."

"I suppose so." Link murmured. "But, it is unsettling."

"Unsettling?" Robin asked. "How so?"

"How was the information of Rouvelier being abducted distributed so quickly? Isn't it a little too...what would that word be?"

"Suspicious." Kanda supplied, realizing where Link was coming from. "Sounds to me like that sick psycho still has a final use left for that bastard."

"Oh." Robin moved closer to Kanda, because even though everyone else was busy running around like headless chickens, it would be bad if they were overheard. "So you mean he isn't gone permanently? Damn."

"At the very least, not yet." Link affirmed. "You don't suppose he's trying to lure someone out?"

"Who would willingly go on a rescue mission for that sonnova bitch?" Kanda sighed.

Robin paused to consider that, and eventually came up with an answer. "I can only think of his wife."

"I'm doubtful." Kanda said, "I think there's something else he's after. Besides the chaos in this office."

Link thought a moment, before speaking his mind, "What if this is an indirect way to get you on the scene?"

"Why the hell would he go through all that trouble?"

"Aren't...you one of the best in our unit?" Robin asked. "I think...he's accounting for Mrs. Rouvelier to send out the best men in our field..."

"I'll make up some bullshit excuse that I'm busy," Kanda said, and he gestured to the tall, neat pile of reports he had yet to finish writing up. "Which isn't exactly bullshit since so much crap has been going on lately that I'm drowning in paperwork. Besides, that woman may be Rouvelier's wife, but she shouldn't have any power here."

"Unless he expects that." Link hissed in annoyance. "In which case...Apocryphos is going to do whatever he can to lure out Allen Walker into his trap."

"Desperation?" Robin guessed. "Maybe that's good news for us. If that's what it's coming down to, then I think—"

"If a man like Apocryphos gets desperate, it's _not_ good."

"I'm in agreement with Kanda." Link told the white-haired woman, crossing his arms in troubled thought. "If he begins to think with a devil-may-care attitude, we're, for the lack of a better word, fucked."

"Woah...Link dropped the F-bomb." Robin remarked. "Kanda, you're not allowed to hang around Howard Link anymore. You're tainting his vocabulary."

"You act as though I've never cursed." Link muttered. Though thinking back on it...he seldom did.

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before."

"It's rare," Kanda said as he took one of the reports from the stack. "But it does happen."

"Huh." Robin mused. "What else don't I know of the prim and proper Howard Link?"

"Do not call me that. I'm far from such."

"You're mannerisms say otherwise." Kanda stated, reading over a file. Nothing interesting to him in that one. "Has anyone heard anything from the others?"

"There's been no change," Link informed the man, glad to have the topic of his speech behind them. "Everyone is continuing on with their assignments."

"Good." Kanda said.

"You know, that pile of paperwork could totally begin to rival Komui's office." Robin said.

"Shut up."

(* - *)

The day almost dragged on, being in that weird state where time flowed quick, but still somehow moved slower than a snail's pace. It was within the last stretch of the workday where Kanda had gotten a call. "What?"

 _"Someone's grouchy."_ Tyki's voice huffed, _"I got good news, bad news, and news you may not want to hear."_

Wary, Kanda placed his pen down, "What news would I not want to hear?"

 _"We were duped."_

"...duped."

 _"It goes hand in hand with the bad news which is, the boy and Raku aren't where I was hoping they would be."_ The Portuguese man explained.

"The fuck are you giving me this bullshit in backwards order, you piece of a fucked up shit?!"

 _"Obviously because that's the order you basically asked it in."_ Tyki snidely remarked. _"But, there is a silver lining."_

Kanda huffed angrily and lowered his voice. "What kind of shitty silver lining could you find in this fucked up situation?"

 _"The information I stole about the boy and your father were false. However, the information on 'Mother', was actually quite accurate until recently."_

"...alright, I'll bite. What do you mean 'accurate until recently'?" For whatever reason, Kanda was more than certain that bastard was grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat. "Wipe that shit-eating smirk off your damn face."

 _"How do you know I'm smiling?"_

"Because I hate you," Kanda said, his voice flat. "Now stop screwing around and tell me what you meant."

 _"You are no fun at all."_ Tyki grumbled. _"I'm with the CROW right now, so I suppose I should let them tell you."_

Kanda could hear the phone being passed from one set of hands to another, _"Greetings."_ Tokusa's voice sounded.

"You of all people get the damn phone."

 _"I'm not nearly as bad as Mikk."_ Tokusa chided. _"So, the information on Mother, was it? I had just read the files myself. Scarily organized shit he's got his hands on."_

"Explain."

 _"Getting there, boss. In all seriousness, the information on Mother was only accurate until a few months ago. Back when Allen had been kidnapped."_

"Go on."

 _"From what I'm reading, her last known location was a half-way that was near that old church that's mostly dilapidated by this point. The time before that? Across the way from a not so friendly neighborhood."_

"And?"

 _"Kiredori managed to track Cross to a point, from there we tracked him until we lost his signal."_ That wasn't Tokusa's voice. That time it was Madarao. _"He's a master at knowing when he's being followed, and when he's being tracked, but it looks like we do have a general location of where he was heading this whole time._

"So you can find the Moyashi?"

This time it was a female's voice that replied, _"I hope you don't mind being on speaker, Kanda. But yes, we should be able to find him. With Suman Dark, we'll have the most accurate way to pinpoint Allen's location."_

"I don't care how it's done." He couldn't. Not when his lover was so close. The brat was basically within Kanda's reach. "Just find him."

They had to find Allen. Kanda wanted to see Allen so bad.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Happy new year! (I said that already) What a way to start the year, yeah? :)**

 **As much as I direly need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and if you wanna stay up to date with new chapters as they go live, then follow! Don't forget to check out my Co-author's works if you hadn't yet, and we'll see you guys again on the next installment of...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hana: Phew...I nearly posted chapter 37 instead of this one...-sweat drops-**

 **Allen: ...**

 **Raku: -unamused-**

 **Tyki: Well, she doesn't get much sleep to begin with.**

 **Raku: the fuck are you doing here?**

 **Tyki: For a good reason, I'm sure. Neither author owns D. Gray-man, just the story you've been reading.**

 **Hana: ...enjoy the new chapter~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 36 - +_**

Rouvelier grunted, as the world around him came into focus. Cold, damp...what was this, a dungeon? "Wonderful, my dear Director, you're awake."

The snake that he was jerked up, and only with the sudden movement did he realize his arms were restrained behind his back. "What the...? What is the meaning of all this?!"

Apocryphos closed the book he held in his hand, and placed it on the side table near his seat. "Well, I'm taking care of some personal business. And luring out my sweet angel in the process."

"Let me go this instant!" Rouvelier pulled at the cuffs and winced at how unkind the metal was to his wrists. "That faggot you're after won't show himself for this!"

Apocryphos flinched. Two seconds later, the man smiled, however it did not even come close to reaching his cold eyes. "Do not disrespect my angel."

Rouvelier felt that if he were a lesser man, he would've perhaps pissed himself.

"Besides, _you_ may not be a soul he would come after, but that devil definitely would, if he was sent here to 'save your life'...not that he'll be successful."

The darker-haired man really wished this lunatic would stop it with the symbolic talk and speak like a normal person. "Exactly which devil are you talking about?"

Apocryphos' features screwed with disgust and anger. "That wretched monstrosity that dared to lay hands on the gift He granted me." For the crime of touching _his_ angel, that devil would pay.

"Why do you believe he'll come along if I'm in danger?"

"Your wife loves you quite dearly, my good sir." Apocryphos drawled on, "I left her a little note she was meant to keep to herself. While another was meant for the public."

Rouvelier shifted where he sat slumped against the hard wall behind him, trying to find a position that was at least slightly more comfortable, and he glared at the other man. Knowing how dumb his wife could be, she wouldn't show the first note to anyone and would comply to this psychopath's demands. That would eventually result in the mounting of a failed rescue attempt which could possibly be led by that disrespectful gay Asian.

Damn all those pests...ruining his vision for a perfect world. He only desired a world where things were to be as they _should_. It was a simple enough of an ambition for a man to have, was it not? He certainly believed so.

The main problem was that this chaotic world was filled with countless loathsome beings, case and point being the fanatical, religious nutjob in front of him who was in possession of a rather severe god complex. This made his end goal a difficult one to achieve.

Oh how he loathed it when things proved to be a nuisance or an obstacle for him. Rouvelier needed a plan to get out of his current dilemma. Apocryphos was dangerous. Far more dangerous than Rouvelier had first believed. A mistake he wouldn't make again, should he get out of his predicament alive.

For the first time in his forty-whatever years, the man felt pure icy fear race through his veins.

(* - *)

"Something feels...wrong."

"This again?" Timothy asked in exasperation. "Lala, nothing ain't gonna happen."

"First of all, 'ain't' isn't a word. Second, you just gave a double negative considering the it means 'is not'."

"HEY!"

Neah sighed, and checked his watched. It was already late, so Kanda would be home any minute. "Alright you three. that's quite enough." He said, closing his book, and placing it on the cushion beside him. "My turn for the television, so let me watch the news."

"But the show was getting good!" Timothy complained. "Why should we watch a program that only ever brings bad news, and overhyped storms?"

"Because sometimes, the more intelligent people are able to pick out what is real news, and what is just bull." The only adult muttered. "Now, news."

Although grumbling beneath his breath, Timothy handed the remote over to the only adult in the room.

"Thank you, kindly." Neah sighed, as he changed the channel.

 _"—dan, now, to our breaking news. Director of the FBI, Malcom C. Rouvelier has been reported to have been forcefully taken from his home early this morning, his wife having witnessed his abduction. Currently, she has no words to—"_

"Rouvelier." Neah mused, "Kanda's boss, huh?"

"How can a guy walk around town looking like a dictator that slaughtered millions?" Lero spoke up, looking at the missing person's picture on screen. "It's unnerving, lero."

"You're right to be feeling that way." Neah agreed.

Timothy released a sigh, his uninterested eyes on the screen as the lady on the television explained the situation and whatever else had been let out to the public. "Pops hates the guy. Apparently he's just as bad as he looks."

"I...I hope he doesn't ever get found." Lala muttered, she was shaking a little, and it wasn't missed by Neah, who put a hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched, but relaxed upon seeing it was Allen's uncle.

"Woah, I don't think I ever heard ya say something like that before." Timothy said.

"He'd just... really horrible." Lala looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I mean, wasn't he with that guy who took Allen away?"

"Actually, he wasn't there, the man who was responsible for the physical kidnapping of Allen was basically you're adoptive grandfather." Neah became thoughtful as he said that, "But it was a more corrupt man calling himself Apocryphos who pulled his strings."

"I didn't mean that guy with the moustache was physically there. But they _are_ working together, aren't they?"

"You've got a good point there." Neah sighed. "Let's all agree both men are a danger to society."

"I agree, lero." Lero said.

Lala bobbed her head in a nod. "Me too."

"Me three," Timothy chimed in. "And let's hope this jerk gets what's coming to him."

"Which one?" Lero asked.

"Rouvelier is more a jerk...but Apocryphos is what you would call—"

"A fucking piece of a shit who needs to be put down." The lower octave voice surprised the group, before all eyes found themselves landing on Kanda, removing his shoes at the door. "What? No welcome home?"

"Papa!" Lala eagerly got up, and ran over the Japanese man that was her father, "Welcome home!"

"Hey," Timothy said from the couch.

Neah stood and picked up his book from where he'd set it down. "I guess I'll leave these gremlins to you."

Lero slid off the couch and onto his feet. "We're leaving, lero?"

"Well, the father of these children has come home, so I believe our work is done." Neah explained. "Have a good night, Kanda."

"Hn." Kanda said, stepping aside to let the duo out. Once they were gone, he closed the door behind them, and sighed.

"Tough day?" Lala guessed.

"Is it because that toothbrush guy got adducted?'

"Abducted." Kanda tiredly corrected, "Every idiot in the building was basically running around like headless chickens."

"That would be cool to watch." Timothy looked at his sister. "A chicken running around without a head, not the people at Pop's work," he clarified, because he'd been to Kanda's workplace before and the only fun thing had been watching how his then not-yet-adoptive parents interacted.

Lala's nose scrunched up in distaste. "Wouldn't that be mean? Having no head would be painful."

"Unless the loss of their head was quick, they wouldn't even realize it had happened." Their father said. "In any case, if you haven't eaten yet, then let me know what you want. We can either eat here, or go out."

"We've been cooped up inside all day." Lala said, "I wanna go out!"

"Me too! And we have to bring Timcanpy with us." Timothy said with finality.

Kanda relented, and promptly told the kids to get ready. A change of scenery sounded like a good idea, and real fresh air was more than welcome in his opinion. There was a café near the park, if he recalled correctly...he'd take the kids and Timcanpy there. Kanda's gaze landed on the two pairs of shoes left by the door. "Go grab your socks and shoes."

Timothy grinned and scrambled off the couch, heading in the direction of his room. "Thanks, Pops."

Lala stood and flashed Kanda a smile. "I'll get Timcanpy's leash."

"Then hurry up." That dog had been quiet...no doubt still missing his orginal owner. Kanda couldn't help but wonder if Timcanpy was just putting on a brave face most days. Not that anyone else wasn't, to be frank.

Kanda stole a glance out the window of the living room. Allen was there, somewhere...he felt he was so close...but still out of reach.

. . - * - . .

Cross looked over his shoulder, sighing in annoyance. These assholes were perhaps too persistent for his own liking. That CROW girl wasn't the easiest to lose, but he still managed. Now he had, without a doubt, Apocryphos' goons on his trail. They were _a lot_ harder to shake off than he would've liked. He had texted Mother to be ready to find a new place, should the unrelenting bastards not get off his god forsaken back.

This was getting ridiculous. "Those annoying fucks." He growled.

Cross could always shoot them between the eyes. Claim self-defense, and get off scots free. That's how it worked, right? Perhaps shoot them in the leg...that would make it more believable. If only it were that easy. Shooting those bastards would certainly alert any other gunners that were hiding out somewhere.

Why couldn't everyone just stop stalking him already? They were stupid if they thought he'd let them get so much as a clue as to where he was going.

"Time for a last ditch effort." The red-headed man decided. If this didn't make them lose track of him, then he wasn't exactly sure what would.

And if he couldn't get away, Cross would have to put his visit with his dumb student on hold until his stalkers changed shifts and people with poorer skills in tracking were on his tail.

. . - * - . .

"He's...late, isn't he?" Allen found himself asking, feeling wary as the day had dragged on.

"Last I heard, there had been a few inconveniences." Mother informed the younger. "Though I'm doubtful that's reason enough for his tardiness...

"Maybe he's dead," Raku suggested from the kitchen sink as he set a cup on the drainer.

Allen didn't even consider that a possibility. He propped his chin in one hand and drummed his fingers against the kitchen table with the other. "There's no way to kill that man. Trust me."

"Have you personally tried?" Mother inquired.

"Not...exactly..."

"Then what proof do you have to support the claim?" The elderly woman challenged.

"Other than the fact that a number of skilled people have tried and failed to kill him?" Allen shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I guess I could mention how even though he's drunk enough alcohol to poison his liver ten times over, he's somehow still kicking."

"He's not wrong, Mother." Baba said. "We've seen that guy drink on a bad day too."

"Alright, you pass." Mother relented. "How has the trust thing been going?"

Allen bit the inside of his cheek and looked down. "It's..."

"Slow," Raku finished for the boy, moving closer and sitting at one of the free chairs.

That was an understatement. The second Allen had felt arms around him and heard the sound of a person breathing so close to his ear, he'd freaked out. He'd reflexively pushed Raku away, and the man had slammed into a wall as a result. Raku had been grouchy for a while after that, but Allen guessed he'd gotten over it already.

On the other hand...it was his lover's father. Who knew what he was really thinking...right?

"Would you drop the suspicious stare you got going on?" Raku hissed. "It's pissing me off."

"You're Yu's father...I think I have the right to be a little suspicious."

"Kid, if I were planning anything for the stunt earlier, I'd have done something sooner."

Allen slowly nodded, realizing the truth of those words. If this man was anything like his son and was after him, Allen would have figured it out ages ago. Yu hadn't even known him for half a minute and the man had molested him.

"I'm getting you used to human contact, remember?" Raku rolled his eyes, finding it stupid that he had to explain himself to this brat. "When this is over, you don't want to have the same reaction you did with me when he tries to hug you, do you?"

"No," Allen mumbled. He clasped his hands and moved them to his lap.

"Besides," Raku continued, a distinct note of disgust appearing in his voice, "going after you would be gross. You look like a middle schooler." Why his son had gone after a child was beyond him. "Not to mention, I'm in love with someone else."

"I do not look like a middle-schooler!" Allen argued.

"I dunno, Allen," Baba mused, "You do have a pretty youthful face. I wouldn't be surprised if all this time you were just super young than what you really are."

"I'm twenty!"

Mother's smile betrayed her teasing intent, as did the twinkle in her eye. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were lying."

Allen was ready to punch someone. Anyone. Preferably Raku. "I. Am. _Twenty_." Why did people always poke fun at his appearance like this? His height was average for a male his age. And he's seen many men both older and shorter than him before. So was the problem actually his face? Was that why Yu had always called him 'Moyashi' or 'brat' and treated him like a kid at times?

Actually...that would also mean the nickname of 'mama Allen' was also... "GAH! HELL NO! NO, NO! NO!"

"The hell is up with you this time?" Raku asked, having scooched his seat in order to avoid flailing arms. "You make it sound like you just realized something stupid on your part."

"If anyone is girly looking it's Yu-fucking-Kanda! Not me!"

Silence ensued, though it was quickly broken by a weird snort-cough-chuckle combination. The culprit of the noise being Raku. Wait, Raku was laughing?! Was the world about to end?

Allen's eyes, although his body was frozen in shock, darted from Raku to Mother, and then back again. Did Raku think it funny that his son looked more like a daughter? Was that what this was about?

"What's...so funny, exactly?" Allen dared himself to ask. He was also tempted to place a hand on the older man's forehead just to make sure he wasn't feeling sick.

Raku shook his head and quietened down, but there was still a smirk sitting on his lips. "It's nothing."

"Sure as hell didn't sound like nothing." Allen deadpanned.

"Then, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Raku said, his grin still in place, "Though, I would _love_ to see you say my son looks like a woman to his face. I'm sure someone is getting a kick out of that."

"...huh?" Allen only found himself further confused. "And I'm not suicidal."

Sure, Allen had told Yu that the man was beautiful before, but going so far as to tell his ex-fiancé that he looked rather feminine was... Well... If he'd done that, Allen would have ended up tied to the bed while his ex-lover repeatedly proved to him who wore the pants in their relationship.

The more he thought of it, the more he realized what most of the people in the room were implying. "I'M NOT FEMININE!"

"Could've fooled me." Mother laughed. "It is obvious you're the one that gets it."

"H-HEY!" Allen could've sworn his face was about to exploded. "Why me?"

"Because you're easy to tease?" Baba supplied.

The otherwise teasing atmosphere was gone when Mother's phone began to ring. "Strange, that one shouldn't work in the slightest." Once Mother had commented on the phone all sets of eyes went to the device hanging on the wall. The elderly woman got up, and hobbled over to the resounding mechanism on the wall. She answered the call, "Hello?"

Allen looked to Baba questioningly, but the tall man could only shrug. "We really didn't think it was a working phone." He answered softly, "So we never use it."

"Never use it." Raku muttered, before quietly getting up, and heading towards the front of the small house.

"I have a bad feeling..." Allen found himself murmuring.

He too stood, torn between following Raku, who was practically his bodyguard, and going to a room that allowed for quicker access of the house's escape routes. Allen was on edge because a phone that never rung had done so and, as a result, Raku was most likely pulling back the curtains to check if there was anyone outside.

The boy took a deep breath and tried to ignore the thought of who, if anyone, was out there. He'd be sick if that bastard found him. His hands trembled, so he clenched them into fists and looked at Mother to see if she knew who was on the other end.

"Hello? Who the hell is this? If this is some prank, I can assure you right now I am not laughing."

"Mother...what's going on?"

"Answer me this instant!" Whoever was on the other end, wasn't talking.

Allen didn't move in fear that doing so would shatter the charade of peace he'd been living. If anything happened, he wouldn't be able to stay here. He'd be running again. As much as he disliked the man, Allen really wanted Raku back in the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Raku's voice sounded from the other room.

"Put that damn thing away, I'm harmless." A new, but very familiar voice sounds. Silver eyes became wide and he rushed towards the other room. "Seriously, I'm—"

"Tyki?!"

The ex-NOAH looks up, and grins when he sees Allen. "Long time no see, boy. I hope you don't mind me intruding."

"...you know this guy, kid?" Raku warily asked.

"I do...but...I don't understand, how did you find me?"

"How about this, tell your fiancé's old man to not shoot me, and I'll explain."

He didn't realize it before, but Raku did have a gun pointed at Tyki's head. "I can tell him not to shoot you," Allen said, hiding how the sudden drop of adrenaline in his veins had left him tired. "But seeing you with a gun to your head is pleasing."

"Don't forget who saved your ass when you got shot back then." Tyki dryly told the younger male, "If not for me, you would've bled to death, and then where would we be?"

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" Allen inquired, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"That I saved your butt from dying in an alley all the while one of your friends were hanging around unsure of what she should be doing? Then perhaps."

"Am I shooting this sonnova bitch, or what?" Raku asked, his own annoyance growing rapidly.

"No," Allen grumbled, wishing he could have said _yes_.

A relieved smile found Tyki's lips. "Good. I wasn't pleased at the prospect of being shot again."

Allen crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"So I've been told, boy." Tyki stated, "Now, how about we talk business?"

"Business...?"

"You know, your fiancé is looking for you. Hell, everyone is."

"...I thought it was ex-fiancé..."

Tyki snorted, whilst Raku reluctantly put away his firearm. "The day he calls you ex, is the day he admits everything between the two of you is over."

"As sweet a reunion as this is," Mother's raspy voice was urgent, and instantly all the others in the room stood to attention at the return of the somber atmosphere, "We need to leave."

Silver eyes widened, "W-why? What's going on?"

"I just received a text from Cross. He has a few trackers on his tail, and it appears my location has been jeopardized."

Allen uncrossed his arms and glared at Tyki. "How'd you find us?"

While Allen spoke, Raku stormed off to shove their necessities into a bag. They would need clothes, and Raku wanted to make sure his firearms and ammo weren't left behind.

"I was pretending to be one of that...guy's goons."

Allen visibly paled. "Th-that doesn't answer my question..."

"It does when I say I found information on your whereabouts up until a few months prior where that trail had apparently gone cold...however."

"You should considering telling him things when there's time for it." Mother scolded.

"Alrighty then." Tyki moved past Allen and Mother to the kitchen. He might as well grab as snack before they left. "Let's pack up and take this conversation elsewhere."

Shooting Mother an apologetic glance, because he was _really_ sorry that he knew this idiot, Allen followed Tyki. Mother shook her head and smiled wryly. Then she and Baba left to quickly pack their own belongings.

"Your lover-boy has had an even shorter temper since you left," Tyki said as he opened the fridge to have a poke around. He paused to shoot the boy a wink. "This dry spell has left him especially snappy. You should go back soon."

Allen pursed his lips and averted his gaze. His heart gave a painful squeeze. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Tyki grabbed a cling-wrap-sealed bowl that seemed to be filled with pieces of crab. "Because someone else fucked you up the ass?"

Allen looked at Tyki with horror in his eyes and fear in his gut. Why was he always being reminded of what happened? Why couldn't people just let him forget already?

Tyki removed the cling-wrap and nibbled on a piece of crab. "Really though. You need to go back." That look had been more than enough for Tyki to know what kind of state the kid was in. "It would do you good." Allen needed healing, and what better place than with that asshole lover of his and those children? Speaking of children... the Brit didn't know that he was a dad now...

Before Allen could speak, Raku returned with a bag over his shoulder and two more in each hand. "I threw your clothes and toiletries in."

Allen nodded his thanks, and looked between Tyki and Raku. "I...I can't go back...not yet..."

"Boy, I hate to be the bearer of bad news—"

"You _are_ bad news." Raku scowled.

"—but I fear for everyone's life being put into jeopardy by Mr. Kitchen Knife. The fact is, Apocryphos had files on you, that guy, and even Mother."

" _What_." It was in moments like that where Allen could swear he was dealing with his BaKanda in that moment. Though...on the other hand, his attitude came from Okagi...? Which Raku had also picked up on...? Thinking about it was honestly making poor Allen's head hurt. He'd sort out that old information later, when he had time.

"Mother, thank you for all you've done." Allen said, bowing in respect, "I really appreciate you letting us stay here."

"You only have so much time." Mother warned. "You best be going now. Baba and I have a place we can go, no one would expect such a place for a half-way house to be."

"Sorry for the trouble we caused." Raku bowed his head, before turning on his heal. "Kid, let's go."

"Um..." Allen looked questioningly at Tyki.

"I'll tag along. After all, there's much you need to know."

"Alright. I..." Allen hesitated and took a step in the direction his guard had gone. "I want to know what's happened." When he finished speaking, Allen hurried after Raku to take one of the bags from the man, before slinging it over his shoulder.

Tyki waved his farewell to Mother and then continued to snack on his crab while following after the boy. How hectic. He didn't even have time to sit down.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **-pats off the nonexistent dust off her hands- I'll just leave this chapter here for y'all~**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I may need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Check the favorite box to show this story some love, and while you're at it, check the follow box so you can read a new chapter once it goes live! Check out my co-author's works if you wanna, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hana: New chapter is new~**

 **Allen: So we see?**

 **Raku: You gonna stall, or you gonna let 'em read this thing?**

 **Hana: Now, now, they totally can skip over this whole skit of ours. So it doesn't really matter if we're stalling or not. Which, we're not. I just like talking to everyone here. -shrugs-**

 **Kanda: Che. Neither author owns D. Gray-man. Sure as hell wouldn't be writing this shit if they did.**

 **Hana: Rude. Well, enjoy the new chapter, everyone!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 37 - +_**

Kanda was...for the lack of a better term, aggravated at the woman who was all but throwing herself at him in a desperate plea to help her out. "No."

"Please, he's my husband! And above all your boss, right? You should do what's right, shouldn't you?"

"Lady, I don't have to do squat for that egotistical trash bag of shit." Kanda hissed out. "You should accept he might as well be dead if Apocryphos got involved with his...abduction." Not to mention, that dick wanted to somehow wipe all those not in his perfect world's image clear out of existence...how the fuck did he get past the psychological exams? And why was he only wondering that now of all times? God dammit.

"I have a ransom note! Please!"

Gods, he would never understand women...but at least Kanda knew for sure what that other asshole was trying to do. Use Rouvelier to lure him out, and then use him to lure Moyashi out. Like hell he'd give that sick sonnova bitch a chance at that. Not on his terms. If anything, they would be on Kanda's terms, and preferably, Kanda's own turf where he would have the home team advantage.

" _Please_! You have to! Save him!" She begged, gripping and pulling on Kanda's sleeve when he scowled and tried to move around her.

Kanda gritted his teeth and yanked his arm away from the frantic woman. There was no way he'd help. Even if Rouvelier was going to be killed. That fucker had worked with the man who'd taken Kanda's lover and who had killed countless people since his untimely release from prison.

"Tell me something." Kanda darkly began to implore, "Do you _really_ know your husband like you think you do?"

The wife of the director blinked, her grip on the Japanese male's jacket sleeve loosening, "Huh? Whatever could you mean by that?"

Kanda shook his head and snorted. How could this woman be so oblivious? "That man is a homophobic asshole who collaborated with a known murderer." He looked the stupid woman in the eye to make sure she understood the weight of his words. "And that murderer is the one who took your dumbass husband."

Besides, even if Kanda wanted to — which he didn't — he doubted he's be able to find Rouvelier in time. Kanda had assembled a whole team of people to find Allen and yet they'd been at this for months. Allen was only alive because Apocryphos didn't want him dead.

"Now, if you excuse me, my kids are waiting for me at home." He had only stepped out of the office building when the woman had come almost out of nowhere in order to confront him. The FBI agent had zero patience by that point, and the string that was fraying at best had become close to snapping.

To be perfectly fucking honest, Kanda was questioning even paying for Mikk's bail at this point.

"How could you care so little of one man?"

"I already told you why." Kanda impatiently hissed, "He's a homophobic piece of shit with no regards to those around him. He's the main reason _my fiancé_ is currently MIA, and I'll be damned if the source ever fucking comes out of this shithole we're in unscathed."

"Please," she whispered again, her hands trembling. She needed his help. He _had_ to find her husband.

Kanda coldly looked away and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "I don't care what happens to him. Now leave me alone."

Why the hell was this woman so blind to what was going on around her? How did that man even treat his own wife? Surely not the same as he apparently treated those who worked under him. That's what he was pretty sure most would believe, but on the other hand, such a thought didn't seem to fit. He wouldn't be surprised if that guy would throw this person under the bus if things came down to it.

He left with the woman crying, and calling him names that made most of Allen's seem more mature, if that were a thing.

(* - *)

"Jeez, Mrs. Rouvelier is rather desperate...I almost feel bad for her." Robin said, as she scratched the back of her head.

Link nodded, though he wasn't sure who really deserved the pity. Kanda for having to deal with the woman, or the woman who didn't know anything. "I know I've seen her around the building in recent days, but I doubted she was going to do anything...perhaps she had gotten desperate."

Robin hummed and nodded. "Good thing the tears don't work on Kanda."

"Tears do work," Link said with a glance at his co-worker, "but only if they're from the right people. Like Allen. Or the children."

"Touché." Robin muttered. "Let's get back to work before she decides to have us help her out."

"I'm doubtful she'd ask of you, but I know I would be next on her list."

"Then you should run," Robin remarked, and then hurried back into the building to avoid the teary-eyed woman who'd spotted them.

Link bit back a curse and quickly followed the white-haired young lady. He had enough on his plate and didn't want to deal with Mrs. Rouvelier on top of everything else.

. . - * - . .

"You know, I believe you do what you do just for the sole purpose of making our jobs harder." Wisely deduced, eying the people currently on his porch.

Tyki grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "And look, I still managed to find who we were looking for, and extra."

"Extra he says.." Raku muttered. "The fuck are we?"

"Let's just call it my previous home, and leave it at that." Allen sighed. "To think, I'd end up here again... _again_."

Wisely looked to Tyki with a pointed stare, "You're aware that two others live here."

"Oh? They're still here? Well, at least the Boy won't be bored."

Allen groaned. "Can we go somewhere else? Anywhere else?"

"I made sure no one was following us the whole trip here." Tyki said. "If you want a safe place, where else than here? No one would really expect it. Kanda didn't expect it before, now did he?"

Allen really hated it when Tyki of all people made sense. On the other hand, if it were the twins that made sense, then he would be very concerned.

Allen eyed the house with distaste before sighing and adjusting the strap of his bag. "Fine," huffed. reluctantly moving past Wisely and into the house. He wasn't even inside for ten seconds and the twins spotted him.

"It's Allen!" Devit cried, and scrambled over the couch with a grin.

Jasdero giggled and followed his brother's poor example by climbing the couch and making his way over to Allen. "Allen~ Hee Hee!"

"God dammit, I just cleaned that couch you're dirtying!" Wisely scolded the twins.

"Don't care!" Devit grinned. "Where were ya this whole time Allen?"

"Yeah! Where!" Jasdero echoed.

Raku stood back from the reunion, watching with narrowed eyes and distaste. The NOAH twins were complete idiots.

"Here and there," Allen said with a shrug. He didn't exactly want to get into the nitty gritty details of the past several months. They weren't the best days of his life and he'd prefer to forget all about them if possible. Not that he could forget. Most of it was etched into his brain and body.

"Might I have a word, Kitchen Knife Sr.?" Tyki was already heading into the kitchen. Sighing to himself, Raku reluctantly followed. "I did bring him here because of those two idiots." The Portuguese male said, leaning comfortably against the counter.

"And what would those two idiots with only half a brain be useful for?"

"You said so yourself on the trip here. You're trying to get the boy to not shy away from touch after what happened."

"Oh hell no."

"Devit and Jasdero and harmless for the most part. But they are those people who like to ignore the warning signs...that or they really don't recognize them." Both took a quick glance into the living room, where Jasdero was already cackling and giving Allen a noogie. The youngest in the blonde-haired twin's grasp was scolding him, though neither twin seemed like they were going to stop their antics. "I suppose now you want to know how I managed to find your exact location?"

Their attention back on each other, Raku solemnly nodded.

"I was working undercover, where I found a few files Apocryphos hadn't seen. I suppose he was a little busy, but let's spare ourselves any details we wish to not think about."

Raku's expression hardened, his eyes darkening and his lips thinning as he pressed them together in a line. It was good that they'd got out when they did.

He returned his gaze to the boy he was supposed to be protecting, and he noticed the other white-haired young man staring worriedly at his son's ex-fiancé. As if knowing he was being watched, the young man turned to look at Raku.

"Wisely and Allen are kind of close," Tyki said when neither Raku nor Wisely looked away. "I should probably tell you that Wisely has an implant that lets him read thoughts. If you want to hide anything, try your best not to think when he's around."

"An implant?" Raku turned his attention back to the other man in the room, "How exactly does that work?"

Tyki only shrugged. "I'm afraid the whole tech talk isn't exactly my forte."

Raku felt Wisely's stare become a glare, and when their gazes met, Raku knew they wouldn't get along. "He doesn't like me."

"You _are_ the one who took Allen in the first place. I'd imagine he hates your guts," Tyki said, his tone nonchalant as he took his dwindling pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and moved towards the door. He couldn't smoke inside of he'd get yelled at again. "I'm far from being his favorite person in the world myself."

"You were both NOAH."

"I did some unmentionable stuff in the past." Tyki admitted, "I'm going to have a smoke. I think our resident mind reader might want a word or four with you."

When Tyki left, Wisely chose to finally come closer. He hadn't missed anything. As soon as Wisely had opened the front door and Allen looked into his eyes, for a few shorts seconds, Wisely had felt fear and dread, and had seen a scene inside of that mind that made him want to vomit up his last meal. Even now he could hear Allen's uneasy thoughts as the twins messed with him.

"So, you're Raku Kanda." Wisely monotonously dictated. "I would say it's a pleasure, but given the circumstances..."

"You don't need to say anything, I get the gist of what it'll be anyway." Raku muttered. "Chances are, I've heard it all before."

Wisely's eyes narrowed and turned cold. "I suppose you would have." He really wanted to throat-punch the man, but he had to act rationally. He might not be able to land a hit on Raku anyway. Besides, he didn't know if violence was one of Allen's newly-acquired triggers.

"Compared to when he started out, he would've otherwise lashed out when someone so much as tapped him on the shoulder." Raku said, glancing at Allen. The twins were still tormenting the poor kid, but neither were relenting on their teasing.

"They're idiots." Wisely said.

"So I've noticed."

"Those two have always been like that." Wisely focused on breathing calmly and keeping the hostility out of his tone. His only solace was the knowledge that this man would be close to dead if his son were here.

"You don't have to try being civil. I know it's killing you to do that."

"I'm doing it for his sake." Wisely hissed. "If not for you, he and Yu Kanda would've been together and—" He quickly cut himself off, he doubted telling Raku about Lala and Timothy would bode well for him.

"And?"

"And Timcanpy, his Rottweiler." He quickly amended.

Raku thought over that and nodded approvingly. "Yu always did like dogs. He'd be pleased to have one now."

How was it this man before him could talk as though nothing was wrong with him? Wisely found himself wondering.

Did he not know he was crazy? Or did he know and had lived with it for so long that dealing with it was easy?

Either way, it unnerved him. "So...tell me, Raku Kanda. What have you been up to in recent events?"

Black eyes hardened, and for a brief moment Wisely could've sworn he saw something he shouldn't have. He took a half step back, the sheer malevolence within that moment catching him by surprise. It was gone as quickly as it had come.

The event didn't go unnoticed by the trio in the other room. Twin sets of NOAH gold eyes and frightened silver were immediately on the duo in the kitchen.

Allen quickly came over to dismantle anything before it really had the chance to start, gently grabbing his friend by the arm and offering up a shaky smile. "We haven't had the chance to catch up yet."

Wisely didn't smile back. "Then let's go somewhere quieter." And away from Raku.

"Y-Yeah..."

"We'll go to your old room." Wisely decided. He allowed Allen to lead the way, but didn't follow without sending a warning glare towards Raku.

Once the duo left, Raku sighed. "God fucking dammit."

(* - *)

"Well, it's been a while." Wisely said, leaning against the wall where Cross once shot. "I won't ask how you've been, that would be rather moot."

"Yeah..." Allen looked at the room's only window and rubbed the back of his neck. "What about you? What's been happening since I... left?"

"Everyone has been searching for you for months now."

"Th-they have been?" A small hint of hope had sparked in the silver eyes.

"Still are." The ex-NOAH said. A part of him truly wanted to see Allen's reaction when he finally got wind that he was the father of those two kids...but that was meant to be a surprise for when he would finally return home with Yu Kanda. Not that he wouldn't see to getting the younger to think for himself of going sooner rather than later. "But now that you're here, I do need to ask. Do you plan on going back sooner?"

"Huh? Back...?"

"Back home," Wisely clarified. "To that pervert and your dog."

"OH! Poor Tim, he must be worried sick!" That reaction was actually quite comical to the mind-reading male. "What's so funny?"

"You worry more of Timcanpy than your fiancé?"

"He's a good boy. A big puppy, really."

"Tim or Kanda?"

"Which Kanda?"

"To think, you can already come up with snarky remarks..." Wisely said with an amused grin. "I'm already feeling like a proud parent, somehow."

"Thanks, Dad." Allen too managed to crack a grin. Wisely was the kind of person who was fun and made him feel relaxed. "And both Tim and Yu are dogs. Just different kinds."

Wisely laughed and shook his head, his heart warmed by the quick thought that had just passed through his friend's head. "His mind is still full of you. There's less disgusting stuff in there than there used to be." His smile faded. "He really wants you back."

"...but I can't...go back..." The younger meekly said, "I'm too damaged to really be able to be with him..."

"It sounds like you've given up."

"Given...? Of course I haven't given up!" Allen was appalled to have been referred to as a quitter. He was anything but!

"If you haven't, then why aren't you being that stubborn brat I know, and fight tooth and nail to get back?" Wisely half scolded. "The fact Mikk of all people managed to even find you, and bring you here, that's a miracle in its own right, and by the way, Kanda is quite pissed off at him."

"When isn't he pissed with anyone?"

"True. Now give me an answer for the first part of my question."

"I'm trying to get better," Allen answered, his tone of voice defensive. "Raku and I have been working to get me used to physical contact again."

"You nearly took out his arm, it looks like."

"...that was an accident." _Sort of._

"Sort of?" Wisely asked, his grin quickly returning. "Well, I understand. I want to maim him a little too."

"I've missed this..." Allen shyly admitted. "Being with people I know. It's nice."

"You haven't been around any one of us in months. It sounds to me that your desire to be with loved ones is rather strong after what you've been through. Espeically when you need them most."

"I know." Allen's gaze returned to the window, and he shrugged. "It's just... I'm not... ready... to meet everyone yet."

"You seem okay enough with me. And even the twins to an extent." Wisely pointed out. "Are you sure it's you who's not ready, or are you just afraid to try?"

Allen's expression turned pained. "That's not... I... I don't want Yu to try something... What if I hit him? What if I vomit? What if he sees me break down?" His heavy heart throbbed. "What if everyone sees me break down?"

"I was under the impression that Kanda had seen you at your worse before." Wisely said with the quirk of his brow, "Or is this far more worse than that incident?"

"Worse." Allen meekly admitted.

Yes, Allen had slipped up before by reverting into the doll-like emotionless state that helped him through killing, or the crying child afraid of the Millennium Earl's wrath. Yu had worked with him and helped to make him better. Logically, Allen knew that Yu could help him again. He knew Yu would happily lend a hand. However, showing Yu this side of him was... Well... Allen didn't want to see the pain in Yu's eyes. Or the pity. He didn't want to wake up screaming again and have to make Yu calm him down.

Yu had a job. He needed to focus on that and his happiness instead of Allen and his problems.

"Your pity party needs to stop." Wisely almost growled out. "Honestly, do you not know that man at all?"

"I do know him." Allen knew the man well enough to know that Kanda would drop everything for him. He didn't want that, but at the same time he kinda did. And that made him feel guilty.

"You literally have no reason to feel guilty about what you're feeling."

"Stop reading my thoughts like that."

"You know perfectly well I cannot control it. So deal with it."

"Mm." Allen scratched his forehead and dropped his gaze. "It's just... he has a life. I don't want that put on hold for me."

"I can't believe how cheesy I'm about to sound." Wisely grumbled, "Allen Walker, you _are_ his life. You're the only thing on his mind day in and day out. Trust me, I would know. Do you think he'd just put that on hold? Hell no. Yu Kanda never gave up hope that he would find you again. There were instances he came close, dammit. He came so close, apparently _just_ missing you."

"We...w-we just missed each other...? When?"

"Link said it was at the home your fiancé and his fathers used to live in."

"What?" If felt like ages since Allen had been to that place with the popcorn ceiling and miso soup. "You mean... Was he really that close?"

" _Yes_ , god dammit." The mind-reader said in an exasperated tone. "I heard he even sniffed the sheets you were sleeping on."

Allen's face became all sorts of shades of red. "Th-that pervert!"

Embarrassment flooded through him, but the worst part was that, if anything, that weird fact of information made him feel a little bit hot. Still, after all these months, it was good to know that Yu hadn't changed.

"Don't get aroused now." Wisely found himself whining.

"H-huh? I-I'm not!"

Wisely gave a short bark of laughter and shook his head. "You call him a pervert, but you're just as bad." He enjoyed the indignant expression that statement got him. What would be even more interesting though was what came next. "I have seen what he's done to you through both of your thoughts. If you agreed to marry him even after all that, you're just as lewd as he is."

Allen's cheeks burned, and he hoped he'd combust from the heat. Like, right then and there so he wouldn't have to listen to this.

"Besides," Wisely mumbled, turning away and scratching his cheek, "I remember your head being filled with a lot of weird fantasies back then. You should be happy that you found someone so readily able to satisfy all your... kinks and fetishes."

"Now hold on," Allen said in protest, wanting to salvage at least some of his ruined reputation. There was no way he was going to let Wisely keep thinking that he was as inherently immoral as Yu. "I wouldn't have become like this if he hadn't corrupted me in the first place! And I only did most of that stuff for him because he likes it!"

" _You_ like it too."

"Tha-! That's b-becau-" Allen spluttered, only to be interrupted by his friend, who groaned and dragged a hand down his grimacing face.

Wisely recalled even reason that stupid couple had given for their tardiness and every post-birthday memory that made him want to drown in bleach. "So you don't like elevator sex and roleplaying?" He let his hand fall to his side and stared at Allen with eyebrows raised. "Allen, I know you both. He's a pervert. You're a pervert. End of discussion."

"I'm not a pervert!" He could deny it, but even his resolution was beginning to weaken.

"And _I'm_ pretty sure Yu Kanda has about a dozen home videos that prove otherwise," Wisely countered almost immediately.

It was then that Allen remembered the videos. The sex tapes. The kinky-sexy-DVDs that showed him being fucked every different way on every surface of their apartment. "Shit." Wisely's claim was difficult to deny with those things in the picture. Those stupid videos he had yet to watch, but Yu... had complete access to. Damn, what if Yu had watched them while he was away?

"He has. All of them. Over and over," Wisely said, him being the poor schmuck who'd wanted to claw at his head in an attempt to get those images out.

"Oh my god." Allen groaned, sinking to floor, wishing it would just swallow him whole. "Why me? Why the hell me?"

"Because you're the unlucky kid with the rottenest luck in the world." Wisely easily answered. "Even now, I can see it in your thoughts. Your desire, your fears, your uncertainties. Though your longing to be with him is rather strong ."

"Please stop it."

"You know, I think the issue is, you do desire desperately to return to your kinky fiancé's side. You miss the touch, torture, and ecstasy he brought into your world, am I incorrect?"

He so very much wanted to deny it. Wanted to lie and say Wisely was crazy for believing such things. But with the cold hard truth already on the table, there wasn't anything he could deny, nor was there anything he could do to salvage what little dignity — if any — that he had left. Why did it feel like he was in one of Wisely's mind games?

...because he was. Allen glowered in pout. "What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing anything." The golden-eyed male said with a knowing smirk, "I'm only stating what's true. After all, lying isn't exactly my policy, now is it?"

Again, Allen wanted to argue, but as he thought back on it, Wisely never actually _lied_ to him. The man was just a manipulative asshole.

"That's a rude way to think of me."

"Then ignore my thoughts or whatever!"

The other only snorted in response. "But then I would miss out on the interesting chaos in your mind right now."

"Stop it!" Allen cried, clutching his head and trying to clear his mind. "Stop looking!"

"I'm not saying you _only_ like the lewd stuff. I know you like TV nights and dates too, but I also know, although I hated learning this, that you're a big fan of anything that guy wants to try. Crossdressing. Doing it in public. Doing it in the car. You even got over your fear of being whipped. And the number of times you've been tied up... Jesus." Wisely hoped that this reminder would make him more open to the idea of returning. Happiness was waiting for Allen in the form of a pervert and two kids.

On the floor, Allen looked at his wrists and rubbed them against his trousers. He wasn't keen on being tied up anymore. Although they were faint, he could still see the scars on his right wrist.

"Okay, so maybe no bondage," Wisely said, and crouched down to gently stop his friend, "but there's tons of other stuff to do. I bet you're missing his cooking."

Allen... did miss the feasts his ex could whip up. He missed how great he felt waking up in the morning to see Yu's sleeping face. He missed trying to sneak out of bed and having his plan's foiled when the strong arm of his grouchy, half-asleep partner would catch him and secured him to Yu's body. Hell, he even missed that one time Yu had been having a dirty dream, pressed his hard rod against Allen's butt, had moaned really sexily into Allen's ear, and then teased Allen the next morning for how drenched his boxers were.

However, there was a big problem with going back. "I don't want him to touch me." Allen's expression crumpled, and his eyes filled with distress. "I mean, I do, but I really don't." He liked the dirty stuff, but he couldn't do that right now. Maybe he could handle a kiss here and there, and some light groping if he tried hard enough... What if Yu wanted more? If he wanted what Allen wasn't ready to give?

"Then he'll have to deal with it." Wisely held Allen's right hand and offered up an encouraging smile. "Which he will do because he loves you."

"...are you sure?"

"Very."

Allen was aware that Yu was patient when he had to be. Part of him knew that his ex would wait. Sure, Yu _had_ pressured him into stuff before, but that was because Allen had stubbornly resisted stepping into the embarrassing world of adult matters and needed a bit of a push. Whenever Allen was hurt or panicking during one of their sessions beneath the sheets, Yu would back off and make sure he was alright first. So yes, he could see the man waiting for him.

"I feel that if you want to fully heal, going back to him would be your best shot."

Allen looked at the other male, before nodding. "I...I guess you would be right...b-but I'm not ready!"

"I never said you had to do it now. Just sooner rather than later."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **What a familiar place to end up... (Owo)/**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, guys! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show this work some love by favoriting, and if you wanna stay up to date with new chapters, then ticking the follow option is your best friend~! Be sure to check out my Co-author's works if you haven't already, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Cross: Who the hell would've thought Sachiko could have an attitude.**

 **Hana/Sachiko: Pay attention to those around you, and you might actually learn these things.**

 **Hana: ...jinx! you owe me a soda!**

 **Sachiko: Do not, cho!**

 **Lavi: Chomesuke is lively as ever...**

 **Lenalee: Mmhm. Neither XavierForest or Hanashi own D. Gray-man. Just the story you are all reading. Enjoy!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 38 - +_**

Cross allowed himself to sigh in relief when he finally made it to his temporary residence. Getting rid of those psycho creeps hadn't been easy, but at least he somehow managed. This was getting too dangerous, and he didn't doubt for a moment even more dangers were on the way.

"Look who finally came back, cho." Sachiko muttered having just opened her door for the red-headed male. "The hell were you even up to these last few weeks?"

"Nothing you should worry about." Cross said, before entering, and making himself comfortable on the living room couch. "Just the usual bullshit."

"So you say."

Cross propped his booted feet up on the coffee table and earned a glare from Sachiko in the process. "I _do_ say."

"Cho...I swear to god, I'll strangle you if you don't remove those mud-caked boots from my table!"

The womanizing man sighed in annoyance, and removed his feet from the table. "Happy?"

"I would be if you weren't freeloading and taking up my couch."

"Do you know how many women would kill to have me on their couch?" Cross asked, and smirked that devilish smirk that always made women throw themselves into his bed.

"Zero?"

"Ouch." Cross swore, he could actually feel the pain his ego was in. "That's not pleasant."

"Sorry for not being into men." Sachiko shrugged, obviously unapologetic.

"Since when were you—?"

"I never hid it." The Japanese woman pointed out, "But it never came up, cho."

In hindsight, Cross realized, hardly any woman could resist his charms...he should've put two and two together when he was brushed off the first three times he ever flirted with that woman. "Boy, do I know I how to pick 'em these days."

"Hurry up and get your own place, cho."

"Why would I do that when I have this place?"

Sachiko adjusted her stance, crossing her arms and scowling at the idiot on her couch. "This is my place, cho. If you want to stay, cho, at least pay half the rent."

"You're serious."

Sachiko nodded, her unamused expression never leaving her face. "Very. Now cough up the cash if you're staying. Working as a barista doesn't always pay enough for this place...much less with you here."

If Cross had the money, he would have given it, albeit grudgingly. He'd spent every last cent of his pay on wine. "Wait until I get paid."

"Wonderful, cho~!" Sachiko chimed, "Be sure you pay off your half of rent before you do anything else that qualifies as dumb."

"Tch." _Women. I can't live without 'em...sure as hell shouldn't be living with this one._ "Fine then. Killjoy."

A smile danced on Sachiko's lips. "I don't care what you call me so long as you pay up."

And here he thought Allen was a pain in the neck with money.

. . - * - . .

"Hey, gramps...you look...exhausted." Lavi noted as he came downstairs to the storefront. "Didn't ya sleep at all?"

"Of course I did, you imbecile!" Bookman reprimanded his grandson, "Unlike you, I tend to wake early to get work done."

"Seeing my brilliant face so early in the morning would blind your tired eyes!" Lavi winked, but it looked more like an exaggerated blink. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." The elderly man stated, before looking to his grandson with a critical eye, "You on the other hand..."

"Oh, c'mon, Gramps." Lavi pouted. "Let that one go already!"

"I doubt I will. After all, my memory is a steal trap." Bookman looked to Lavi knowingly. "Neither one of us would quote, unquote, 'let it go'."

"How can you be so cruel to someone so fabulous?"

Bookman let out a deep sigh, his shoulders slumping ever-so-slightly. "How can talking to you be so draining?"

"Because it's a gift~" Lavi preened. "Seriously though, what are you working on? We need to open up shop pretty soon."

"Finances." Bookman grumbled, stepping to the side to show the old worn book the man used to keep track of money and spending.

"We in the green?" Lavi playfully asked, barely sparing the book a glance.

"Of course we are, you idiot." Bookman muttered, "If we were not, we wouldn't be living upstairs in this building."

"Touché." Lavi said with an embarrassed chuckle. "I'll...go set up the display!"

"Don't break anything!"

"Can't promise anything!" Lavi's smile was playful and wide. "I've only got one eye, so my vision ain't what it used to be!"

"I'm serious! We have priceless artifacts to sell!"

Lavi's expression became one of faux horror and his hand flew to his chest. Internally, he was pleased with how quickly he'd reacted. "You're planning to sell me?"

" _Lavi_..." The elderly man growled.

"Okay, okay, not a joking matter, sorry..."

"Go." Bookman threw a hand in the direction of the shop. "Work."

"Jeez...cranky old panda..." Lavi muttered, only to wince when something was thrown at his head. "OW!"

"Next time, I'll throw something harder at that thick skull of yours!"

"How about you throw your stone heart!" Lavi yelled while backing away. A moving target was harder to hit than a stationary one.

"Don't try my patience, you incompetent—"

A soft clearing of a female's throat alerted the duo that someone was with them. Lenalee waved awkwardly, the moment three eyes were on her. "Is this a bad time?"

"Lena? What brings you here...and how are you here before we opened up shop?" Lavi was confused, and very eager to know the answers to his raging curiosity.

"If you were actually awake, you would know Miss Lee volunteered to help around the shop."

"You did?" Lavi moved closer to Lenalee and further away from Bookman. "You should have told me." He flashed her a grin. "At least now we can ditch together!"

Bookman was unamused with the general idea his grandson had come up with, "The purpose of her being here is so you _don't_ ditch."

"Lena! Say it ain't so!"

"That would be a lie..." Lenalee pointed out. "I love you dearly, but sometimes you leave your grandfather hanging."

"Because he's annoying and old."

"I heard that," Bookman said beneath his breath and reached for a hardcover book from the shelf.

"Bookman is basically the grandfather I never had, Lavi." Lenalee's voice was condescending as much as it was reprimanding.

"Jeez, ya really pullin' the guilt card on me?"

"Only if you're feeling guilty."

"I'm guilted." Sighed the red-head. "Alright, alright. I'll get to work."

"Finally." With Lenalee here, Bookman hoped his grandson wouldn't run off. "Make sure he actually works," Bookman advised the young woman.

"Because I ever let him slack off." The Chinese girl said with an angelic smile. Lavi, however, swore he could see the devil horns hiding beneath his girlfriend's halo.

...just what the hell was he getting into?

Well, Lenalee was sweet and pretty and probably way too good for him, so he was fine with the way things were.

(* - *)

The day was otherwise uneventful, and more than once, Lavi found himself half way asleep before either Bookman or Lenalee would reprimand him for 'slacking off'. Honestly, he was bored...when business was this slow, the young man would rather be reading comfortably at his desk, before ultimately falling asleep earning a crick in his neck in the process.

"Excuse me?" Lavi blinked before finally realizing he wasn't the only one at the counter "Oh, I'm sorry, were you busy?"

"No, no, not at all." Lavi quickly dismissed. "Don't think I've seen you around here. Welcome, how can I help you?"

"I think you have that last half of your greeting backwards..." The young woman pointed out. "I've actually lived here my whole life, but didn't exactly realize a place like this existed."

"It's a family owned shop, so we're not big or anything. So...anything you need? Or are you just here to admire my drop-dead sexy self?"

"Cute." The woman said with a short chuckle, "Alright, if you must know, I'm looking for a book. My brother and his wife are history buffs, and I want to find a book they hadn't read, much less even seen before.

Lavi slipped off the counter stool and moved out from behind the desk. "We've got a lot of old stuff. I'll show you to the books."

"Thank you, kindly."

(* - *)

"I never thought working here could take so much out of you..." Lenalee sighed, slumped against the counter. "Lavi, I don't think I have the heart to tell you not to slack off anymore."

"Believe it or not, this isn't what makes me slack off." Lavi admitted, "It's actually when the old man has me doing things he usually should be doing...Normal labor for me often involves me putting heavy items away, or replacing them with different merch."

Lenalee's lips stretched into a pained smile. That honestly didn't sound very nice. "My condolences."

"The way I see it, Lena-lady? This is my daily lifting routine. How else could a sexy bookworm like myself have a body women could fawn over~?"

"No flirting on the job!" Bookman called from the back.

"It's not like there's anyone here right now." Lavi argued. "Geez, no fun at all."

"This _is_ work," Lenalee reminded her boyfriend. "I don't think it's supposed to be fun."

"Touché." Lavi muttered. God damn his luck...Allen didn't rub off on him in that aspect...right? Sighing to himself, Lavi decided to just forget about it for the time being. "I miss messing with Allen."

Lenalee flashed him a look, one tinged with sadness and pain. "Mm."

"I wish there was more we can do, but seriously, right now it's like all we can do is go about our lives...and I know for a fact you feel uneasy about this too, right?"

"I do." Lenalee softly told her boyfriend. "I want to hit him in the head with my clipboard, and tell him he's stupid for making us worry...but then I just want to hug him while I cry until Kanda or you have to separate us."

"I doubt there will be much physical contact for Allen Walker for a while." Bookman sagely told the young couple.

Lenalee scowled as fury welled up within her. Allen had already been through enough, and then this monster _had_ to come along and make him suffer more. Even if she knew that Allen would be fragile when they met again, she'd probably forget everything and squeeze him in an embrace. Because she missed him and she was worried and was just so _angry_.

"I just want him back with us."

"We all do, Lena. We all do."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I guess this technically counts as a filler...? Probably. Next chapter is gonna be pretty short, and I only just realized this after checking it...huh.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no after how much I might need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show this work some love by favoriting, and be sure to follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Go check out my co-author's works, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hana: Desperate people do desperate things...**

 **Link: So it would seem.**

 **Robin: Mm...so, neither author owns D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Enjoy the new chapter...super short though, but that's intentional!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 39 - +_**

She was desperate. Link noted, seeing Mrs. Rouvelier outside the building once again. He and the others could ignore her all they could, but when push came to shove, it was only a matter of time before something was going to go severely south.

"I want to help her." Robin off-handily said, "But I don't want to help the guy she wants us to help."

"Indeed." The German male agreed. "But we can only avoid her for so long..."

"I-It appears sh-she's been coming a-around more fr-frequently a-as of late..." Miranda timidly added in her own two cents. "It's n-not good for m-my an-anxiety a-at all..."

"I suppose it's a good thing you only work within the office, Miss Lotto." Link said. "I'd hate to see you in the field."

"I'd hate to see me there t-too, really..."

"So, what do we do about the director's wife?" Robin asked in desperation. "I can't even file my cabinets without seeing that woman in the corner of my eye!"

"We could always have someone remove her from the premises," Link suggested, staring at Mrs. Rouvelier through the tinted window. "She's so fixated that she's becoming a problem. Being verbally attacked whenever I leave the building with Yu Kanda is irritating."

"But today is Kanda's off day, isn't it?" Robin asked.

"Indeed...but that hasn't stopped her."

"I-I think something sh-should be done..." The German woman suggested. "B-but what?"

"For now, we should try and get work done." Stated the blonde-haired male, "So long as—"

A loud banging on the doors interrupted the whole office space. "PLEASE! PLEASE, YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING! MY HUSBAND, PLEASE!"

 _I feel like this is going to be a very long day_. All three realized with dread.

"Alright, I like Link's proposal," Robin decided as the banging continued. "So who's calling security?"

"I already did." An annoyed co-worker spoke up. "I get she's the director's wife, but we're too swamped to be dealing with her right now."

"Thank you." Link said in relief. He looked over just in time to see two guards lead Mrs. Rouvelier away from the building.

"That poor woman though."

"Is she?" Robin challenged the nameless man.

He shrugged, "I pity her because it looks like Rouvelier has her in a manipulative iron fist."

On the other hand, perhaps that was something Miranda, Link and Robin could agree on.

Link was the one to break the silence, "Well, enough of this. Back to work."

. . - * - . .

"Hm. Seems you aren't held in as high regards as you thought, director." Apocryphos drawled, unsheathing and sheathing his crucifix dagger. "A shame."

"I will not...be held here prisoner." Rouvelier hissed, glaring at his captor. "It's only...a matter of time."

"It's also been a few days." The insane man pointed out, "I feel you might starve to death before you ever get out of here."

"Then give me something to eat! Aren't I more useful to you alive?"

Apocryphos tilted the dagger so the light from the bulb above him reflected off of it. "Only if you could spur that trash into action. He hasn't made a move, so you're useless to me."

"Give him a false trail." Anything to get out of his god-forsaken mess.

"A false trail you say?"

"Kill two birds with a single stone." Rouvelier calmly explained, mentally congratulating himself for keeping his cool in his dire situation. "My wife was obviously an incorrect—"

"Actually, your beloved wife might have a better use that what I originally believed. She is quite desperate to get you back, after all." The holy man manically grinned, "Well, I suppose I'll be off then."

Rouvelier jingled the chains binding his arms. "Let me go."

Apocryphos' grin became a smile, and he started for the door. "I think not."

"APOCRYPHOS! YOU BASTARD!" Rouvelier screamed out, but was left alone once more in the darkness of his cell. He cursed in any way he knew how. He refused to die while his ambitions were yet to be realized. He knew a chance would come...there was bound to a mistake made. Until then, he had to continue to bide his time...

(* - *)

"You there." Apocryphos didn't turn to the underling he was passing. "Make sure our guest doesn't get any ideas of escape."

"Y-Yessir!" The frightened goon responded. "I'll get right on it!"

"Good child." The killer said, before setting out. Then henchman in question swore he would've almost pissed himself with the look that psychopath had on his face.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **It's a super short chapter, but that's because what happens next wouldn't flow well in the same spot chapter. Next one is longer, so stay tuned~!**

 **R &R, as much as I might need it, doesn't stand for rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and elt us know how we're doing. Show this story some love by favoriting, and why not follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live? Don't forget to check out XavierForest's stuff too. Until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hana: Big chapter incoming! 7,656 words of story-telling!**

 **Kanda: Who the fuck cares?**

 **Hana: There's a bit in here that makes up for the previous chapter~ -winks-**

 **Allen: ?**

 **Hana: We don't own D. Gray-man, just the story you guys are reading! Enjoy~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 40 - +_**

Kanda held the ring between his thumb and forefinger, simply looking at it in the light. The very ring he had given his moyashi, and had promised a life together with. "Soon. I'll have you back with me, koi."

"Papa?"

"What are you doing up, Lala?" Kanda asked, placing the ring on the dresser, and then looking to face his adopted daughter. "It's passed your bedtime."

"...I can't sleep." She admitted.

"Are you just not tired?"

Lala shrugged and fiddled with the hem of her pyjama shirt.

"Then..." Kanda rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want me to make some hot chocolate or something?"

"Papa, how soon can Mama Allen be brought back to us?"

"I...don't know." Kanda sighed, "I'm not psychic, so I can't predict anything like that."

"Oh." The young girl seemed almost defeated. "I know I should have hope, but...Papa it's getting harder to hold on to it."

Hearing something like that from his own child just about broke his heart. "Lala," he walked to where the blonde-haired girl stood, kneeling down before her so he could look at her face-to-face, "Keep holding on to that sliver of hope. We _will_ find him. I don't know when, but I know we will."

"That almost sounds like something he would say."

"Che. Baka moyashi has been rubbing off me for ages."

"I don't think it's a bad thing, Papa..."

"Do you want the hot chocolate, or not?"

"I guess...I'll have some."

"Good, because I bought a lot of that shit," Kanda said, standing back up. "I know all three of you like it, so I bought a fuckton."

Lala made a disappointed face. "When Mama Allen gets back, I'm telling him about all the swearing you did."

"And I'll probably ignore his whining." Kanda said. "Come on. I suppose you want extra chocolate in yours?"

"Yes, please!"

"We've also got those stupidly-small marshmallows." He moved around Lala and headed for the kitchen. "You want those too?"

"Ooh! Yes! Thanks Papa!"

"Alright. Timothy, stop hiding, I know you're on the couch."

"How'd you even know where I was?" The blue-haired boy popped up from his spot on the couch, an annoyed pout on his face.

"Because no one can pull the wool over my eyes." Was the man's blunt response. "Do you want hot chocolate too, or is it all going to your little sister?"

"I want some!" Timothy quickly answered jumping over the back of the couch.

Kanda grabbed two mugs and the cocoa powder from different cupboards while the two kids retrieved their spoons. He set everything down and then used one of the kids' spoons to pry off the cocoa power can's lid. "Can one of you get the marshmallows? They're in the bottom cupboard." Kanda had put them next to his soba so the kids wouldn't find them straight away and eat them all.

"Now we know where to find 'em and eat 'em all." Timothy cackled.

"No, because I will be moving them once you two are sound asleep." Like hell he would allow a higher chance for cavities. Timothy alone had to be told pleanty of times to brush his teeth. Most of which was by Lala.

"Aw, man!"

"What did you expect when you said something stupid?" Lala huffed.

"I would've moved them regardless if he said anything or not." Their father informed them, before getting the kettle and pouring water into it. He set it on the stove, and turned on the correct burner. "Now, you will go to sleep in your rooms after this, correct?"

"Yes papa/pops." The kids said.

"Good."

"Can we have lots of marshmallows?" Timothy asked, an eager note in his voice.

"You can have five."

"Aw." The boy pouted.

"Timothy, when Moyashi comes back, I don't need him badgering me that I allowed your chances of getting cavities to go up or some bull like that."

"You really should brush your teeth more." Lala said. "But for now, hot chocolate~!"

"I only just put the kettle on the stove. You'll have to wait for that first."

The girl sighed in slight disappointment, "Waiting is annoying sometimes."

Timothy nodded in agreement. "Can we play a game while we wait?"

"What game?" Kanda wearily implored.

"Um..."

"Twenty questions?" Lala suggested. "It might pass time enough for the water to start boil, right?"

"Seriously?" Kanda asked, and almost sighed when he saw the earnest look in his daughter's eye. "Fine. Which of you is starting?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Timothy eagerly piped up, "My first question goes to you, pops."

"Joy."

"Did you really molest mama Allen when you first met him?"

"Yes."

"Wow...he didn't even hesitate." Lala deadpanned.

Kanda side-eyed the kettle. "I figured since I was going to cuff him and take him in anyway, I may as well. He was cute."

"He _is_ pretty," Lala agreed. "But that's not a good reason to touch him like that. I bet he was mad."

Timothy grinned and nudged his sister. "Don't you remember? He got kicked in the balls."

Kanda cleared his throat. "Next question."

"Then, you had two fathers growing up. What was that like for you?" Lala decided to ask.

"Probably no different from growing up with a mother and a father, or two mothers." Kanda said, "Oi, both of you are asking me questions."

"Then ask us something." Timothy said with a grin. "That's how this game works, right?"

Kanda fell silent as he tried to think of a question he could ask.

"Alright, then." Kanda spoke up after a short silence. "Timothy, Lala. How would you two wish to go about schooling?"

"That's a boring question!" Timothy argued.

Kanda looked to the blue-haired boy with minor annoyance, "Answer."

"I think...public school." Lala answered. "I used to go to a charter school before my mama and dada died, but I didn't like it."

"...public too."

"Okay. Public school it is," Kanda decided. He looked at Timothy. "Your turn."

Timothy looked to Lala, "This one I'm asking ya."

"Okay?"

"Is it weird for you to only really have one eye?"

"Not anymore." Lala said. "I'm used it to by now."

No child should have to get used to such a thing. Kanda found himself thinking, but he supposed if it doesn't exactly bother his daughter, then fine. "Do you have your next question, Lala?"

"Mm...what kind of wedding would you want to have with Mama Allen?"

"Your questions seem to revolve around the Moyashi and myself."

"I wanna know my papas better." She said with honesty.

"I want a normal one, I guess." Kanda ran his fingers through his ponytail to get rid of any stray knots. "Eh... There has to be lots of food for the Sprout. I don't care if we have it in a church or outside, but if it's outside, I'd prefer if it was somewhere scenic with trees and a pond or some shit like that. It's gotten be close enough to a hotel so we don't have to travel far when it's over." Kanda doubted his patience would last too long before he gave in and devoured every inch of his new husband. If the place they stayed at wasn't less than ten minutes from the wedding venue, Kanda might accidentally end up consummating their marriage in the back of his car. "Guest will be close friends and family. The Moyashi will choose the cake because I hate that sweet crap. I'll pick the wine." Or he could make Allen do the taste testing and get to drag home a drunk fiancé who would most likely be up for just about anything. "The Sprout wanted to be walked up the aisle by Cross and Neah. And... aside from that, I can't think of much else."

"I call flower girl!"

"I thought that was a given?" Timothy asked his sister.

"Just making it official~" She sung. "It does sound wonderful though."

The kettle began to whistle, catching the trio's attention. "Looks like I can get around to that crap you two enjoy." Kanda noted, going to the burner and removing the angry kettle. The stove was promptly turned off with his free hand, and he set the steaming kettle on the counter. "Mugs."

"I got 'em!" Timothy eagerly announced.

"And I've got the chocolate powder," Lala said, holding up the open can.

"Timothy, get the chocolate syrup, and I'll pour in the ingredients. You two can mix them in your mugs."

"Okay!" Both kids cheerfully replied, twin smiles on their faces.

"You're going to bed right after this, understood?"

"Are you kidding me? We'll be too hyped up to sleep," Timothy said as he pushed his mug towards the kettle.

"Are you serious?" Kanda frowned, his mouth twisting with displeasure. "Maybe you shouldn't be drinking this then."

"Hey! You can't take it away now!"

"What are you willing to bet?" Kanda challenged, "Because we both know I will."

"Timothy, don't put your foot in your mouth." Lala chided. "It's bad for your health."

The young boy scowled and whined, "But he said we could have hot chocolate..."

"I'm not a pushover." Kanda bluntly stated, "Now, will you go to sleep after your hot chocolate, or will you go to bed without any?"

"I'll go to bed..." Timothy muttered in displeasure. He'd rather not miss out on one of the best hot beverages in the history of hot beverages.

"Good. Now do you want to put the cocoa powder and the milk in first?"

"Yeah!" The young boy gleefully said.

"Only a scoop, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Timothy reopened the cutlery drawer to find the biggest spoon he could.

"You already have a spoon," Kanda reminded the boy, knowing full well what Timothy was doing.

"But—!"

"No 'buts', brat." Kanda scolded, "One scoop from the soup spoon is more than enough."

Lala crossed her arms, giving her brother a stern look, "You're going to give yourself a tummy ache if you use a bigger spoon. I think even Mama Allen would agree."

"Don't play that card!" Timothy pouted. "Fiiine. I won't use the stupidly big spoon."

"You got in trou~ble~" Lala sang beneath her breath, and Kanda's lips twitched as he forced himself not to smile.

"Alright, pour in the dry and wet, and I'll pour in the hot water." Kanda instructed, "You can mix everything together afterwards."

. . - * - . .

He felt his form shake, large hands trailed along heated skin. He should be fearful. He should be yelling for this person to stop...but rather than that, he instead moaned. The touch was familiar, _welcoming_...and it was all the more frightening knowing that.

 _"Don't be so tense, koi."_ The voice of his lover whispered, _"You're mine, and only mine, got that?"_

Allen could only nod his head frantically. Words had failed him for however long this was already going on for.

 _"Good boy."_ Kanda purred. _"You miss this, don't you, moyashi?"_

 _"I-I..."_

 _"You desire my presence, if not my touch. Isn't that right?"_

A hand cupped Allen's cheek, and he turned his face into the touch. _"I'm scared,"_ he admitted, before his voice tapered off as lips pecked along his collarbone. Lust and fear made his throat feel tight.

 _"You don't need to be scared,"_ Kanda said, reaching down to stroke the inside of Allen's thigh. _"Not while I'm here. I promise you'll feel good."_

 _"A-after a-all I've been thr-through?"_ It was slowly becoming increasingly difficult to think straight. _"How..._ nyah! _...h-how could you st-still want me? C-can I f-f-feel..._ oh g-gods! YU! _"_

The elder chuckled, having bitten on a pert nipple presented on pale white skin. _"Aren't you feeling good right now?"_

Allen wasn't able to answer, because as soon as his lover had finished talking, a tongue flicked over his throbbing nipple and sloppy kisses trailed down his stomach.

 _"Just as I thought."_ Kanda murmured, eying the straining organ as he neared it. _"I'll make you see stars, koi. But you're going to have to search me out sooner than later."_

 _"Huh...? W-what are you —_ OH GODS! YU! NYAHH! AH! _"_ How was his member so sensitive? His body should be able to handle much more than that...Allen felt embarrassment consume him upon realizing it, but the feeling was quickly squashed, as the elder's mouth worked his cock.

Stars filled his vision, brilliant and white. Blinding him for an instant...

(* - *)

Only to open his eyes to the popcorn ceiling he knew wasn't a part of his actual home. Groaning, and still flustered, Allen sat up, glaring at the clock that read only two in the god-awful morning. "This is Yu's fault, I think..." He sighed, before taking note of the tenting in his lower regions. "D-Definitely Yu's fault!" He whispered-shouted to himself.

At least it'd been a good dream this time. The last dream he'd had involving someone touching his body had left him bent over the toilet for a solid half hour.

Although he was a little bit annoyed, Allen tentatively slid a hand into the front of his boxers. He'd quickly jerk off, wash up, and then hopefully get back to sleep.

Allen's breath hitched the moment his hand touched the heated flesh beneath the light fabric. Barely even in his grasp, and already he felt further aroused than he was. _Shit...shit, shit, shit shit...!_ His fingers closed around his member, quickly pumping the organ. _Not enough..._

His lover had messed with him in so many ways that masturbating like this wasn't exactly enough. The problem was that Allen was scared to do more. He definitely didn't want anything near his back end, even though that was where he knew he'd get the most pleasure.

Allen bit a finger to keep silent and continued to jerk himself off.

It was all he was _willing_ to do to himself...

 _Look at how needy you are, moyashi..._ The voice in his head was faint, but in his current state, it was almost crystal clear in his ears. _I bet I could make you cum with my voice alone._

Cheater...he'd done that before...it was almost like that time, wasn't it? Is that the scenario Allen was going back on?

Damn. Part of him wished that he was hearing Kanda's real voice and being stroked by the man's hands instead of touching himself alone at two o'clock.

Allen unwrapped his hand from his dick, reached a little further down, and then fondled his balls. He let out a low groan around his finger.

 _I can't use b-both hands..._ Allen realized in slight despair.

 _What the dilemma you have yourself in koi._

Allen pulled his finger out of his mouth and winced a little at the sight of the bite marks he'd left. He gritted his teeth, before silently rolling onto his stomach and shoving his face into the pillow below. Then he tugged his pants down to have better access to his throbbing dick.

 _That_ made a world of a difference. He moaned into his pillow, feeling his legs trembling. _I think I might cum sooner rather than later in my current state..._

 _Then that means even if I'm not here, I'm still a master at my craft._ Allen groaned, hearing his dream lover's voice in his head again. On the other hand, this was better than the other voices he'd dealt with...a lot better.

That didn't mean Yu's teasing was any less annoying. Allen had been holding himself back for a while now, and all he wanted was to get this over and done with.

Something, much to his chagrin, wasn't happening.

 _Try thinking dirty thoughts, koi. I'm sure you have an assortment with all we've done together._

SHIT! Teasing him without being there?! Tears were threatening to fall, and Allen found himself no closer to completion.

 _You won't do something so simple? Then let me...assist._ The voice in his head had become sultry, and fucking hell, if that wasn't one of the sexiest sounds his mind had conjured up. _Just think of being in our room, where you're already so needy from my teasing you with words that often make you fidget in your seat._

Allen's body tingled, brought on by the memory of every touch that his lover had repeatedly engrained into his being. With everything that had been done to him, Allen knew he'd be able to imagine exactly what the self-conjured voice of Yu Kanda said. A scary thought, considering Allen knew Yu so well that there was no way a product of his imagination imitating the man would simply let him ejaculate.

 _I'd run my fingers up the sides of your body while you whimper like a dog in heat. Then I'd go for your nipples. And fuck, you're sexy when I pinch them._

While still working himself down below, Allen thumbed one of his stiff nipples. He flinched at the brief spark of pleasure that shot through him.

 _Your hips would start moving as you stick your ass in the air, and you'd beg me to give it to you. But I'm not the kind of man who'd give up on something so fun straight away. I'd keep pinching your nipples. Pulling them. Twisting them. Making you cry._ The voice snorted. _But you'd take it all. My masochist can't get enough of being tormented. I could tie you vertically and leave you overnight with the heaviest nipple clamps I own attached to you, and you'd only want more._

 _I want it because I love you,_ Allen thought. He wouldn't deny that what he heard wasn't having some effect on him though.

 _Yes, you do love me, but part of you wants it because you like pain. Of course, it had to be the pain that I give you._ Smug and invasive, that damn voice was one of Allen's turn-ons. _Can you even imagine a whole night wearing toys? I'd slip you a pill, and you'd spend all night wishing for mercy. It'd be so hot._

If Allen hadn't been so terrified of doing more than groping himself, he would have probably consented to what the voice had just proposed. It wouldn't be a regular thing, obviously. He'd be too tired. Maybe for Yu's birthday or some other special event. Like Christmas or Valentine's Day.

 _What about our wedding night?_

Allen paused his hands. Their wedding night? Allen didn't even know if Yu would give him back the ring.

His grip on his member tightened, and Allen nearly screamed, had it not been for the pillow. _Fuck!_

 _Isn't that what the point of this is?_

Of course the Yu in his head also had to be as much a smart ass as the real one. God damn it.

 _Relax, moyashi. Loosen your grip, otherwise I'll have fewer things to mess with on your anatomy._ The voice teased.

That would be Yu's fault entirely. Allen mentally huffed, before getting back into the feelings of him playing with himself. His dick was really hurting...almost like the times where his bastard lover would put that god-forsaken ring down there...

 _And yet, you're the one holding back your own release. Because you know what i would do with you oh-so-well, isn't that right?_ Imaginary Kanda inquired, Allen could almost imagine the grin on his face. _I'll be merciful this once. Cum._

It was like a valve was suddenly released. The young man quivered with a forceful pump of his hand, his essence spilling over his chest and sheets. Stars were filling his vision, with no energy left to stay up, fell to the soiled sheets. "Y...u..."

(* - *)

When Allen woke up that morning, he was mortified to see that dried crusty semen was practically everywhere where most his skin had touched the sheets. In this instance, it was basically everywhere, as his boxers and night shirt had both disappeared within the tangled sheets. He would've screamed in embarrassment, had it not been for the fact he didn't need a scene like this being witnessed by the current group of housemates.

"Boy, there's a shower ready." Tyki's voice said from behind the door. "I'd consider taking it before the hot water runs cold. Or says Wisely, at least."

It became very apparent, that his rampaging horny thoughts might've been heard by Wisely. "Shit..." If waking up to the dried-up reminders of his own wet dream was 'mortifying', then the fact he'd forgotten about Wisely in that heated instance was the true epitome of something even beyond embarrassment.

"Boy?"

"I'M FINE!" Allen yelled out, he could almost imagine Tyki's confused face with the unwarranted explosive reply.

"Okay then..." He heard Tyki's footsteps fade as they went downstairs. After waiting a solid minute, Allen rushed around the room, quickly grabbing a new night shirt, and clean underwear. Putting them on, as he hurried to find the clothes he would wear for the day.

"This is a hundred percent Yu's fault!" He hissed, heading towards the bathroom.

. . - * - . .

Kanda managed to hold back a sneeze, having no time to turn around to do so properly.

"Bless you, Papa." Lala said, having been sitting at the counter.

"You're not getting sick, are ya?" Timothy asked, placing the last of the cookware into the dish washer.

"Right, because I would let something like that keep me down." Kanda sarcastically said. "No, I'm not getting sick."

"Allergies?" Lala supplied.

"Enough being smart alecks." Kanda said, crossing his arms. "It's normal for anyone to sneeze when they have to."

"Yeah, but not you." Lala looked innocently up at her father. "You're scary that way."

"Alright, enough of that. Are you done with your breakfast?"

"Yes, Papa." Lala said, pushing her plate towards her father. "It was very yummy~!"

"Good." Kanda looked to the clock, and huffed in annoyance. "He's still not here?"

"Neah is babysitting us, right?" Timothy asked, "That's what you said, wasn't it?"

It was already seven-fifteen, and he was supposed to be at his place five minutes ago. He was pretty sure the man doesn't get lost like Allen does. Was he distracted by his music? Now _that_ was something uncle and nephew shared.

"He is babysitting, but that bastard is late," Kanda muttered as he took Lala's plate and rinsed it off under the tap.

"Well, what does that mean if he doesn't get here?" Lala asked.

"I can't bring you two to work with me." Kanda grumbled. "I'll call him and see where he is."

Kanda wiped his hands dry on a tea towel and went to his room to grab his phone, which was still sitting on his bedside table charging.

Just as he picked up the device, a new alert lit up the screen. It seemed he missed out on five messages from the past half hour.

 **[New Message: Neah Campbell]**

 ** _Received: 6:30AM - May be a little late. Lero's a little under the weather._**

 ** _Received: 6:45AM - I don't think I'll be able to babysit. Lero has a temperature of 102 degrees. Hope you don't mind I send someone else?_**

 ** _Received: 6:52AM - I'll take that as an 'I don't care, do what you have to.'_**

 **[New Voice Mail]**

 ** _Missed call - 6:52AM from Neah Campbell_**

 **[New message: Baka Usagi]**

 ** _Received: 6:55AM - So, Neah called me at fucking 6:53 in the god awful morning. Apparently, I'm babysitting now?!_**

 ** _Received: 6:55AM - Yu! Please tell me he's kidding...he's joking, right? He meant Lenalee, didn't he?_**

God fucking damn it. Kanda didn't know who he wanted to kill in that instant. The Moyashi's idiot uncle, or the rabbit that the idiot uncle was sending.

 **[New Message: Baka Usagi]**

 ** _Received: 7:12AM - I called Neah back. I'm babysitting in his stead...be over in fifteen, I think._**

 ** _[New Message: Neah Campbell]_**

 ** _Received: 7:15AM - By the way, I'm sending Lavi to babysit. Hope you don't mind._**

Grumbling, Kanda shoved his phone into his back pocket and went back to the kitchen. "He isn't coming. The dumb Rabbit is babysitting instead."

"Wait, so you mean _Lavi,_ the guy that could maybe sleep for twenty hours in day is gonna look after us?" Timothy asked in shock.

Lala shrugged. "At the very least, he's usually still asleep in the earlier hours of the morning, right?"

"I won't even begin to ask how you get some of your information." Kanda sighed. "Listen, if I don't leave now, I'll be late. Let the idiot rabbit in once he gets here. Don't open the door for anyone else, got that? I have a key."

"Okay!" Both kids said.

"Feed Timcanpy, and when Lavi gets here, take him for a walk. And I mean the dog, not the rabbit."

"Right!" Lala piped up. "Have a good day at work, Papa!"

Kanda sighed, and headed to the entry. He put his shoes on, grabbed his keys and wallet, before finally headed out. The door was locked behind him.

"You think Mama Allen would be impressed with how good a pops he is?" Timothy asked.

"I think so, at least." Lala said. "Now! Let's make sure Timcanpy gets food!"

. . - * - . .

"Please stop looking at me that way."

"Something must have happened, and I'm dying to know what went down." Tyki said, a Cheshire grin adorning his face. "Obviously it must've been something good if you're getting flustered."

"Tyki..." Allen growled, "Not. In the. Mood."

"You can be quite terrifying, boy."

"Then show some actual fear." Wisely chided. "Honestly, it really isn't any of your business, Mikk."

"Well I'm making it my business. This is too interesting to ignore." Tyki's steady gaze returned to Allen. "So what happened to make you so red, boy?"

Allen turned away, his cheeks burning. "Go to hell."

"Hey, Dev?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that nice lady coming by today?"

"What lady are you two talking about?" Allen asked, looking to the twins. It was a wonder they were so quiet until then.

Jasdero cackled, "the nice lady that put Tyki in his place! Hee!"

"Yeah!" From the corner of his eye, Allen didn't miss the flinch from the Portuguese man. Devit continued to speak, "In fact, I don't think I saw Tyki blush once since knowing him!"

"Oh, yes." Wisely mused, "I recall that."

"You little..." The Portuguese man growled. "I should kill you where you stand."

"Aw~ you wouldn't do that, would ya?" Jasdero said with mock innocence.

"You'd miss us too much!" Devit cackled.

"Now I'm curious." Allen's black side was slowly emerging. "A woman that put you in your place? Told you off? I think I would want to meet her."

"Out of the question." Raku spoke up.

"You are aware there are some people we can't keep Allen away from." Wisely pointed out. "Hevlaska happens to be one of those people. She has quite a sixth sense, a strong intuition if you will. So even if we — or you, I should say — try to hide him, she'll know there is something going on."

"You'll like her!" Devit said, throwing his arms around Allen's neck.

"Yeah~ Like her!" Jasdero repeated, and he went to launch himself at Wisely but was stopped when the man shot him a warning glare.

"She's someone we respect!" The twins enthusiastically commented at once. Allen removed Devit's arm from his shoulders.

"This is a bad idea." Raku hissed. "All of this was a god-awful bad idea."

"It was your idea." Wisely pointed out, "Now, I better go let her in."

"In?" Both Allen and Raku asked.

"Yes. In," Wisely said as the sound of knocking filled the room.

"Why...is she already here?" Allen asked in the most befuddled tone. "Wait...YOU INVITED HER HERE ALREADY!"

"Wow, he got it head on." Devit was amused. "But, we really couldn't keep ya from her to begin with anyway."

Wisely grinned, before sauntering off. Raku groaned in annoyance. "Too many people already know."

"Can't really be helped now can it?" Tyki said. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if at this rate, Mr. Kitchen knife himself will catch wind of where the boy is."

"Oh gods." Allen whined. "I absolutely can't let Yu know where I am right now!"

"So that must make you Allen Walker." A female's voice speaks up, and poor Allen nearly jumped out of his skin. "Apologies, child. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"O-oh, you must be Hevlaska..."

"I am. I see they told you of my arrival."

"If suddenly announcing you were coming just moments before ringing the bell counts as being told beforehand, then yes." Raku was outright glaring at the ex-NOAH within the kitchen.

"See? I told them," Wisely said, and gently pushed Allen towards the couch. "Let's sit while Tyki makes us some tea."

Tyki looked at Wisely with his brows furrowed and his mouth half open. "Why am I the one making the tea?"

"Fine." Wisely sat down on the couch, dragging Allen with him. "Raku, you make the tea."

Raku perched himself on the arm of the couch, right next to Allen. "I'm staying here to keep watch."

"Now, young man." Hevlaska chided, "The kitchen is right there. I can assure you, nothing will happen to your charge."

"I'm fairly certain we're close in age." Raku grumbled.

"But who's the one really acting their age?" Wisely cackled. "Get to it, my good man."

Raku slid off the couch with a scowl on his face and a curse on the tipoff his tongue.

"I'm not even sure why I'm getting a kick out of this..." Allen admitted, watching his lover's father leave. He turned his attention to Hevlaska, looking at her in a mixture of uncertainty and curiosity. "So, Hevlaska, correct?"

"Correct. It is nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Mr. Walker."

"Erm...just Allen is fine...really..." Being called 'Mr-anything' was...odd to his ears.

"Very well, I'll drop the formalities."

"He wants to know why you are here." Wisely said, getting annoyed with Allen's beating around the bush. "But doesn't wish to be rude, as typical as he tends to be."

Hevlaska smiled and brushed a lock of silver hair behind her ear. She then dropped herself onto the empty portion of couch to Wisely's left. "I often stop by."

"It sounds all the more reason why being here is a bad idea." Raku hissed out from the kitchen.

"Unfortunately for you, my dear sir," Wisely called back, "Allen had the right idea to come here of all places."

"I did?"

"Yes. Because now we can annoy this incarnation of Kanda, and there's nothing he can do about it."

"Well, it was my idea, really." Tyki reminded them, "But...I suppose it was smart of them to come with me, so I suppose we all win." /Except for Mr. Grouch over there./

Wisely chuckled darkly. "Indeed."

"Who knew Wisely had a mischievous side?" Devit asked.

"Mischief! Hee!"

"You will shut up, or I will _make_ you shut up." Raku threatened.

"Make tea already!" Allen scolded the man. Wisely was right though. Unlike Yu, Raku couldn't exactly do much of anything to him. That...actually did make him feel a little better about himself. A little.

He could make daring choices without worrying that the punishment would be taken out on his ass.

Allen flinched as his stomach churned and twisted. He pushed the previous thought to the back of his mind where he wouldn't have to deal with it until his next mental breakdown, and promptly ignored Wisely squeezing his hand. "He's a good cook, so I hope he can make a nice pot of tea."

"You are really trying my god damn patience."

"Oh shush now, dear sir." Hevlaska waved the man off, "Now then, when I was coming on by today, the last person I expected to meet was you, if I'm being honest."

"Erm...apologies?"

"I find it a pleasant surprise."

Allen looked to Tyki, before looking to Hevlaska, "Did you really put that guy in his place?"

"If that's how it's been phrased, then I suppose I have." Hevlaska answered, not missing the cringe from Tyki. "Sorry, however, I am doubtful anyone in this room will let that one go."

Tyki grumbled several incoherent phrases under his breath. No one put it past him if they were curses.

Wisely let go of Allen's hand. "Ah, don't you just love pissing off people who used to be murderers?"

"Yes, actually," Allen admitted with a small grin. "It's quite fun."

"Then Yu must have a field day messing with you." Raku commented, bringing a tray with cups on it. "Don't act like you didn't expect my bluntness, kid."

"Just...caught me off guard..." Allen meekly admitted.

"He has a point," Wisely said. "And that ex of yours does mess with you."

Allen's grin turned wry. "Yeah. He really does. I probably deserve it though."

"Masochist." Devit snickered.

Allen made a point to speak against the claim, but stopped himself. Dammit it all, he /had no/ valid defensive argument. "I hate you."

"I thought you two weren't actually over." Jasdero asked, the normally eccentric twin was uncharacteristically serious.

"I gave the ring back," Allen said, speaking quietly and shrugging.

Wisely groaned and elbowed his friend. "Do we seriously have to talk about this again?"

"Was it that ring?" Raku asked under his breath.

Allen looked to the Japanese man "Pardon?"

"Nothing, kid."

"I'm sure it wasn't." Wisely deadpanned.

Raku didn't speak. He instead set the tray on Wisely's coffee table, picked up a cup, and hovered by Allen.

"Um...?"

"Take it."

"Oh...I knew that..." Allen muttered, taking the offered cup. "So..."

"This is awkward." Tyki sighed. "I can almost cut it with a knife."

"How about you stab yourself with the knife?" Wisely suggested without missing a beat. "The tension would really fade then."

Tyki reeled back. He looked at the ex-NOAH like the man was crazy. "I would be in _pain_."

"And?" Wisely asked, feeling satisfied when he saw Allen smile and duck his head.

"It wouldn't do ya any good ta say 'Oh, and I thought I was the sadistic one', or whatever." Devit said, "Let's face it. We were NOAH for the longest time. We ain't really saints."

"...not saints...right..."

"Allen went depressing mode! HEE!"

"H-hey now, Al, c'mon, I was kidding, kidding! You're more a saint than anyone else here...sorta."

"Devit, is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Wisely considered that, and then nodded slowly. "It should. Because if you exclude Hevlaska, it's true."

"Well yeah," Tyki said, shooting Wisely one final annoyed look for his earlier comments. "I mean, she's the only person in this room who hasn't assisted in or committed murder."

"Oi, brat. If you keep that aura around you, you'll manage to suffocate us all."

"Killer...pawn...I never asked for it...I never wanted any part of it...used...abused..."

"Devit, I think we broke him..." Jasdero said, poking Allen's cheek. "More broken, I think...hee..."

"I may be a 'kid', to ya, Mr. Imposter, but I'm thinkin' ya need ta return 'im to your stupid son already." Devit said, his look dead as he listlessly glared at Raku. "Obviously, you're th'adult here. But let's be real. Only that jerk could really put Al back together again."

"Who are you, and what did you do with Devit?" Wisely asked, before turning his attention to Raku, "He's right, however. But, you've been told that already, haven't you?"

Raku almost rolled his eyes. These people were on repeat; they wouldn't stop telling him the same things over and over until he felt like his ears were just about ready to bleed. "It's not safe. Besides, he's not ready."

Allen decided not to speak up and instead stared into the cup in his hands. He'd already decided to go back, but he needed time.

"You're on repeat as much as we are, then." Wisely's remark was expected, but not wanted by the oldest male in the room. "And Allen, haven't you promised you would keep walking, no matter what? From what I'm seeing, I feel as though Raku is only holding you back from doing so."

"Stay the fuck out of my head." Raku growled. "And what do you mean I'm holding him back?"

"Just as I said."

"I'm not being held back." Allen denied.

" _Sure_ you're not," Wisely said, his voice full of doubt.

"Tell me, what progress have you made since Raku decided to help you out?"

"I— "

"Have you been able to get used to friendly touch? I've seen how you stiffen when the twins are being...them. I've seen you flinch away when Tyki — actually, that one is understandable. But if I put my hand on your shoulder right now—"

"Okay! I get it!" Allen yelled. "I get it. I'm nowhere near where I should be, I'm pathetic, fearful, and a complete idiot."

"Wow. Allen blew a gasket." Jasdero muttered.

Devit nodded. "Y'know what I think? I think the more we mess with ya, the less afraid you'll get."

"What kind of fucking logic is that?" Raku asked.

"The kind I think Allen needs." Hevlaska said. "You haven't been helping him, even if you believe you were."

"You people..." Raku began, but paused and looked at Allen. "We shouldn't have come here."

"But you have." Tyki reminded the stubborn man. "You know, I thought you and Mr. Kitchen-knife were cut from the same cloth...but perhaps it was more so from your late husband's cloth."

"Leave Okagi out of this."

"That's quite enough of this." Hevlaska scolded the bickering men. "Raku Kanda. Tell me, how much progress were you expecting to come from 'helping' him? How much have you accomplished?"

"I've kept him safe." Raku's scowl darkened as he gestured to Wisely. "And look. He's sitting that close to you without trying to move away."

"And how was it when you were god knows where else?" Wisely challenged, standing from his seat, wanting a better angle to glare at the older man. "He flinched when you would go near him."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stay the fuck out of my head!"

"I _can't_ , you annoying twat!"

"Shut up, kid!" "Not now, Allen." Two voices sounded at once.

"Hey, hey." Devit said in bored manner. "I'd listen to 'im if I were ya. Kid looks like he's 'bout ta cry or somethin'."

"I'm not going to cry!"

"You're tearing up, hee!" Jasdero said, poking the younger male's cheek.

Allen promptly swatted the offending limb away. "I'm not crying, I'm fucking livid!"

All eyes were on the white-haired male in that instant. "It's true I haven't flinched away from the twins since I got here. But that's because I expect them to bug me despite hell happening to me. And...as much as I don't want to admit it...Wisely's right. I'm hardly any better than when you started to help me."

"Are you fucking kidding?"

"You know," Hevlaska spoke up, after the tense silence made itself known, "I've read many a case regarding victims who suffered from abuse and assault."

"Why would you read anything like that?" Tyki found himself asking.

"Under normal circumstances regarding the one presented with Allen, he would've immediately pushed away the twins the moment they touched him. Regardless of if he knows them."

"But weren't you in agreement earlier that his methods weren't helping?" Wisely skeptically inquired.

"I was. But our brief silence gave me time to think of things I hadn't thought up until now."

"Lady, you're just crazy." Raku muttered. "Make up your damn mind, am I, or am I not being helpful?"

Jasdero giggled, poking Allen's arms this time. "He's cranky! Hee~"

"Jas," Allen scolded, pushing the NOAH away again.

Hevlaska mused over Raku's question a moment, before giving her answer, "I suppose to an extent you have been. But you don't adapt as Allen's progress continues."

"So he's at a standstill." Tyki summarized. "That would make sense."

"Standstill?" Allen asked, after having to shove Jasdero away from him again.

Devit laughed and wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made Allen feel uneasy. "That means we should touch you more! So you get better!" He cried, and then proceeded to join his brother in poking Allen.

"CUT THAT OUT!"

"Never!" Jasdevi cackled, before matching grins appeared on their faces. "TICKLE WAR!"

"Wah! Ah-ha! Ha-ha! St-haha!-Stop! I-I can't—!"

Raku crossed his arms, looking to the trio. "What are they, six?"

"Probably." Tyki said.

Wisely scooted over closer to Hevlaska to avoid being hit by a flailing limb. "Mentally? Yes."

"Because one brat wasn't enough to deal with."

"But you have a brat that's your own flesh and blood." Wisely pointed out.

Raku rolled his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid, kid." He told the boy being tickled, "I'm going outside for a little while."

"N-no! W-w-wait! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Tickle~! Tickle~! Tickle~!" Jasdero cooed. "You're so ticklish~!"

"N-No! Hahaha! Ah-haha! I-I'm not!"

"Could've fooled us, couldn't he, Jas?"

"Yeah, hee-hee!"

Raku quickly took the cup of tea from Allen before he could dump it all over himself and the couch. He didn't want to have to deal with a burned idiot on top of everything else.

Although Allen ended up thrashing so much he fell off the couch, the twins did not relent. They gave him not even a second of reprieve, leaving his face red and his lungs burning from lack of air. "ST-STOP! Ah-ha-ha!"

While Jasdero continued tickling Allen's sides, Devit seized the foot that nearly struck him and tickled that too.

"Perhaps that is enough, you two." Hevlaska chided, catching both assailants' attention. "He can't even breathe, you're tickling him so much."

The duo had stopped, taking in the gasping form on the floor. "Th-thank you...H-Hev...Hevlaska..."

"Are you well?"

"No."

"What happened to making sure I'm not in peril?" Allen groused.

"Whatever. I'm going outside. Don't bother me." The man then left on that note. The back door was slammed shut to alert those indoors that Raku had stepped out.

"Ever the charmer." Tyki commented. "I see where Mr. Kitchen knife gets it from."

"Yeah..."

Wisely grabbed his own tea from the tray and peered down at Allen. "I bet you wish he'd taken after his other father."

"Shut it." Allen hauled himself back up onto the couch. "Urg... I feel so tired now... You guys suck."

"Actually," Wisely said, not even bothering to hide the pain in his expression, "from what I've seen in Yu Kanda's thoughts over the past couple years, you're the one doing most of the suck—"

"WISELY! Shut up!"

The mind-reader shut his mouth in an instant. "I guess that was overstepping of my boundaries...I'm sorry about that."

"No...I mean, well, yes, but..." Allen inhaled, before releasing a sigh, "Please don't say anything mortifying...Yu gave me enough to last maybe several lifetimes already, I think."

"That ain't surprising." Devit snickered.

"Not at all!" Jasdero happily agreed.

Devit laughed at Allen's grimace. "Because you're small and weak. And you do what people say."

"I do not!"

"Actually..." Tyki said, "I believe you do."

"Do not!" Allen hissed.

"Oh, yes you do." Wisely chuckled, "Unfortunately, and you really have no way to deny this, but you're easily quite submissive."

Allen lowly growled, annoyed with Wisely's constant bull's eye way of pointing things out. "I...I COULD TOTALLY MAKE YU SUBMIT!" It took a matter of seconds before Allen realized with horror what he just said. His face flushed deep crimson, from his hairline to his neck. "I-I-I didn't mean th-that! Oh, gods...oh my god...oh hell..."

"That was, seriously by far, the boldest thing I ever heard this kid say." Devit said with a teasing kind of awe. "Color me impressed."

"Impressed to the moon and back, hee!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh my." Hevlaska mused, "I cannot say that is something I expected to hear from you. Kudos."

"C-can we pr-pretend this conversation never h-happened?"

"I kinda wanna tell that grouchy man you said that." Devit snickered. "It's like challenging his masculinity, or something."

"You're aware Allen Walker being here is meant to be a secret, are you not?" Wisely pointed out. "As amusing as the idea sounds, until further notice, Yu Kanda shouldn't know that Allen is here. At least not yet."

"Why can't the floor just swallow me whole?" The youngest was close to sobbing. Of all the things to scar him, his own words had done far worse than any whip, blade, or punishment.

There was no way he could make Yu submit anyway. Even the time Allen had caught his lover unawares and fucked the man, that was more Allen being consumed than the other way around. Yu hadn't submitted.

"But...that is something I would pay to hear about." Jasdero said. "Just sayin'~"

"Please...please just stop..."

"Our baby Allen... thinks he's a man," Devit said between snickers.

"I know. Isn't it sad?" Tyki placed a hand over his heart and sighed. "He seemed so confident when he said it, but since he's blushing so much, I'm going to go ahead and assume that he knows it's impossible."

" _Guuuuys_ ," Allen pleaded, "Stop."

Wisely decided to stay out of this just in case he said something he'd regret. Like how he knew that Allen knew what had happened the last time his friend had tried to top Yu Kanda. Mainly because fragments of that night kept speeding through Allen's panicked mind. Damn, Wisely needed a bottle of bleach.

"I don't think we will, boy." Tyki stated with confidence. "This is perhaps the best thing we've ever had over you."

"Perhaps you are taking this too far." Hevlaska was pitying Allen at that point. "We have gone so far off topic, too."

"This is more fun." Tyki looked at Allen, his lips in a smirk. "I dare you to try it. See what happens."

Allen tried to sink into the couch, wishing for the demise of everyone in the room. "You're an arsehole."

"Yes, I'm quite aware, boy."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So, we actually have demolition on the bathroom going on right now. I'm just kinda sitting here trying to keep my sister's cat calm, and keep the pupper out of trouble...in my sister's room, because that's where they ended up.**

 **Yeap.**

 **Anyway, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter ho much I might need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing~! Show this story some love by favoriting this story, and feel free to follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live. Don't forget to check out my co-author's works if you get the chance, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hana: For a brief moment, I thought yesterday was Saturday.**

 **Kanda: Why?**

 **Hana: I think it's the lack of sleep. Y'know, just a hunch.**

 **Link: You should be getting rest.**

 **Hana: And I did. After I made myself a tea that never fails to knock me out when I hit the mattress. Plus I don't wake up groggy from it.**

 **Link: Natural remedy. Neither Hanashi or XavierForest own D. Gray-man.**

 **Kanda: ...**

 **Hana: -rolls her eyes- Just the story you lot are reading~ Enjoy the chapter, lovelies~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 41 - +_**

 _"All you have to do, is give this simple piece of paper to that man."_ His voice told her everything she should do over the phone. Everything she was told was crystal clear in her mind, but it didn't make what she was doing seem any lower than she was beginning to think of it as. _"You'll have your husband back before you know it, Mrs. Rouvelier."_

"For Malcom...it's for Malcom..." She muttered, feeling the paper crumpled in her hand as she clenched her fist in her pocket. "I'm doing this for my beloved..."

All she had to do was this, and he'd be back. She'd have him back...

The question that had plagued her for the last couple days, however, was 'how?'. How was she going to give the parchment to Yu Kanda? It was hard enough attempting to gain his attention, and sneaking a paper was near impossible when seldom anyone would allow her entry into the office building she currently stood before.

She could always wait by his car until his shift was over. Or, if she got really desperate, she could follow him home and ambush him when he left the next morning. But then he might refuse to read the paper and file a restraining order against her.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Someone asked, startling the frantic woman. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just saw you standing there."

"No...no, no, it's quite alright. I suppose I'm just, what's that term you say, 'antsy'?"

"I guess so?" The younger female mused, "What's got you so antsy?"

Should she tell a complete stranger what she needed to do? "I need to give someone something...but they wouldn't even give me a second glance, unfortunately..."

Shining blue eyes perked in interest, "Really? What do you have to give them?"

"A...very important note...but it's also quite top secret."

"Top secret?" The woman looked intrigued. "Like, 'personal' top secret or 'official' top secret?"

Mrs. Rouvelier took a step back and looked down. "Both..."

"Maybe I could deliver it? After all, if you're so worried, then I could do it in your stead."

"Why are you focused on helping me, a complete stranger?"

"Why not?"

Mrs. Rouvelier glanced nervously down at where her hand disappeared into her pocket. "You'd... really give it to him?"

"I mean, I was going to visit my sister who works here. To whom is the secret addressed to?"

"Erm...one Yu Kanda, actually..." She wasn't sure if the name would ring a bell with—

"Ohhh...so it's a secret love letter. Can't say I blame ya, Kanda is real eye-candy. Even older women aren't exactly blind to that fact."

"It's not a love letter." Mrs. Rouvelier sighed. "I'm happily married, actually."

"Your point?"

Mrs. Rouvelier blinked a few times, somewhat stunned by what the woman was suggesting. "I'd never betray my husband."

"My dad said the same thing bout my mom." The other woman boredly said, "But now look. He's got a mistress who 'secretly' lives with him the block over."

"I'm not cheating on my husband. I'm not planning on cheating on my husband. We've been happily married for twenty years, and have had two wonderful children."

The younger of the two shrugged, "So you want me to give Kanda that note or not?"

"Cease assuming what it is, then yes." She never thought someone could make her so angry. The married woman wasn't so sure of her choice to allow this person to give her this classified piece of paper, but what other choice did she have? None. Absolutely none. With reluctance, she handed the crumpled paper to the other woman, and left things as they were.

(* - *)

"Robin~!"

The long-haired head of a white hair perked upon hearing her name. "Jewel?"

"Do you know any other cutie little sister~?"

"Adoptive cutie little sister." Robin fondly corrected. "What brings you here?"

"Two missions. First to hand over a paper to a colleague of yours, and second, but utmost important, to hang out with my awesome-est big sister in the world."

"Why don't you act your age?"

"Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional." The woman dubbed Jewel bluntly recited.

"...what paper to which colleague were you talking about?"

"I'm under strict orders to not make a peep about what it is, who it's from, and to whom it goes to."

"You're sixteen."

"So?"

"You literally don't work for anyone."

"That's what you think," Jewel said, stroking her chin. "Now, where's the hunk?" She scanned the nearby rooms and desks in search of Yu Kanda.

"...Jewel, what could you possibly have for Kanda?" There was only one person whom Jewel had called a hunk, and that was Kanda. Red flags were beginning to show themselves in her mind's eye.

"Who said it was for Kanda?"

"Who else do you call a hunk?"

"God damn it."

"Jewel."

"Robin."

The older crossed her arms, looking her little sister in the eye. "Jewel, I won't be playing this game. Did someone tell you to give a note to Kanda?"

"Why should I say anything? My friend wanted—"

"Your friend is currently out of state, if I remember correctly." Robin interrupted. "To top it off, she's never seen Kanda in her life."

"I can have more than one friend." Jewel countered. "Who said I didn't show a picture?"

"I doubt he'd ever let you take a photo."

"But what if I did it in secret?" The younger girl smirked slyly. "Or what if I got it from another woman in this building? He's handsome, so I bet every female and gay man in here has one."

Well...that would make sense. Not even Kanda could catch every last perverted gaze. "Alright, I'll give you that one."

"See? So can I give the thingy to Mr. Kanda now?"

"He's taking his lunch break...oh, hey Link!"

Said German man stopped in his tracks, looking into the offices of the field agents. "I'm on my way for my break, is there something you need?"

"Take Jewel to Kanda?"

"Do either of you have a death wish?"

"Nah. I just promised a friend of mine I'd give him her note."

"He's not going to read it." Link pointed out. "He has eyes for someone else."

"Among other things." Robin snickered.

"Don't worry." Jewel left her sister's side and went to Link. "I've been assured that it's not a love letter."

The German male was a little suspicious, but let it slide for the moment. "Alright then. This way, please."

"Alright-y~" Without so much as a 'see ya later' to her sister, Jewel followed Link to the breakroom.

(* - *)

Kanda was tired. Exhausted. Sure, the man would put on a brave face, but trying to find Allen with little to no rest was surely going to kill him at this rate. Mrs. Rouvelier wasn't helping, as her blind love for her husband only made things far more worse.

She was too stupid to see that there was something wrong with her asshole husband.

"Che...I can't fucking deal with this bullshit much longer."

"Talking to yourself, Kanda?" Tired cobalt eyes side glanced to the voice, and sighed, upon seeing Link there. "I suppose that's what you're doing...the lack of proper rest in messing with your sixth sense."

"Shut up, twin mole. Who the fuck did you bring with you?"

"I think his sense is just fine." Jewel mused. "I have a special delivery for ya, by the way~"

"I probably don't want it," Kanda bluntly said. He ran his fingers through his ponytail.

"Don't be that way." Jewel pouted. "Listen, I told 'em I'd give ya the paper. Never said I'd make you read it."

"You are too much like Robin...fuck, you're her sister."

"Adopted sister yes~ I'm surprised you remembered." She was rewarded with an eye roll. "Alright, alright. Here. Do what you will. I gotta get back to class before they realize I snuck out."

Link opened his mouth to scold the girl, but didn't get the chance.

"I'm kidding. Classes let out early, so I thought I'd visit my sister."

"If you weren't, he'd of gone on a seven hour lecture." Kanda grumbled, reluctantly taking the envelope that Jewel held out to him in the moment. "Unfortunately, that's not an exaggeration."

"Yeesh." Jewel was glad she'd spoken up before Link had made her ears bleed. "Well, see ya."

"Safe travels. I assume you already know the way out?"

Jewel grinned in response, "Of course I no de wei."

Kanda glared at the girl, "Enough of that fucking bullshit. No one gives a shit about dead memes."

"Ouch. That one might've actually hurt." Jewel grumbled. "Fine, fine. I'm off. Bye, peace, smell ya later."

The moment Jewel finally left, did Kanda release a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "Holy fucking hell."

"I will agree with you in this case, Kanda." Link tiredly sighed. "How did you catch that...meme, you said it was?"

"Lavi made sure I knew the dumbest shit. That bull happened to be one of the annoying things he wouldn't stop using...two weeks ago."

Link winced, pained at the thought of what it would be like to be around Lavi Bookman for an extended amount of time. "I'm glad I wasn't around him long enough to put up with that."

The Japanese man gave the Intelligence officer a glare. "Fuck off."

"I...will just order my lunch and go..." Link decided, before rushing off.

"Good fucking riddance." He really didn't feel like dealing with people.

Kanda looked at the envelope. Which dumbass was sending him letters via one of his colleague's siblings?

. . - * - . .

"Now, why so glum, my dear director?" Apocryphos queried, "Were your pieces not at all what you thought they were?"

"Shut up." Rouvelier managed to get out. "You will rue the day..."

The man was interrupted by a wicked chortle. "I do appologize, but you're the one ruing. Such a sad excuse of a man, trying to play with greater forces believing he has the upper hand. Surely, your wife has already delivered the message to that infernal man. He will come...and surely close behind will be my sweet beloved angel."

"You mean that faggot," Rouvelier spat. A smirk tugged at his dry lips when Apocryphos' expression darkened. "He's no angel. Just a dirty little piece of trash who was touched long before you got your disgusting hands on him."

He didn't even realize when the crazed man had moved. One minute Rouvelier was looking at the angered priest, but in the next was looking away with a stinging cheek.

"I've tolerated your insolence thus far. But I can only do so for so long." Apocryphos seethed, "Next time, it won't be my hand to inflict damage. I might let my knife's blade swipe across your throat."

Although he kept his mouth shut after that, a warm ball of satisfaction sat comfortably in Rouvelier's stomach. He had gotten under Apocryphos' skin. He'd angered the bastard.

For him, it was a small victory. If he could push Apocryphos just enough, a mistake would be made, and Rouvelier would use it to his advantage. After all, he never would have made it to his position as Director if he never did what he did.

While such actions had been required of him to rise to and maintain his position, he would use the same tactics here.

After all, his captor was only human. His subordinates were even more so...to a fault, in fact. It was only a matter of time.

. . - * - . .

Lala stared out the window, though wasn't seeing the skyline outside.

"Lala! Earth to Lala!" Timothy had been trying to get his little sister's attention, only to have no luck in the matter. "Jeez...she's really in Lala Land..."

"I wonder if that's part of the reason for her name, lero." Lero mused.

Neah rolled his eyes, "She's worried. I'm sure she'll have her head out of the clouds when dinner is ready."

"Huh?" Lala asked, turning her attention to the trio.

"There she is." Neah said with a chuckle. "Welcome back. The boys were missing you."

Timothy snorted. "You were being weird. Like always."

"It could be worse," Lala assured her brother. "I could be you."

Neah grinned and ruffled Lala's hair. "Ha. Burn." The grin fell when there wasn't any laughter, and he sighed, moving his hand from her golden locks to her shoulder. An assuring gesture, though he knew he should provide more than that to his...niece? Grandniece? "Might I ask what's on your mind, Lala?"

"Nothing that hasn't been worrying already." She softly admitted. "But..."

"You feel like something is going to go down." Neah guessed. "I believe I heard that one before. Yes, but nothing—"

"Not _yet_ it hasn't. I've put up a brave face, hoping the knot in my tummy would go away over time...but it never does. It just...it just gets worse..."

"Why didn't you say something?" Timothy asked in disbelief. "We're family, ain't we? Shouldn't you tell us about this stuff?"

"Because I thought it was nothing." Lala defended herself. "At least...that's what I tried to make myself believe."

"If being a NOAH has taught me anything," Neah said, kneeling down to the little girl's eye level, "It's that you should _always_ trust your gut. Because your mind and your heart can lie and deceive, but your gut is never normally wrong."

"Unless you eat something bad and your gut feels like it's killing itself," Lero mumbled, his gaze suddenly dark and his mouth in an unhappy line.

"Food poisoning aside," Neah interjected, "if you think something's off, then it might be. But we're all already keeping our eyes and ears open, so it should be fine."

"...are you sure?"

"Positive." Neah promised, "Come on, you must be hungry, right?"

Timothy scratched the bridge of his nose to hide his smirk. "Hmm~ That's depends. Whach'ya planning on making?"

"Saulsberry steak." Neah answered, "Made from scratch, and none of that bs frozen dinner."

"Frozen dinners are awesome," Timothy said, but was already excited at the thought of the coming meal.

"For people who have no knowledge on the culinary arts." Neah jibed, "Now, wash up, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." Lala said. "Timcanpy, let's go!"

Tim raised his head, only to put it back down again.

"I don't think he's going anywhere." Neah said, crossing his arms.

Lala kept her expression straight and her gaze away from her brother. "He's almost as lazy as Timothy."

Timcanpy growled, the humans quickly realized the Rottweiler wasn't impressed with being called lazy. "Let's not anger my nephew's dog, hm?"

"I'm sorry, Timcanpy, I didn't mean it." Lala apologized.

Timothy tapped her lightly on the shoulder and, with expectation in his tone, asked, "Where's _my_ apology?"

"You don't get one." She scratched behind Timcanpy's ears.

"What?!"

"Okay, dinner. Now." Neah figured it was better to break up this fight before it could really get anywhere.

"But she said I was lazy," Timothy whined.

"Well, you haven't exactly helped me with setting up the table, now did you?" Neah calmly challenged the younger. "Eat, then perhaps we'll see what's on the television afterwards."

"You're all against me..."

"Be productive, and maybe we won't be."

"I agree!" Lala said with enthusiasm.

"Since siblings don't normally get along, I feel like you just lied." Timothy narrowed his doubt-filled eyes. "You'll definitely be against me in the future."

"I'm only a little girl~" Lala said in a mockingly sweet tone. "I'll have most people wrapped around my finger at this age."

"...I'll keep that in mind." Neah muttered under his breath. Kanda and Allen had their hands full...

Timothy huffed and turned to Lero. "Do you see what I have to live with?"

"I'm an only child, lero." Lero said with a shrug. "Sucks to be you, though."

"Hey!"

"I like having a brother. It's funny," Lala confessed to Neah, having to crane her neck to see his face.

"I'm sure Kanda and Allen would love to hear that." Neah said, placing a hand on Lala's head. "Now then. Speaking of, that guy might be in late, so after we're done eating, let's be sure we get this place spic and span before he returns."

"Who says 'spic and span'?" Timothy asked.

"He just did, lero." Lero snickered.

"Apologies for coming from across the pond." Neah found himself grumbling. "Now, go eat."

"Yessir!" The boys said, already racing to the counter.

Lala looked out the window, taking in the city lights outside. As nice a distraction this had been, the feeling remained with her. Something would happen, she was sure of it.

"Lala?"

"I'm coming." She quickly said, snapping her attention away from the cityscape, and headed to where Lero and her brother was already chowing down.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **At 2,824 words, I'm rather proud of this chapter...it really gets the ball moving where we need it to go. :3**

 **R &R don't stand for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's obvious how much I might need it! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show this work some love by leaving a favorite, and why not follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live? Check out my co-author's works if you so desire, and until next time we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hana: Hey guys! So...it just came to my attention that I had totally forgotten to post a new chapter today.**

 **Kanda: Che. Who the fuck gives a shit?**

 **Hana: Everyone that reads this? Seriusly, I genuinly forgot this was an update day. Didn't even cross my mind until 10PM today. Like, I was thinking, "...am I forgetting something?"**

 **Allen: ...shame on you, Hana. By the way, Hanashi and XavierForest don't own DGM.**

 **Tyki: -exhales the cigerette fumes- Maybe that's a good thing. Enjoy, I guess.**

 **Hana: No smoking in the A/N skit, Tyki!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 42 - +_**

"I just feel awkward..." Allen meekly admitted, looking anywhere except to the older man. Two days had gone by, and against his better judgment, Allen was holding Raku's hand like a child being walked across the street.

"But you aren't physically freaking out." Wisely helpfully said. "I say you're actually making a mountain trek's worth of progress."

Allen pulled a face. He wasn't sure if _just this_ was good enough. And besides... "Holding Yu's father's hand is weird."

"You could always hold my hand," Tyki said as he strolled into the room with a cup of coffee and the stench of cigarettes stuck to his untucked shirt.

"Go to Hell," Allen replied, and then scrunched up his nose. "You reek."

"Careful, boy. You might actually hurt my feelings." Tyki drawled.

Raku sighed, releasing the younger's hand, in favor of crossing his arms. "Unfortunately, you do reek of nicotine."

"What are you so stressed about?" Wisely decided to ask, "I was under the impression you were chiller than that."

"What makes you think I'm stressed?"

"You've been stinking more like smoke lately."

"Not to mention," Allen continued, "You've been more on edge than I ever remember seeing you...and that had been never."

"I see..." Tyki sighed, "Well, I suppose keeping you from your ungodly fiancé might have a little to do with it."

"Is that really it?" Devit asked, entering the room with his brother, "'cos the way I see it, I don't think letting the prick know of Allen's whereabouts is the real reason here."

"Not at all, hee!" The blonde twin preened, "What's really got'cha undies in a twist?"

"Short answer. Everyone currently bugging me."

Allen flexed the hand that had held Raku's. "Everyone's always bugging you."

"Which is why I'm always smoking."

"You'll send yourself to an early grave if you keep that up." Allen offhandedly said, "You sure you wanna meet your brother so soon?"

Tyki blinked, before turning on his heel, heading for the door. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Where the hell are you going?" Raku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm quitting."

"Wait, quitting what?" Allen asked, confused at the Portuguese man's statement.

"Smoking." Tyki stated, as the door closed behind him.

The room was in shocked silence, before Jasdero spoke up. "Allen, did you really get Tyki-pet to seriously quit?"

Did he? It wasn't intentional, if that's what the blonde twin was getting at. "I wonder if something similar would work on Cross..."

"Nah." Jasdevi answered.

"Still though... Y'think he'll actually quit?" Wisely was skeptical, to say the least. "Because I doubt he'll last long before he gives up."

"I'll give him a day." Raku muttered, "And that's being generous."

"How about lunch?" Wisely asked, "Allen, would you like to help?"

"Yes I would~!"

"I mean in making the food." The mind-reading ex-NOAH reprimanded. "Not eating it all before anyone else can eat."

Allen huffed and crossed his arms, feeling mildly offended although he'd just been thinking about devouring the contents of the fridge. "I wouldn't do that."

"I can literally read your mind. You can't lie to me."

The younger male pouted. "I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and no offense, that wasn't enough to sate my bottomless pit of a stomach."

"Because I hadn't expected company. I don't have money to get enough food for you and for everyone with a normal stomach."

Although let down, Allen tentatively asked, "Can I at least eat Tyki's share?"

"Well, I do need to get back at him for smoking in the house yesterday..." Wisely mocked mused. "I don't see why not. Perhaps I'll give you the twins' portions too."

"WHAT?" Jasdevi exclaimed, "What did we do?!"

"What don't you brats do?" Wisely muttered as he walked with Allen to the kitchen.

"FYI, we're the same age as ya!" Devit heatedly argued. "Hell, Jas and I are older by a few months!"

"Could've fooled me." Raku said, unimpressed. "I was certain the kid was older than you."

"HEY!'

"...I feel like that's something Yu would say, isn't it?" Allen found himself asking. A small smile made itself at home on his face. _I...really miss him, Wisely..._

The mind reader sighed. "Just hurry up and get better enough where you can run into his arms when you see him."

A red flush crept up Allen's neck and made his cheeks burn.

"You'll probably do some crying, followed by lots of hugging, followed by some snogging, and _then_ I'll want to throw up."

"You're such a jerk," Allen grumbled, facing elsewhere to hide his red face.

"Perhaps. But I'm a jerk who knows he's correct."

"What're we making?" Allen quickly asked. He didn't exactly feel like allowing Wisely to have any kind of opening to embarrass him. Or rather, embarrass him further.

"First off, embarrassing you is surprisingly fun. Second, the only thing you know how to make is spaghetti, so that's what we're cooking."

"I thought you were gonna teach me other things to make!" Allen found himself whining. "I can't only know one thing to make. I'm not a one trick pony."

"Says the guy that only knows how to submit to Yu Kanda." Wisely shot back. "At least let me make sure you still remember how to use everything correctly, Walker."

Allen flinched, but pouted. "Fine. But next time, I wanna make other dishes."

He was salty about the submissive thing. Wisely realized with an amused grin. If the mind-reader himself swung for the other team, he'd probably try his luck with Allen...then again, Kanda was scary possessive, so that wouldn't go anywhere to begin with. Mentally shrugging, Wisely ceased the train of thought. "Alright, now I want you to get everything you need, I won't help you unless I see you're about to blow up my kitchen."

"I'm not blowing anything up!"

"I know, because I won't let you."

"You have no faith in me," Allen grumbled. He pulled out a pot and a packet of spaghetti. "I at least remember how to do this properly."

"We'll see, now won't we?" Wisely said with a grin, before taking a seat on the counter behind Allen. "Now, chop, chop."

Allen was grumbling the whole while.

. . - * - . .

Kanda's breaths were uneven and out of his control. He wasn't sure why he decided to even look at that letter. Why he threw caution to the wind, and opened the folded document.

 _Greetings, Mr. Yu Kanda._

 _I suppose you were rather...reluctant to read the contents of this little note. I will make this brief. If you want to see your 'precious little angel' again, then you have until the end of the week to meet me at the address below. Bring no one. Tell no one. Otherwise, I can't guarantee his safety._

"That sonnova fucking bitch!" Kanda all but screamed. The Japanese man had every intention of burning the note the moment he'd got home. Being too tired to do that last night, he had tossed the damn thing on his dresser, and had passed out the moment he met his mattress. It wasn't until he had woken up, around lunch of all times, did curiosity rear its ugly mug.

Now he was pissed. Pissed and confused. Since Apocryphos liked Allen, Kanda didn't think that the bastard would kill him. And the group already knew that Allen wasn't anywhere near Apocryphos, so threatening the Brit was probably a bluff.

What was also worrying was that the note had been from that girl. The one Link had been with. Robin's sister or something.

It was painfully obvious the teenager knew nothing of whoever told her to give him that accursed note. But if she was involved, even a little bit...then Robin had to know at least that much.

"God dammit..." Kanda growled. He turned his attention back to the paper in his hand. On one hand, he wanted to call that demon's bluff...but there was a part of him that pondered, 'what if it isn't a bluff?'...Kanda was pissed, and he was unsure of his next step. If Apocryphos was lying, and didn't have his Moyashi, then that only meant it would be trap to lure Allen out, and truly snatch him again. On the other hand...there was that chance he was serious, and already had Allen in his grimy clutches again...then what? What would his plan of action be?

The best possible solution would be to locate Allen before the end of the week and ensure that he was kept somewhere safe. Unfortunately, it was unlikely that he would find the Sprout by then. He'd been looking for months and wasn't anywhere close.

There were the occasional close calls, don't get him wrong...but they weren't close enough for him to grab so much as the younger male's hand. "Bastard. The moyashi doesn't belong to you."

"Papa? Are you awake? We're kinda hungry..." Lala's voice sounded, pulling the man back to earth. "We would try to cook something, but I don't know how, and I don't trust Timothy."

"HEY!"

Kanda could hear a delighted bark from Timcanpy. It was nice to see the dog being less...mopey.

He dropped the paper on the nightstand by his bed. "I'm coming. Good call on not letting Timothy try."

"I'm plenty trustworthy!"

"I wonder about that." Lala sing-sung. "I guess you could be better than Mama Allen...but that's because you don't know how to turn the stove on."

Kanda rolled his eyes, opening his door. "Alright, so lunch, correct?"

"Yes!" Both children eagerly replied.

Timcanpy barked, butt practically shaking in excitement.

"Did either of you feed the dog?"

The smiles dropped, both brother and sister looking to each other, and then at Kanda with embarrassment. "Erm...no..." Lala meekly admitted, "...we were trying to wake you up..."

Kanda weaved between the children and dog so he could get to the kitchen. "Then you two feed him while I get this shit ready."

"Language," Timothy chided with a grin.

"Fuck language."

"You know we're gonna tell every last cuss word ya said to us to Mama Allen."

"Because the moyashi is such a fucking saint." Kanda muttered, "Damn hypocrite is what he actually is."

Allen really knew how to cuss. But damn, Kanda loved it when his Sprout reverted back to his original accent whenever he swore.

When he did get that idiot back, he would be sure to rub that in his face next time he said something about his own cursing. Now _that_ was a good plan. "The sooner you feed Timcanpy, the sooner you'll have lunch."

"Okay!" The kids said, before rushing to Tim's eating area. Kanda watched as the dog happily followed the kids. It was still hard to believe that dog was supposed to be in the K-9 unit...

"Time to get to work, I guess." Kanda muttered to himself after a short while. The only question was, what should he make his kids for lunch?

. . - * - . .

"I did as you asked...please, at least let me know if my husband is alright." Mrs. Rouvelier had her phone clutched between her hands a desperate attempt to keep it in place.

 _"Rest assured, he is still in one piece, madam."_ Apocryphos' voice sounded. _"The rest will depend on the recipient._

The woman couldn't ignore the dread in her stomach. "Then... what happens if he does nothing?"

 _"You'd best pray he doesn't."_

The phone went dead after that, and the woman fell to her knees. She knew begging to Kanda wouldn't do anything. She was surprised there hadn't been any restraining orders on her with all the times she's tried to get him, or anyone to help her find her husband. She also couldn't understand how the man they all worked under was so disrespected...he was the Director, wasn't he? Shouldn't his subordinates be more concerned?

They would act, wouldn't they? They would save him, wouldn't they?

They wouldn't leave him to die, right?

The more these thoughts passed her mind, the further she was from understanding. Her husband had given to charity...had sponsored the erecting of a hospital a few cities away...the man had been a saint, hadn't he?

...wasn't he?

"Dearest sister? Is something ailing you?" Hevlaska's voice startled her, was she having a panic attack? It would explain her big sister's worry...the last time she had such a thing happen was back when she was no more than a young teenager. "Ssh, calm, I'm here for you."

The woman took her sister's wrinkled hands in her own. "They won't help him." Her eyes prickled with tears and her voice shook. "Why don't they care? He's a good man!"

"...I wish I could take your side, my dear, I truly do...but there are things about Malcom you have been blind to."

Even her own sister... "I know my husband better than anyone!" She exclaimed, "How could you jump to such...to such...blasphemous accusations? Malcom has never so much as harmed a fly!"

"He has crushed many." The elder sister calmly told the younger, "We are nothing more than chess pieces to him. Easily disposable. I know you will not believe a word I say, however, there are only truths with the words I speak. I am truly sorry this was how you find out about everything. I will not take back anything I've said, nor will I sugarcoat anything for you."

"Why would you say that?" Her heart ached in its cavity, and she squeezed her sister's hands. Why was this happening? "Why are you lying to me?"

"I've already told you that I'm not. I'm telling you the truth."

"Stop it! Stop lying—"

"When did he last tell you he loved you?" Her sister's mouth remained open for a moment, before it closed. Hevlaska took that as her cue to continue. "When did he last show you affection? Has he done small things that made you smile?"

"He's busy," the woman weakly protested. He _was_ busy. At least, that's what he'd said every time she'd tried to make plans. "He always has so much to do."

"My dearest sister..." Hevlaska was almost pleading, "You know I love you, and only desire to see you happy. I've held my tongue, but I cannot watch any longer. Can you name a time for when we've spent time with each other?"

The younger sister was silent, trying to think of such a time. "N-not since before I met Malcom..." She meekly admitted. "But...I...I — oh gods..."

"He's done many horrible things," Hevlaska said. She reached a hand up to stroke her sister's cheek. "And the reason no one wants to help him is because of the way he's treated them."

"I...I think I need to be alone right now..."

It pained her to see her own blood in so much turmoil. But Hevlaska knew, she _knew_ that unless the truth was given to her sister on a silver platter, there was little to no doubt her sister would do something drastic. Although words alone were never enough, she prayed the woman before her would listen.

She had been called many things in her life. A sister. An aunt...a friend. She was 'psychic', and cryptic...occasionally a secret-keeper. But a liar was never. It went against her personal code and moral to say so much as a little white lie to the faces of those around her.

"Alright," Hevlaska conceded, because she knew he sister needed space. "Do you want me to cook dinner tonight? It'll give you a chance to rest. I'm sure you're tired."

"I appreciate the offer...but I am not hungry." She answered, "I think...I will go to bed early."

"...alright then. As you wish." Hevlaska left it as that, and headed towards the door. She allowed herself one final glance to her sister, before ultimately closing the door behind her. "Please...do not do anything foolish..." Hev said under her breath.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Okay...forgetfulness aside, it also has come to my attention that while we are now sharing chapter 42, we're currently working on chapter 47. I'm making the call to change the uploading schedule from twice a month to only once. So, this fic is only updating on the first Saturday of each month now. We haven't written out the end of this story just yet, and it'd be bad if you caught up before we finished this installment of the Monochrome Saga. (Yes, that's what the name of the series BoW, FtG, and LwD are all apart of)**

 **Okay then, enough of that for now. As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show this story some love by favoriting, and why not follow so you never miss a new chapter when it finally goes live? Check out my co-authors works if you so desire, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hana: New chapter is new~**

 **Kanda: Whatever.**

 **Hana: -rolls her eyes- XavierForest and I don't own DGM!**

 **Allen: Only everything that unfortunately happens to any one of us, I think...-sweat drops-**

 **Lavi: Eh, enjoy~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 43 - +_**

"Tell me, my good sir. Have you ever heard of Schrödinger's cat?" Apocryphos inquired, seemingly out of the blue. Rouvelier glared at the man, remaining silent. "It's quite an interesting concept, as one doesn't know if the cat is truly alive, or dead. Hence, it is thought to be both."

"And what, pray tell, does that have anything to do with anything?"

"It's my...ultimate scheme, I suppose you could say. By now, that accursed man has a letter claiming I possess the angel. However, he doesn't know for sure, so for him, I could both possess, and not possess the angelic boy."

Rouvelier really didn't give a damn about Apocryphos' boy toy _or_ how confused that fag from work was. He just wished that this stupid pseudo-priest would hurry up and bite his own tongue. But if he said that out loud, he'd probably get punched.

"Ah, but that truly begs the question...should I force him to watch as I give my love to that pure soul...or should I have my beloved watch as I put that abomination of a man in his place...six feet under."

Rouvelier didn't miss the satanic—yes, _satanic_ —gleam in the crazed man's eyes. For the first time in his entire existence, the man felt fear. Pure, unfiltered, raw and primal fear. He could feel the age old 'fight or flight' yelling at him to get the hell out of there...but there wasn't any way he could get out of his predicament. He couldn't escape...

"What, might I ask...is the point of me being here?"

"I need my little messenger to do as I need of her, my good sir." Apocryphos said with a knowing grin, "Your wife is quite loyal to you. To a great fault, in fact. I question how such an innocent soul as she was tricked into marrying someone as corrupted as you."

"How am I corrupt? I've only done what I needed to," Rouvelier said. The only thing he'd done wrong was ally himself with this monster.

"But of course you would see nothing wrong with what you do." Apocryphos' tone was condescending. "You lack a conscious. And that, I believe, is one of the definitions of a sociopath."

"Bah! A hypocrite then." Rouvelier snarled. "I'm a sociopath, you must be a true psychopath."

"Oh, my dearest sir. I know what I am. I've never denied anything about it. And you would be quite right. I've hurt many people, taken what I want, under the pretense of my Lord and Savior, and never once felt guilt for my actions. I am above consequence, for those I've killed deserved their place in any of the seven circles of hell."

Rouvelier snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "You think you're so great, but you'll join them."

"I believe that it's the other way around." Apocryphos's grin became a serene smile, and he put a hand over his heart. "You are the one who'll be descending."

"God may forgive most...but I'm certain you won't be given the same treatment as they would." To his credit, a lesser man than he, would've wet themselves the moment the words left his mouth. He almost had, once the look on Apocryphos' face changed to an emotion the man couldn't place.

"Not if for the name of G—"

"But you said so yourself." He would give himself credit...he was oddly calm, despite the threat. "What was it again? Ah yes, 'under the pretense of my Lord and Savior, and never once felt guilt for my actions', am I mistaken? From that comment, it seems that perhaps you believe in neither Heaven nor Hell."

"How you interpret my words it up to you," Apocryphos said, his cold eyes hardening. "However, don't doubt that I'm a believer in Him."

"I say you're contradicting yourself."

"I would watch your tongue, if I were you, Director. One wrong word, and you'll find that atrocious thing on the floor before you."

Rouvelier didn't doubt the sincerity of the threat. What was the point in talking to this monster when it got him nowhere in the end?

"I'm glad we're at an agreement." The psychopathic killer curtly said. "Now, I have some other business to attend to. Until then, I suppose I shall bid you adieu."

The Director was left in the dark room.

. . - * - . .

"I dunno, Yu..." Lavi said, his normally friendly self was somber. "The note you told me about said you shouldn't tell anyone? Isn't this...ah, the opposite of what should be done?"

"Because in those stupid movies, _that_ always ends well." Kanda sneered. "I'm not an idiot. I can feel it in my bones that he's bluffing. Hence the reason I'm not as worried about Moyashi's safety. Yet."

"Good to know, I guess?" Robin muttered, stirring the contents of her coffee. She then placed the stirrer on the tabletop, and took a tentative sip of her hot beverage. "And my sister was the one to even give you that note?"

"Yes, but I doubt Apocryphos knows. She should be okay." Reassuring people wasn't one of Kanda's strongest suits. However, at the very least, he knew his normal bluntness would lessen his co-worker's unease.

"This is getting very complicated." Neah sighed in annoyance. He glanced to the park from the table they were at, watching Lero, Lala, and Timothy play with Timcanpy. "I suppose he must be borderline desperate to get his disgusting hands on my nephew."

"Not that I'm ungrateful," Lenalee spoke up, crossing her arms against her chest. "But why tell us at all?"

"Because I know that if he doesn't have the Moyashi now, he sure as hell will sooner rather than later." Kanda explained, "There's a chance he would send a similar note to him...and unlike Allen, I'm not one to act on emotions."

"Aren't you?" Link asked, after taking a sip of his own coffee. "I recall hearing of instances where you would listen more to your libido than your common sense."

"Che. Whatever."

Lavi shot Kanda a brief, teasing smile. "We couldn't even leave poor Allen alone with you without you trying to tear his pants off." The smile lasted for a couple seconds, before it faded and Lavi's expression was sobered once more. "For real though. What are we doing? Are you gonna go in and have the place surrounded with cops once you're sure he's there, or...?"

"In an ideal world, I'd do just that. If not to find Allen, then to shoot that bastard on sight, and make sure he never harms another person ever again." Kanda said with no hesitation. "However, that would cause only more problems. As it stands, I can't go in guns blazing, there are too many risks I can't take."

"Glad to see you using the head on your shoulders." Robin said, placing her cup down. "So, what will the plan be?"

"I have until the end of the week. I'll think of something."

"As cheesy as what I'm about to say sounds..." Lavi shifted in his seat. " _We'll_ think of something. As in, all of us _together_."

"You're right. That does sound cheesy," Robin snorted. She shook her head and grinned. "Like, really, _really_ cheesy."

"If any one of you says a fucking cheese pun, I'll end you." Kanda warned the group. No one was certain if he was serious or not.

"Yeah, yeah. No cheesy puns. Definitely nacho thing, eh, Yu?"

"Lavi." Kanda growled, "You have five seconds."

"Oh, c'mon, you totally walked into that one." Lavi grumbled. "But in all seriousness, that plan of ours...I think we should consider more than one possibility."

"I'll have to agree." Robin said, "A plan where he does have Allen, one where he doesn't, and a plan B for either, just in case something goes awry."

Kanda agreed. The sooner they came up with those plans, the better off they'd be. They'd have more time to make the plans as airtight as possible. This was their chance to rid themselves of Apocryphos, after all. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

"I don't think we should plan anything out here." Neah said, resting his arms on the table.

"We can go to my place." Kanda said, as he stood. "The kids look like they're getting tired."

"As does Lero." Neah noted.

"And it's only been two hours." Robin pointed out. "Thought kiddos had more energy than that."

Kanda shrugged. "Lala, Timothy, Timcanpy, we're going!"

"I still wanna play more!" Timothy whined.

"Me too!" Lala huffed.

"You look like you're gonna fall over, lero." Lero muttered. "Seriously."

Neah eyed the orange-haired boy, who wiped sweat from forehead with his hand and panted lightly after the rather intense game of tag he'd been losing. "Says you."

Lero snorted, "I'm not on the verge of falling over, lero!" Lero argued, only to wrinkle his nose when he got wind of his sweaty status. "i need a bath..."

"That you do." Affirmed the Ex-NOAH. "Come along, children. You'll shower, and perhaps take a nap if needed."

"Fine." Timothy grumbled.

. . - * - . .

A knocking on the door alerted the occupants inside of their visitor. Wisely quirked a brow, looking to the direction of his front door, Allen panicking only slightly if it were someone sent by Apocryphos.

"I got it." Raku spoke up, having gotten off the couch. Upon opening the door, they heard him welcome someone. It was someone he knew…someone safe. Allen felt himself relax.

"I would've mailed you this, but with all this BS going on around you, I didn't wanna risk it."

"What made coming here personally any safer?"

"I'm not a big time doctor, Raku. Hell, I don't exactly do things always by the book, y'know?" Allen realized he recognized that voice.

It was Dr. Martin.

When he heard the door shut, Allen stood and wandered over. "Hello," he said, nervous but trying to be polite. He fiddled with his left glove to avoid eye contact.

"I'll keep my visit brief. Here." The doc handed the envelope over to Raku. "Make sure he actually sees the results."

"Whatever." Raku muttered. "He'll need to grow a pair to muster up the courage to look at it."

"I suppose that's understandable." Martin said, otherwise ignoring the disgruntled annoyance by the silver-eyed occupant. "I hope the results are what you lot are hoping for. Good day to you."

The doctor looked once more at the silver-eyed male, and then the older man. They nodded once in the duo's direction, and then made their way out. The door was shut tight behind them when they left.

"So. You gonna look?" Raku inquired of the younger.

"I...don't know..." Allen meekly said. "I'm scared...really scared to see what those documents will say..."

"I doubt you have anything to worry about." Wisely said with a knowing grin. "Have a look for yourself."

When he saw Wisely's smile, Allen felt hope faintly bloom in his chest. He slowly took the envelope from Raku and held his breath as he tore it open. There was a chance he was clean. All he had to do was look to find out.

And from there on out? Well, he supposed that only meant walking would be that much easier.

The world almost stopped, as Allen read through each line. He felt tears he didn't even know he still had fall down his cheeks.

Clean.

Allen Walker was shown negative for anything he hoped he didn't have. He fell to his knees. "O-oh my god...th-this is...I'm just..."

"We're happy for you, Al." Devit had sauntered over, kneeling beside the sobbing male. "So~ that means you'll keep walking, right?"

"Walker, walking! Hee!"

"Yeah...because now I know I have nothing holding me back." Allen managed to say through hiccupped sobs. A smile he never knew he could still bring to his face was brighter than anyone in that room had ever seen.

Wisely took the box of tissues from the coffee table and threw it with enough force for it to land two feet from Allen. "You got a little something there," he said, and pointed to his face.

Allen managed a small laugh. He plucked three tissues from the box and used them to dry his nose and cheeks.

"Too much waterworks going on here." Raku grumbled. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Devit asked.

"Out." Raku repeated, as he opened the door, and closing it behind him.

"Well, isn't he just a lovely ray of sunshine." Wisely sardonically replied. He was going to say something else when his phone began to buzz. "Now who could that possibly be?"

"Maybe you should answer it?" Allen asked. "I'll just collect myself."

The mind-reader nodded, and picked up his phone. "Greetings, this is—"

Allen watched curiously as the other white-haired male flinched, and pulled the phone away from his ear. _I wonder who's yelling...I can't exactly tell who's voice is shouting through the phone..._

He scrunched the tissues into a ball, picked himself up from the floor, and headed for the nearby bin with the envelope's contents and the tissue box tucked awkwardly under his arm. Allen's thoughts returned to the test results and he smiled as his tears overflowed once more.

. . - * - . .

Tokusa sighed, crossing his arms. "So, how goes the whole Suman Dark thing?"

"Quite well, actually." Tewaku said. "His daughter could be a CROW herself if she desires."

"You sound like a proud parent." Tokusa noted. "Should I be concerned?"

Tewaku paused, and then looked down. She didn't truly have any plans to bring a new member into the fold, but... "Perhaps."

"...no, no, no, no! And a hundred times no!"

"What's wrong? Wouldn't it be nice to...spread our wings a little?" Tokusa didn't know what was worse. The fact Tewaku was actually considering this, or the fact she actually punned...since when the hell did she do that? That seemed entirely out of her character. "In all seriousness, Tokusa, her interrogation skills are surprisingly effective. I thought she would only know how to do it with her father, but I got curious, and had her do the same thing with Kiredori..."

"You what."

"She's got a hell of a gift..." She admitted, "Jamie's abilities might flourish if given training...and she's been a gymnast in her childhood...even was in martial arts before she was pulled out after...certain things I promised not to disclose so freely."

"I see no problem. So long as she makes the choice herself." Madarao's voice sounded, momentarily startling the other two CROW members. "Personally, having more members would broaden our abilities."

"See?" Tewaku pushed a rather annoying long blonde lock of hair back over her shoulder. "It's not like this is a bad job. Also, if she wanted to do it, we'd wait until she was older before we put her in any dangerous situations."

"That is correct," Madarao agreed. "We would not send a child to fight."

Tokusa scratched the back of his head and sighed. There was no use in him protesting. "If you say so."

"Within two years, she's eighteen." Kiredori made herself known. "I overheard you talking when I was walking down the hall."

"You were eavesdropping." Tokusa grumbled. "Don't think we don't know that."

"She does have a point though. The girl is almost an adult," Tewaku said. They, themselves, had begun training for CROW at much younger ages than that.

"A sheltered princess has promotional to be in the ranks of CROW..." Tokusa huffed. "Now, _now_ I've seen it all."

(* - *)

"You know, the more difficult you are, the less chance you have at actually...I don't know...being in less trouble with a creep out for your blood?"

"Jamie, please..."

"Don't 'Jamie, please', me, sir!" Jamie hissed. "I love you, you know I do, but for the love of god, will you just tell them everything you know? This is getting ridiculous! Who even is the adult in this situation right now?"

Goushi watched the duo before him. He definitely enjoyed Jamie's attitude with her old man. And the look on that poor bastard's face? Priceless. Why hadn't they gotten to this lead sooner? It was literally comedy gold.

"Still going at it?" Tokusa asked as he entered the 'interrogation' room.

"Glad to have you join me." Goushi said. "Here I thought the interactions I heard about you and Hevlaska were amusing...this is quite entertaining."

The remaining CROW members joined the two already watching the show.

After a bout of silence, Tokusa sighed, crossing one arm along his middle, to act as a sort of rest for his other where he could support his chin on the palm of his hand. "While he claims he knows nothing about Apocryphos' whereabouts, or one Allen Walker, he tends to contradict himself nonetheless." He said.

"He's stubborn." Kiredori admitted. None missed the annoyance in her tone.

"As entertaining as this is, I wish he'd hurry up and tell us already." Tokusa adjusted himself again, this time repositioning his arms so that both were crossed in front of him.

Kiredori's head bobbed once in a curt nod. "Agreed."

"You know, dad, there's a tattoo I've been thinking about...and my college fund would be just enough to cover every detail of it." Jamie's comment had caught all CROW members off guard, none of whom missed how her father had paled considerably.

"T-tattoo?! Absolutely not!" Suman scolded his daughter.

"But, if I'm going to be a bad man's daughter, shouldn't I get something? I mean, I don't really need college. There have been many successful men and women who became CEOs without a degree." She factually stated, and then grinned, as she spoke her next words. "I could start up a shady business, do a little something-something on the side. I could be the top mafia boss. Own every casino, strip club...live off the money of filth."

"Jamie!"

"But...if you really insist I go to college when I graduate, then perhaps you should tell me everything I need to know."

"...can we keep her?" Kiredori asked in whisper to Madarao.

"Ultimately, the choice is yours." Jamie said with a shrug. "Choose wisely, father dearest."

"That's..." Suman trailed off. He looked to the CROW for assistance, but quickly realized he'd get none. "That's not fair..."

Jamie scoffed, and then her mouth twisted into something that couldn't be called a smile as a muscle in her jaw twitched. "I doubt you know anything about being fair."

"That's..." Suman trailed off. He looked to the CROW for assistance, but quickly realised he'd get none. "That's not fair..."

Jamie scoffed, and then her mouth twisted into something that couldn't be called a smile as a muscle in her jaw twitched. "I doubt you know anything about being fair."

"...the last I heard," Suman's voice came out defeated. "Allen Walker's whereabouts aren't known. No one has been able to find where he was hiding since the shack."

"So, you really don't know where that young man is?" Jamie inquired.

"I don't."

"Then what of Apocryphos?" Madarao questioned. "If you know where he is, then tell us."

"The information I have won't be up to date, I'm sorry to say." Suman solemnly admitted. "Depending how much he'll trust a subordinate, will depend on how much he tells them...but we're all pawns to him, I'm sorry to say."

"He's lying." Kiredori muttered. "Suman isn't a mere pawn."

Tokusa nodded. "Perhaps a rook, if not bishop, I'd think."

Suman ran a hand through his short brown hair and pulled a wry half-smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Even if I am, to Apocryphos, anything below himself is expendable."

"Then tell us where he was last. Perhaps we can still find something." Tewaku calmly told the oldest man in the room. "No one can cover their tracks perfectly every time. Even Apocryphos is prone to mistakes."

"...alright. However, even if a place is abandoned, beware for anything." Suman told the CROW members.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Now people are getting somewhere...what is going to happen? You'll have stay tuned for the next time to see!**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show this story some love by favoriting, and feel free to follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Check out Xavier's stuff if you haven't, and until next time we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hana: So, right now, we're working on chapter 48 of this story...sooo...**

 **Allen: Sticking to a monthly update schedule.**

 **Hana: Yup.**

 **Kanda: Che. Neither of these idiots own D. Gray-man. And thank fucking god for that.**

 **Hana: Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 44 - +_**

"The old warehouse district?" Kanda asked, shifting his cellphone from one ear to the other. "And you're sure of this?"

 _"Seems like it."_ Madarao's voice sounded. _"Correct me if I'm wrong, but we've been told about the address you got as a meeting place. The place Suman told us about, that was within the area in question, wasn't it?"_

"This makes things difficult." Kanda reluctantly admitted. "Or maybe..."

 _"No."_ The CROW leader was quick to shut down Kanda's plan. _"Chances are, it's far too risky."_

"How do you even know if I hadn't said shit?"

 _"You had that tone. I could tell that you were about to say something stupid and dangerous."_

Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I was fucking not."

 _"You were planning on allowing yourself to be captured and use yourself as bait to lure Allen out...rather a lowball move, isn't it?"_

"It's a last resort plan."

 _"I'm concerned of your mental state if you actually didn't deny that guess."_

"Because I love that idiot, I'd do just about anything to see his dumb smile." If not for the blunt reply, people wouldn't have taken him seriously. Because it was true. Kanda loved his moyashi fiancé. And like hell if he wouldn't do what he could to make sure Allen was beside him once more.

 _"You won't ever be seeing that again if you're stupid enough to give yourself up. Apocryphos likely won't hesitate to kill you."_

Kanda scowled and allowed his gaze to drift to the side. "I can take care of myself."

 _"Even if you did survive, Allen wouldn't be pleased. He wouldn't like your method."_

"Like I give a shit about that!" Kanda snapped. So what if Allen didn't like the method? Nothing much mattered if it was for that idiot's safety.

 _"I thought you wanted him to smile. He wouldn't do that if you did this."_

Madarao was... correct. If anything, Allen would be upset. The two of them would argue and yell, and then Allen would cry. That wouldn't sit well with Kanda. He only liked it when Allen cried from pleasure. If Allen's face wasn't screwed up from bliss, then tears had no place in his eyes.

"I know without a shadow of a doubt," Kanda began, "Should I go through with it, I'll make it up to the moyashi ten times over."

On the other end of the call, Madarao audibly sighed. _"In other words, nothing anyone says will remove that infernal idea from your head."_

"No shit."

 _"Not even if it was Miss Lee or your father?"_

"Don't you fucking dare," Kanda snapped. His wiped his spare hand down his shirt; he was getting sweaty palm just from thinking about what would happen if those two found out. Lenalee might confiscate Mugen again or kick him somewhere painful, and the old man would... wail and cry and lecture him to death. Not pleasant.

 _"That was not a threat. I was just wondering what you'd do then."_

"Who the fuck knows?" Kanda found himself growling. "I need to get back to work. For some ungodly reason, they put me on the fucking case involving that shit of a director."

 _"They want you to find Rouvelier?"_

"Un-fucking-fortunately."

 _"When was this?"_

"Literally just this morning. His annoying wife managed to get the request in. I doubt Hevlaska knew."

 _"Are you actually going to do it?"_

"I'll say I am, but there's no way I'll do it seriously. I might drop by his house or something to make it look like I'm trying." Kanda let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes. "This is so stupid. I have better things I should be doing."

 _"I'm guessing this includes 'the sooner the better' for you, correct?"_

"No shit, Sherlock." A light rapping on the door alerted Kanda of a visitor. Looking up at the glass door, he saw the stern and concerned German born male. He nodded his head to grant Link access, who opened the door, and shut it silently behind him. "Link's here, I'll talk to you another time, Madarao."

 _"Tell him we said 'hi', I suppose."_ The CROW leader said, before hanging up.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"I don't like this in the slightest, Kanda." Link answered, not missing a beat. "I'm sure you got the memo, but of all agents currently available, why you?"

"Because I'm the best."

"I think this is far too coincidental."

"This was what that woman was after, so either she has an in with someone higher up or that asshole does."

"Which one?" Link asked, because by this point there were more than a few of them.

A dark scowl distorted Kanda's face and he almost broke his phone from squeezing it too tight. "Apocryphos," he muttered, the name like poison on his tongue.

"I wouldn't put it past anyone to assume that." Link sounded almost defeated with that comment. "Or perhaps it's worse than what we're thinking, and Apocryphos himself is really in charge, perhaps even using Rouvelier's power...either way, we can't afford any mistakes."

"You're right."

Link, stern and critical as always, considered his assumption. "I doubt it's that bad though. Regardless, we should be prepared for anything."

"Heh. It's almost like our mantra right now." Kanda found himself musing. "And I give the beansprout a hard time about his 'keep walking' spiel."

"Indeed." Link sighed, before looking to the Japanese man, "Would you like me to accompany you to the investigation?"

"I don't need a chaperone."

"I'm aware. But perhaps an extra set of eyes might be helpful." Link knew that Kanda couldn't exactly say no to his logic. "We should also have forensics. They're trained to find the smallest bits of evidence."

"Che. I don't give a fuck. Do what you will, just don't get in my way too much, twin mole."

"I won't," he assured Kanda. "All I will do is assist."

"Fine. Then you can _assist_ by being the one to call forensics."

Link rolled his eyes. He had definitely walked into that one.

. . - * - . .

"You want to _what_?" Raku had interrupted Allen's previous rambling the moment he heard the words 'I want to go back'.

"I said, I want to get back to them." Allen deadpanned. "I'm not hesitating anymore. I'm done being held back."

"I'm rooting for you to get the hell out of my home, don't get me wrong," Wisely said, "But I heard Kanda's getting closer to finding that Apo-bastard. Wouldn't it be wiser to wait until he's off the streets before you come out of hiding?"

"I'm with Wisely on this one, Al." Devit said, crossing his arms.

"Wouldn't it be something if that guy kidnapped your boy-toy?' Jasdero said, before cackling.

"Don't even joke about something like that." Raku hissed. "A couple of fucking brats you are."

"I think Jasdero hit a nerve, hee-hee!"

"He's not my 'boy-toy'." Allen grumbled. "But Raku is right, you shouldn't joke about Yu getting kidnapped."

"We'd best hope he isn't kidnapped," Wisely said. If Yu Kanda were to be taken, there were at least two people in the room who wouldn't sit still, and that was likely what Apocryphos was after.

"Apocryphos would rue the day if he got his hands on my son." Raku's voice was low, menacing. "I would make certain on the threat."

"I figured as much." Wisely sighed. "But either—oh?"

"You gonna answer that, Wise?" Devi asked. The mind reader's phone had gone off, and Devit's question was met with a roll of the Ex-NOAH's eyes.

"Yes, hello?" Wisely spoke into the phone. "Who else would answer my own phone?"

"Who is it?" Allen mouthed.

Wisely held up a finger to silence the other for a moment. "Investigating Rouvelier's home? I'm not in the FBI, what good would I be? Oh? I see...yes, I realize that my unique ability would be useful. Of course...of course he would say that...yes, yes, I understand...yes...pardon? I suppose the sooner the better then, yes? I'll meet you there. Bye."

"...well?"

"Kanda's been assigned to investigate the estate belonging to his boss." Wisely said. "I was talking with Link just then."

"Oh." Allen pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, his face the epitome of perturbation. "Why would he be chosen for that? Isn't he already busy with other cases?" This didn't seem right. "Aren't there other people just as qualified and with more free time on their hands available?"

"I mean, it's not like there aren't equally busy agents out on the field as there are in the office." Wisely said, "However, I agree with your thought process. It isn't right."

"Son of a bitch much be planning shit." Raku's tone promised death to the fake priest. "So what, my son is going straight to a lion's den?"

"Essentially. That was why Link asked me to go with them."

"But...if Apocryphos is behind it...you can't exactly hear his thoughts." Devit pointed out.

"I haven't forgotten." Wisely sighed. "But I also doubt he'll be there. And if he is, his presence can't be hidden from the CROW. We're having Madarao and Tewaku go with us."

"...he's tricky...and unpredictable." Allen muttered, subconsciously hugging himself. "He can hide himself and others with more ease than Cross...and that's saying something."

Raku put a hand on Allen's shoulder, causing the younger to stiffen, before calming down. "Kid, no one is going to let that shit get his hands on you ever again."

"I...don't like this...what if...he's expecting this? What if he plans on capturing everyone involved because he knows...he _knows_ I'll rush to all of your aid..."

"He won't." Wisely said with more assurance than Allen thought the ex-NOAH was even capable of. "We'll put that asshole down before he can so much a blink...or at least, Kanda just might. He is pretty pissed off at that guy after all."

"And if they are caught, you won't be pulling any stupid sacrificial shit by going after them." Raku removed his hand from Allen's shoulder. "I won't allow it. That's the last thing we all want, so doing it will just screw everything up further." He pointedly looked Allen in the eyes to make sure that the kid understood; if Allen was caught, there would be no point to their past few months of struggling.

Allen couldn't say that he'd definitely go along with that. If the people he cared about were captured... if Yu and Lavi and Lena and Link and Komui and the others were in that position... Allen would give himself up. He loved them. There was no way he'd leave them to suffer in his place. Even if it meant... enduring Apocryphos'... disgusting affections again.

It came as a shock when suddenly a hand slapped him clear across the face, the blow forcing him to turn his head away, and silver eyes to widen in shock.

Everyone else in the room had flinched with the resounding echo of palm making contact with now reddening cheek.

"What the bloody hell?!" He asked, glaring at the only person who's hand was lowering back to their side. "Wisely!"

" _Don't you dare_ give me that, Allen Walker." Wisely literally growled out. "You are _not_ going to be dealing with that shit-faced asshole. You are _not_ going to sacrifice yourself only to put all this bullshit to waste. We are _not_ going to let him anywhere near you."

"I wasn't..."

"Excuses are futile." The mind-reader's tone didn't change. "Especially when at this very moment, I can hear every last thought that's passing through your head."

Allen's face was hot and his chest burned with the rage brewing inside. "What right do you have to judge me? _How dare you_ when you shouldn't even have heard that in the first place." His eyes narrowed as a glare transformed his face to hide the underlying fear and disgust that he pushed down. "Get out of my head!" In an explosion of anger and desperation, Allen shoved Wisely away. "I don't want to think about it either! You know that!" He snapped, but the last part broke off in a whine as he tried to fight back tears. "I hate this! I hate all of it!" He hated thinking about it and remembering the feeling of _someone else's hands where they shouldn't be_ and everything that came with this damned situation.

Wisely paused to consider the current mess that was Allen Walker, and then went to speak. "Yo—"

"Shut up!" Allen growled. He raked his fingers through his hair and turned away to avoid looking at anyone. "I don't want you making all these decisions! I'm an adult!" His decisions were his own. If he wanted to save them, he would. "A-and just like all of you, there's not much I wouldn't do to save you," he admitted, verbally this time.

Wisely almost sighed, but that would likely have set Allen off again. There was no way that Allen was in the right state to be making important decisions; he was far too hysterical for that. Wisely didn't need to be able to read minds to know how screwed Allen was mentally. It was up to them to protect him and keep him from making stupid choices. Their plans, at least, didn't revolve around sacrificing someone.

"So long as you don't storm off alone, I don't see as big a deal of it." Raku spoke up, having moved to the couch at some point during Allen's and Wisely's spat. "Listen, I know for a fact there's no chance of you ever listening to us if we tell you not to do something. SO do this instead. Meditate. Calm your mind. When you're level headed again, we'll talk further on this."

The youngest in the room looked to the oldest in disbelief. "...meditate..."

"Trust me. It works wonders on anxiety and moments where schizophrenia gets the better of me."

"Don't they make meds for that?" Jasdero asked.

Raku almost snorted. "All they do is cover the problem. Maybe mute it at best. At least if I meditate, I have control."

Wisely found that doubtful, but from what he could hear from Allen's mind, the kid seemed to be buying it, so he wouldn't say anything against it just yet if it at least made him calm down. "Maybe it'd be good for you," Wisely said, sure to speak in a tone free of judgement or any nuances that could upset Allen.

"Alright...I'll try..." Allen verbally receded. "You promise we'll talk more later?"

"I'll even tell you another misadventure." Raku promised. "In fact, I remember a time when he was two years old I think you would enjoy."

With no further persuasion, Allen sat on the love-seat couch, and folded his legs crisscrossed. A failed attempt to mimic what Raku was sure he'd seen Yu do in the past.

"...he must really enjoy those childhood misadventures of your son." Wisely said in surprise.

Raku shrugged, before standing, and walking to the younger male, in favor of correcting the pose. "Calm yourself, brat. You can't do this right if you try too hard."

"Sorry..."

"Breathe. Relax."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **While I have been getting plenty of it recently, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review to let us know how we're doing! Show this story some love by favoriting, and if you wanna keep up with a new chapter when it goes live, feel free to hit up that follow option so you never miss an update. Check out XavierForest's works if you so desire, and until next time we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hana: Happy July everyone! Here's a new chapter for you to in enjoy ;)**

 **Kanda: What the actual fuck?**

 **Hana: Ssh, ssh...**

 **Wisely: Well, this is going to be...ah, interesting, I suppose. None of these two own DGM. So, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 45 - +_**

Inhale.

Hold.

One.

Two.

Three.

Exhale.

Hold.

Three.

Two.

One.

Kanda slowly opened his eyes as he unfolded his legs. He only wore a pair of sweats, figuring it would be more convenient to meditate in. His hair was down, and the man had been at this for almost an hour. He took a glance at his clock. 11:23PM...it was late, tomorrow morning he and a team would be investigating Rouvelier's home. The whole day was just one big fest of constant anger, annoyance, and snapping at people who happened to be in the area. Unlucky bastards.

He already made sure to let Lenalee know she'd be needed to look after Lala, Timothy, and Timcanpy. It was one less thing he'd have to worry about. He was a lot calmer now than he had been since he got the notice to do that job. There was a lot he could think over, now that he wasn't seeing red anymore. Everything rubbed him the wrong way. There were plenty of qualified people who could handle this. That were willing to actually look for that homophobe. Of everyone, why the fuck him?

Was it a trap? Was this a part of Apocryphos' plan? Kanda clucked his tongue in annoyance. It was important to get ahead of that asshole, but at the same time...it always seemed as though the crazed man was at least three steps ahead.

It made sense though, considering that the asshole had so many pawns and other people in all the right places.

Kanda stopped his thoughts in their tracks. He was getting annoyed again. That wasn't good; it would make his meditation meaningless. He had to keep a cool head. So he tried to think about something else. Like the kids. From what he could tell, they seemed to be almost completely used to their new lives. As expected, they got along well with Timcanpy and were happy to bathe and feed him in turns. They hadn't started school yet, and Kanda didn't plan to enroll them until things had settled down a bit, but he'd had their babysitters help them out with some handouts he'd been sent from that lady at the orphanage so they had something to work on and wouldn't forget anything major. They seemed to be doing well, all things considering.

He sighed. "Think positive thoughts, and the bad never get the chance to surface, or some shit." He was pretty sure that's something people said, right? Maybe more like the moyashi. That seemed like something he'd say. "Idiot's lucky I love him. I'd punch him for rubbing off on me otherwise."

Kanda massaged his temples with his thumb and forefinger. It was time to sleep. If he didn't, he'd be in an ever shittier mood from lack of rest and everyone would complain about it later.

He would focus on the end goal. Get back his fiancé, marry that idiot, and live as the sappy family said idiot wanted all this time.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. Kanda himself had long since warmed up to the thought of that sort of life.

A happy future where Kanda would wake up to the smell of something burning, and the sounds of Timothy's laughter, and Lala's pouty scolding to the culprit which was Allen. Timcanpy would hide somewhere, before revealing himself later when Kanda had the kitchen reorganized, and edible food was made.

He could even imagine the engagement ring sitting proudly on his fiancé's finger again...coupled with a simple band as a symbol of their marriage.

Before he realized it, Kanda had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

(* - *)

The sun hadn't risen just yet, but Kanda was already up, showered, and dressed for the day at hand. Lenalee would come by shortly before the kids were expected to wake up, and he made sure to leave the spare key where she'd be able to find it. Sighing to himself, he strapped Mugen to his waist, the familiar weight of the sheathed blade was a welcome relief to the strange ball of anxiety that nestled itself in his gut. He knew he had pleasant dreams last night, but the moment he awoke, that feeling of dread was just there.

The dread was a constant annoyance that shortened his temper and transformed his expression into a scowl. It was only some stupid hour of the morning and he already had to deal with this shit...

The sooner he got this bullshit done, the sooner he could return home, he decided. As he closed the door behind him, he was only stopped by a soft whimper behind me. Timcanpy was already up, and looking at him with those big brown eyes. "What? I can't stay put, I have a job."

Another whine.

"I'm sure Lenalee will feed you when she gets here. Look after the kids, and the apartment. I'll be back before you know it." The loyal Rottweiler trotted closer to Kanda, nudging the man's knee. Rolling his eyes, he pet the dog. "Sometimes I wonder if you're secretly a person or something."

Timcanpy cocked his head to the side, tail wagging behind him. Having a conversation with a dog...what was his life anymore? Sighing to himself, he turned to the front the door, put on his shoes, and headed out.

. . - * - . .

"Glad to see you made it." Link greeted him at the station. With him was Wisely, Madarao, and Tokusa."

"This is the team you put together?"

Tokusa rolled is eyes, "I think we're well rounded enough."

"We decided that Tewaku and the rest would be better off keeping Jamie and Suman Dark safe until everything blows over." Madarao informed him.

"Right." Kanda said. "And why is Kamelot here?"

"I may be able to pick up on the otherwise silent confessions, so to speak." Wisely answered. "Also, Tyki is meeting us there."

Kanda considered snapping at one of them, but decided against it. "Whatever." It was too early for this. He missed his bed already.

"As do I." Wisely sighed. "Let's be on our way."

Kanda glared over to the mind-reader. "One of these days, we're finding a damn way to turn that off."

"If you do, I will gladly take that opportunity."

Wisely had only received the implant for his NOAH role anyway. It was no longer necessary for his everyday life. While it _was_ useful for situations like the one they were in now, where he had to scrape together what little information there was to find in the brains of the used, the constant barrage of thoughts was a headache he could do without.

A literal headache.

Madarao cleared his throat, speaking up after a short pause in the conversation, "Mikk doesn't like being kept waiting, let's get going."

"Whatever." Kanda muttered, already heading to the vans. As much as he would rather take his car, this was official police business. He'd endure the oncoming bullshit he was sure would come from the crew he was with.

. . - * - . .

Words couldn't describe the mansion Rouvelier lived in. "Fucking rich asses." Kanda heard Tyki mutter as he and the rest of the team got out of the two vans they took. "No offence to Miss Hevlaska, of course. But why waste money on a place like this?"

"I don't know." Link sighed. "I've really only been here three times since getting my job. None to which were exactly pleasant."

Tokusa eyed the building, "Heh. Never thought I'd have to step foot in there again. Could've sworn I was done with this infernal building."

Once inside, Wisely wasn't surprised by the house's interior as his gaze slid over the sleek floors and the expensive knick-knacks lining the shelves. "I don't get why you're dissing the place," he said to Tyki. "NOAH HQ was similar to this. Though, it makes sense when you take into account that there was no way the Earl and Cyril would settle for anything less."

"Come now. I've dissed NOAH HQ just as much as I'm dissing this place." Tyki said with the most deadpanned look he could muster. "But what makes the difference here...is how gaudy a lot of these cheap knock-offs are."

Well, to that the mind reader couldn't argue. In comparison to what Adam once collected, these were rather...unsatisfactory to the eye.

"Aren't there supposed to be servants or whatever?" Kanda asked, glancing towards Tokusa. "It looks too damn empty."

"They never had a lot to begin with." Tokusa recalled. "But...I will admit, it is a bit quiet...perhaps too quiet."

Tyki's disdain for the place grew the further he looked around. "They're likely on break until their paycheck turns up alive." He ground the heel of his shoe down into the floorboards, hoping to leave an ugly mark on the polished wood.

"I'm afraid that isn't so." A new voice said, his figure hidden within the shadows. "They were quite a hindrance, so we put them down for a nap, you could say."

Wisely's form was tense. "Who the hell are you? Where are Miss Hevlaska and Mrs. Rouvelier?"

The sound of a lock clicked from behind them, and the group turned in time to see another mysterious figure behind them. "Oh, they left a while before we even got here. Could've gotten a hefty ransom with those two wenches...but, our main objective involves one man."

"The fuck is going on here?" Kanda demanded to know, his hand clenched tight around Mugen's hilt. "If this is a joke, it's a lame-ass one."

"You must be Yu Kanda." The first voice noted. Kanda's group could almost hear the grin in the words from the hidden man. "Our prophet was expecting ya. Come quietly, or we're gonna have to take you by force."

"Heh. You think I'll go willingly with a bunch of creeps like you? You must have shit for brains." The Japanese man began drawing Mugen from its sheath. "Any last words?"

"Good night." The man entered the light, wearing a gas mask over his face. There was little time to react before a foggy mass of white began to fill the room.

"Shit..." Tyki cursed, falling to one knee. "Sleeping...gas..."

"Seems you'll be coming with us without a fight after all." One of the men said, before everything faded to darkness.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **-intense screaming-**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a review and lemme know how we're doing. Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and don't forget to check out my co-author's works if you haven't already. Feel free to follow to stay up to date with new chapters when they go live! Until next time, we'll see ya again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hana: Off note...Google Chrome just loves to make anything jumble of code and story, doesn't it?**

 **Allen: Why are you using it then?**

 **Hana: Because I was having problems with Edge...and Firefox takes up more space than it probably should? Don't get me wrong, both browsers are great. But Chrome is nicer to me at the moment.**

 **Raku: ...I don't understand any of this technical bs. Neither writer owns...D. Gray-man?**

 **Hana: We take credit for the story, and of course Raku here. Enjoy~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 46 - +_**

"YU!" Allen shot up in fear, sweat coating his form from the night terror he woke up from. "Yu?! Yu!" He threw the covers off his form, only to fall flat on his face when he tried getting out of bed.

Raku slammed the door open, seeing the hyperventilating young man on the floor. "HEY! Kid! Look at me!" He was already at the younger's side, trying to get the white-haired male to calm down.

"Raku! Yu! We need to...he's in trouble! I know it!" He was going to say more, but a resounding slap and a pain in his cheek cut him short, silencing him in an instant. "H-huh?"

"What are three things you can feel right now?"

"...the floor...your hand on my shoulder...and..." Allen winced when he placed his hand over his cheek, "My recent injury where you slapped me."

"Three things you smell."

"Air freshener...cigarette smoke," Allen wrinkled his nose and backed away a little from Raku, "...breakfast."

"Are you calm now?"

"In pain."

"Good. Now what the fuck happened just then?"

"I...dreamt that Yu was in danger...?" The details were becoming harder to recollect. "I...I don't think it was nothing."

Raku dug his thumb into Allen's shoulder to keep the kid present. "Breakfast is ready. You go eat, and I'll call your mind-reading friend. Sound good?"

Allen winced at the new pain in his shoulder, but otherwise said nothing about it and nodded. "Alright." Although he was only slightly peckish, with the way he was going, he'd probably stress-eat the house out of its entire supply of food.

Raku removed his hand from Allen. "Good. Now get up, you damn lazy brat."

"I'm not lazy." Allen grumbled.

"Tell that to the clock." Raku said with a smirk, gesturing to the soft humming piece of machinery on the side table. It read 10:32 AM.

"Okay then." The younger grinned, turning his attention to the clock, with the most serious-but-not-actually-serious face, "I'm not lazy."

"Smart ass. Guess you're feeling less...whatever the fuck that was."

Allen shrugged, slowly getting up. "I'll be down in a little bit, I guess."

"Whatever." Raku started to leave, satisfied now that Allen had been calmed. "Just eat before the food gets cold."

"Don't worry. I'll eat it even if it's cold," Allen quipped cheekily.

"Then I'll throw it the freezer."

"...maybe not that cold..."

The older man nearly snorted. "That's what I thought." He left after that, leaving the silver-eyed young male to himself.

Five minutes went by. Allen took a deep breath, he was still a little frazzled by that dream...was Kanda really okay? Even if he could tell it was a terrible dream, it bothered him he couldn't remember what made it so. He nipped the inside of his lip, before releasing a defeated sigh. Yu was fine. He was strong. Whatever that dream had been about, must've been nothing. At least, nothing to be concerned about.

His stomach growled, and all bad thoughts were momentarily forgotten at the prospect of breakfast...that might be a little cold by that point. "I need a full stomach..." The young adult finally decided.

(* - *)

Devit sighed his fork dangling from his clenched teeth. "Bored."

"Hee..." His twin agreed. "Nothing fun to do."

"Quiet." Raku scolded. "If you have this much time on your hands, then get a fucking job or something."

"Us? Work? Ha!" Devit laughed, "Good joke, old man."

"Funny man~! Funny man!" Jasdero chirped in agreement. "We don't work for nobody!"

"Shame. Think of what you could do if you had your damn money."

"They wouldn't keep it for long." Allen voiced his opinion as he entered the kitchen. "I think they're worse at money management than Cross."

Devit poked the egg on his plate with his fork and laughed again. "Doesn't matter. If we need money, we just take it."

"Take it!" Jasdero giggled, before he selected a piece of bacon from what was left of his breakfast and nibbled on it.

"Oh? Who from?" Allen asked, sitting down at the place he assumed had been set out for him. The plate was stacked with a tad more than what a normal person would be comfortable eating, so it had to be his.

Devit's egg was full of holes from the prongs of the fork and the rest of the contents of his plate appeared to be in similar conditions. "From Wisely. Tyki. Doesn't matter."

"Wisely I can understand." Allen stated, "But Tyki? He doesn't have a job, last I checked."

"Of course Tyki-pet got a job." Devit snickered.

"Works for your boy toy, hee!"

Allen's fork clamored against the floor as his grip slackened on the utensil. "What?!"

"Why're you even surprised by this?" Devit asked in disbelief. "I thought you found out about that a while ago, or something."

Allen flushed a little, "Well...that was then...I didn't think it applied to now...besides, you guys were trying to figure out the whole Crowned Clown Imposter...among other things, if I recall correctly."

"You're not wrong." Devit shrugged, "But when ya got kidnapped, our priorities turned to finding you."

"I...guess that would make sense..." Allen relented. And thinking it over, it really did. Yu would do anything in his power to find him...that thought made him smile a little.

"He's blushing! Hee~!"

"Shut up!"

"Heh. Once a brat, always a brat." Raku commented, with a smirk that nearly reminded Allen of his lover. Shit, he was his father's son, wasn't he? "Finish eating, and we'll call that infernal mind reading asshole, and even larger asshole to check up on them."

"You two are so alike at times, it's unnerving." Allen stated, grabbing a clean fork.

"I don't know who you're referring to, but whoever it is obviously knows what they're talking about," Raku said, before he looked pointedly at the fork on the floor. "I hope you're going to pick that up."

"Already on it." Allen reached down to pick up the dirtied fork and set it next to his plate so that he wouldn't forget it when he cleaned up after his meal.

"Pretty sure he was referring to Yu Kanda." Devit said, thinking it over a moment, "That would make sense. Like father, like son."

"In short, I was." Allen affirmed..."But actually, Yu is a perverted bastard."

Raku thought it funny that his son was being subjected to treatment similar to what he had. Okagi used to say the same of him, but these children wouldn't know that. "Are you trying to say that I am too? Or that I'm not?"

"You two speak almost the same." Allen said, "You have similar ways of overcoming a hurdle, and despite my bad luck, still find a way to help me out of trouble."

"Interesting way of putting things." Raku noted. "In the end, he's my son. I'd be more concerned if that little bastard of mine didn't have at least one of my traits."

"Jasdevi are alike too~!" Jasdero eagerly stated. "Right?"

"You bet your ass we are, Jas!" Devit had stood, stomping a booted foot on the table.

"Wisely's going to murder you if you damage his table." Allen deadpanned.

"Also, that's unhygienic." Raku gestured at the foot with his thumb. "Remove that before I do it for you."

"We ain't afraid of no body!" Jasdero preened, mimicking his brother's antics, "Got that?!"

"I think you should be." Allen uncaringly said, "After all, you have a former assassin, and criminal all under the same roof."

"Pft. Like we'd be scared of ya. It'd be a two-on-two fight. Even Stevens." Devit had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "'sides, we're NOAH, you really think you'd stand a chance?"

"On the other hand," Raku spoke up, "I have more experience than you three combined."

"And putting that into consideration," Allen continued, now twirling his fork along his fingers, "Wouldn't it be like two versus four with Raku on my side?"

"Allen shouldn't even be countered as one!" Devit snickered. He nudged his brother and pointed at Allen. "He's all weak now!"

He... wasn't wrong. Allen hadn't moved much in the past several months. It wasn't like he could get any exercise while staying inside all of the time. The muscle that he had developed over the years had slowly left him, and while he hadn't exactly been ripped, it was noticeable. His stomach, while still flat, wasn't as taut, and his stamina, too, had taken a severe blow. He'd probably get teased for that... when he returned home. Still... "I could always poison your food."

"You always poison the food when you cook!"

Jasdero giggled his bobbed his head, agreeing with his brother. "Allen poisons the food~!"

Allen blanched. "Hey! I can make spaghetti now! And it's good!"

"Only spaghetti~ Hee~!" Jasdero pulled on the sleeve of Devit's jacket. "He can only make spaghetti~"

"That's it!" Allen stood, his glare deathly. "You two. Me. Backyard. NOW."

"You sure that's a good idea, kid?" Raku boredly asked.

"They can make fun of my lack of basic cooking skills, but I'm more pissed off over the weakling bit. I bet I can still beat you two a pulp."

"You hear that, Jas?" Devit grinned, "He wants a fight! Well, who're we to refuse?"

"Not us!" Cackled the younger twin. "Let's go! Mano y beansprout!"

"...I'M NOT A BEANSPROUT!" The younger stormed out, and twins were cackling, following after with the eagerness of a child going to a theme park.

"...I wonder who this isn't going to end well for..." Raku pondered. "Might as well referee or whatever."

(* - *)

Allen took a deep breath, keeping his eyes focused on his opponents. He remembered how they fought, how they moved. All Allen had to do was hope his body remembered how to react...muscle memory, wasn't it? If that was a thing, he hoped it didn't let him down. It was about time he got back into training anyway.

He could...pretend it was under the guise of just wanting to keep up with Yu when he finally was reunited...and that possibility has seemed more and more likely with each passing day. The twins had toy guns, no doubt filled with some sort of concoction they created for the occasion. What he didn't know, was what they made.

"Blue bomb!" Jasdero yelled, aiming his faux weapon at the white-haired male.

"Combined with a Red bomb!" Devit exclaimed. Both fired, and Allen managed to get out of the way of the two bits of ammunition he knew would burn or freeze him. Perfect! He could dodge those, he still had a chance! "Considering its your old backyard, we're being merciful. They're only paint pellets."

"How...considerate?"

"We don't need people seeing the smoke of their actual creations." Raku spoke up. "This was a compromise...but I recommend you dodge them anyway. They'll hurt."

"Too bad you don't got the paintball armor~" Jasdero said. "More fun for us, right Dev?"

"Mmhm." Devit spun the gun around his finger, before clenching it in his fist. "You won't stand a chance, ex-assassin~"

Raku leaned against the back of the house, content just to watch the children play. "Don't be too noisy."

Allen grunted and avoided another two shots. With no weapon of his own, he backed away in between dodging to put more distance between them and use the backyard's trees as cover. If he was lucky, maybe the twins would run out of bullets. Eventually.

He involuntarily furrowed his brows at the twinge of pain in his side. As expected, he had reached the limit of his stamina all too quickly. His speed had also gone down a fair bit. Some of those paint bullets had been a little too close for comfort.

After quietening his huffing and tossing those thoughts away for later rumination, Allen decided that getting in closer would be to his advantage. He was more of a close-combat fighter anyway. Or, at least, he used to be. He moved quickly to catch the twins, who were moving in for a pincer attack, off guard, when his foot clipped the tree on the way past. He stumbled, and a paintball slammed into shoulder. "OW!"

The merciless second, third, and fourth pellets were just as painful as the first, and were followed by giggles and laughter.

Allen hit the ground and didn't even bother trying to get up. "I hurt," he grumbled.

From where he rested by the house, Raku sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried something like this so soon."

"That's what you get for being lazy~" Devit teased.

"Lazy~!" Jasdero repeated. "Hee~ Hee~"

"Oh, shut up you bloody annoying twats!" Allen snarled. "And yes, I mean you too!" He glared over his shoulder, before turning his attention back to the twins.

"Gotta admire that spunk, yeah Jas?"

"Yup! Got a lot of it~ but he still can't beat Jasdevi!"

Allen chuckled darkly, "Try me."

"Red bomb!" The twins yelled out, the glint of trouble clear in their eyes. Allen just barely got out of the way in time. Just get close, and he'll win.

...well, if that wasn't easier said than done.

He winced at the constant throbbing in certain parts of his body, and he just knew that later, when he removed his shirt and trousers, purple splotches would have bloomed in the places where there was currently paint.

When the twins aimed at him, Allen stuck low to the ground and lunged at Jasdero. Unfortunately for him, the blond twin sprung back in time to avoid being taken out and was immediately covered for by his brother, who shot at where Allen would have been if the Brit had continued his pursuit forward. Instead, he deviated without pause from one twin to the next. Although Devit was further away, he'd used so many bullets on protecting Jasdero that Allen was sure he'd have to reload soon, and that would likely give Allen the time he needed to at least get one punch in.

Just one would be satisfactory at this point. With his determination and motivation renewed, he willed himself to move faster. Devit went to shoot, Allen dodged left.

Right.

Left.

Duck and tumble.

Use the momentum of his own force to get his running back up to speed. His arm was drawn back, ready to strike.

Devit went to fire again, but cursed when only the soft click met his ears. "JAS!"

"No more bullets!" Jasdero whined.

"Shit!" Devit called out, but didn't have the time to get out of the way of Allen's fist. It made contact with his face, and the force caught the ex-NOAH off guard. "Damn, short stack...you still got one helluva right hook." He spit out blood when he tasted copper on his tongue.

Allen grinned, panting from the exertion. "Payback is the best dish."

"Alright, you proved your point." Raku spoke up, removing himself from the siding. "You can find a way to beat up those idiots."

The twins moved several feet back to shoot Allen petulant glares, and Devit muttered, "If we'd used real bullets, he'd be dead."

"So we won!" Jasdero declared, waving his gun at Allen. "We shot you!"

That didn't matter. Allen was happy so long as there'd be a bruise on Devit's face for the next few days. While yes, he'd be marked to, at least it wasn't anywhere it'd be seen.

"Glad it was paintballs." Allen said between pants.

"You'll still be feeling that later." Raku spoke up, highly amused by how his current charge was able to do what he did. "You should get cleaned up. Before the paint stains."

"Oh yeah...paint does that to clothes..." Allen looked to his attire, and immediately regretted wearing his nicer shirt today. "Damn it."

"You're fault, kiddo." Devit teased. "You should've worn shit that you could just throw away later...old man, where ya going?"

"I'm not old." Raku lowly growled, glaring over his shoulder, "The phone's ringing. I'm going to see who the fuck is calling."

"Speaking of, have you called Wisely yet?" Allen asked before Raku could leave.

Raku sighed and continued on inside. "I'll get to it." He hadn't had the time, especially considering that almost all of it had been spent babysitting.

God damn brats. All of them.

Leaving the children, Raku reentered the house, grabbing the phone the moment he got to it. "What?"

Wisely's voice sounded from the other end, _"There's..."_ He coughed, and Raku held the receiver away from his ear, _"A huge problem..."_

"...what fucking problem could you possibly have?"

 _"Give me that."_ Tyki's voice sounded, though probably worse sounding that Wisely did, _"Who am I talking to right this instant?"_

"Raku." Raku growled. "The fuck is going on?"

 _"Apocryphos got your son."_

For the first time since he lost his lover, the world stopped moving around him.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Raku exe has stopped responding! If you still have problems, please try rebooting the program, or restart the PC. For further troubleshooting, please refer to software handbook for the tollfree number on the back.**

 **Hehehe sorry, couldn't resist xD Anyway! As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing~! Show the story some love by favoriting, and feel free to follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! While you're at it, check out my co-author's works. Until next time, well see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hana: Is it bad I find** **amusement** **in** **tormenting** **the readers?**

 **Allen: Readers? What about me!?**

 **Hana: -reaches up and paps Allen's head- There, there. Go eat some dango over there. Maybe I need to say it, maybe I don't...but neither XavierForest nor I own D. Gray-man. Just the story you seem invested in reading :D And Raku,** **especially** **Raku.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 47 - +_**

 _"Hello?! Hey! Will you snap out of it?!"_ He wasn't sure how long he stood there for, phone at his ear, and his eyes not really seeing anything.

Yu.

His son.

His only flesh and blood was taken.

"RAKU!" Allen's voice shouted beside him, and the older man gasped, unsure of when he hadn't even taken a breath. "What happened? Who's on the phone?"

 _"Boy? That's you I hear, right?"_ Allen grabbed the phone from Raku's loosened grip, placing the device near his ear.

"Tyki? What's up? Raku is acting weird...bad weird. What happened?"

 _"Don't do whatever Kitchen Knife Sr. did."_ Tyki warned. _"But Apocryphos got your lover."_

"...WHAT!?"

 _"...I heard him from here, Mikk."_ Wisely's voice sounded. _"Give me the god damn phone back, we don't have time for this."_

"What do you mean Apocryphos took Yu?!"

 _"We had a lead of sorts. But we ended up being ambushed by some of his loyal goons."_ Now it was Wisely on the line again, _"Everyone else is accounted for...but it's painfully easy to see his motive at this point."_

"He's luring me out."

 _"Affirmative."_

Allen bit his tongue, before his silver eyes became unreadable and set. "Fine then. If that bastard wants me, he can try to take me."

"Who the fuck are you, and what happened to that little wuss from earlier?" Raku asked, having come out of his shock at some point. "You're not running head first into that bastard's clutches."

"If I don't, Yu's life is in greater danger. I'm not going to let that eat me alive when I know there's _something_ I could...that I _can_ do!"

 _"Seems we got our favorite little spunky idiot back."_ Tyki's voice said through the line.

 _"Alright...the CROW are coming to now. We'll get over to you as soon as we're able. We'll make a plan...go it?"_

"Right. Where would I go anyway? I don't know where he's keeping him."

"Thank god for that." Raku grumbled.

"I wouldn't say that's a good thing," Allen said, his eyes downcast. "Because now we have to find him. And the longer Yu is with Apocryphos..." Anger, raw and burning smothered the disgust he felt for the monster, and forced his fists and jaw to clench. This was the first time in a while that Allen had wanted to _kill_ someone.

 _"Don't worry too much for now. We'll be there as soon as we can."_ Wisely promised.

"Right..."

Raku took the phone from Allen, getting an undignified pout from the younger when he did. Ignoring it, he spoke, "Make sure that you're not being followed. I don't trust the assholes who left you lot behind to not have bugged any of you in some way."

 _"Good call...we'll make sure there's nothing hidden on us."_

"Good."

 _"See you later."_ the phone clicked, indicating the mind reader had hung up.

"Safe than sorry, huh?" Allen asked. "I guess that's something we should always consider."

"Mn."

Allen started in the direction of the kitchen out of habit, but paused. He wasn't hungry. He considered watching TV or taking a nap, but he wasn't in the mood to watch anything and didn't feel the least bit tired. Then what was he supposed to do to pass the time? And how long would he have to wait for them to arrive? How long would it be until Yu was safe again?

"I can't wait around and do nothing!" He suddenly yelled out in frustration.

"Kid, shut up." Raku hissed through clenched teeth. This was going to a helluva long however long kind of wait.

(* - *)

Allen hadn't known the semblance of relief until some familiar faces were at the door when he let them in. "You're here!"

"I feel like we should be saying that to you, Walker." Tokusa stated upon hearing Allen's voice. "Why are you _here_ of all places, and how in the hell didn't we figure that much out?"

"Because I never said anything." Tyki answered with a shrug. He brushed past Allen, and proceeded to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"Even he knew..." Kiredori muttered.

Tewaku eyed Tyki wearily. "Anything else you kept from us?"

The Portuguese man shrugged, "That was it."

"Actually, I knew too. Just in case anyone is curious." Wisely grumbled, fighting any urge he had to smack his so-called uncle.

"If he was here, then obviously you knew too." Tokusa pointed out. "But enough pleasantries. We truly do have a problem on our hands."

"...Apocryphos has Yu." The pit in Allen's stomach felt denser somehow. "What do we do?"

"We'll need to work quick." Wisely said, pulling something out of his pocket, and handing it to Allen. He took it, and read the words, his silver eyes becoming wider with every sentence they scanned over.

 _Greetings, my beloved angel. I'm certain you're aware, I do have the object of your...interest. He's alive. For now. But I'm not the patient man I would've been before. Come back willingly, and I will forgive your transgressions._

"He really does have him..." He didn't so much as flinch when Raku snatched the paper from his son's lover.

"Fucking piece of shit."

"Ain't that putting in nice?" Devit asked with a bored shrug.

"Mmhm." Jasdero absentmindedly agreed.

While there was foul taste in Allen's mouth at the sight of that handwriting and those words, another part of him that found the contents of the note almost laughable. Him, an Angel? What had that fake priest been smoking? Allen was a murderer. If he had to be likened to something, a demon or devil was more suitable; At the very least, he would surely become a devil to protect Yu.

Wisely snapped his fingers in front of Allen's face. "No. Stop that. It won't get you anywhere. We need to be thinking up a plan."

"I have one." Allen darkly said. "He wants an 'angel'? We'll give him a true devil instead. Throwing him back in jail isn't going to-"

A loud resounding _thwump!_ silenced the entire room. Raku was glaring, Allen was dazed, and everyone else might as well have had their jaws hanging in surprise with Wisely's actions in that moment. The one NOAH that preferred not to fight, had outright punched Allen clear in the jaw. "Believe me. I want to shove that sonnova bitch into the deepest circle of hell myself, but one wrong move will only be Yu Kanda's death. Do you understand?"

"..."

"Walker. Do you. _Understand_?"

Allen glared at Wisely, before spitting blood onto the hardwood floor. "Yeah. I understand. But trying to come up with an actual plan might also have Yu's life in greater danger!"

"Be as it may." Raku spoke up, "We can't let you run right into the lion's den. Not only is that foolish, it's dangerous to you. You would be going right into that shit's trap, and then what? We'd be back where we started."

Allen turned his glare to his feet. He knew they were right, he really did, but he was too impatient.

"Allen," Wisely said, low and warning. "Keep your head. Let's think this through together."

"Fine." Allen muttered angrily.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Well, at least it's not a bad cliffy like last chapter? :3**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing :D Show this story some love by favoriting, and why not follow this work so you'll be able to read a new chapter once it goes live? Check out Xavier's stuff too if you so desire, and until next time, we'll see you again on...**

 **Light within Darkness!**

 **... ...**

 **ALSO. If any of y'all are interested in a Lavi birthday thing, I'll be posting a Lavi Birthday picture on my dA, twitter, and Instagram a little later today! Be sure you're following me on either of those platforms to see it!**

 **Twitter: GuitarinStar**

 **Instagram: art_iz4ever**

 **deviantART: art-iz4ever**


End file.
